Mensonge
by parys
Summary: Bella surprend Edward avec Alice.Durant sa fuite, Victoria la trouve et la torture...
1. Chapter 1

MENSONGE

J'avais toujours sus qu'elle était à moi, dès que mon regard s'était posé sur elle... elle était à moi.

Je ne suis pas resté silencieux à cause de ma femme ou de son petit ami, non, sincèrement, je me fiche totalement de ce qu'ils en auraient pensé, rien ne peut aller contre de vrais compagnons.

Mais je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, contrairement à moi, elle était humaine, l'attraction qui a fait que mon âme à immédiatement reconnu la sienne n'avait pas de prise sur elle, du moins, pas avec une telle intensité sinon, nous serions ensemble depuis longtemps, avait-elle seulement déjà ressenti une quelconque attirance pour moi? Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais réellement eu l'occasion d'analyser cela, mon cœur mort ne pouvait qu'espérer, en même temps, je n'ai jamais connu de vampire rencontrant sa compagne alors qu'elle était toujours humaine.

Je savais qu'à la seconde ou je lui aurait expliqué la situation entre nous, j'aurais réclamé ce qui était mien, alors, je suis resté silencieux, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de lui faire du mal, de la faire fuir ou de lui faire peur... après tout je suis un connard possessif et dominant, comme tous les mâles de mon espèce rencontrant leurs femelles, comportement qu'elle ne serait sans doute pas en mesure de comprendre pendant son humanité.

J'étais littéralement déchiré de le voir poser ses mains sur elle, je voulais le briser entre mes mains, le déchirer et le bruler, mais pour elle, j'étais prêt à souffrir... même quand le chemin me laissai enfin libre de me rendre à elle, je m'étais retenu, voulant lui laisser du temps pour se retrouver, pour... l'oublier... alors, silencieux et calme, j'étais resté dans l'ombre... encore... jusqu'à ce que la ligne soit rompu...


	2. Chapter 2

Pov Bella

Edward était parti à la chasse avec toute sa famille ce week end, ne voulant pas me laisser seule, j'avais contacté Angela pour me tenir compagnie, d'autant qu'elle m'avait demandé mon aide pour repeindre sa chambre, je voyais donc cela comme une bonne occasion de tenir mes engagements tout en rassurant Edward. Malheureusement, elle m'avait appelé au dernier moment pour me dire qu'elle était grippé, ce qui ne m'étonna pas outre mesure, elle s'était senti mal toute la journée vendredi.

Mon rendez-vous avec les pinceaux étant annulé, j'avais décidé d'aller faire un tour à Port Angeles, histoire de passer à la librairie et puis en court de route, je me suis dis qu'Alice serait heureuse de constater que j'avais honoré ma part du marché en établissant une liste de ce que je voulais pour le mariage, je décidai donc de faire demi tour sur la route pour aller déposer la liste directement chez eux, sachant que plus vite elle l'aurait en main, plus vite elle en aurait fini avec ça, ils n'étaient pas là, mais Esmée avait eu la gentillesse de me confier un trousseau de clé de la maison.

Je fis donc route vers la fameuse villa blanche, repensant au mariage, je n'en revenais pas d'avoir accepté, j'aimais Edward, je l'adorai, mais quelque chose en moi ne pouvais s'empêcher de me répéter encore et encore à quel point me marier avec lui était absurde.

Lorsque j'arrivai sur le chemin de ma maison, je me garai dans le sens de la route, sachant que je ne ferai qu'un rapide aller-retour, cela m'empêcherait de devoir faire demi-tour en repartant.

Je sortais rapidement du camion sans prendre la peine de fermer la portière et marcha tranquillement vers la maison, au moment ou j'allais sortir les clés de mon sac, je remarquai que la porte était grande ouverte... bizarre, pensais-je. Peut-être que certains d'entre eux étaient rentré plus tôt?

J'entrai dans le hall de la maison et entendis des voix ou plutôt des gémissements venant de la salle de musique, Edward avait changé de place son piano depuis qu'il avait détruit le précédent dans le salon en jetant Jasper dessus.

Sans pouvoir me l'expliquer, chaque pas que je faisais semblaient aspirer l'air hors de mes poumons, sans savoir pourquoi, j'avais peur, sans savoir pourquoi... jusqu'au moment ou je passai la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte qui était elle aussi ouverte, j'ai bien cru que mon cœur allait s'échapper de ma poitrine, je tirai ma tête de là en me collant au mur le plus silencieusement possible, en même temps, ils semblaient tellement occupé, qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué mon odeur, ni même les battements de mon cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine, en fermant les yeux, je tentai de ravaler ma nausée et je sortais mon téléphone portable de la poche de mon jean, encore une fois, sans comprendre pourquoi...

Je repassai la tête dans l'encadrement et analysa la seine devant moi. Mon ex futur mari était assit sur le banc devant le piano, il avait les yeux fermés et la tête légèrement penché en arrière tendit que cette garce qui était censé organiser mon mariage était à genoux entre ses jambes visiblement très occupé à le sucer, la scène était très clair, l'angle de vue était parfait, ils ne pouvaient me voir à moins de détourner la tête, je me doutai bien qu'ils ne le feraient pas, je pouvais voir le sexe de celui que j'aimai aller et venir dans et hors de la bouche de celle qui se disait ma soeur et j'ai remercié le ciel un instant de ne pas avoir la force de les tuer... je levais la main dans laquelle je tenais mon portable et l'avança à son tour dans l'encadrement de la porte, pris une photo, vérifia que celle-ci n'était pas raté et tourna les talons en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit.

Chaque pas me coupait le souffle, chaque pas me brisait le cœur, chaque pas me donnait la nausée, j'ai toujours sus que je n'étais pas assez belle, pas assez intelligente, pas assez bien... mais avais-je mérité ça? A moins de trois mois du mariage? D'ailleurs, pourquoi me demander en mariage?

Je montai dans mon camion et reparti rapidement toujours en essayant d'être la plus discrète qu'il me fut possible.

Sur le moment, je ne comprenais pas ma réaction, pourquoi ne les avais-je pas arrêté? Pourquoi avais-je pris cette horrible photo? Peut-être pour me convaincre que je n'avais pas rêvé, peut-être pour ne leurs laisser aucune chance de se défendre, peut-être pour me ramener à la réalité? Son amour pour moi n'a jamais eu aucun sens, mon odeur? Mon silence? Voilà les deux choses qui ont attirés son attention sur moi, était-ce suffisant pour tomber amoureux? Mon esprit m'avait toujours dit que non, bien sur, lorsqu'un dieu dit aimer une banalité telle que moi... et bien, la banalité ne peut s'empêcher de se penser chanceuse, mais je venais d'avoir confirmation que la petite voix existant en chacun d'entre nous avait une raison d'exister, notre conscience à une raison d'exister...

Combien de fois lui avais-je répété qu'il n'était pas un monstre? Non, il n'en était pas un, pas à cause de sa nature du moins, à cet époque, je ne savais pas, je ne comprenais pas... l'absence de conscience, c'est ce qui fait de lui un monstre, il n'avait pas choisi de devenir un vampire, mais il avait choisi de me tromper, oubliant sa conscience pour réaliser ses désirs. Pas besoin d'être un vampire, beaucoup d'humains en sont dépourvu, beaucoup de gens sont des monstres, à cause de leur désirs égoïstes, il existe tant de façons de devenir un monstre, tant de façons de faire abstraction de sa conscience.

S'il était venu me voir pour me dire qu'il ne m'aimai plus, qu'il en aimait une autre, merde, j'aurai souffert c'est sur, mais je n'aurais pas ressenti cette colère, cette trahison, après tout, la trahison est lié au mensonge, j'aurais souffert, mais je n'aurais pas pu lui en vouloir, comment aurais-je pu?

Malheureusement pour moi, la haine grondé en moi, en garant mon camion devant la maison je pris de nouveau une seconde pour remercié je ne sais qui de ne pas avoir la force de concrétiser ma colère, dieu merci je jure qu'ils seraient mort tout les deux, même si cela signifier la mienne dans le processus.

Je levai enfin les yeux du volant et remarquai que je m'étais mise à pleurer comme une gamine venant de réaliser que le père Noël n'existait pas, merde! Je n'aurais jamais le cadeau dont j'avais rêvé, je me surpris à rire en secouant la tête, la folie semblait s'être emparé de mon esprit. J'entrai chez moi et monta dans ma chambre et puis, de nouveau, sans comprendre pourquoi, je me mis à faire mon sac, y fourrant quelques vêtements, mes affaires de toilette, quelques photos et mon porte feuille, je n'avais pas grand chose, mais je serais capable de tenir quelques semaines avec ce que j'avais sur mon compte, par ailleurs, je n'avais pas l'intention de partir pour toujours, non pas que je n'en n'avais pas envi, mais depuis que je lui avait sauvé les miches en Italie, je ne pouvais pas risquer la vie des Cullen en m'échappant, alors je reviendrais, pour mourir ou pour être transformé, je reviendrais...

Rapidement, je me retrouvai dans le salon, réitérant la scène avant mon départ en Italie, écrivant quelques mots pour mon pauvre père qui je l'espérait se remettrait de ma nouvelle escapade, de nouveau, je lui promettais de revenir.

Une fois que je fus installé derrière le volant, je me demandai dans quel direction aller, voilà toute l'histoire de ma vie, le choix des directions... ce n'est qu'après une heure de route que je me rendis compte que je me dirigeai vers Seattle, allais-je m'y arrêter? Aucune idée, ce que je savais, c'est que j'avais c'est que j'avais envi de voir la mer, envi de m'assoir sur une plage, même très l'aide et laisser mon esprit divaguer...

Mais je fus soudainement prise de panique, Alice m'avait-elle vu partir? Et Jasper... mon dieu Jasper! Le pauvre, devais-je lui dire? Je n'avais pas son numéro de téléphone, lui et moi avions jamais été très proche, si j'étais lui, je voudrais savoir...

Je m'arrêtai sur le bas côté et pris mon portable, j'avais le numéro d'Emmet, Carlisle, Esmée et bien sur les deux volatiles. En soupirant, je décidai de composer le numéro d'Emmet, je me voyais mal expliquer ça à Carlisle ou a Esmée, la sonnerie retenti... et bientôt sa voix...

Bella? Ça va?

Je ne pus retenir un rire nerveux

Salut Emmet, je m'excuse de te déranger pendant ta chasse... heu, oui, ça va

Je lutai intérieurement pour ne pas m'effondrer en sanglotant, seule avec moi même, c'était plus supportable, mais de devoir en parler...

Tu ne semble pas très bien et tu n'as pas pour habitude de m'appeler, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Je t'aime, tu sais, tu colle vraiment bien à ton rôle de grand frère, dis-je en laissant couler mes larmes

Tu me fait peur Bella, que se passe t-il, petite soeur?

J'ai besoin que tu me fasse une promesse, je sais que je peux te faire confiance, il faut que tu me jure de faire ce que je vais te demander et surtout de rester calme

J'ai de plus en plus peur, où es-tu?

Tu promets?

Bien sur, tout ce que tu veux, mais rassure moi d'abord, tu n'es pas en danger?

Non

Ok, je t'écoute

Je vais t'envoyer quelque chose sur ton portable, j'ai besoin que tu le montre à Jasper, il est avec vous?

Heu... oui, je ne comprends pas Bella...

Tu vas comprendre Emmet, dis à tout le monde que je les aime, je pars quelques temps, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais revenir... prends soin de toi

Je ne lui donner pas le temps de répondre, je raccrochai et envoya la fameuse photo que j'avais prise avec un message écrit:

_Mes projets ont étaient annulés_

_Je suis passé chez vous et voilà_

_ce que j'ai trouvé..._

_Prends soin de Jasper_

_Bella_

Quelques secondes après l'envoi de la photo, mon téléphone sonna, encore et encore, puis au bout de vingt minutes, il s'arrêta, je ne pouvais pas répondre, que pouvais-je rajouter? J'ai envoyé un message à Emmet lui promettant de lui téléphoner le lendemain matin et le priant de me laisser tranquille jusque là.

Je suis resté assise, dans la voiture me noyant dans mes propres larmes, j'aurais voulu pouvoir repartir, mais dans cet état, j'aurai pu causer un accident.

Je n'étais pas très loin de Forks et cela ne me rassurait pas, j'avais peur qu'elle m'est vu dans ses visions, que le fumier ose venir me chercher, en relevant la tête, je remarquai que j'étais sur une route peu fréquenté, alors je décidai de m'assoir confortablement en attendant que ma vue redevienne clair pour que je puisse repartir.

Mais comme si ce que j'avais vu aujourd'hui n'avait pas suffit, j'aperçus au loin des yeux perçant que j'aurai voulu ne jamais revoir...


	3. Chapter 3

Pov Jasper

Chasse... beurk, j'en avais tellement marre de bouffer cette merde! Mais tant que j'étais avec les Cullen, je devais respecter leur mode de vie.

Nous étions allé au nord du Canada espérant trouver quelques proies un peu plus distrayantes que les cerfs que l'on trouvait près de chez nous.

Alice et Edward nous avaient quitter précipitamment pendant la chasse en disant qu'ils avaient des choses à organiser pour le mariage, ils voulaient apparemment faire une surprise à Isabella, j'ai grincé des dents en entendant cela, l'imaginer à son bras, sa bague au doigt... pire, la nuit de noce, me donnait envi de régurgiter le sang de l'ours que j'avais drainé.

Ils avaient rapidement disparut sans rajouter un mot. Je dois bien dire que c'était un véritable plaisir de profiter de l'absence d'Alice, depuis que j'avais trouvé ma compagne, ma femme me semblait si ennuyeuse...

Emmet et Rosalie étaient parti devant en courant derrière un énorme grizzlis alors que Esmée et Carlisle nous suivaient tranquillement à quelques kilomètres de là. En ce qui me concerné, j'étais repus, en même temps, le goût était tellement dégoutant que je ne buvais plus par plaisir depuis bien longtemps. Je ralenti ma course et me mis à marcher lorsque je vis Emmet courir vers moi avec une expression et des émotions de pure fureur, merde! Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

Il se précipita sur moi, s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre et baissa la tête un moment, émotionnellement confus et en colère...

Emmet, tu as un problème?

J'ai... j'ai reçu un appel de Bella...

Instantanément mon cœur mort fit un bond dans ma poitrine et je me mis à paniquer

Elle va bien? M'empressai-je de demander

Physiquement oui, mais...

Il suffit de dire ce que tu dois dire Emmet! Grondai-je

Il se raidit, surpris par ma réaction et hocha la tête

Elle m'a demandé de te montrer ça

Je pris le portable qu'il me tendait et vis une photo d'Edward et Alice ensemble dans une position plus que compromettante, je sentis de suite mes yeux viraient aux noirs complet, j'eus juste le temps de lire le petit message qu'elle avait rajouté avant de balancer le téléphone dans les mains d'Emmet et me mettre à courir comme une flèche vers la maison.

Qu'Alice me trompe est une chose que je pouvais comprendre, nous n'étions pas de vrais compagnons et elle m'ennuyait tellement maintenant que j'avais un mal fou à poser les mains sur elle, ce que nous faisions chaque jour avant que mes yeux rencontrent ma moitié était devenu si rare que je me rabattais avec plaisir sur ma main, couché avec elle me donnait l'impression de tromper Isabella, même en sachant qu'elle était avec mon frère, mais que ce bâtard avait osé lui faire ça! Mon dieu, ma douce compagne doit être dans un état horrible en ce moment!

J'entendis les pas d'Emmet ainsi que ceux de Rosalie qui maudissait tout en courant derrière moi, sans m'en rendre compte, nous passions à quelques centaines de mètres d'Esmée et Carlisle, si je n'avais pas entendu Emmet leur dire de nous suivre, je ne m'en serais probablement pas rendu compte.

J'étais tellement en colère que je ne pouvais pas arrêter de gronder, ce connard qui disait l'aimer et vouloir l'épouser avait osé la tromper avec cette chienne censé être sa meilleurs amie!

Dire que je m'étais effacé luttant contre mes instincts pour ne pas la perturber en lui avouant ce que nous étions réellement l'un pour l'autre, tant qu'elle était heureuse et en vie, j'étais près à supporter cette torture, si j'avais sus...

Pov Bella

D'un bond, elle sauta sur le capot de la voiture apparemment accompagné par l'un de ses amis, elle me tira du véhicule sans un mot et me gifla magistralement, ce qui eu le don de m'assommer à moitié, j'avais un mal fou à garder les yeux ouverts, elle se tourna vers l'homme auprès d'elle

Cache le tas de féraille! Siffla t-elle avant de reporter son regard sur moi

Elle m'adressa un sourire et me traina derrière elle en agrippant mes vêtements, me trainant par terre comme un sac de pommes de terres, je ne sais pas combien de temps elle m'a trainé de la sorte, ce que je sais, c'est que j'avais très mal au dos et que lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, nous étions purement et simplement au milieu de nulle part.

Il est temps de payer la facture, humaine, ricana t-elle en se baissant devant moi

Son ami vint nous rejoindre et d'après ce que je pus voir, il semblait tout aussi amusé par la situation, elle arracha mes vêtements, et je commençais vraiment à avoir peur, je savais qu'elle voulait me tuer, mais j'espérai ne pas avoir à me faire violer avant que cela arrive. Elle me surpris en sortant un petit couteau de sa poche et commença à m'entailler les bras et les jambes, son ami à côté d'elle semblait devenir fou...

Souviens toi, lui dit-elle, tu ne peux pas toucher les entailles, tu peux la mordre, mais je ne veux pas une goutte de venin en elle, je t'ai suffisamment entrainé pour ça!

Oui maitresse

Donc, si j'avais bien compris, les entailles étaient pour exciter ce malade qui me regarder comme si j'étais une côte de bœuf, mes pensées furent confirmés lorsqu'il se baissa vers moi, je le vis faire un drôle de mouvement avec sa bouche, certainement en train d'avaler le venin, puis il me mordit le bras, il but quelques gorgé, puis il mordit encore, rapidement Victoria vint le rejoindre, à chaque fois, ils faisaient en sorte de boire juste un peu, son ami m'injecta par deux fois un peu de venin, mais dès qu'elle avait entendu mes hurlements, elle s'était empressé de sucer le venin.

Bientôt, je me retrouvai avec de nombreuses cicatrices, principalement sur les jambes et les bras, sans parler des entailles bien sur...

Lorsque je commençais à soupirer le manque de sang m'étourdissant de plus en plus, elle gronda son compagnon pour le faire arrêter, d'une certaine manière, je fus soulagé sachant que j'allais certainement bientôt mourir, mais elle dû deviner à quoi je pensai puisqu'elle se mit à rire en me regardant...

Tu crois que tu vas mourir?

Ce n'est pas le but? Murmurai-je

Pas tout de suite, je vais te laisser ici souffrir un peu, je reviendrais dans quelques heures, j'ai tellement d'idée de torture pour toi... à moins qu'un animal te trouve avant, rigola t-elle, mais je compte bien te faire vivre la plus longue et plus douloureuse séance de torture jamais réalisé jusqu'ici, crois moi quand je te dis qu'aujourd'hui n'étais qu'un avant goût...

La dessus, elle passa la lame de son couteau sur ma joue droite et m'entailla profondément de la base du nez jusqu'à mon cou, la douleur me fit hurler et elle se baissa un peu plus me laissant sentir son souffle glacial sur mon visage

A tout à l'heure, murmura t-elle contre mon oreille

Et elle disparut avec son compagnon. J'étais horrifié à l'idée qu'elle ait prévu autre chose, me découpé et me morde ne semblait donc pas suffisant? Comment pouvait-on être aussi sadique? Ne pouvait-elle pas se contenter de me tuer et partir?

La douleur me lançait partout, bizarrement, les blessures que son compagnon James m'avaient infligé me parurent être une caresse en comparaison, je ne parle pas de sa morsure bien évidement!

Après un bon moment, je sentis que mes yeux commençaient à se fermer, il faisait déjà nuit et je voulais juste mourir, je n'en revenais pas que cette journée se termine comme ça, n'avait-elle pas déjà été assez horrible? Non, perdre Edward et Alice n'avait pas suffit et il était ironique maintenant que je sois torturé par une femme pensant que j'étais sa compagne, avec ces pensées, je fini par m'endormir...

Pov Jasper

Je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite, mais enfin après plusieurs heures, je me retrouvai devant la maison, Alice avait certainement dû voir que j'arrivai par ce que la lumière était allumé et je la voyait clairement à travers la baie vitré, elle lisait un magasine sur le mariage, salope! Elle méritait que je lui fasse bouffer!

J'entrai dans la maison comme une bombe me dirigeant de suite vers le son du piano dans la pièce où cet enfoiré avait couché avec la meilleur ami de sa femme quelques heures auparavant, j'ai entendu Alice me parler, mais je n'ai pas pris la peine d'écouter, je m'occuperai d'elle bien assez tôt...

Il était là, assis sur le banc devant sa merde, me regardant, essayant de sonder mes pensées, mais dans mon état, il n'y avait pas grand chose à lire, en une seconde, j'étais sur son cou...

Comment tu as pu lui faire ça? Hurlai-je en poussant un long rugissement

Ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise, apparemment, il ne s'y attendait pas, ses émotions étaient très clairs, honte, amertume, peur... surtout la peur, mais aucun signe de regret...

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui est arrivé ensuite, tout ce que je sais, c'est que lorsque mon esprit et revenu à la surface quelques secondes après, Edward était à mes pieds en morceaux et Alice hurlait derrière moi, je me tournai vers elle, et elle devint rapidement silencieuse, elle commença à reculer lentement tentant d'échapper à l'inévitable, mais d'un bond, j'étais sur elle... elle a juste fini comme cet enfoiré!

Je fus heureux d'être arrivé avant Emmet et Rosalie, s'ils avaient tenté de m'arrêter, je n'aurais pas pu supporter leur intervention.

Isabella

Isabella

Isabella, me répétai-je, comment va t-elle? Où est-elle?

Je tirai mon portable de ma poche et fut heureux d'avoir aperçu son numéro lorsque j'avais lu son message, merci à ma mémoire vampirique...


	4. Chapter 4

Pov Bella

Au milieu de mon brouillard, de ma douleur, de la nuit, j'entendis une sonnerie près de moi... mon téléphone! Cette pensée me sortit totalement de mon semi-coma, j'avais totalement oublié qu'il était dans la poche de mon jean, apparemment Victoria ne s'en était pas rendu compte en arrachant mes vêtements, je rampai vers le son, non sans hurler sous la douleur, je senti mon jean sous ma main, je tirai dessus, mais la sonnerie s'arrêta, j'attrapai mon portable et il se mit à sonner de nouveau, je m'empressai de décrocher...

Bella?

Jas... Jasper? Croisai-je

Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Où es-tu?

Je... je sais pas... Victoria m'a trouvé, soufflai-je difficilement

Un rugissent monstrueux se fit entendre, je ne pris pas le temps d'être surprise, il fallait qu'il me trouve avant qu'elle revienne, mourir était une chose, mourir sous la torture en était une autre

Tu étais où lorsqu'elle t'as trouvé? Gronda t-il

Sur une petite route... pas très loin de... la national en direction de... Seattle

Je vais venir chérie, ne t'inquiète pas

Il raccrocha et je commençai à ramper comme un ver pour m'éloigner un peu du lieu où elle m'avait laissé, ce qui était stupide dans la mesure ou elle n'aurait aucun mal à suivre mon odeur.

Je m'arrêtai rapidement, incapable de supporter la douleur amplifié par le déplacement de mon corps sur le sol, je me tournai sur le dos et fermai les yeux en espérant que Jasper me retrouve rapidement, s'il venait en courant, il mettrait moins de temps qu'il m'en avait fallut en voiture

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'attendis, mais lorsqu'on à mal et qu'on a peur, le temps semble se rallonger, et puis... j'entendis des pas, la panique commença à s'engouffrer en moi...

Isabella? Hurla Jasper

Là, murmurai-je soulagé

Il fut près de moi en quelques secondes, j'apercevais à peine son visage dans l'obscurité, mais je fus soudainement consciente que lui pouvait me voir et je devais vraiment être horrible.

Il gronda si fort que je suis sur que tous les animaux au alentour ont dû disparaître en courant, il glissa sa main sous ma tête et je le sentais trembler

Il suffit de me tuer Jasper, soufflai-je difficilement

Non! Gronda t-il

Ils vont revenir, informai-je brusquement inquiète pour lui

Il me prit dans ses bras en me serrant fort contre sa poitrine et j'entendis un son qui dans d'autre circonstances m'aurait certainement fait rire, Jasper ronronnait, les vibrations à travers son torse m'atteignirent en plein cœur, c'était si rassurant, pourquoi Edward n'avait-il jamais fait ça? Me demandai-je. Jasper baissa la tête pour me regarder et un sentiment de honte déferla en moi, j'étais en sous-vêtements dans ses bras, des cicatrices partout sur le corps et mon visage clairement défiguré. Je détournai les yeux et il ronronna plus fort, puis une vague de léthargie déferla sur moi et je tombai dans un profond sommeil

Je vais prendre soin de toi ma compagne, je ne resterai plus jamais loin de toi...

Pov Jasper

Si je ne l'avais pas eu dans mes bras, je me serais mis à traquer cette chienne de suite, mais mon Isabella avait besoin de moi, elle avait été mordu, entaillé et son visage était marqué par une profonde entaille. Il me fallait scellé les plaies, alors j'ai préféré l'endormir, je l'ai posé au sol, je l'ai embrassé sur le front et je suis descendu directement sur sa joue, la coupure était longue et profonde, en utilisant mon venin, je lui retirait toute chance de pouvoir faire disparaître la cicatrice avec la chirurgie, mais l'urgence était de l'empêcher de s'infecter. Je fis de même avec le reste de son corps, il y avait onze morsures et de nombreuses entailles.

Lorsque j'eus terminé, je pris mon téléphone pour appeler mon vieux frère, je savais qu'il me serait impossible de prendre soin d'elle tout en traquant Victoria et je ne voulais pas la ramener aux Cullen, pas quelque part où cette chienne rousse savait où la trouver, par ailleurs, je ne voulais pas la forcer à faire face à Edward et Alice, ils étaient dans un sale état, mais je savais que Carlisle s'empresserait de les soigner.

Je composai le numéro de Peter tout en tenant la main de ma douce, une, deux, trois sonneries, cet enculé devait pourtant savoir que j'allais l'appeler!

Comment va mon frère?

Tu sais très bien comment je vais, baiseur! Crachai-je en roulant des yeux, où es-tu?

Dans ta maison

Bon, j'arrive avec...

Ta compagne, je sais

Elle est...

Humaine, oui, oui

Connard! Soupirai-je

Je sais aussi, rigola t-il

La dessus je raccrochai, reprenais Isabella dans mes bras après l'avoir enveloppé dans mon blouson et parti en quête d'une voiture en attendant qu'il fasse jour et que je puisse en acheter une.

J'eus la chance de tomber sur un vieux tas de boue dans une petite ville à quelques kilomètres et je me mis en route pour le Montana.

Je l'avais posé à côté de moi en continuant à lui envoyer des vagues de léthargie, mais au bout d'une bonne heure, elle se réveilla soudainement en hurlant. Je me garai de suite sur le bas côté.

Isabella, calme toi chérie, murmurai-je en lui prenant la main

Où... où est-on?

En route pour le Montana, nous allons chez des amis

Elle semblait totalement perdu et désemparé, elle cligna des yeux et plaqua ses mains sur son visage en poussant un cri de surprise...

Mon dieu, c'est vraiment arrivé, soupira t-elle en passant un doigt sur sa cicatrice, comment?

J'ai dû scellé les plaies, tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang...

Mais... ça n'as pas été trop dur de supporter l'odeur? Je veux dire...

Isabella, murmurai-je en soulevant son menton pour capter son regard, tu me fais confiance?

Oui, répondit-elle sans même réfléchir

Bien, nous allons avoir une conversation et je te jure de te dire tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, mais pour le moment, je veux que tu essaye de te détendre d'accord? Dès que je pourrais, je m'arrêterais dans un hôtel pour que tu puisse te nourrir et te laver, pendant ce temps là, j'irai t'acheter quelques vêtements et une voiture...

Tu as volé celle-ci?

Je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre solution, je me voyais mal aller à la villa pour prendre la mienne. Est-ce que tu as froid? J'ai mis du chauffage, mais...

C'est bon, merci

Bien

Je... je suis désolé Jasper, je me suis juste dit qu'à ta place, je voudrais savoir...

Bon dieu! Était-elle en train de s'excuser pour eux?

Isabella, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable de ça! Grognai-je en découvrant légèrement les dents, c'est de leur faute à eux, compris?

Ou...oui, bégaya t-elle

Elle n'avait pas peur, elle était surprise, mais derrière ça, je fus heureux de constater qu'elle se sentais en sécurité auprès de moi.

Je peux te poser une question?

Je t'es dit pas maintenant...

Ce n'est pas sur ce qui s'est passé... enfin pas vraiment, je... je veux juste savoir si c'est vraiment horrible

Quoi dont? Demandai-je en redémarrant le camion

Je suis défiguré, hein? Soupira t-elle en posant la tête contre la vitre

Je m'emparai de sa main poser sur son genoux en la serrant doucement pour attirer son attention, elle tourna la tête vers moi et nos regards se rencontrèrent

Tu vas ouvrir tes oreilles bien grand Isabella, tu es et tu seras toujours magnifique, compris? Elle hocha la tête en m'adressant un sourire timide. Donc, poursuivis-je, tu n'es pas défiguré, tu es belle comme toujours...

Je retournai mon attention sur la route tout en passant un doigt le long de sa cicatrice, elle soupira d'aise en fermant les yeux et je me mis à espérer. Serait-il possible qu'elle m'accepte en étant toujours humaine? Elle avait vécu une horrible journée et une partie de moi s'en voulait de penser à ça, mais je l'aimais tellement. Devrais-je tout lui dire? Que je n'avais pas tenté de la tuer à son anniversaire, que mon instinct m'avait simplement poussé vers ma compagne pour m'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessé, devais-je lui dire la tromperie dont nous avions été tout deux victimes et qui la faisait tant souffrir était pour moi un soulagement? Devais-je lui dire à quel point j'avais souffert de la voir dans ses bras? M'accepterait-elle si je lui avouer ce que j'avais fait à ces deux tricheurs avant de partir de la villa?

Pourrais-tu m'aider à me rendormir s'il te plait? Me demanda t-elle timidement

Je me rendis compte que j'avais toujours sa main dans la mienne, je voulu la libérer, mais elle s'accrochait à moi et mon cœur mort fit un bond dans ma poitrine...

Bien sur chérie, murmurai-je

Je la noyait dans une vague de léthargie et l'entendit murmurer avant de s'endormir

Merci de m'avoir sauvé Jasper

Pov Bella

J'ouvrai les yeux et me rendit compte que nous étions plus dans le vieux camion, j'étais allongé sur un lit dans ce qui devait être un hôtel de luxe, je me mis de suite à paniquer en constatent que j'étais seule dans la pièce, je posai la main sur ma poitrine en tentant de calmer ma respiration...

Isabella, calme toi ma belle, je suis là, me consola Jasper qui venait d'apparaitre de nul part, j'étais juste en train de te faire couler un bain chérie

Wow! Désolé... vraiment, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai paniqué...

Ne t'excuse pas, c'est moi qui aurait dû être là à ton réveille, je suis aller t'acheter des vêtements, j'ai essayé de respecter tes gouts, si tu veux ton bain est prêt, que veux-tu manger?

Juste un jus de fruit...

Non! Grogna t-il soudainement me faisant sursauter, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, tu dois manger correctement pour reprendre des forces, alors je te repose la question, que veux-tu manger?

Jamais personne n'avais été si autoritaire avec moi, pas même mes parents, étrangement, je ne m'en sentais pas offensé, pourquoi? Si Edward m'avait parlé comme ça, je lui aurait clairement craché au visage...

Heu... j'en sais rien Jasper, disons des gaufres ou des crêpes?

Tout ce que tu veux, chérie, est-ce que tu peux marcher?Veux-tu que je t'aide à te mettre dans l'eau?

Je... je vais essayer de marcher, murmurai-je gêné

Je pivotai sur le lit pour poser mes pieds par terre et me rendis compte que je portai un peignoir, dès que je fus sur mes jambes, celles-ci se dérobèrent, Jasper me rattrapa et me porta jusqu'à la salle de bain. Pourquoi étais-je si bien dans ses bras? L'homme que j'aimais m'avait trompé avec ma meilleurs ami hier, quelques heures plus tard, je me faisais torturer par cette sadique de Victoria et le lendemain, je me sentais bien dans les bras d'un homme que je connaissais à peine! Je ne tournai vraiment pas rond.

Jasper me posa sur le rebord de la baignoire et m'embrassa le front, il me remit debout me débarrassa de mon peignoir et me plongea dans l'eau...

Veux-tu que je t'aide? Murmura t-il

Je... je vais essayer de me débrouiller, répondis-je timidement

Il rit doucement en se relevant, sortit de la salle de bain et revint une seconde après avec des vêtements dans les bras qu'il posa sur le meuble à côté de la baignoire.

Si tu as besoin de moi, appel, je vais te commander ton petit déjeuner, ensuite nous reprendrons la route

Je hochai la tête, il m'adressa un sourire et sortit de la pièce. Les questions fusèrent dans mon esprit, mais je secouai légèrement la tête pour m'en débarrasser, pour le moment, j'étais bien dans l'eau, pendant que je me lavai, je remarquai les cicatrices que Victoria m'avait infligeait, je remerciai silencieusement Jasper de m'avoir soigné à sa façon, je suis sur qu'elles auraient été plus visibles si elles avaient cicatrisés de façon traditionnelle, grâce au venin de Jasper, au lieu d'avoir d'horribles plaies, j'avais des lignes blanches un peu partout sur le corps.

Dès que j'eus terminé, je me levai en me tenant à la rampe et je crus avoir un malaise lorsque mes yeux rencontrèrent le miroir...

Mon dieu! Murmurai-je, avant, j'étais juste banale, maintenant, je suis juste un monstre

Bien sur, comme pour les autres, au lieu d'avoir une horrible cicatrice rougeâtre, celle-ci était une longue ligne blanche au milieu de mon visage, mais elle m'avait coupé tellement profondément qu'elle était plus que visible...

Je sentis deux bras me ramasser, je n'avais même pas remarquer que j'étais tombé par terre, Jasper m'enveloppa dans une serviette et me porta jusqu'au lit, il se mit à croupit devant moi en me tenant les poignées et soupira bruyamment, il semblait en colère... contre moi

Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire que tu es un monstre! Siffla t-il les yeux totalement noirs, suis-je clair Isabella?

Mais... mais, je...

Non! Tu es belle! Je te jure que cette chienne va s'en mordre les doigts pour t'avoir fait du mal, mais je t'interdis de penser que tu es un monstre, suis-je clair? Répéta t-il un peu plus fort

Il m'a trompé par ce que je n'étais pas assez bien Jasper, regarde moi maintenant, je suis encore plus immonde... je

Tais-toi! Grogna t-il en découvrant les dents

Je sursautai, surprise par son comportement, bizarrement, je n'avais pas peur, je relevai les yeux vers lui incapable de retenir mes larmes, il posa sa tête sur mes genoux et se mit à ronronner en caressant mon dos... je me sentis instantanément mieux, soulagé, consolé...

Tu es magnifique Isabella, je te le jure, tu me fais du mal quand tu dis ce genre de chose, ne fais pas ça, ne dis pas ça...

Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, ma main atteignit d'elle même sa chevelure soyeuse, il ronronna plus fort en blottissant sa tête un peu plus près de moi, il murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible et puis quelqu'un frappa soudainement à la porte, je sentis de suite mon rythme cardiaque accélérer sous l'effet de la panique.

C'est juste ton petit déjeuné Isabella

Il se leva en m'adressant un sourire rassura et alla ouvrir la porte. Je pris soudainement conscience qu'il ne m'avais pas appelé Bella depuis un bon moment, pourquoi l'utilisation de mon prénom complet ne m'énerver pas? Comment était-il possible que je me sente si bien dans ses bras?

Je ne savais même pas que les vampires pouvaient ronronner, pourquoi personne ne m'avait jamais dit ça?

Isabella?

Hein? Pardon, tu disais?

Pourquoi es-tu si confuse?

Je... je me pose des questions, c'est plutôt logique, dis-je en haussant les épaules

Vas te nourrir, dès que tu penseras être capable d'entendre la vérité, tu pourras me poser des questions, mais pas avant d'avoir mangé

Il me souleva et m'emmena jusqu'à la table où était posé le plateau et je commençais à manger, il se rendit à la salle de bain et revint dans le pièce pour se placer derrière moi et me brosser les cheveux. Pourquoi prenait-il soin de moi de cette façon? Jasper avait toujours été si distant et froid...

Confusion, murmura t-il

Pourquoi prends-tu soin de moi Jasper?

N'est-ce pas agréable?

Si, répondis-je aussitôt me causant une gêne immédiate

Il rit, apparemment satisfait de ma réponse

Penses-tu être prête à entendre la vérité?

Oui

Je suis ton compagnon Isabella

J'arrêtai instantanément de respirer, abasourdi par ses paroles, surprise mais... heureuse? Comment pouvais-je être heureuse?

Confusion, surprise, contentement...

Heu... qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça au juste? Edward m'a toujours dis qu'on été des âmes sœurs

A t-il déjà ronronné en ta présence?

Non

A t-il déjà grogné contre toi?

Non

Je sais que tu as déjà eu peur d'Edward, mais as-tu déjà eu peur de moi? Même le jour où Edward a essayé de te faire croire que j'avais voulu t'attaquer

Non

Et bien, tu as ta réponse ma compagne, murmura t-il contre mon oreille, Edward n'aurait jamais pu te tromper s'il avait réellement était ton âme soeur. Je t'ai reconnu dès le premier jour...

Pourquoi...

Pourquoi je ne suis pas venu vers toi de suite? Me coupa t-il

Oui

Par ce que t'as perception des choses est différente en tant qu'être humain, l'accouplement est particulier chez les vampires et inexistant chez les humains, ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'étais le seul d'entre nous à savoir, je ne voulais pas te faire peur Isabella, je ne voulais pas te faire fuir... et puis, tu es tombé amoureuse d'Edward, tant que tu était heureuse et en bonne santé... je suis désolé

Pourquoi? Demandai-je

D'avoir fait les mauvais choix, d'avoir laissé Edward te faire du mal à plusieurs reprises, mettre ta vie en danger... mais je te jure que ça n'arrivera plus, je vais prendre soin de toi maintenant

Est-ce que... tu m'aimes?

Bien sur ma compagne, susurra t-il en respirant mon parfum, je t'ai aimé depuis le premier jour, rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de t'aimer...

Je sentis mon cœur se gonfler à ses paroles et puis, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à mon visage, il avait beau m'avoir rassuré, je ne pouvais que lui faire honte en me tenant à ses côtés, il finirait sans doute par me quitter lui aussi... trouver mieux...

Isabella? Siffla t-il en apparaissant devant moi

Il posa la brosse sur la table et mit ses mains sur mon visage me forçant à aimanter mon regard au sien.

Isabella, je ne veux pas que tu es honte, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir honte et surtout pas à cause de tes cicatrices, par ailleurs sache que ce qui est arrivé entre Edward et toi n'a rien à voir avec nous deux, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, je sais que tout c'est passé très vite, mais je ne te blesserai jamais comme il l'a fait, jamais...

Je ne pouvais pas parler, je voulais le croire, mais j'avais peur, tellement peur de souffrir de nouveau, ne méritait-il pas mieux que moi? Surtout maintenant...

Il me souleva de ma chaise et s'installa sur le divan en me plaçant sur ses genoux, les ronronnements reprirent pendant qu'il me berçait dans ses bras en frottant sa joue contre la mienne.

Je t'aime ma compagne, tellement, ça a été si difficile d'être loin de toi tout ce temps

Je... je...

Chut, tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit ma compagne, laisse moi prendre soin de toi, s'il te plait, murmura t-il

D'accord, soufflai-je en enfouissant ma tête contre son cou, merci de m'avoir aidé

Il ronronna plus fort et me berça pendant une bonne demi heure, puis il embrassa ma tempe et se redressa.

Prête à repartir?

Oui

Il m'aida à me vêtir et nous repartions sur la route...


	5. Chapter 5

Pov Jasper

Dire que je n'étais pas surpris par son acceptation serait un euphémisme, j'avais même sondé une pointe de bonheur, bien caché derrière la surprise, la peur et le confort. Cela prendrait du temps avant qu'elle ne se remette de la trahison d'Edward et d'Alice, ainsi que de l'attaque de la garce, mais je ferais tout pour l'aider, je sais qu'elle sera en sécurité avec Peter et Charlotte pendant que j'irais traqué Vicky, la laisser ne me plaisais pas, mais ils seraient plus capable de prendre soin d'elle à deux que tous les Cullen réuni.

Mon téléphone avait sonné à de nombreuses reprises, mais j'avais été incapable de répondre, même à Emmet, lorsqu'il sonna de nouveau, je me tournai vers Isabella, peut-être avait-elle envi de parler à son grand frère, il était injuste de ma part de ne pas l'avoir rassuré.

- Est-ce que tu veux répondre à Emmet? Demandai-je en souriant

- Que dois-je lui dire?

- Tout ce que tu veux, ma compagne, sauf où nous allons, je ne voudrais pas avoir à botter les fesses d'Edward une nouvelle fois

- Tu as...

Elle commença à rire de bon cœur en attrapant le téléphone, je fus rassuré de constater qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas pour ça.

- Allo?

- Bella, c'est toi? T'es avec Jasper?

- Oui... il m'a sauvé

- De quoi? Paniqua t-il, tu m'avais dit que tu n'étais pas en danger Bella!

- Je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer Victoria sur la route, murmura t-elle

- Quoi?

- Emmet du calme, je vais bien... Jasper est venu me chercher

- Elle n'a pas eu le temps de te faire du mal?

- Heu... parlons d'autre chose, tu veux, je vais bien maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte

- Ferme là Edward! Rugit Emmet

- Emmet, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Carlisle à remis le puzzle en ordre, rigola t-il, ce petit con veut te parler

- En ce qui me concerne, il n'y a rien à dire, je suis ravis que Jasper lui ait botté le cul, la seule chose que je regrette, c'est de ne pas avoir pu le faire moi même

Je ris en imaginant ma douce Isabella botter les fesses de cet imbécile

- Rien n'est encore perdu, ricana Emmet. Bon, vous revenez quand?

- Heu...

Je lui prit le téléphone des mains pour mettre fin a son embarras

- Emmet, c'est moi

- Jasper! Putain, mec, t'aurais pu dire quelque chose ou répondre au téléphone, on arrive à la maison en trouvant les morceaux des deux tas de merde par terre et toi qui a disparut sans explication

- J'ai contacté Isabella peut de temps après, elle venait de se faire attaquer par Victoria, je suis aller la retrouver...

- Merde! Elle va bien, qu'est-ce que cette chienne lui a fait?

- Je ne peut pas te dire pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore parlé de ça avec elle, écoute, nous n'allons pas rentrer pour le moment, d'une part à cause de Victoria, mais aussi par ce que je veux respecter le choix d'Isabella de quitter la ville quelques temps

- Bon... t'es sur qu'elle sera en sécurité? Rose propose qu'on vous rejoigne si tu veux, histoire de t'aider à la garder en sécurité

- Je l'emmène quelque part où elle sera très bien, ne t'en fait pas, je vous rappellerez plus tard

- Je veux lui parler! Gronda Edward

- Passe moi cet imbécile! Sifflai-je

- Ramène là! Elle n'est pas en sécurité avec toi!

- Vas te faire foutre Edward, ho, suis-je bête, c'est déjà fait! Ricanais-je méchamment. Maintenant, tu vas écouter, Isabella est ma compagne, je ne te laisserais plus t'approcher d'elle

- Elle n'est pas ta compagne! Rugit-il

- Ho que si! Grondai-je à mon tour, elle l'a toujours été, ne me provoque pas Edward, la prochaine fois, je ne serais pas aussi gentil!

La dessus je raccrochai avant de briser le téléphone entre mes mains, je remis le téléphone dans ma poche en soupirant bruyamment pour tenter de me calmer et je sentis une petite main chaude se glisser jusqu'à mon visage, j'appuyai ma joue dessus pour profiter de la sensation

- Est-ce que ça va? Demanda t-elle timidement

- Oui chérie, mieux maintenant, murmurai-je en embrassant la paume de sa main

Pov Emmet

Lorsque ce petit con raccrocha, mon rire secoua toute la maison, couvrant les rugissements de nos deux petits tricheurs.

- Et bien, au moins une bonne nouvelle!

- Bonne nouvelle! Hurla Alice, ça ne devait pas arriver! Ils ne devaient jamais se retrouver!

- Je te demande pardon? S'écria Esmée en s'avançant vers elle, savais-tu qu'ils étaient compagnons?

- Oui, murmura Alice en baissant la tête, mais ils ne devaient jamais être réuni!

- Salope! Siffla Rosalie, il s'est obligé à regarder sa compagne avec un autre pour ne pas lui faire peur avec notre vrai nature pendant que toi tu te taper Eddie!

- Ne te mêle pas de ça Rosalie, ça ne change rien avec Bella, nous devons nous marier dans trois mois et...

Ma femme se leva et je jure que pendant une seconde j'ai cru qu'elle allait frapper ce petit connard tant elle s'approcha de lui trop vite et trop près

- Ta gueule connard! Grondai t-elle, tu crois vraiment qu'elle va vouloir de toi après ce que tu lui a fais? Surtout maintenant qu'elle sait que Jasper est son âme sœur? T'as plus aucune chance sale porc!

- Je l'ai fais pour assouvir mes besoins sans lui faire du mal, je l'ait fait pour elle! Siffla la merde en levant la tête vers nous

- Ho! Donc Alice était une sorte d'exutoire, comme une pute qui assouvi les besoins d'un mari qui ne veut pas jouer à l'infirmière avec sa femme! Ricanai-je

- Ta gueule! J'ai eu une vision d'Edward blessant Bella en la touchant et je suis venu lui en parler, on a trouvé une solution pour qu'elle ne soit pas blessé, se défendit Alice

- Putain, vous n'êtes que deux morceaux de merde tous les deux, je paris que tu savais aussi que Jasper était son vrai compagnon! Grondai-je en regardant Eddie

- Ce n'est pas son compagnon, il ne le sera jamais, je ne le permettrais pas! Siffla t-il en se levant difficilement

Carlisle traversa la pièce en moins d'une seconde pour l'empêcher de sortir et lui adressa un regard meurtrier.

- Edward, je suis quelqu'un de très calme, mais là, j'ai une surcharge d'information, non seulement tu as trahi Bella de la pire façon qui soit avec celle qu'elle considérait comme une sœur, mais en plus, vous saviez tous les deux qu'ils auraient dû être ensemble et vous n'avez rien dit!

Edward baissa la tête dans la honte, ce connard cachait quelque chose...

- Carlisle, si tu ne le fais pas parler, je vais le faire à ma façon, fulminai-je, il y a quelque chose qu'ils ne disent pas

- Que cache tu Edward? Demanda le doc d'une voix calme

- Rien, nous ne cachons rien

- Je t'aime Edward, murmura Carlisle, mais si j'apprends que tu as fais quelque chose de plus, je te promets que je ne serais plus en mesure de préserver mon contrôle

Eddie écarquilla les yeux, c'est bien la première fois que Carlisle lui parlait comme ça, en même temps, ça n'avait jamais été nécessaire. Edward détourna Carlisle et monta dans sa chambre sans rien dire, alors tous les regards se tournèrent vers Alice.

- Merde! Arrêtez de me regarder comme si j'étais une sorte de monstre! On a fait une erreur, ce sont des choses qui arrivent!

- J'aimerai beaucoup savoir depuis combien de temps vous avez commencé à la faire cette... erreur! Cracha ma femme

- Merde putain, c'est pas ton problème Rosalie! Siffla Alice

- Pas mon problème? Je viens de me rendre compte que celle qui était ma sœur est une vrai salope en qui personne ne peut avoir confiance et ce n'est pas mon problème? Je suis peut-être la dernière des chiennes, mais moi je suis loyal! Faire semblant d'être son ami, sa sœur pour la trahir de cette façon, c'est détestable! Mais d'une certaine façon, il y a du bon dans cette histoire au moins, ils se sont trouvé, Jasper mérite vraiment mieux qu'une chienne comme toi...

- Jasper est à moi! Hurla Alice

- Plus maintenant, rigolai-je, ma femme à raison, il mérite d'être heureux et Bella aussi, ils sont compagnons, ils sont fait pour être ensemble!

- Ils n'ont rien à faire ensemble, j'ai fais une erreur, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, Jasper est à moi, je l'ai sauvé de sa vie, je l'ai amené avec moi...

- Je préfère oublier ce que tu viens de dire Alice, intervint Esmée, je vais te demander de monter dans ta chambre et de te rendre discrète avant que ma patience atteigne ses limites. Pour l'heure, nous avons besoin de traquer Victoria, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser trainer dans la région à la recherche de Bella...

- T'as raison maman, on devrait retrouver le monstre pour la détruire avant qu'elle fasse des dégâts, je vais rappeler Jasper pour lui demander où il a trouvé Bella

Carlisle hocha la tête et je me levai pour retéléphoner à Jasper en espérant retrouver cette chienne au plus vite.


	6. Chapter 6

Pov Jasper

Nous étions à une bonne centaine de kilomètres de mon ancienne maison, je l'avais laissé à Peter pour s'y installer avec sa femme et j'étais heureux de savoir qu'ils y vivaient ensemble depuis tout ce temps. Isabella s'était rendormi depuis quelques heures, elle avait été agité dans son sommeil, murmurant à plusieurs reprises mais lorsqu'elle s'était mise à pleurer je m'étais pressé de la calmer. Imaginer la quitter dans cet état me rendait malade, j'étais en plein conflit intérieur, rester avec elle ou courir pour aller la venger... je ne savais pas quoi faire. Mon téléphone se remit à sonner, je tâtonnai ma poche pour l'attraper et répondre

- Oui Emmet

- Jasper, on était en train de discuter, on s'est dit qu'il fallait qu'on parte traquer la chienne, tu peux me dire où tu as trouvé Bella?

- Sur la petite route en direction de Seattle, celle où se trouve la ferme Wilford à une soixantaine de kilomètres

- Ok, si on a du nouveau on t'appelle

- Merci Emmet, ça me permet de rester avec elle, par contre si vous mettez la main sur Vicky, ne la tuer pas, je veux avoir ce plaisir

- Je la rangerai dans une boite, ricana t-il méchamment, dis-moi, elle lui a fait beaucoup de mal?

Je tournai la tête vers ma bien aimé pour vérifier qu'elle dormait toujours

- Onze morsures et une multitudes d'entailles dont une importante sur la joue, j'ai dû sceller les plaies...

- Putain de merde! Siffla t-il, comment va t-elle?

- Pas super, mais je vais m'occuper de ça, il faut dire que ce connard d'Edward n'arrange pas les affaires, elle se trouvait déjà pas assez bien pour lui, alors maintenant...

- Suffit de la rassurer, frère

- Ce n'est pas si simple Emmet, sa confiance en elle à été plus qu'ébranler quand il l'a quitté la première fois, qu'il l'a trompe avec Alice n'a fait qu'empirer les choses et maintenant... putain, soupirai-je, elle trouve qu'elle ressemble à un monstre Emmet

- La cicatrice est si voyante?

- Oui, mais elle est toujours aussi magnifique, soufflai-je en posant les yeux sur elle, toujours aussi belle...

- Je sais, mais c'est une fille, si elle a perdu confiance en elle à cause de ce crétin, se retrouver avec une cicatrice sur le visage ne doit pas être facile...

- Non, mais je vais gérer ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas la quitter des yeux

- Hé mec! Suffit de ne pas lui faire de mal, ok?

- Je l'aime Emmet, c'est ma compagne, comment pourrais-je lui faire du mal? M'énervai-je

- Ok, ok, mais je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es resté à l'écart de sa vie pendant tout ce temps

- Crois moi, rien n'a jamais été aussi difficile, mais Alice...

- Quoi Alice? Hurla t-il

- J'ai fini par lui avouer la vérité il y a quelque temps, que je ne l'aimait plus, que je savais qu'Isabella était faite pour moi mais elle m'a assuré qu'elle ne supporterait pas celui que je suis, mon passé... ma nature, tu sais, je suis un vampire plus traditionnel que vous, je dois faire preuve de toute ma retenu pour ne pas la traiter comme ma compagne, pour la ménager, je remercie le ciel d'être un militaire dans l'âme, ça aide beaucoup...

- Attends, attends, attends... elle t'a dit que Bella te rejetterait?

- Oui et que de toute façon, elle serait très heureuse avec Edward, alors je n'ai pas voulu insister, au moins, ça me permettait d'avoir un œil sur elle tout en espérant qu'après sa transformation, elle viendrait auprès de moi d'elle même

- Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'Alice pouvait mentir?

- Si, j'ai vérifié avec mon don et je n'ai pas détecté de mensonge, en même temps, en soixante ans de vie commune, il est très possible qu'elle ait apprit à mentir comme une reine, mais je me voyais mal torturer Alice pour être sur, alors j'ai laissé couler...

- Putain, j'en reviens pas! Tu savais qu'Eddie était au courant?

- Non, j'ai préféré éviter d'y penser, je voulais juste qu'elle soit heureuse Emmet, même avec quelqu'un d'autre, je savais qu'en tant qu'humaine, elle ne pouvait pas ressentir la même attraction que moi, j'avais tellement peur de la faire fuir...

- Moi je suis sur qu'elle va t'aimer mon frère

- Merci Emmet, soupirai-je en jetant un œil sur mon amour, elle commence à s'agiter, appel si tu as des nouvelles

- Bien sur, à plus tard

Je raccrochai et passa ma main dans ses cheveux, elle était en train de se réveiller, elle devait certainement avoir faim...

- Chérie, tu as bien dormi?

- Hum... oui, merci, j'ai...

Son estomac grogna, je souris

- Faim?

- Oups, oui, désolé

- Ne t'excuse pas d'avoir faim ma compagne, on va s'arrêter en ville

- Merci

Elle tourna la tête vers la vitre et se concentra sur le paysage pendant quelques minutes

- Humm... regret, pourquoi ressens-tu cela?

- Et bien, je suis juste désolé Jasper, de n'avoir rien remarqué... je regrette de n'avoir rien vu, Alice m'a toujours dit que tu ne m'aimais pas, que tu n'arrivais pas à accepter une humaine dans la famille, alors je n'ai jamais essayé de venir te parler...

- Elle a dit ça? Demandai-je en rugissant férocement

- Ouai, sincèrement, je n'ai pas eu de mal à la croire, tu ne me parlais jamais, tu restais toujours à l'écart lorsque j'étais là, Edward m'a dit la même chose, alors... merde, je suis désolé

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Edward et Alice ont fait ce qu'il fallait pour que nous restions à l'écart l'un de l'autre...

- Alice t'as dit quoi?

- Que tu ne m'accepterais pas, je t'avoue qu'au fond, j'espérai que cela change dès que tu aurais été transformé, souriais-je en me tournant vers elle

Elle me rendit mon sourire et je me garai sur le parking d'un restaurant que j'avais repéré, je sentis de nouveau une grosse quantité de peur, de honte et d'appréhension...

- Isabella! Sifflai-je

- Désolé, c'est juste que tout le monde va me voir... j'ai envi de m'enterrer dans un trou et de ne jamais plus en sortir

Je soupirai bruyamment en arrêtant le moteur, après un rapide coup d'œil autour de nous, je fis le tour de la voiture avant qu'elle n'en sorte par elle même. J'ouvris sa portière avant qu'elle n'est le temps de cligner de l'œil et je me mis à croupis devant elle en lui prenant les mains.

- Ma douce Isabella, oui, ta cicatrice est visible, mais je te jure que tu es toujours aussi belle, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit, je te l'ai déjà dit et je ne mentirais jamais à ma compagne alors je te pris de bien vouloir me croire avant que je me mette vraiment en colère

Elle secoua la tête visiblement en conflit avec elle même, elle jeta un regard vers le restaurant et hocha doucement la tête. Je lui envoyais une vague d'assurance, d'amour et de confiance et je lui tendis la main en souriant.

- Merci, marmonna t-elle en riant doucement

Je l'aidai à marcher jusqu'à l'intérieur en scrutant autour de nous, le premier qui se permettrait de la regarder de la mauvaise façon allait s'en mordre les doigts! Et bien sur, à peine étions nous assit que le serveur lui jeta un regard qui me fit doucement gronder, aussi horrible soit-il, cette cicatrice la rendait encore plus belle, elle donnait du caractère à son visage autrefois si parfait, le serveur arriva à la table en puant la luxure, je dû m'accrocher à la table pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, mais le regard que je lui adressa lui fit rapidement comprendre de s'adresser à moi et uniquement à moi.

- Monsieur?

- Que veux-tu manger chérie?

- Une salade césar et un coca s'il te plait

Je lui sourit et reporta mon attention vers le jeune crétin

- Rien pour moi, annonçai-je sèchement

- Bien monsieur

- Connard! Murmurai-je entre mes dents

Trop de monde dans la salle, me répétai-je en agrippant la table plus difficilement, Isabella le remarqua et souleva un sourcil

- Ça ne va pas? S'inquiéta t-elle

- C'est ce connard qui ne va pas aller bien dans très peu de temps, sifflai-je doucement

- Désolé, murmura t-elle honteuse

- Merde Isabella! Grognai-je, ce mec transpire la luxure... quand je te dis que tu es toujours aussi belle...

Elle rit doucement en secouant la tête, le plus beau son du monde, pensais-je

- Tu devrais rire plus souvent

- Tu devrais ronronner plus souvent, rétorqua t-elle en étirant un large sourire

Je m'emparai de sa main en lui caressant le dos de celle-ci

- Il suffit de te toucher pour ça, ronronnais-je doucement, toute la journée si tu veux ma compagne. Je sentis la curiosité émanant d'elle. Une question?

- Et bien... j'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as dis, mais... c'est un peu comme les chats? Vous ne faites ça que lorsque vous êtes content?

Je ris à sa question et à sa comparaison avec un chat, merde! Un chat, c'est mignon, moi je suis tout sauf mignon!

- Pour plusieurs raisons, le contentement en est une, mais c'est aussi pour rassurer, consoler nos compagnons

- Et bien, ça marche, souffla t-elle en libérant sa main pour accueillir son assiette

J'étais assez surpris de cela, je l'avais fais par instinct, mais je n'aurais pas imaginé que cela pouvait fonctionner, j'étais sur qu'elle devait être un vampire pour ressentir les bienfaits de mon ronronnement, cela me fit frissonner et espérer, peut-être pouvait-elle ressentir plus de chose que je ne l'aurait espéré?


	7. Chapter 7

Pov Bella

Après s'être arrêté au restaurant, nous avions repris la route, je dois dire que j'avais beaucoup de mal à supporter de me montrer en public, Jasper pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir honte de mon visage.

Nous roulions depuis deux heures, un silence apaisant s'était installé dans l'habitude et mes doutes, mes questions et mes peurs me revinrent à l'esprit plus rapidement que je ne l'aurait voulu.

Je pensais à Alice et Edward, me demandant ce qui se passerait lorsque je les reverraient. Pouvais-je les haïr? Non, je n'y parvenait pas, j'avais accepté que l'intérêt de celui qui avait été mon fiancé n'avait sans doute rien à voir avec de l'amour, j'avais tenté de me mettre à sa place, d'imaginer son ennuie, sa solitude après plus d'un siècle, l'attrait que j'avais dû lui inspirer lorsqu'il n'était pas parvenu à lire mes pensées ou le challenge que devait être de parvenir à demeurer si prêt de moi sans me sucer à sec et ce, malgré l'appel de mon sang, pouvais-je réellement juger l'ennuie d'un vampire? Il avait été seul si longtemps, j'étais évidement triste de constater que ses sentiments étaient sans doute plus lié à la curiosité qu'à l'amour, mais être seul aussi longtemps... à moins que sa relation avec Alice date de plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais imaginé, cependant, je ne le pense pas. J'ai retourné les événements encore et encore dans mon esprit et ce n'est que depuis notre retour d'Italie qu'ils sont devenu aussi proche, partant à la chasse ensemble, prétextant avoir des choses à organiser pour le mariage... ensemble. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi rester avec moi? Par pitié? Par reconnaissance? La pauvre chose à traversé la moitié du monde pour tenter de me sauver, je lui dois bien ça? Mon dieu, je ne suis pas allé en Italie en imaginant qu'il me reviendrait, je n'ai rien demandé en échange, rien d'autre que de le savoir en vie, alors pourquoi a t-il insisté pour que je le reprenne?

- A quoi penses-tu, chérie? Soupira soudainement Jasper

Ramené à la réalité, je soulevai légèrement la tête de la vitre et j'ouvrai les yeux

- Je pensai à notre retour d'Italie, je me demandai pourquoi il avait tant insisté pour revenir dans ma vie, soufflai-je à demi mot

- Et...

- Et rien, j'essaye de comprendre, je pense d'ailleurs que je comprends son attrait pour quelque chose qu'il l'a intrigué dans un premier temps, comment pourrais-je juger quelqu'un qui à vécu aussi longtemps seul?

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour faire ce qu'il a fait! Grogna t-il en serrant sa prise sur le volant

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, me défendis-je, ce que je dis, c'est que j'ai beau essayé autant que possible de me mettre à sa place, d'essayer de le comprendre, comment pourrais-je? Comment pourrais-je comprendre quelqu'un qui a toutes ses nuits en plus de ses journées pour supporter sa solitude? Comment pourrais-je comprendre quelqu'un qui a dû vivre autant de temps entouré par des couples...

- Tu lui a déjà pardonné? M'accusa t-il furieux

- Non, répondis-je avec véhémence, je peux lui pardonner qu'il se soit intéressé à quelqu'un d'autre, bon dieu! C'est compréhensible, ce que je ne peux pas lui pardonner, ce sont ses mensonges, c'est d'être resté avec moi pendant tout ces mois depuis notre retour... ils n'ont jamais été si proches, j'imagine que cela fait plusieurs mois que ça dure, je pense qu'il est resté avec moi par pitié ou peut-être par ce qu'il pensait qu'il me devait quelque chose, mais je ne suis pas allé en Italie pour le faire revenir auprès de moi et je trouve ça plutôt insultant de sa part d'être resté avec moi pour ça... je voulais juste qu'il vive... pas le faire revenir avec moi s'il ne le voulait pas vraiment...

- Tu es et tu as toujours été trop bien pour lui

- Non, dis-je en scrutant mes mains, j'ai toujours été trop naïve, trop maladroite, trop fragile, j'ai pris conscience de ma bêtise en parti grâce à Victoria...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Me coupa t-il

- Je veux dire que j'ai voulu jouer à un jeu pour lequel je ne suis pas à la hauteur, j'ai voulu fréquenter des gens contre lesquelles je ne peux pas me défendre, des gens contre lesquelles je n'ai jamais fais le poids physiquement, intellectuellement ou de toute autre manière et j'ai été naïve de penser que je pouvais tout de même être autour de vous malgré tout ça...

- C'est faux!

- C'est vrai, protestai-je, ce qui s'est passé hier en est un bon exemple, une femme découvrant son futur mari avec une autre mais ne pouvant réagir comme elle l'aurait souhaité, une femme qui ne peut choisir que la fuite et qui même lorsqu'elle le fait se retrouve mise en danger. Je fis une pause en riant nerveusement. Merde, Jasper, tu as été obligé de me venir en aide... encore une fois, j'ai l'impression d'être l'animal de compagnie, le petit chien auquel il faut toujours faire attention pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse écraser par une voiture, c'est ce que je suis, la petite chose fragile auquel il faut toujours faire attention et je suis responsable de cette situation, quand j'y pense, ma naïveté vous à tous mis en danger à plusieurs reprises...

- Nous t'avons accepté dans la famille en sachant que cela pourrait être dangereux pour toi, il est normal que nous veillons à ce que rien ne t'arrive...

- Oui et c'est là où je veux en venir, j'ai eu la bêtise de penser que le mal ne pourrait jamais venir de la famille elle même et pourtant... le plus douloureux est venu de celle que je considérai comme ma sœur et de celui qui avait voulu mourir par ce qu'il m'aimait soit disant trop pour supporter de vivre dans ce monde sans moi, je trouve ça plutôt ironique et à présent, tu arrive pour me dire qu'en fait j'aurais dû t'être destiné...

- Tu m'es destiné, soutint-il d'une voix dure

- Ouai, et bien peut-être que je suis fatigué de tout ça, peut-être... que je devrais simplement partir de mon côté quelque part...

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire! Gronda t-il en arrêtant le véhicule sur le bas côté

Il se tourna vers moi et m'obligea à le regarder en posant sa main sous mon menton, ses yeux étaient noirs de colère, apparemment, mes paroles ne lui convenaient pas le moins du monde...

- Pourquoi devrais-je me plier à ta volonté Jasper? Tu as beau dire que je suis ta compagne, si c'était vrai, je ne pense pas que tu aurais pu supporter de me voir avec Edward et où étais-tu lorsqu'il m'a quitté, lorsque j'étais seule? Lorsque seul les loups tentaient de me protéger de cette cinglé de Victoria? Sincèrement, me lancer dans cette soit disant relation... je suis fatigué de souffrir à cause de ma naïveté et puis, sérieusement, tu as beau dire ce que tu veux, lorsque je vois mon visage...

Il recula brusquement sa main de mon visage pour frapper violemment le volant, je le vis prendre de grandes inspirations en fermant les yeux, tentant vainement de se calmer avant de prendre la parole

- Je t'es expliqué pourquoi! Siffla t-il les yeux clos, j'ai certainement eu tord et je m'en excuse, j'ai toujours eu l'espoir que dès que tu serais des nôtres, je pourrais enfin avoir ce qui est mien, cela ne s'est pas passé comme je l'aurais voulu, mais aujourd'hui, je suis là, je sais que tu as peur, je sais que tu doute et je sais aussi que tu ne peux pas ressentir la même chose que moi, soupira t-il en rouvrant les yeux, mais toi, tu dois à présent comprendre qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de l'enfer que je te laisse partir, plus maintenant... même si tu en arrive à me haïr jusqu'à ta transformation, tu restera avec moi, tu es à moi Isabella et même si tu ne comprends pas mes motivations, il n'y a aucune possibilité pour que je te perde. Il s'empara de mon visage avec ses deux mains en me scrutant de ses deux iris noirs. Tu es à moi, répéta t-il en grognant, tu ferais mieux de t'y faire...

Je baissai les yeux alors qu'il me libérait en reportant son attention sur le volant et redémarra la voiture sans dire un mot de plus. M'avait-il vraiment regardé? Était-il aveugle? Voulait-il d'une femme défiguré auprès de lui pour l'éternité? Edward aussi m'avait dit que j'étais à lui, faite pour lui, pour l'éternité, riais-je silencieusement et où cela nous a t-il mené?

En soupirant doucement, je reposai ma tête sur la vitre en fermant les yeux, me demandant combien de temps l'homme auprès de moi penserait ce qu'il me disait aujourd'hui avec tant d'assurance, combien de temps durerait son attrait pour moi avant que lui aussi finisse par se lasser? Que pouvais-je faire pour me séparer de lui à présent? Même si ce qu'il disait été vrai, pouvais-je lui faire honte en m'affichant avec lui comme étant sa compagne?

Pov Jasper

Je l'avais endormi avec une bonne vague de léthargie avant que ses paroles ne me mettent vraiment hors de moi, était-elle sérieuse? N'avait-elle pas encore compris?

- Merde! Sifflai-je en tapant de nouveau sur le volant

J'aurais dû me douter que ce ne serait pas si facile, j'étais pourtant sur qu'elle m'avait accepté, mais il aura suffit de quelques heures pour faire réapparaitre ses doutes... ses peurs...

Je savais ce qu'elle ressentait, bien sur, elle doutait, elle avait peur de laisser ses sentiments pour moi fleurir pour être abandonné tout comme ce connard de l'époque victorienne l'avait fait, elle avait aussi des doutes concernant son physique, je savais qu'il était difficile pour elle d'être marqué de la sorte et Victoria allait payer pour ça, mais je ne supportais pas qu'elle mette ma parole en doute ou du moins, le vampire en moi avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter.

Je n'étais pas cet enfoiré d'Edward! Malgré mon manque d'intérêt pour Alice, je lui avait promit de ne jamais la tromper tant que nous serions marié et j'avais tenu ma promesse, m'obligeant même de temps à autre à avoir des relations sexuelles avec elle, malgré le fait que cela arriver rarement, ce n'en était pas moins difficile à supporter en aimant une autre femme.

Pendant qu'elle dormait, je me demandai comment j'allais gagner sa confiance, sachant qu'il valait mieux que je trouve une solution rapidement avant que la bête en moi le fasse à ma place, par qu'il ne serait pas aussi doux que je pouvais l'être. Je tentais tant bien que mal de me répéter à quel point elle avait souffert, à quel point tout cela était difficile pour elle, mais j'avais tant souffert de devoir retenir mes instincts pendant plus de deux ans, il était si difficile maintenant qu'elle savait de ne pas lui sauter dessus pour la marquer comme mienne, pour ne pas m'accoupler avec elle. Si elle avait était vampire, je n'aurai pas pris tant de soin, d'une part par ce qu'elle n'aurait pas été aussi fragile et d'autre part par ce qu'elle aurait aussi ressenti cette attirance, à présent je devais lutter pour ne pas la mordre, car c'est de cette façon que ma bête voulait régler le problème...

Ma colère était telle que j'en arrivai à fantasmer sur la façon dont j'allais torturer Victoria, Edward et Alice... je n'en avais pas encore terminé avec eux...la voir aussi blessé intérieurement me donnait donner envi de le déchirer encore et encore, lui et cette garce de voyante de l'enfer que j'avais appelé femme... saleté de manipulatrice!

Enfin, j'arrivai à la maison, je soupirai de soulagement sachant que je pourrais profiter des conseils de Peter, sans doute saurait-il quoi faire, comment me comporter avec elle... de toute façon, quoi qu'il arrive, elle devra accepter l'inévitable, j'espérai juste ne pas devoir m'imposer à elle de force...

Je garai la voiture devant le garage et je vis de suite mes vieux amis apparaitre sur le perron, je fis le tour du véhicule pour prendre ma compagne qui dormait toujours et m'avançait lentement vers mon enfoiré de frère qui souriait comme l'enculé qu'il était...

- Et bien major, si j'avais pu imaginer que tu tomberai un jour pour une humaine

- Ta gueule connard! Tu le savais surement avant même qu'elle n'apparaisse dans ma vie, murmurai-je en grognant

- Tu nous a manqué major, sourit Charlotte en embrassant ma joue, si tu veux, je peux me charger de la mettre au lit?

- Non, répondis-je fermement, c'est ma compagne, c'est à moi de m'occuper d'elle

Peter se mit à rire, il avait de la chance que je ne sois pas en position de lui botter le cul, je passai donc devant lui en grognant férocement, il se calma aussitôt et j'entrai dans ce qui était autrefois ma maison...

- J'ai préparé la chambre au fond du couloir, m'informa Charlotte

Je la remerciais silencieusement et me dirigea vers la chambre avec ma femme dans les bras, je la déposait délicatement sur le lit, lui ôta ses chaussures et tira la couverture sur elle avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et de quitter la pièce.

Peter et Charlotte m'attendaient assit sur le divan, je m'installai sur le fauteuil face à eux en soupirant...

- J'ai acheté tout ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin, murmura Charlotte en souriant

- Merci

- Tu as vraiment l'air fatigué major, ricana Peter, ça use d'être avec une humaine?

- T'as gueule connard! Sifflai-je, ce qui me fatigue c'est de me demander comment agir avec elle... c'est...

- Je sais, me coupa l'enculé

- Sans blague! Lançais-je en roulant des yeux

- Écoute, elle n'est pas en mesure de prendre ses propres décisions en ce moment, elle est trop... perturbé, paumé... je pense que tu devrais laisser ton côté dominateur prendre le relai

- Ne va t-elle pas s'enfuir en courant? Demandai-je incrédule, par ce que c'est ce que j'essaye d'éviter

- Même si elle le fait major, je n'ai jamais vu un vampire perdre une course contre un humain, rigola t-il bêtement

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle me haïsse, imbécile!

- Au début, elle aura du mal à s'y faire, mais elle finira par comprendre que tu agis comme ça avant tout par ce que tu l'aimes, m'assura t-il en retrouvant son sérieux, crois-moi quand je te dis qu'à ce stade, elle a besoin d'être un peu secoué, elle doute trop... elle se pose trop de questions, elle réfléchi trop et si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, elle va finir par se laisser bouffer par ses doutes, ce sera pire encore...

- Pire? Répétai-je en levant un sourcil

Il baissa soudainement la tête, apparemment gêné par ce qu'il voulait me faire comprendre

- Putain, crache le morceau Peter!

- Je n'en suis pas sur, tu sais comment fonctionne mon don... mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il va se passer quelque chose d'important... de grave et que lorsqu'elle aura vent de cela, il est possible qu'elle se fasse du mal, soupira t-il dans un murmure

- Du mal... comme le suicide? Soufflai-je décontenancé

- Je n'en suis pas sur, répéta t-il en secouant la tête, ma merde ne voit pas comme ta chienne de femme peut le faire... je ressens juste qu'elle pourrait être aussi dangereuse pour elle que ce qui va se passer...

- Avec Victoria? Il va se passer quelque chose avec Victoria?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit elle...

- Merde Peter! J'y comprends rien! Les Volturi?

- Possible..

- Quand?

- Pas dans les prochains jours, ni même les prochaines semaines, mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec elle...

Je roulais des yeux exaspéré par cette discutions, que pouvait-il encore lui arriver? La tromperie des deux enfoirés et Victoria n'était-ce pas assez?

- Est-ce que ça pourrait être Edward? Par ce que si c'est lui qui pose problème, un coup de fil à Emmet et ça va vite être réglé

- J'en sais rien major, écoute, pour le moment, ta priorité c'est de t'imposer à elle, tu ne pourras que mieux la protéger, on va t'aider...

- Oui major, confirma Charlotte, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais essayer de l'aider à comprendre ce qu'être ta compagne veut dire, ne t'en fait pas, dès qu'elle aura comprit que ton amour n'a rien à voir avec cette plaisanterie d'adolescent, elle sera heureuse de t'avoir près d'elle

- J'espère, soupirai-je, j'espère vraiment, par ce que je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter d'avantage ses émotions... le rejet, la honte, la peur, me doute... ça commence franchement à m'énerver

Je me levai pour aller chasser après que Char m'est assuré qu'elle ne la quitterait pas des yeux, j'étais tellement énervé que je me demandai en chemin si j'allais me contenter d'un animal, j'en avais marre de me forcer avec ce régime et si je devais la protéger peut-être devrais-je en finir avec cette connerie maintenant, mais comment réagirait-elle?


	8. Chapter 8

DÉBUT D'UNE AUTRE VIE?

Pov Bella

Je me réveillai dans une chambre, un lit que je ne connaissais pas, j'aurais bien voulu que Jasper prenne le temps de me réveiller, c'est assez perturbant d'ouvrir les yeux seule dans un lieu inconnu.

Je me levai en balayant la pièce des yeux, elle était particulièrement vide, un lit, une commode, une lampe de chevet posé dessus et les murs aussi blanc qu'à l'hôpital, je confirme... c'est bien la maison d'un vampire.

- Réveillé? Lança une voix féminine derrière la porte

- On dirait, répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils

La porte s'ouvrit sur une petite femme blonde qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt cinq ans, elle portait un robe courte noir et souriait à pleines dents à travers ses lèvres charnus...

Des yeux rouges... je ne pouvais détourner mon attention de ses yeux rouges. Elle s'avança lentement sans rompre le contact visuel

- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, m'assura t-elle en souriant de plus belle, je m'appelle Charlotte ou Char selon ta convenance, je suis la sœur de Jasper

- Heu... bonjour, je suis Bella, mais j'imagine que tu le sais déjà, répondis-je en essayant de lui rendre son sourire

- En effet, murmura t-elle en tendant la main pour m'aider à me lever, viens, tu dois prendre un bain et je vais te nourrir

Je mis ma main dans la sienne en tentant de ravaler ma peur, Jasper savait certainement ce qu'il faisait, il ne m'aurait pas sauvé pour m'offrir comme quatre heure à cette femme.

- L'humaine est réveillé, la voix d'un homme chantonna de l'étage du dessous

Charlotte ria doucement en m'entrainant jusqu'à la salle de bain où semble t-il la baignoire était déjà prête pour moi.

- Prends ton bain, j'ai mis tout ce dont tu as besoin ici, m'informa t-elle en désignant un meuble sur lequel était posé des vêtements ainsi que toute sorte de produits et une serviette, lorsque tu auras terminé, descends, je te présenterai mon charmant mari et je te nourrirais

- Merci pour le bain, mais je n'ai pas très faim...

- Désolé, mais tu vas devoir manger, me coupa t-elle, je ne pense pas que le major appréciera ton manque de coopération lorsqu'il rentrera

- Le major? Répétai-je en levant un sourcil

- Tu l'appel Jasper, mais nous le nommons major

- Pourquoi ça?

- Par ce que c'est son titre, même s'il n'est plus dans l'armée, nous continuons mon mari et moi à l'appeler de la sorte par respect, m'expliqua t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte, maintenant presse toi de prendre ton bain avant que l'eau ne devienne froide

La dessus, elle me laissa seul devant la baignoire, j'ôtai mes vêtements et je me plongeai dans l'eau en poussant un soupir de soulagement, l'eau était chaude et avait été parfumé avec ce qui ressemblait à de la cerise.

Lorsque j'eus fini de me laver, je m'extirpai à regret de l'eau, vida le contenu de la baignoire, me sécha et m'habilla avec le débardeur et le jean que m'avait laissé Charlotte. Je tentai de comprendre où et avec qui j'avais atterrit, ce qu'était cette histoire de major et pourquoi Jasper semblait inspirer autant de respect auprès d'autres vampires...

Je secouai la tête et souris en entendant mon ventre gronder. Je sortais dans le couloir et descendis les escaliers avec un peu d'appréhension.

- Bonjour petite Bella, marmonna un homme dont le style me rappelait étrangement celui de Jasper, bien dormi?

- Heu... oui

- Ne sois dont pas timide! Lança t-il en souriant, je m'appelle Peter, je suis le mari de la beauté que tu as rencontré, viens, elle t'a préparé un repas

Je le suivis jusqu'à la cuisine où Charlotte s'affairait à préparer un plat de pâtes, il tira la chaise devant laquelle attendait une assiette et s'installa sur une chaise à côté.

- Où est Jasper? Demandai-je en levant les yeux sur Charlotte

- Certainement à la chasse, répondit Peter, il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant

Je hochai la tête pendant que Charlotte remplissait mon assiette, elle me mit une fourchette dans les mains et me fit signe d'attaquer avant d'aller s'installer sur les genoux de son mari pour l'embrasser sans retenu aucune. Je reportai mon attention sur mes pâtes et me mis à dévorer le contenu de mon assiette en essayant de ne pas regarder ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, apparemment, avoir un public ne semblait pas les gêner le moins du monde.

Charlotte détacha enfin sa bouche de son mari en lui murmurant quelque chose, puis elle se tourna vers moi.

- Et bien, tu vois que tu avais faim! Ricana t-elle, Bella, je sais que tout cela doit être un peu déroutant pour toi, mais nous allons t'aider, moi en particulier...

- M'aider? Répétai-je en tentant de comprendre

- Oui, je vais t'expliquer certaines choses en tant voulu, pour être la compagne du major alors que tu es encore humaine, tu vas avoir besoin d'être éduqué...

- Éduqué? Crachai-je

- Ne le prends pas mal, rien de mauvais, tenta t-elle de me rassurer, c'est juste que tu as besoin de quelques explications pour ne pas être plus perdu que tu ne l'es en ce moment, les choses te paraitront plus naturelle lorsque tu seras transformé

Je me mis à rire nerveusement, était-elle sérieuse ou aussi aveugle que Jasper?

- Tu m'as bien regardé? Soufflai-je en secouant la tête

- Oui et alors?

Je roulais des yeux et me leva de ma chaise pour mettre mon assiette dans l'évier...

- Tu devrais te détendre un peu Bella, soupira Peter

- Je vais faire un tour, annonçai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte

- Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée...

- Merci Peter, mais je vais juste faire un tour, je resterai à proximité de la maison

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse, j'ouvrai la porte et me dirigea vers le petit chemin de terre qui donnait sur le bois, je marchai une dizaine de mètres et m'installai sur une sorte de gros rocher pour réfléchir. Jasper avait donc l'intention de me transformer... et de faire de moi sa compagne que je le veuille ou non, bien sur, je ne peux pas nier avoir ressenti une forte attraction pour lui, sans parler du fait qu'il est plus qu'agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupe de moi et semble me désirer. Mais vivre l'éternité... avec ce visage? S'il m'abandonnait après ma transformation? S'il se rendait compte tout comme Edward que je n'en valait pas la peine? S'il finissait par trouver mieux? Il avait beau me dire que j'étais sa compagne, ça ne l'avait pas empêché de me voir dans les bras d'un autre que lui, cette... place ne me garantissait rien, ni pour le présent et encore moins pour le futur, surtout pas pour une éternité...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Entendis-je grogner derrière moi

Je me retournai pour découvrir Jasper adossé à un arbre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, une expression lugubre sur le visage.

- J'avais envi de faire un tour, murmurai-je, ça aurait été sympa de me réveillé avant de partir que je sache à quoi m'attendre en ouvrant les yeux...

- Ne change pas de sujet! Siffla t-il, tu n'as rien à faire dehors, Victoria te cherche toujours et tu as besoin de repos!

Il s'avança lentement vers moi, les yeux assombrit et un léger grognement constant s'échappant de sa poitrine.

- J'ai dormi suffisamment Jasper, grommelai-je en baissant instinctivement les yeux

Il s'empara de ma main et la porta à ses lèvres pour humer mon parfum, puis il déposa un baiser sur mon poignée et me tira plus près de lui.

- Isabella, il faut vraiment que tu comprennes et accepte certaines choses, tu es ma compagne! Grogna t-il doucement, et je ne vais pas accepter que tu te mette en danger inutilement, je t'interdis de sortir dehors seule, suis-je clair?

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de répondre, il plaqua soudainement ses lèvres aux miennes exigeant d'entrée pour jouer avec ma langue. Le petit grognement mua en ronronnement, il prit l'une de mes mains et la porta jusqu'à son cou sans casser le baiser, ma main se mit à arpenter le chemin jusqu'à ses boucles blondes d'elle même et il ronronna plus fort. Pourquoi étais-je incapable de résister à ce son?

Il se détacha lentement de mes lèvres et aimanta son regard au mien.

- Si tu veux à ce point sortir, nous irons en ville ce soir, mais c'est la dernière fois que je te trouve seule dehors, me suis-je bien fais comprendre?

Incapable de répondre, je me contentai de hochai la tête, son expression se détendit et il m'adressa un faible sourire, puis il passa sa main sur mon dos en remontant jusqu'à ma nuque déclenchant une série de frissons incontrôlables.

- Bientôt, je réclamerai ce qui est mien, si tu te pose des questions sur notre prochain accouplement, tu peux me demander à moi ou à Char si cela te permets d'être plus à l'aise...

- L'accouplement? Répétai-je en haletant

- Notre première nuit sera particulière ma compagne, je te marquerai comme mienne, je vais te laisser un peu de temps pour te préparer à faire face à ma bête par ce que le vampire en moi est loin d'être aussi compréhensif que moi, m'expliqua t-il en me prenant dans ses bras pour me ramener vers la maison

Je ne répondis pas, bien trop occupé à m'inquiéter de ce qui allait arriver, me marquer? Que voulait-il dire?

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur ma compagne, m'assura t-il en ronronnant, ce moment sera aussi agréable pour toi que pour moi, bien sur, je devrais faire attention dans la mesure ou tu es encore fragile, je te marquerai comme mienne afin de mélanger mon odeur à la tienne, après cela, aucun autre mâle ne pourra te toucher, à moins qu'il est un désir de mort bien sur

Il me ramena dans la maison et à la minute ou nous franchissions la porte, les cris de Charlotte se firent entendre, je tournai la tête vers Jasper qui recommença à grogner méchamment en marchant vers la chambre d'où provenait les cris en question...


	9. Chapter 9

Pov Jasper

J'étais furieux de découvrir qu'ils avaient laissé ma compagne se promener dehors toute seule, mais lorsque j'entrais dans la maison pour découvrir qu'ils en avaient profité pour aller baiser, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de grogner. Je me dirigeai de suite vers la chambre d'où venait les cris de Charlotte avec Isabella dans mes bras et entra sans prendre la peine de frapper.

Peter était entre les jambes de Char, il releva la tête pour me faire face et murmura afin que ma compagne qui avait le visage littéralement collé contre mon torse ne puisse pas entendre.

- Elle est resté seule à peine cinq minutes major, je savais que tu allais la trouver, s'excusa t-il tout en caressant la fente de sa femme

- Je n'aime pas ça! Sifflai-je doucement

- Détends-toi major, grommela t-il en souriant, tu devrais profiter de l'occasion pour commencer à éduquer ta compagne...

Avais-je bien compris? Oui, il voulait que je reste avec Isabella dans la pièce pour la laisser regarder leurs ébats, en même temps, il n'avait sans doute pas tord, je savais que ma compagne était vierge, autant qu'elle se prépare à ce qui allait bientôt arriver, les observer n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée?

Je me dirigeai donc vers le fauteuil collé au mur qui se trouvait devant le lit et m'y installa en positionnant ma compagne sur mes genoux de sorte qu'elle puisse regarder, mais elle plaqua son visage sur mon torse, apparemment gêné à cette idée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Jasper? Murmura t-elle

- Isabella, je veux que tu tourne la tête et que tu regarde, ordonnai-je, il n'y a aucune raison d'être gêné

Elle décolla son visage de mon torse et m'adressa un regard suppliant, je soupirai doucement, elle devait s'habituer à ça, lorsque la bête la réclamera devant les mâles proches de la famille, elle n'aura pas le choix, je savais que cela pouvait être gênant pour elle, mais c'était quelque chose de naturel chez nous, nous accoupler devant d'autres mâles pour leur montrer à qui appartenait nos compagnes était un rituel important...

- Isabella, ma compagne, il n'y a pas à avoir honte, le sexe est quelque chose de naturelle, par ailleurs, les vampires le font de temps en temps devant les autres, c'est une façon pour les mâles de prévenir les autres de ne pas toucher à leur femelles. Maintenant, je veux que tu tourne la tête et que tu regarde, ne m'oblige pas à me répéter. Je grognai doucement pour la mettre en garde de ne pas s'opposer à moi plus longtemps et je lui envoyai une légère vague de luxure. Ne t'inquiète pas, rajoutai-je, je ne toucherais pas à ta vertu aujourd'hui

Elle soupira en se tortillant légèrement sur mes genoux, peut-être avais-je exagéré la dose que je lui avait envoyé. Puis enfin, elle tourna la tête vers Peter qui avait toujours le visage enfuit entre les jambes de sa femme.

Je resserrais mon étreinte autour d'elle en collant ma joue contre son épaule, quelques secondes suffirent pour que je sente la délicieuse odeur de son excitation, elle gémit doucement en se tortillant de nouveau sur mes genoux tout en écoutant les hurlements de plaisir de Charlotte, de là où nous étions assit, la vue était parfaite, Peter enfonça ses doigts dans la chatte de sa femme et se décala légèrement sur la droite pour nous permettre d'avoir une meilleurs vue.

Ce n'est pas la vue de Charlotte qui durcie mon arbre, mais la forte dose de luxure qui se dégager d'Isabella, elle était humide et le monstre en moi avait du mal à rester en place. Je passai mes mains sur le ventre de ma compagne et les remonta doucement sur ses seins que je me mis à caresser à travers le tissus, elle me gratifia d'un gémissement qui me durcie encore plus douloureusement.

Peter agrippa les cuisses de Char afin de l'amener à sa hauteur et se placer entre ses jambes pour s'enfoncer violemment en elle, Isabella soupira doucement en observant la scène, j'amenai ma bouche jusqu'à son oreille

- Tu aime ce que tu vois, ma compagne? Murmurai-je en léchant doucement son lobe

- Humm

Je ris en constatant qu'elle appréciait ce qu'elle voyait, je la sentais tellement humide que je dû me retenir de la plaquer au sol pour laisser la bête la prendre, en fermant les yeux quelques secondes, je tentais de me calmer, je devrais être un peu plus patient, étape par étape...

- Veux-tu que je te montre ce que je peux faire avec mon don? Demandai-je doucement

- Quoi? Souffla t-elle en se frottant contre mon érection

- J'aime te sentir excité ma compagne, murmurai-je en soupirant, je vais te montrer ce que je peux faire sans même avoir à te toucher, d'abord sur eux et ensuite sur toi...

Je reportai mon attention sur Peter qui pilonnait sa femme avec une certaine retenu, sans doute pour ne pas effrayer ma compagne, mais j'étais moi même trop excité et je sentais qu'Isabella était beaucoup moins innocente que je ne l'aurais cru. J'usai donc de mon pouvoir sur le couple en leur envoyant une vague de luxure et de plaisir, Peter devint totalement incontrôlable, il retourna Charlotte en lui ordonnant durement de se mettre à quatre pattes, ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier, il enfouit sa tête pour lécher sa femme goulument en remontant de sa fente jusqu'à ses fesses, profitant des gémissements de sa femme lorsqu'il atteint son cul avec sa langue, il se redressa et s'enfonça sauvagement entre ses fesses... merde, j'y avait peut-être encore été un peu fort, voir ça pour une première n'était peut-être pas la meilleurs chose à faire pour Isabella, sans réfléchir, j'envoyais une forte dose de luxure à ma femme, elle poussa un petit cri et je fus soulagé de constater qu'elle n'avait pas lâché le couple des yeux...

- Est-ce que tu veux jouir ma compagne?

Je la sentis se raidir légèrement, mais je savais qu'elle était toujours aussi excité, entre son odeur et ses émotions, je me retrouvai devant un vrai festin...

- Je te l'es dit chérie, je n'ai pas besoin de te toucher pour te faire plaisir...

Pour lui prouver mes dires, je relâchai à contre cœur sa poitrine, elle protesta en poussant un long gémissement et pencha sa tête pour la poser sur mon épaule, je la vis se lécher les lèvres en scrutant la scène devant elle, Charlotte suppliait son mari de la prendre plus fort, je dois avouer qu'ils étaient particulièrement excitant tous les deux.

- Je vais te faire jouir, ma compagne, en même temps que ces deux là, murmurai-je en ronronnant

Elle hocha la tête timidement et je poussai une énorme vague de plaisir sur le couple puis sur Isabella, Peter et Char poussèrent de longs grognements alors qu'Isabella hurla mon prénom, les yeux révulsés sous l'effet de son extase. J'entourai mes bras autour d'elle en lui murmurant à quel point je l'aimai et que bientôt je chérirais son corps, puis je la prit dans mes bras pour sortir de la pièce et laisser Peter et Charlotte vivre leur amour en paix, je savais qu'ils n'aimaient pas partager le moment de tendresse qu'ils avaient après chacun de leurs ébats, c'était quelque chose de bien plus personnel pour eux que l'acte en lui même.

Ma compagne enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et nicha sa tête contre mon torse, la jouissance passé, je ressentis un sentiment de honte émaner d'elle, je la conduisit dans la salle de bain pour lui faire prendre une douche.

- Isabella chérie, il n'y a aucune putain de raison pour que tu te sente gêné, l'acte sexuel entre deux compagnons est quelque chose de naturel et magnifique, il témoigne de l'amour qu'ils partagent, le fait que tu es pris du plaisir en les observant est tout aussi normal, avoir des relations sexuel devant d'autres vampires est une façon de marquer notre territoire, il n'y a rien de sale dans ce rituel

- Ce n'est pas si facile que ça de se débarrasser de sa gêne, soupira t-elle en appuyant son front contre mon épaule

- Pas quand ton compagnon est un empathe, chérie, riais-je doucement en la débarrassant de cette émotion inutile. Maintenant, je vais prendre une douche avec toi et te laver, dans la mesure ou tu es encore humaine et toujours vierge, je vais y aller doucement et par étape avec toi, je ne te prendrais pas avant que ton corps et ton esprit soient totalement près et ce, sans l'aide de mon pouvoir. Je commença à la dévêtir sans la quitter des yeux tout en ronronnant doucement. Je ne vais pas te prendre tout de suite, poursuivis-je en lui adressant un sourire rassurant, je suis un homme d'expérience et je serais exigeant avec toi lorsque le moment sera venu, mais sache que même si je n'utilise pas mes mains pour le moment, je ne me gênerais pas pour te faire jouir dès que j'en aurai envi avec mon pouvoir

Dès qu'elle fut nu, j'arrachai mes vêtements de mon corps et la conduisit sous la douche avec moi pour la laver, je n'exigerai rien d'elle pour le moment, je voulais qu'elle commence par découvrir son corps, puis le mien avant de commencer réellement à la toucher. Je la tournai dos à moi pour passer doucement l'éponge sur son corps, me demandant si elle avait remarqué que j'avais été chassé différemment aujourd'hui, si elle l'avait vu, elle n'avait fait aucune remarque à ce sujet...

- Ma compagne, as-tu remarqué la couleur de mes yeux? Demandai-je en lui frottant le dos

- Oui, se contenta t-elle de répondre

- Et...

- Et quoi Jasper? Si tu as attrapé une pauvre fille qui rentrait tranquillement chez elle, je n'ai pas vraiment envi de connaître les détails

- Cela ne te dérange pas?

- Que tu tue une pauvre fille qui ne faisait que marcher dans la rue? Si, je suis triste pour elle, mais que puis-je y faire?

Je posai le menton sur son épaule en soupirant doucement

- Je t'aime ma compagne, soufflai-je contre son oreille, pour information, nous avons la chance de vivre dans un pays où les noms et les adresses des pédophiles sont listé, il suffit de lire, tu n'as pas idée du nombre d'enfoirés qui se balade librement...

- Tu n'as pas tué une pauvre fille...

- Non chérie, souriais-je contre sa peau, je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir le pouvoir de Peter pour trouver les bonnes victimes aussi facilement que lui, mais comme je te l'ai expliqué, il est facile de trouver un enfoiré de nos jours, crois-moi lorsque je te dis que j'ai offert à ce mec une bonne raison d'être resté en vie jusqu'ici, ces mecs ne devraient exister que pour nous nourrir...

Je ressentis un sentiment d'acceptation et de reconnaissance, j'embrassai doucement son épaule, soulagé par sa réaction et je la retournai pour lui faire face afin continuer à la laver après l'avoir embrasser avec passion.


	10. Chapter 10

Pov inconnus

Je savais que le lien que Chelsy avait créé entre le major et la voyante était à présent détruit, j'avais pourtant laissé à cette imbécile des instructions précisent. Nous savions que notre arme principal viendrait au monde il y a plus de quatre vingt ans, il avait été si difficile d'être patient, mais elle allait devenir le ciment de notre clan, celle qui nous permettrait de détruire définitivement tous nos ennemies et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la perdre maintenant, retrouver un tel pouvoir pouvait prendre plusieurs décennies et ma patience était arrivé à épuisement.

Les choses ne devaient pas se passer ainsi, j'avais pourtant prévenu cette garce de rester tranquille jusqu'à ce que l'humaine nous rejoigne.

- Mon seigneur, elle est ici

- Amenez la moi! Sifflai-je toujours sous le coup de ma colère

Mes gardes la poussèrent dans la salle sans ménagement, cette petite chienne allait devoir faire face aux conséquences de ses actes. Elle se tenait les épaules tombantes, les yeux rivés au sol, elle savait qu'elle avait fait une erreur et pas des moindres!

- Tu n'as pas suivit le plan! Grognai-je en m'avançant vers elle

- Je... je suis désolé mon seigneur

- Épargne moi tes pathétiques excuses et explique moi pourquoi tu n'as pas obéis à mes ordres! Hurlai-je hors de moi

J'arpentai la pièce de long en large comme un lion en cage, je ne voulais pas la tuer avant d'avoir eu une explication

- Les liens ont été brisés mon seigneur et j'ai... j'ai été faible

Je bondis jusqu'à cette imbécile pour agripper une poignée de ses cheveux et je balançai son corps sur le mur au fond de la pièce en rugissant sauvagement, cette garce devait m'être utile, pas me causer plus d'ennuis

- Tu sais que cette humaine est importante pour l'avenir du clan, la seule et unique raison pour laquelle je t'ai créer était pour garder un œil sur elle. Je la poussai contre le mur en empoignant son cou avec tant de force que ses yeux se révulsèrent. Et toi, petite idiote, tu risque tout par ce que tu as été faible! Est-ce ta seule excuse?

- Pardon, souffla t-elle difficilement

- Pardon? Ricanai-je méchamment. Tu sais que j'ai déjà un garde qui possède un pouvoir identique au tient ici, c'est lui qui m'a permit de mettre mon plan à exécution, en quoi te garder en vie pourrait m'être utile maintenant que tu as perdu ta place auprès d'elle?

- Je... je suis sur que je peux réparer ça, elle me pardonnera mon seigneur! Elle est prête à nous rejoindre à présent...

Je relâchai son corps pathétique au sol et retournai m'assoir sur mon trône en soupirant. Était-elle vraiment prête à nous rejoindre? Je l'avais laissé vivre ces moments avec cette famille à la morale ridicule uniquement par ce que la prendre avec nous trop tôt pouvait modifier l'avenir et je ne pouvais pas me permettre une telle erreur.

- Es-tu sur que son esprit est prêt pour ça?

- Mon seigneur, ce qui est arrivé n'est peut-être pas plus mal...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner à ça

- Ce que je veux dire, reprit-elle, c'est qu'en étant avec le major, elle va apprendre à être soumise et...

- Il est normal pour un femme d'être soumise à son compagnon, ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'elle sera soumise à un autre vampire et tu sais que je veux faire d'elle mon second, mais si elle s'accouple avec son vrai compagnon avant que j'ai mis la main sur elle, il n'y aura rien que je puisse faire

- Tant qu'elle est humaine, tout est possible mon seigneur, son esprit n'est pas suffisamment fort pour résister à nos pouvoirs, par ailleurs, je sais que je peux l'éloigner de Jasper...

- Ha oui, et comment? Sifflai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine

- Mon seigneur, je peux jouer avec son pouvoir pour me rapprocher d'elle et dès que ce sera fait, je serais en mesure de l'enlever pour vous la ramener...

- Je doute qu'il te laisse t'approcher d'elle, murmurai-je

Elle se statufia un instant en fermant les yeux, puis les rouvrit en souriant

- Vous avez raison, mon seigneur, toutefois, je n'aurais qu'à attendre qu'il parte à la chasse, laissez moi partir avec Sally, les amis de Jasper ne pourrons rien contre son pouvoir...

Je plissai les yeux en soupirant bruyamment et me leva pour me planter de nouveau face à elle, je me baissai pour placer ma main sur son cou

- Je jure que si tu échoue, je vais te torturer pendant le reste de ton éternité, fulminai-je en resserrant ma prise. Je relâchai son cou en la laissant retomber au sol et me redressa lentement. Garde ton téléphone allumé, si Mika voit un problème, je t'appellerai pour annuler, je ne veux pas que tes actes nous éloigne un peu plus de notre but.

- Ça va marcher, mon seigneur, me promit-elle

- J'espère vraiment pour toi, par ce que si tes erreurs me font perdre celle que j'attends depuis plus de quatre vingt ans, je te jure que tu vas comprendre le sens réel du mot douleur... maintenant, va!

Après m'avoir salué, elle se pressa de disparaître de la salle, je peux dire qu'elle a vraiment eu de la chance aujourd'hui en jouant avec mon impatience, par ce que oui, j'étais pressé de rencontrer ma futur compagne, celle qui deviendra bientôt ma meilleurs arme.

- Alors, mon frère, cette pauvre fille y a encore échappé bel aujourd'hui!

- Elle m'exaspère! Grognai-je, mais son don est différent de celui de Mika, elle peut encore nous être utile...

- J'ai entendu votre conversation, avoua t-il en s'installant sur son trône, tu penses qu'il est temps pour elle de nous rejoindre?

- Nous devions initialement attendre qu'elle est passé son vingtième anniversaire pour nous assurer sa fidélité, mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu, cette imbécile de lecteur d'esprit est revenu dans sa vie... comme cette petite garce l'a dit, ce qui est récemment arrivé aurait pu être une bonne chose si le major Whitlock n'était pas apparut dans le paysage...

- S'il ne l'avait pas fait, elle serait certainement morte, ricana t-il en secouant la tête, elle a vraiment de la chance de s'en être sortit avec quelques cicatrices...

- Je sais et j'aimerai pouvoir courir moi même derrière cette saleté de Victoria pour lui faire payer ces actes! Grognai-je en serrant les poings. Mais je n'aime pas le savoir près d'elle, soupirai-je en me renfrognant, je n'aime pas imaginer ses mains sur celle que j'ai choisi pour être ma femme en plus de faire parti de mon clan

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mon frère, mais il te faut être patient et si cette petite idiote à raison, ton humaine sera bientôt ici

Je hochai la tête en étirant un sourire, oui, elle sera bientôt à moi. Depuis que Mika m'avait montré le visage de celle qui assurerait la puissance et la pérennité de notre clan, j'étais incapable de me la sortir de la tête, j'avais même dû tuer ma femme qui n'avait pas appréciait d'apprendre qu'elle serait bientôt remplacé, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lui donner l'occasion de faire du mal à mon trésor, par ce que oui, celle qui n'était encore qu'une simple humaine, allait bientôt devenir mon trésor...


	11. Chapter 11

Pov Bella

Jasper était en bas avec Charlotte, ils commandaient ce dont j'allais avoir besoin pour séjourner ici, je restai sur le lit en repensant à ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt, j'avais été horriblement gêné de regarder Peter et Charlotte faire l'amour, encore plus gêné d'y avoir prit du plaisir, mais comme me l'avait dit Charlotte sur le ton de la plaisanterie, ce n'est pas si différent de tout ces gens qui visionnent des pornos, sauf que j'en avais vu un en live!

Je trouvai étrange de m'adapter aussi facilement à ce genre de chose, Jasper m'avait expliqué que c'était naturel chez les vampires, mais je n'en étais pas un et malgré toutes ses belles paroles, un doute subsistait toujours dans mon esprit, porter cette horrible cicatrice pour l'éternité me paraissait presque insurmontable, je savais que ma réaction était sans doute exagéré, mais merde! Se retrouver du jour au lendemain défiguré n'est pas quelque chose de facile à accepter.

Jasper et moi avions parlé de ma transformation et nous avions convenu d'attendre mes vingt ans, Jasper avait été transformé à vingt trois ans et il était d'accord pour attendre encore un peu. J'aurai pu tenter de batailler contre lui avec tout ça, au fond, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur d'être de nouveau abandonné et mon cœur n'était pas disposé à supporter une éternité de solitude, mais je savais que ce serait inutile.

En sentant encore mes doutes et mes craintes, Jasper s'était mit à grogner, j'avais été aussi surprise que lui de constater que ce son avait provoqué mon excitation, je ne pouvais pas me mentir à moi même et mes émotions ne pouvaient pas mentir à Jasper, il était tout simplement magnifique et l'entendre grogner était tout simplement excitant...

Il m'avait expliqué certaines choses concernant notre accouplement, la première fut que je n'avais de toute façon pas le choix, j'aurais pu lui en vouloir de me traiter ainsi, mais il savait que mes doutes n'étaient provoqués que par mes peurs, et il n'était pas disposé à laisser mes peurs me dicter ma vie, tout comme il n'était pas disposé à me laisser partir, pas après avoir dû s'obliger à garder ses distances avec moi aussi longtemps.

En mirant le plafond de la chambre, je tentais de me mettre à sa place, d'essayer de comprendre à quel point ça avait été difficile pour lui de s'effacer par peur de provoquer mon rejet, de me voir dans les bras d'Edward, de savoir que nous devions nous marié... il m'avait avoué qu'il avait espéré que ma transformation changerait tout, mais il n'était sur de rien, par ailleurs, maintenant que nous savions que Alice et Edward avaient tout fait pour nous séparer, Edward m'aurait certainement emmené loin de lui après m'avoir mordu...

Jasper était si différent de lui, dans tout les sens du termes, pour commencer, il était un homme alors qu'Edward était un adolescent, ensuite, Jasper savait ce qu'il voulait, alors qu'Edward semblait perdu la plupart du temps, et pour finir, le lien qui semblait existé entre Jasper et moi était très différent de l'amour que je ressentais pour Edward, je n'étais pas amoureuse de Jasper, mais je sentais qu'il ne m'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour tomber pour lui, lorsque Jasper était avec moi, lorsqu'il me touchait, ma réponse était instinctive, mon corps n'attendait pas de recevoir un ordre de mon cerveau, il agissait sans même que je comprenne pourquoi, du moins au début. La première fois que j'ai ressentis le besoin de toucher Jasper, c'était dans la chambre d'hôtel, lorsque ma main s'engouffra d'elle même dans ses magnifiques boucles blondes.

- J'espère que tu penses à moi, entendis-je soudainement

Je sursautais violemment en tournant la tête vers la porte, Jasper était adossé contre le mur, les bras et les chevilles croisés, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Je ne l'avait même pas entendu ouvrir la porte tant j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Il s'avança lentement jusqu'au lit sur lequel j'étais allongé et se coucha auprès de moi.

- Alors? Murmura t-il en arquant un sourcil

- Bon dieu Jasper, tu veux pas mort?

- Pas encore, ma compagne, ricana t-il en replaçant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, on a prévu d'attendre tes vingts ans, tu te souviens?

- Et bien en attendant, essaye de ne pas me provoquer de crise cardiaque, soupirais-je en reprenant ma position initiale pour faire face au plafond

Il s'empara de ma main et se positionna de la même façon que moi en serrant ma main contre son torse, là où autrefois, son cœur battait encore...

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question... est-ce que tu pensais à moi?

- Tu tiens déjà mes émotions, ne puis-je pas garder mes pensées pour moi? Rétorquai-je timidement

- Certainement pas, répondit-il d'un ton suffisant, tu es ma compagne et si je te demande à quoi tu penses, je veux que tu me le dises, tu n'as rien à garder secret pour moi... tout comme je ne garderais rien de secret pour toi, rajouta t-il en déposant un baiser sur le dos de ma main

- Je pensai à plusieurs choses, mais à la fin, oui, mes pensées étaient centrés sur toi, murmurai-je timidement

Un petit grognement ludique me fit comprendre qu'il s'attendait à plus de détails, il tourna la tête vers moi, se pencha et posa son oreille sur mon cœur.

- Je pensai à ce que je ressentais, j'essayai de comprendre ce qui m'arrive, pourquoi mon corps réagit de lui même avec toi, avant même que je ne ressente un sentiment amoureux à ton égard, avouai-je dans un soupire

Il passa un doigt sur mon ventre en dessinant des petits cercles sans décoller sa tête de ma poitrine

- Ne ressens-tu aucun sentiments amoureux pour moi? Demanda t-il avec une pointe d'incrédulité dans la voix

- La première fois que mon corps à réagit à ta présence, non, pas que je sache

Je l'entendis commencer à ronronner, je baissai les yeux sur lui, je n'avais même pas remarqué que mes doigts avaient glissé dans ses cheveux

- J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau à un temps de retard, ricanai-je en secouant la tête, tu vois comme tout de suite, je n'ai même pas sentis mes mains se déplacer pour atteindre tes cheveux, c'est... perturbant

- J'aime ça, répondit-il la voix teinté de son ronronnement, sentir tes gestes naturels sur mon corps, j'aimerai qu'il en soit de même pour toi

- Je n'ai pas dis que je n'aimai pas ça, me défendis-je, j'ai dis que c'était perturbant, c'est un peu comme si mon corps et mon esprit ne travaillaient plus de concert, avec toi du moins...

- Que ressens-tu exactement?

- Je penses que tu es plus à même de le savoir Jasper, je ne saurais le dire précisément, je sais qu'une partie de moi t'aime, la même partie qui me fait perdre le contrôle de mon corps, mais paradoxalement, je trouve ça étrange de ressentir ça dans la mesure ou je ne te connais pas vraiment, je te voyais comme le frère de mon futur mari il y a encore quelques jours... on a jamais prit le temps d'apprendre à se connaître...

- Cela changera lors de l'accouplement, lorsque j'aurai enfin fait de toi mon second, tu connaitra tout de moi et j'aime autant te prévenir que certaines choses seront difficiles à supporter...

- Comment ça?

- Je t'es dit que j'étais un vampire traditionnel Isabella, il y a différentes façon de s'accoupler, en ce qui nous concerne, je veux utiliser un rite ancien qui est de moins en moins utilisé par les nôtres de nos jours

- Pourquoi n'est-ce plus de mise?

- Ce n'est pas que ce n'est plus de mise, disons que le rituel à été modifié dans le temps par les lâches, ce rituel permet d'échanger le venin de telle sorte que cela te donnera accès à mes souvenirs tout comme je pourrais accéder aux tiens, beaucoup de vampires ne font plus cela simplement par ce qu'ils ne veulent pas partager leurs secrets, je me suis renseigné auprès d'un veille ami, il m'a apprit que même si cela était rare, l'accouplement avec un humain dans ces conditions est possible, bien sur, ton sang prendra la place du venin dans le rituel, mais je suis heureux de savoir que cela va fonctionner...

Je sentis une vague de panique me parcourir, je devais boire son venin? Il allait boire mon sang?

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur ma compagne, me rassura t-il en me noyant dans une vague de confiance et d'amour, cela ne te fera aucun mal, tu ne seras pas transformé dans le processus et le goût du venin lors du rituel d'accouplement est très doux. Il glissa son visage jusqu'au mien en me gratifiant d'un beau sourire et plaça sa bouche juste sous mon oreille. Je vais inciser légèrement ici avec mes dents, reprit-il en embrassant l'emplacement en question, je vais te boire, mais pas assez pour te faire du mal, j'en ferai alors de même et tu pourras me boire à ton tour...

- En quoi cela va t-il nous donner accès à nos souvenirs? Demandai-je en frissonnant sous les baisers dont il parsemait mon cou

- Cet emplacement est particulier par ce qu'il est proche du cerveau, je ne suis pas un scientifique, donc je ne peux pas t'expliquer en détail, mais il faut savoir que cela ne fonctionne qu'avec nos vrais seconds et lorsque nous buvons nos compagnons à cet endroit, nous nous accaparons ses souvenirs, si tu veux, je peux demander à Carlisle de t'expliquer les détails du processus? Me proposa t-il en reposant sa tête sur ma poitrine

- Heu... je suis pas sur de vouloir connaître les détails...

Il se mit à rire doucement en caressant mon ventre à travers le tissus de ma chemise

- Cela n'arrivera pas de suite, ma compagne, je veux attendre que tu développe des sentiments plus forts pour moi, je veux que tu tombe amoureuse de moi en plus de l'attraction avant d'organiser notre accouplement, tu as donc le temps de t'y préparer...

- Je ne t'aime pas assez à ton goût? Murmurai-je étrangement blessé à cette idée

- Ce n'est pas ça, je veux que tu m'aimes aussi comme l'humaine que tu es, je veux que tu m'aimes de toutes les façons possibles avant de réaliser notre accouplement, ce rituel est très important pour moi et je veux que ça se fasse de la manière la plus agréable possible pour toi, pour ce faire, je vais devoir prendre un moment pour te raconter mon histoire...

- Et bien, je t'écoute! Dis-je en caressant doucement ses cheveux

- Non, pas aujourd'hui chérie, nous avons des choses plus importantes à penser, ce soir nous sortons et ensuite, je dois partir pour chasser Victoria...

- Quoi? M'écriai-je en me redressant

- Chérie, ma bête réclame vengeance pour ce qu'elle t'as fais et puis il faut absolument la retrouver...

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire? Le coupai-je. Cette fille me fait de la peine

- Je te demande pardon? Après ce qu'elle t'as fait, tu la prends en pitié?

- Disons que depuis que je peux comprendre son attachement à James, j'ai du mal à lui en vouloir, ne peut-on pas simplement rester ici jusqu'à ce que je sois transformé?

Il se redressa en me tirant contre lui pressant doucement ma tête contre son torse en ronronnant de nouveau

- Chérie, si cela peut t'aider, elle et James n'étaient pas vraiment compagnons, concernant le fait de rester ici, je n'ai rien contre, mais rester plus d'un an sans sortir de la maison, je ne crois pas que tu vas le supporter, Emmet m'a téléphoné tout à l'heure, ils ne sont pas parvenu à la trouver, elle semble avoir un véritable talent pour s'échapper...

- Les Cullen sont allé la chasser? Soupirai-je, merde! Peut-être devrais-je reconsidérer la date de mon changement, je ne peux pas laisser tout le monde risquer sa vie pour moi

- Ma compagne adoré, roucoula t-il, il n'y a aucun putain de moyen pour qu'elle influe sur nos projets!

- Mais... je...

- Quoi, chérie? Qu'est-ce que tu as autant de mal à me dire? Me demanda t-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains

- Rien, murmurai-je gêné et honteuse

- Dis-moi! Grogna t-il

- Ne peux-tu pas rester ici? Si comme tu le penses, elle n'abandonnera pas, elle finira bien par venir jusque là...

Il m'embrassa brusquement et glissa lentement sa langue entre mes lèvres pour l'enrouler autour de la mienne, le goût de Jasper était jouissif, une vrai petite friandise

- Tu ne veux pas que je partes, déclara t-il contre mes lèvres

- Et bien, disons que ce n'est peut-être pas la peine...

- Si tu me dis que tu n'as pas envi que je m'éloigne de toi, alors je resterais. Il glissa sa bouche jusqu'à mon oreille en soufflant doucement dessus pour me faire frissonner. Dis-le, murmura t-il d'une voix suave

- Je n'ai pas envi que tu partes soupirai-je contre son épaule

- Alors je reste, ma compagne, mais si les Cullen ne la retrouve pas rapidement, il faudra que je m'en occupe moi même. Il se pencha en arrière pour me regarder et glissa ses mains sur mes cheveux pour les tirer en arrière. Je voulais te dire que j'ai demandé le divorce, ce n'est pas comme si j'en avait besoin puisque j'ai repris mon véritable nom, mais je voulais faire les choses correctement, elle n'a plus qu'à signer

Je ressenti un soulagement immense à ces paroles, bien sur, ils n'étaient pas encore divorcer, peut-être même qu'Alice refuserait de signer les papiers, mais au moins la demande de divorce marquait clairement leur séparation. Jasper embrassa mon front et se releva pour sortir de la pièce

- Je vais t'envoyer Charlotte pour t'aider à te préparer chérie, ensuite nous sortirons, m'informa t-il avant de sortir


	12. Chapter 12

LEÇONS

Pov Jasper

Ce soir, j'allais apprendre une leçon importante à Isabella, ma compagne devait apprendre à me faire confiance en toute circonstance, quoi qu'il arrive et quel que soit le lieu où ça arrive.

Il était relativement frustrant pour moi de devoir aller si lentement, je devais sans cesse me rappeler qu'elle était humaine, fragile et totalement innocente et je devais la former rapidement afin qu'elle soit prête à remplir son rôle dès son réveille dans sa nouvelle vie, par ce qu'après sa transformation, je sais que ma patience sera totalement épuisé, elle devra être prête pour moi, dans tout les sens du terme.

J'avais décidé de l'emmener diner ce soir, mais ce n'était pas l'important, l'exercice n'avait rien à voir avec son ça, mais ce serait un lieu parfait pour commencer à lui apprendre à s'abandonner totalement à moi et lui faire comprendre que sa vie ne lui appartenait plus, tout comme la mienne d'ailleurs même si c'était de manière différente.

Je m'inquiétai de savoir que cette chienne de Victoria n'avait toujours pas été attrapé, je me battais sans cesse contre mes instincts, contre mon besoin de vengeance et mon incapacité à quitter ma compagne, c'était trop douloureux, trop difficile, l'une des raisons qui me donnait envi de la mordre rapidement pour régler ce problème.

- Major? Entendis-je derrière moi

- Oui Charlotte?

Je me retournai pour voir mon amie avec une robe dans chaque main, toutes les deux noirs, l'une était plus longue que l'autre et n'avait pas de bretelles, l'autre avait un décolleté plongeant et était un peu plus courte. Charlotte les retourna en les agitant tout en souriant comme une écolière

- Celle de droite,la plus longue, dis-je en souriant

- Tu vas avoir du plaisir major, me taquina Charlotte en sortant de la pièce

La chienne! Elle savait que je ne pouvais pas encore prendre ma compagne comme je le désirai et elle s'en amusait. Je secouai la tête en me laissant tomber sur le lit, serais-je capable d'attendre d'avoir réalisé chaque étape de sa formation? J'étais sur qu'en voyant son corps moulé dans cette robe, j'allais forcement avoir du mal à me contrôler. Dieu, mes couilles allaient finir par se flétrir comme des vieux pruneaux et par tomber!

Moins d'une heure après, Charlotte m'appela pour me signaler que ma compagne était prête

- Enfin! Murmurai-je

Je me levai pour la rejoindre dans le salon, elle m'attendait debout près du divan, je dois bien avoué qu'il me fallut toute ma retenu pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, sa robe dessinait parfaitement bien les courbes de son corps, elle avait faiblement maquillé ses yeux et ses lèvres et ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon de sorte que son cou m'était parfaitement offert

Elle me sourit timidement alors que je m'avançais vers elle pour serpenter mon bras autour de sa taille et l'emmener dehors

- Tu es incroyablement excitante, ma compagne, murmurai-je contre son oreille

Rougissant légèrement, elle baissa la tête dans une vaine tentative de cacher l'embarra marquant son beau visage

- Ne te cache pas de moi ma compagne, jamais, suis-je clair? Demandai-je en relevant son visage du bout des doigts

Elle hocha la tête et encore une fois, je dû la reprendre, il était vraiment temps qu'elle me considère réellement comme son compagnon

- Isabella, lorsque je te parle, je veux entendre une réponse, grognai-je doucement

- Oui Jasper, murmura t-elle, désolé

Je lui prit la main et lui ouvrit la portière passager, je montai à mon tour et remarqua qu'elle scrutait mes lèvres sans même en avoir conscience

- Tu vois quelque chose qui t'intéresse? La provoquai-je en souriant

- Je...

Je la noyait dans une forte vague de confiance, ses yeux s'ouvrir plus grands

- Je t'écoute, si tu veux quelque chose, apprends à te servir ou à demander, en ce qui concerne mes lèvres, tu peux te servir toi même

Elle glissa sa main chaude et tremblante contre ma joue, je fermai les yeux pour profiter de la sensation et je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes doucement, timidement... un peu trop timidement... j'attrapai son visage pour approfondir le baiser, explorant sa bouche avec minutie, je fus malheureusement obligé de me détacher d'elle pour lui permettre de respirer.

- Si ça continu, je vais devoir briser toutes les émotions de gênes qui semblent s'imposer constamment à toi, la prévins-je, à moins que tu parvienne à les surmonter

- J'ai toujours été timide, Jasper, se défendit-elle

- Ce qui n'excuse pas que tu sois incapable d'embrasser correctement ton compagnon, contrai-je en grognant, tu n'es plus une enfant Isabella, arrête de réfléchir plus que nécessaire on dirait que tu a peur de te faire engueuler. Je suis un vampire de plus de cent cinquante ans Isabella, je dois faire énormément d'efforts pour ne pas réclamer ce qui est à moi brutalement, comme ce devrait être, alors fait des efforts si tu ne veux pas que je prenne le contrôle totale de tes émotions, la prévins-je

- Oui Jasper, je vais essayer

- Bien, allons-y

Je démarrai la voiture gardant le silence pour lui permette de réfléchir à mes paroles, dieu que c'était difficile parfois! Je ne voulais pas être trop dur avec elle, mais je ne comprenais pas qu'elle est consciemment entamé une relation avec un Edward en sachant qu'il était beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle sans être prête à en assumer les conséquences, bien sur, à ce moment là, elle ne savait pas que cet imbécile ne coucherait pas avec elle(pour mon plus grand bonheur), mais bon dieu! Quand tu fréquente quelqu'un qui a plus d'un siècle tu dois bien te douter qu'il ne va pas se contenter de jouer à touche pipi!

En tout cas, moi je n'allais pas m'en contenter, il est vrai que notre relation avait été décidé par le destin, mais elle avait elle-même décidé depuis longtemps qu'elle était capable d'assumer une relation avec un mâle de notre espèce, il était grand temps qu'elle apprenne à assumer ses choix. Je l'avait entendu maintes fois se plaindre à Edward qu'elle n'était plus une enfant et bien, il était grand temps de le prouver, on ne devient adulte que lorsqu'on est capable de faire face aux conséquences de ses choix, bons ou mauvais, ce serait une leçon que je m'assurai de lui apprendre.

Si ce n'était pas déjà fait, elle allait très vite se rendre compte que je n'étais pas Edward, je ne vais pas lui dessiner un joli décors à superposer à la réalité, je ne lui mentirait pas, je suis un vampire et un homme d'un certains âge, elle se prêtent adulte, je le pense aussi, mais Edward lui a tellement perverti l'esprit avec ses conneries, ses éblouissements et ses rêves de bonheur parfait inexistant qu'elle semblait vivre dans un monde d'illusions, un monde ou les vampires s'adaptaient aux humains! Et bien, c'était peut-être vrai lorsque nous investissions leurs écoles, mais certainement pas quand l'humain investissait une maison de vampires, d'ailleurs, elle avait malheureusement apprit à ses dépends que la façon dont l'avait traité Edward n'était qu'un leurre, il n'avait fait que lui mentir et lui faire du mal, la vérité n'était peut-être pas aussi jolie que ses mensonges, mais elle lui éviterait les mauvaises surprises, le plus important pour moi étant de lui faire comprendre la différence entre un être humain et un vampire, lui faire découvrir ce qu'Edward s'était évertué à lui cacher. J'en voulais vraiment à cet imbécile pour ça, quelques jours avec elle m'avait fait comprendre l'ampleur des dégâts qu'il avait occasionné dans son esprit, toujours à l'empêcher de tomber, toujours en train de la bercer d'illusions, nous faire passer pour de gentils monstres, lui faire croire que même en privé nous portions toujours nos masques humains, quel connerie!

La vérité, c'est que nous sommes des cadavres gelés intemporels se nourrissant de sang, que notre vrai nature s'approche plus de l'animal sauvage enragé et que notre humanité était si diminué qu'elle devait se battre pour regagner sa place afin de parvenir à dompter cette nature dominante pour peu qu'on est le désir d'avoir une vie sociale, ce qui est loin d'être évident pour la plupart d'entre nous...

Arrivé devant le restaurant, j'arrêtai la voiture en tentant de remettre mes idées en place et je me tournai vers elle

- Es-tu prête pour ta prochaine leçon Isabella? Demandai-je en lui adressant un sourire

Je sentis sa luxure monter en flèche, elle leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit

- Oui Jasper, murmura t-elle

- Bien, ce soir je vais t'apprendre à te donner totalement à moi, à me faire confiance sans te poser de question, tu vas sans doute ressentir de la peur, la prévins-je, mais sache qu'il ne t'arrivera rien de mal, tu as compris?

Appréhension, anticipation, excitation, peur...

- Oui Jasper, lâcha t-elle après quelques secondes

- Bien, dans ce cas ferme les yeux

J'attrapai le foulard de soie dans ma poche et lui banda les yeux avec, elle sursauta, son rythme cardiaque monta en flèche, mais elle garda le silence, je ne fis rien pour régler ses émotions, toute la leçon résidait dans sa capacité à me faire suffisamment confiance pour ne plus ressentir la peur.

Je descendis du véhicule que je contournai pour aller lui ouvrir la portière. En lui prenant la main, je la conduisit dans la salle que j'avais loué pour la soirée, il n'y aurait donc que nous deux et le serveur.

A l'intérieur, nous attendait une seule table, je l'installait sur sa chaise et colla la mienne près d'elle, je savais qu'en restant longtemps dans l'obscurité, elle perdrait vite ses repères.

Je m'installai donc près d'elle et posa doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes pour un baiser, elle gémit, la luxure rayonnait d'elle, je constatais donc que la situation l'excitait bien plus que je ne l'aurai espéré, bien sur, elle ressentait toujours de la peur, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ses autres émotions...

- Jasper?

- Oui, ma compagne?

- Où sommes-nous? Souffla t-elle

- Dans la salle du restaurant, nous sommes seuls, la rassurais-je, et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te toucherais jamais de manière indécente devant un humain

Elle soupira pendant que je lui servait un verre de vin blanc et que je fis signe au serveur de lui apporter son diner.

- Je vais enlever ton bandeau pour que tu puisse manger, l'informai-je, mais ce n'est que le temps que tu te nourrisse, suis-je clair?

- Oui, Jasper, merci

Je lui ôtai le tissus, la lumière était faible, elle n'eut donc aucune difficulté à quitter l'obscurité. Elle me sourit docilement alors que le serveur lui apporta son plat préféré, qu'elle dégusta en silence.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini ses lasagnes, elle me demanda un autre verre, je lui accordai bien volontiers, je n'étais pas dérangé par un léger état d'ébriété, tant qu'elle ne buvait pas au point de se rouler sous la table, si il y a bien quelque chose que je détestai chez les humains, c'est l'incapacité de certains d'entre eux à savoir s'arrêter. Mais après son deuxième verre, elle mangea son dessert et ne me demanda plus d'alcool, juste un verre d'eau.

Je lui laisser une demi heure de tranquillité, me contentant de discuter avec elle, de répondre à ses questions, principalement sur mon passé. Et puis, je me levai pour me placer derrière elle.

- Tu es prête Isabella? Demandai-je contre son oreille

- Oui Jasper, répondit-elle avec plus d'assurance cette fois

Je remis le bandeau sur ses yeux et la conduisit sur un grand fauteuil plus confortable, je sortais trois autres bandeaux de soie, elle fut surprise lorsque je lui attachai les mains dans le dos et chaque cheville à un pied du fauteuil, la peur reprit le dessus...

- Jasper? Haleta t-elle

- J'ai besoin que tu apprenne à me faire confiance aveuglement ma compagne, c'est pour ça que tu as un bandeau sur les yeux...

- Pourquoi mes mains et mes jambes sont-elles attachés? S'empressa t-elle de rétorquer

- Par ce que tu dois également apprendre que ton corps m'appartient

Elle respirait fort, ce que je pouvais comprendre puisqu'elle ne savait pas à quoi à s'attendre. Je m'installai dans le divan face à elle et sourit en sachant qu'elle comprendrait très bientôt l'utilité de ses liens. Je me concentrai sur elle et lui envoya un tsunami de plaisir, son corps se cambra violemment sur le fauteuil et je fus heureux d'avoir choisi de l'attacher ici, sur une simple chaise, elle serait littéralement tombé à la renverse

- Jasperrr! Hurla t-elle en se tortillant dans tout les sens

- Est-ce que tu aime ce que je peux te faire sans même avoir à te toucher, ma compagne? Soufflai-je en me levant pour m'approcher d'elle

- Ho... oui... c'est...

Je lui envoyait une nouvelle vague en prenant soin de contrôler la dose, en étant humaine, si je ne faisais pas attention, elle finirait par s'évanouir. Je me plaçai derrière sa chaise et me pencha sur son épaules alors qu'elle gémissait toujours, j'attrapai les bords de sa robe pour la remonter jusqu'aux hanches, je n'eus pas besoin de lui demander quoi que ce soit, elle se souleva légèrement pour m'aider. J'alimentai son excitation en lui envoyant une forte dose de luxure et je contournai le fauteuil pour la débarrasser de sa culotte

- Jas...per? Soupira t-elle

- Je veux te regarder pendant que tu prends du plaisir ma compagne, murmurai-je en lui écartant les cuisses, tu es si belle

Je me reculai pour retourner m'assoir sur le divan face à elle, puis je la bombardait de vagues de plaisir et de luxure la faisant hurler tellement fort que je suis sur qu'on l'entendait dans la rue, elle arqua le dos et resserra légèrement les jambes, je grognai

- Isabella, sifflai-je, je t'interdis de serrer les cuisses, comprit?

- Oui, haleta-elle avec difficulté

Sa fente était luisante d'excitation, elle était vraiment magnifique, je retenais cependant sa libération depuis plus de quarante minutes maintenant et je sentais bien qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, mais je voulais qu'elle me le fasse savoir, je continuai donc ma torture incapable de retenir ma main qui glissa sur mon entre jambe pour frotter mon érection douloureuse.

- S'il te plait...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, ma compagne? Demandai-je innocemment

- Jasper... s'il te plait! S'écria t-elle en gémissant plus fort

- Si tu ne me dis pas exactement ce que tu veux, ça peut durer toute la nuit, la prévins-je

- Fais-moi jouir major! Siffla t-elle irrité par mon amusement

Je me levai pour m'agenouiller devant elle, respirant son odeur de paradis, je passai lentement mes doigts le long de ses cuisses ce qui ne l'aida pas le moins du monde...

- Sais-tu à quel point j'aime lorsque tu m'appelle major, ma compagne, à partir de maintenant, je veux que tu m'appelle comme ça à chaque fois que nous jouerons, suis-je clair?

- Oui... oui major, mais... s'il te plait... aide-moi! Me supplia t-elle

Je posai ma tête contre sa cuisse et ma main sur son ventre et la fit partir en une seconde, je dû la retenir tant elle poussa fortement sur ses jambes, je vis son excitation couler à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et je ne résistai pas à la nettoyer

- Putain! Major... ho, oui... colle ta bouche contre moi!

Merde, j'avais l'intention de nettoyer uniquement ses cuisses, mais si elle voulait vraiment... peut-être l'occasion de lui apprendre une autre leçon...

- Si je fais ça, tu devras en accepter les conséquences en supportant ta punition sans te plaindre, la prévins-je en continuant à passer ma langue sur ses cuisses, tu sais que nous n'en sommes pas encore là ma compagne, si nous cassons les étapes, il y aura des conséquences...

- Oui...oui, tout ce que tu veux, mais fais-le!

- Fais quoi? Grognai-je en mordillant sa cuisse, qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement?

- Merde! Lèche-moi major! S'écria t-elle

- Oui, ma'am, répondis-je docilement

J'enfouis alors ma bouche contre sa fente noyé, la nettoyant de sorte de ne laisser que mon venin crépiter contre son sexe, elle siffla à la sensation légèrement douloureuse, mais me pria de continuer, je la léchai donc consciencieusement m'empêchant difficilement d'enfoncer mes doigts en elle, je n'avais pas remarqué de suite que je ronronnai, c'est son cri de plaisir lorsque je me mis à vibrer contre elle qui m'avertit...

- Je veux que tu cris ma compagne, je veux t'entendre dire à qui tu appartiens, dis-moi qui te fais te sentir ainsi, lui ordonnai-je avant de replonger entre ses jambes

Moins d'une minute après, elle s'exécuta, hurlant qu'elle appartenait au major, j'ai bien cru que ma bite allait s'enfuir de mon pantalon d'elle même...

Je la laissait reprendre son souffle en lui envoyant des vagues de calme et d'amour, je baissai sa robe, mis sa culotte dans ma poche et la détacha.

Elle était épuisé et encore tremblante, je la prit dans mes bras pour la ramener à la voiture, elle se colla contre mon torse avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de l'assoir sur le siège du véhicule, elle soupira dans son sommeil et murmura...

- Je t'aime Jasper

- Je t'aime aussi, ma compagne, toujours, murmurai-je en lui baisant le front


	13. Chapter 13

Pov Bella

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin dans mon lit, Jasper à mes côtés, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si je n'avais pas rêvé cette merveilleuse soirée, par ce que oui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c'était merveilleux, Jasper ne m'a fait aucun mal bien au contraire, j'ai eu peur, peur de ce que je ressentais, peur de ce qu'il allait faire, mais il avait raison, cela n'a fait que renforcer notre lien, je ne lui faisait que d'avantage confiance à présent.

- Bonjour, ma compagne, ronronna t-il contre mon cou

- Bonjour Jasper, répondis-je en me nichant contre lui, j'aime quand tu ronronne...

- Tu m'en vois ravi chérie, ricana t-il en caressant mes cheveux, tu as bien dormi?

- Humm, oui, quel heure est-il?

- Pas loin de onze heure...

- J'ai beaucoup dormi! M'exclamai-je

Jasper déposa un baiser sur mon front et se leva pour quitter la pièce

- Prends ta douche, habille toi et descends prendre ton petit déjeuner, ensuite rejoint moi dans la bibliothèque, il est temps que je te parle de mon passé, déclara t-il la main sur la poignée de la porte, ho! Et tu seras puni ce soir, rajouta t-il avant de sortir

Merde! J'avais oublié ce détail, je me demandai quel genre de punition je devrais supporter, j'avais un peu peur, en même temps, il m'avait prévenu... assumer, je devais assumer, après tout cela avait été mon choix et je suis sur que Jasper ne me blesserait pas inutilement, il est conscient que je suis toujours humaine, il en tiendra compte.

Je me levai du lit pour aller dans la salle de bain prendre ma douche, en profitant de la sensation de l'eau chaude coulant sur ma peau, je repassai encore et encore la scène de la soirée dans mon esprit, je n'avais jamais ressentis quelque chose d'aussi intense, le sentir se déplacer autour de moi sans le voir, le vagues de plaisir... sa langue sur moi... c'était si incroyable, bon dieu! J'étais prête à faire face à toutes les punitions qu'il jugerait nécessaires pour revivre un moment pareil.

Contrairement à ce que j'aurai pu penser, avoir la sensation d'appartenir à quelqu'un était très agréable, d'autant que malgré sa personnalité dominatrice, Jasper faisait le nécessaire pour prendre soin de moi, il allait à mon rythme, malgré son besoin de me faire sienne, il repoussait ses instincts pour moi, il m'aime, je le sais, je le sent et au fond, c'est tout ce qui compte, d'autant plus qu'il ne faisait rien dont je n'avais pas vraiment envi, j'avais parfois même l'impression qu'il me connaissait mieux que moi même, qu'il savait ce dont j'avais besoin avant même que j'en ai conscience.

Avec Edward, c'était si différent, il avait toujours tout fait pour me cacher sa nature de vampire, il essayait de ressembler à humain du mieux qu'il pouvait, c'est peut-être d'une certaine façon ce qui l'a poussé à me tromper avec Alice, sans doute qu'à force de se retenir avec moi, de se réfréner, la frustration était devenu insupportable, ce n'était pas une excuse pour m'avoir mentit, mais c'était une explication et au fond, j'avais besoin d'une explication...

Jasper était honnête, que ça me plaise ou non, il ne me cachait pas la vérité, aussi sombre soit-elle et je lui en était reconnaissante, j'avais besoin de ça, de sortir du décor un peu trop parfait qu'Edward avait créer pour moi, j'avais besoin de revenir à la réalité et ce qu'Edward me montrer n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec la réalité, du moins, cela ressemblait toujours à une vérité erroné.

Après avoir pris ma douche, je m'habillai rapidement d'un jean et d'un débardeur, ma tenue préféré et je descendais à la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, je n'avais pas faim, mais si il y a bien une chose que Jasper n'appréciait pas, c'est lorsque je ne prenais pas soin de moi correctement, il est vrai qu'au début ça m'avait un peu énervé, mais en y réfléchissant, Jasper ne voulait que mon bien, pourquoi lutter lorsqu'on a la chance d'avoir quelqu'un auprès de sois qui fait tout pour prendre soin de nous? Ce n'est pas donné à tous le monde, j'en sais quelque chose, moi qui ai toujours été celle qui prenait soin de mes parents, il était étrange de laisser quelqu'un le faire pour moi au début, mais en y réfléchissant, c'était plutôt agréable. Je n'avais jamais permit à Edward de le faire, en tout cas pas comme avec Jasper, peut-être par ce que ce lien entre nous me criait de l'écouter, de faire ce qu'il me demander, que c'était pour mon bien, alors qu'avec Edward, je me sentais toujours frustré et énervé lorsqu'il me disait quoi faire...

- Bien dormi Bella? Me demanda Charlotte en me faisant sursauter

Sa voix m'avait brusquement tiré de mes pensées, je lui souris en m'avançant vers la table

- Oui, merci, répondis-je en m'installant devant mon assiette, tu sais, je pourrais me débrouiller, je sais à quel point l'odeur de la nourriture n'est pas agréable pour vous

- Alors tu dois aussi savoir que nous n'avons nullement besoin de respirer, par ailleurs, je trouve ça plutôt amusant de cuisiner, rétorqua t-elle un large sourire aux lèvres, alors, raconte moi ta soirée!

- Heu... non?

- Quoi? S'indigna t-elle, tu ne veux pas m'en parler, pourquoi? C'est toujours sympa une discutions de filles

- Désolé Charlotte, on peut parler de ce que tu veux, mais je ne te parlerais jamais de ma vie privé avec Jasper, c'est entre nous et je tiens à ce que ça le reste, ne m'en veut pas...

- Je ne t'en veut pas, s'empressa t-elle de répondre, je trouve ça un peu étrange, en général, les fille de ton age aiment parler de ces choses là

- J'ai toujours été... différentes de ce genre de filles, je pense que si je dois parler de ça avec quelqu'un c'est avec Jasper...

- Ok, se résigna t-elle, alors que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui?

- Jasper et moi devons parler, répondis-je en avalant une bouché de mon omelette

- On pourrait peut-être aller faire un peu de shopping quand vous aurez terminé, proposa t-elle en s'installant sur la chaise en face de moi, promit, je ne choisirait pas à ta place...

- Je vais en parler à Jasper, si il est d'accord, alors oui avec plaisir, par contre, par pitié, pas plus de deux ou trois heures, lorsque je repense aux expéditions shopping avec Alice, on passait autant de temps à errer sans but dans les rues qu'à faire les magasins...

- Tu n'aimes pas les promenades?

- J'adore! Mais pas quand je dois porter je ne sais combien de sacs à bout de bras

- Alice aurait pu tous les prendre! S'emporta t-elle

- Ce qui aurait semblé étrange, rétorquai-je, une petite chose comme elle portant dix ou vingts sacs sans le moindre effort

Charlotte haussa les épaules, apparemment, elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup Alice, je terminai mon assiette et alla rejoindre Jasper dans la bibliothèque comme il me l'avait demandé.

Il m'ouvrit la porte avant même que je n'ai le temps de frapper, il me fit entrer et me prit la main pour m'installer sur le divan.

- Je veux bien que tu aille faire du shopping, mais pas seule avec Charlotte, annonça t-il soudainement, je viendrais avec vous

- Très bien superman, répondis-je en riant

- Superman?

- Ouai, soupirai-je, super audition, super vision, super force...

Il s'installa auprès de moi et me tira sur ses genoux en nichant son visage dans mon cou, inspirant profondément mon parfum.

- Je t'aime, ma compagne, murmura t-il soudainement

- Je t'aime aussi...

Je mis ma main sur la bouche, quelque peu choqué par mes paroles, non pas par ce que n'aimais pas Jasper, mais par ce que je ne m'en était pas vraiment rendu compte, du moins... pas que j'étais tombé amoureuse de lui, il releva mon visage d'une main et me fixa sans dire un mot pendant quelques secondes

- Un problème avec tes émotions Isabella? Demanda t-il d'un ton sévère

- Heu... non, répondis-je timidement, c'est juste que... je ne m'en étais pas vraiment rendu compte, quand je te dis que mon cerveau à un train de retard...

Il laissa échapper un rire en embrassant mon cou, puis me déplaça légèrement afin de me mettre plus à l'aise

- Il est temps que je te raconte une partie de ma vie, ma compagne, tu apprendras le reste le jour du rituel

- Puis-je te demander pourquoi tu n'attends simplement pas le rituel?

- Comme je te l'ai dis, certains... passages, soupira t-il, seront certainement difficiles à supporter, je tiens à te préparer à ce que tu vas voir

Je hochai la tête et attendis qu'il commence à me raconter ses plus noirs souvenirs, ma main dans la sienne, son menton posé au dessus de ma tête, il commença son histoire le jour de sa rencontre avec Maria, le jour de sa transformation...

Pov Sally

Nous étions posté dans un hôtel près de la maison des Whitlock, j'avais dû me trainer la voyante avec moi et je n'en étais pas ravi, une fille avec le feu au cul n'est jamais sans risque, elle pourrait sauter sur n'importe quoi!

- Combien de temps devrons-nous attendre ici, voyante? Demandai-je las de supporter sa présence

Ils n'ont pas encore décidé, répondit-elle en soupirant, cela peut être dans deux jours ou alors cinq, Jasper est méfiant, il ne veut pas la laisser seule, quoi qu'il en soit, elle sera avec nous avant la fin de la semaine et par pitié, arrête de m'appeler voyante!

- Tu préfère salope au cul bouillant? Proposai-je en levant un sourcil

- Va te faire foutre! Cracha t-elle, je ne saute pas sur n'importe qui, j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse, ça arrive!

- Ton putain de moment de faiblesse à faillit tout foutre en l'air et puis franchement ce n'est pas une excuse, si tu n'as pas le contrôle de ton propre corps, peut-être devrais-tu simplement servir d'animal de compagnie...

Elle se retourna sur son lit et reprit la lecture de son magasine, et oui salope, j'ai juste raison! Quand on est pas capable de se contrôler, on a juste le droit de fermer sa gueule!

Je décidai de sortir chasser, j'avais soif et surtout, j'avais une folle envi de m'amuser en me servant de mon pouvoir sur cette garce, cependant, mon maitre n'apprécierait pas, pas tant qu'on aurait encore besoin d'elle, je serrais donc les poings en sortant de la chambre espérant que nous aurons récupéré l'humaine dans deux jours plutôt que cinq, cette voyante était si ennuyeuse qu'elle m'en donner le tournis avec ses trois valises de vêtements et ses stupides magasines pour adolescentes...

Je soupirais en secouant la tête et me mis à chercher ma proie en marchant dans les rues sombres de la ville, une jolie jeune fille... j'avais envi de prendre le temps de trouver mon mets préféré ce soir...


	14. Chapter 14

Pov Jasper

Il s'était écoulé plus de deux heures lorsque j'eus finis de conter les pans les plus sombres de ma vie à Isabella, au moins, le jour du rituel, elle ne serait pas surprise par certaines images, je lui avait décris ces moments avec précisions pour permettre à son esprit de faire marcher son imagination.

Cela n'avait pas été facile pour elle, je savais qu'elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement les films d'horreurs et malheureusement, c'est en grande partie ce qu'était ma vie, une horreur...

Cependant, elle m'avait surprit quand à son comportement envers moi, je n'avais ressentis aucun dégout, aucun rejet, non, juste de l'acceptation, de la peine et de l'amour.

Je l'avais longuement embrassé et je lui avait envoyé une forte dose de fierté et d'amour, par ce que j'étais réellement très fier et heureux par sa réaction. Comme je lui avait promit, nous sommes ensuite sortit avec Charlotte et Peter afin de faire du shopping. J'étais assez heureux de constater qu'Isabella voyait cela d'avantage comme une torture que comme un plaisir, nous regardions Charlotte flâner de magasin en magasin en trainant ce pauvre Peter avec elle, il ressemblait vraiment à une sorte d'animal de compagnie peinant à suivre sa maitresse, ne lui manquait plus que la langue glissant sur le côté de la bouche, ainsi qu'une forte odeur nauséabonde et nous aurions eu une parfaite reproduction de Jacob Black, lui même.

Nous étions déjà en fin d'après-midi et il commençait à faire nuit, las de suivre Charlotte et son caniche partout, Isabella et moi, nous nous étions arrêté à la terrasse d'un café pour qu'elle puisse se reposer un peu, discutant de choses et d'autres tranquillement pendant pratiquement une heure, puis nous étions repartit en direction des magasins où je dû suivre à la trace l'odeur des deux baiseurs jusqu'aux cabines d'essayages d'un grand magasin de lingerie, je les appelle baiseurs et j'ai bien raison, puisqu'ils étaient exactement en train de baiser dans l'une des cabines, me fouettant vulgairement le visage avec leurs vagues de luxures attrayantes, si attrayantes que j'entrainai ma compagne qui choisissais tranquillement ses sous-vêtements avec moi dans une cabine à proximité de la leur. J'avais une envie folle de me cacher sous sa robe pour ravir sa jolie fente, mais je voulais qu'elle me le demande, alors, je me contentais de la plaquer contre le mur du fond en passant ma langue sur son cou, provoquant un long gémissement de sa part.

- Isabella, murmurai-je contre sa peau, je suis sur que tu as conscience du lieu où nous nous trouvons, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, chuchota t-elle en soupirant

- Bien, dans ce cas, il faut éviter de se faire remarquer, tu ne crois pas?

- Ce serait mieux, en effet

Je baladai ma main le long de son corps pour m'arrêter sur son sein gauche que je malaxais à travers le tissu, pendant que de l'autre avait fermement agrippé son menton pour plonger sur sa bouche avec empressement. Elle me surprit, lorsque je sentis ses hanches frotter mon érection, cherchant désespérément un contact avec son entre, le venin qui s'accumulait dans ma bouche se mélangeait délicieusement à sa salive et je devins plus dur encore en constatant qu'elle avaler avec avidité l'abondance du venin dans ma bouche, elle aimait mon goût autant que j'aimais le sien et putain, c'était foutrement érotique. Elle tenta de nouveau de se frotter à moi et je quittais provisoirement sa bouche

- Tu veux quelque chose, Isabella? Demandai-je la voix trainante

- Je...

Et revoilà au milieu de la luxure et du plaisir, le retour de sa bonne veille amie la gêne, putain! Je n'avais pas envi de traiter avec ça, pas maintenant! Alors je me débarrassai rapidement de cette émotion inutile, en tout cas inutile lorsqu'elle était avec moi...

- Fais-moi jouir, s'il te plait major, souffla t-elle le regard criant de désir

Ho merde! Elle s'était même souvenu de m'appeler major, bordel! Si elle continuait comme ça, j'allais foutre dans mon pantalon... ou la prendre sauvagement? Non, calme toi major, c'est pas le moment, pas encore...

- Et comment suis-je censé faire cela? La taquinai-je en tentant de garder le contrôle de mon corps

- Comme la dernière fois, murmura t-elle en tremblant légèrement sous l'effet de l'anticipation

Je levai les yeux au ciel, allait-elle le dire, bon sang?

- C'est à dire, Isabella? Soupirai-je en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, si tu ne le dis pas, j'arrête tout et on sort d'ici, la menaçai-je excédé

- Je veux sentir ta bouche sur moi, lèche moi major, fais moi jouir...

Satisfait, je pinçais un peu plus fort ses mamelons, récoltant un nouveau gémissement

- Es-tu vraiment sur de pouvoir rester silencieuse? Insistai-je en souriant

- Oui, major, promit-elle avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieur

Je soulevai sa robe et baissa son string de dentelles noirs, puis passa la main sur ma fente, heureux de constater que mon adorât ne m'avait pas mentit, elle était noyé, putain. Je me baissai pour me placer juste en face de sa jolie petite chatte mouillé en me léchant les lèvres en prévision et releva la tête pour la regarder, elle avait fermé les yeux...

- Ouvre les yeux, Isabella, commandais-je

Elle obéis de suite, ses magnifiques iris chocolat emplit de convoitise me scrutaient en me demandant ce que je pouvais bien attendre pour la ravir

- Tu te souviens que tu dois être puni ce soir? Lui rappelai-je, assumeras-tu?

- Oui major, m'assura t-elle en hochant la tête avec véhémence

Alors j'écartais ses lèvres gonflés de désir avec mes doigts pour glisser ma langue et laper avidement son nectar, je voulais boire tout ce que je pouvais trouver, ses émotions me disaient qu'elle appréciait la légère sensation de picotement douloureuse de mon venin, elle aimait ça autant que j'aimais la boire, j'aurais pu passer des heures comme ça et savoir qu'elle aussi m'endurcissait à un point que s'en devenait rapidement douloureux. Je plaçais sa jambe droite sur mon épaule pour avoir un meilleur accès et nettoya son jus consciencieusement en le remplaçant par mon venin que je produisais aussi abondamment dans ma bouche que sa chatte le faisait avec son nectar, j'entendis un gémissement étouffé et en relevant les yeux sur elle, je découvrais qu'elle avait plaqué ses deux mains sur sa bouche, bordel! Il faudrait vraiment que je pense à faire ça quand je serais en mesure de la prendre, pensais-je en baladant frénétiquement ma langue sur son paquet de nerf. Malheureusement, une partie de mon cerveau avait bien conscience que nous étions dans une cabine d'essayage depuis un petit moment maintenant et que je n'avais pas le luxe de prendre mon temps, je poussais donc son plaisir à la hausse pour la faire jouir rapidement contre mon visage, provoquant un cri étouffé qui me parut aussi excitant que les hurlements qu'elle m'avait offert au restaurant. J'étais pressé d'être à ce soir dans l'intimité d'une chambre, pressé de découvrir sa réaction face à la punition à laquelle j'avais pensé, elle semblait si sur de pouvoir assumer, je voulais vérifier si c'était vrai...

Je remontai rapidement son string, baissa sa robe, l'embrassa sur le nez et sorti de la cabine pour découvrir que les deux baiseurs nous attendaient avec un sourire nié sur leurs visages. Je levai les yeux au ciel et entraina ma compagne à la caisse pour payer les articles qu'elle avait choisi, ou du moins, qu'elle avait dans les mains lorsque je l'ais attiré avec moi dans cette foutue cabine.

On peut dire que le regard que Peter avait sur elle ne l'aidait pas à se débarrasser de sa gêne, je grognai sur l'imbécile en sortant du magasin, me dirigeant directement vers la voiture, j'entendis Charlotte geindre en nous rabâchant qu'elle n'avait pas fini et elle se retrouva avec un Peter la menaçant de la laisser sur place toute seule. Lorsque je lui fit la remarque qu'elle pouvait être pire que la voyante, celle-ci se vexa et garda le silence pendant tout le chemin du retour pour mon plus grand bonheur.

En rentrant, Isabella me demanda si elle pouvait commander une pizza, je n'aimais pas particulièrement qu'elle se contente de ce type d'alimentation, mais une fois de temps en temps, ce n'était pas si grave, je lui passai donc mon téléphone pour la laisser faire et je montais dans ma chambre pour prendre une douche.

J'avais dans l'idée de regarder un film pendant son repas, de la laisser faire sa toilette et de passer ensuite dans la chambre, mais je pris soudainement conscience que je commençais vraiment à avoir soif, j'étais sur de ne pas attaquer Isabella, mais le manque d'alimentation pouvais rendre ma bête nerveuse et je ne suis pas persuadé qu'elle aimerait découvrir à quel point, je restais donc sous ma douche un moment en me demandant si je devais aller chasser ce soir ou si cela pouvait attendre encore un peu, de toute façon, je n'avais pas envi de la laisser, même avec Peter et Charlotte cela me déranger, je n'avais toujours pas eu de nouvelle des Cullen et de leur chasse, cela ne s'annonçait pas bien et je devais me méfier, comme me l'avait fait remarquer Isabella, la chienne pouvait toujours venir jusqu'ici et peut-être même avec d'autres vampires

Je soupirai en sortant de la cabine de douche, me sécha et m'habilla rapidement pour aller parler à Peter, je devais penser à un plan et devenir un peu plus vigilent pour ne pas me faire surprendre.

Pov Sally

Je revenais de ma chasse pour retrouver la folle, je ne savais pas combien de temps je devrais la supporter, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile, sa seule vue me donner envi de régurgiter le sang de cette jolie jeune fille que j'avais drainer à sec dans la rue.

Mon téléphone se mit à vibrer dans ma poche et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il s'agissait de mon maitre souhaitant peut-être que je casse le cou de la petite idiote aux fesses enflammés...

- Oui?

- Sally, comment ça se passe? Me demanda mon maitre

- Nous sommes en attente mon maitre, d'après la voyante, nous l'aurons avant la fin de la semaine, j'espère en tout cas

- Bien, je sais que tu ne l'apprécie pas et je peux comprendre pourquoi, mais reste avec elle et récupère Isabella, tu sais que cette humaine va être importante pour nous, je te fais confiance Sally, ne te laisse pas emporter par la colère

- Oui mon maitre, promis-je avant de raccrocher

Bien sur, il savait pourquoi je ne pouvais pas supporter ce genre de garce, c'est une chienne comme elle qui m'a conduit à la mort. Je me rappellerais toujours cette nuit où j'ai découvert mon mari avec ma salope de sœur, s'amusant tranquillement dans notre lit, ma sœur putain! Je les avaient tués tous les deux avec le fusil que Charles gardait toujours sous le lit, puis j'étais partis pour errer sans but pendant des heures et finir par me suicider en me jetant dans la mer dans l'espoir de m'y noyer.

C'est mon maitre qui prévenu par Mika, m'avait repêché et fais renaitre dans cette nouvelle vie. Alors non, je ne pouvais pas supporter ce genre de salope, provoquer tant de douleur, pourquoi? Une heure de plaisir charnelle? C'est pathétique! Comment peut-on être si égoïste? Même après ces deux siècles, je ne parvenais toujours pas à comprendre ce comportement, cette faiblesse, les conséquences n'étaient pas un peu trop énormes juste pour du sexe?

Et comme ma sœur qui avait détruit ma vie et la sienne par la même occasion, cette salope de voyante avait faillit foutre notre plan à l'eau à cause de sa pathétique faiblesse, merde! C'est même pas une excuse « j'ai été faible »...

Toujours est-il qu'il était vraiment difficile pour moi de ne pas arracher la tête de cette chienne, un simple rat m'inspirait tellement plus de respect que ce genre de garce, elle ne vaut rien, ne mérite rien, si ce n'est mourir et je n'attendais qu'un mot de la part de mon maitre pour faire disparaître un parasite de plus de la surface de cette planète.


	15. Chapter 15

Merci pour tout vos messages, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il ne perturbera pas la sensibilité de certaines âmes...

Bizz

Sandra

DOULOUREUSES CONSÉQUENCES

* * *

Pov Bella

Je repensais à ce qui était arrivé entre Jasper et moi dans la cabine d'essayage, j'étais de plus en plus surprise par mon propre comportement, à la vérité, dès que j'étais soulagé de ma gêne, je me sentais incroyablement libre et excité, je dois avouer que j'étais reconnaissante à Jasper de me faire découvrir cette partie de moi, il est vrai que j'avais mis ma sexualité de côté avec Edward, j'en avais eu marre d'insister et d'être rejeté, par ailleurs, je prenais également conscience que s'il avait vraiment voulu de moi, non seulement il n'aurait pas couché avec Alice, mais en plus, nous aurions certainement pu nous amuser, peut-être pas avoir des rapports à proprement parlé dans la mesure ou j'étais sa chanteuse, mais nous aurions certainement pu nous toucher, comme je le faisais avec Jasper.

En fait, tout cela ne faisait que confirmer le manque d'amour d'Edward tout en me confortant dans ce que je faisais avec Jasper, j'étais si rapidement tombé amoureuse de lui, j'aimais sentir son amour autour de moi m'envelopper comme une sorte de coton invisible, doux et chaleureux, c'était étrange, agréable et je me sentais chanceuse de pouvoir ressentir ses propres émotions, de pouvoir m'y noyer totalement...

En y réfléchissant, j'étais presque reconnaissante de la tromperie dont Alice et Edward s'était rendu coupable, évidemment, j'aurais préférer le découvrir autrement, être au moins respecté, mais s'il n'avais pas fait ça, je serais encore en train de planifier mon mariage avec cet imbécile, retenant pathétiquement mes hormones en rêvant à ma libération futur pendant ma nuit de noce.

J'avais toujours des sentiments pour Edward, mais je n'étais plus amoureuse de lui, d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sur qu'il est réellement possible d'être amoureuse de deux hommes en même temps.

Lorsque nous étions rentré, Jasper était monté pour prendre une douche pendant que je commandai ma pizza en supportant les remarques et blagues douteuses de Peter concernant les anchois.

Jasper était rapidement réapparut pour me tirer sur ses genoux pendant que je me nourrissais, il m'avait ensuite demandé de monter prendre ma douche et de l'attendre sur le lit. Je dois bien avouer qu'une fois sur le lit en question, je n'en menais pas large, je me demandai à quel genre de punition j'aurai droit. Je scrutais le plafond lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, nerveuse, je n'eus pas la force de tourner la tête pour le regarder.

- Lève-toi, m'ordonna t-il

Je pivotai vers lui et me redressais en soupirant, je savais qu'au fond, il essayait de me faire comprendre certaines choses, assumer les conséquences de mes actes quels qu'ils soient, à la vérité, il s'agissait là plus d'une leçon qu'une punition en soit.

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, il était toujours près de la porte, ses yeux assombrit fixés sur moi, je me plantai devant le lit, relevant légèrement la tête. Je crus que j'allais déjà devoir goutter à ma punition, mais il s'avança vers moi sans un mot et passa sa langue sur mon cou.

- Mienne! Grogna t-il contre ma peau

Et je compris que sa bête avait pris le relai, il m'avait déjà expliqué auparavant que lorsque cela arriverait, je devrais obéir et ne pas parler sans qu'il m'en est donné l'autorisation. Je sentis ses dents gratter contre mon cou et je pris conscience qu'il devait lutter pour ne pas me mordre, je ne pu m'empêcher d'avoir peur, je voulais la transformation, mais on ne pouvait pas risquer de plonger dans la douleur pendant trois jours sans avoir peur, il était donc difficile pour moi de calmer cette émotion, je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'il la comprenne.

Sa bouche se colla brusquement à la mienne, m'arrachant à mes pensées, j'entrouvris de suite les lèvres pour goutter sa langue, ce mec était tellement excitant, peut-être plus lorsqu'il devenait autoritaire et c'est exactement ce que je ressentais dans ce baiser.

Il me relâcha en grognant, je le vis légèrement lever la tête pour humer l'air ou plutôt mon excitation, moins de cinq minutes avec lui et ma culotte était déjà ruiné. Il se mit alors à me tourner autour sans un mot, comme un prédateur chassant sa proie, c'est exactement ce que j'avais l'impression d'être à cet instant, une proie.

- Déshabille toi! Aboya t-il

Je ressentis une soudaine gêne, absolument accablante, me déshabiller comme ça devant lui qui me scrutait de la sorte...

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ta gêne et je n'aime pas me répéter! Siffla t-il en s'immobilisant pour me faire face

Je baissai docilement la tête et ôta mon débardeur en essayant de gérer mes émotions, il n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de le faire pour moi, j'apparus torse nu devant lui et je l'entendis avaler bruyamment son venin, puis sans le regarder, je fis glisser mon short, j'étais nu, découverte, offerte et heureusement pour moi, parfaitement épilé.

Il poussa un grognement effrayant qui ne fit rien pour me rassurer, c'était la première fois que j'étais réellement confronté à sa bête et j'avoue que je n'en mener pas large.

- Allonge toi sur le ventre! M'ordonna t-il en désignant le lit du menton

De suite, je rampai sur le lit et m'y allongea à plat ventre, mes émotions étaient partout, bien sur, j'avais peur, mais j'étais également curieuse, impatiente et exciter.

- Tends tes bras au dessus de ta tête, le visage enfouit et les jambes écartés

Je m'exécutai de plus en plus excité et de moins en moins gêné, je l'entendis s'éloigner du lit et revenir rapidement, puis il s'installa près de moi, je n'osai pas bouger d'un millimètre et je tentais tant bien que mal de contrôler ma respiration. Sa main vint se balader sur l'une de mes fesses, effleurant doucement ma peau du doigt et là, j'étais vraiment excité.

- C'est ta première punition ma compagne, je vais donc m'efforcer de ne pas être trop dur avec toi, m'informa t-il en murmurant contre mon oreille

Les choses devenaient alors de plus en plus clair dans mon esprit, cela aurait à voir avec mes fesses, je soupirai pour me préparer à supporter la douleur à venir et effectivement, elle arriva m'arrachant un cri, j'oscillais entre la douleur et le plaisir, il ne m'avait pas frappé assez fort pour me blesser, mais je sentais tout de même très bien la brulure, d'autant qu'il ne m'avait pas frappé avec sa main, mais avec ce qui ressemblait à un martinet.

Je sentis les lanières entre mes cuisses glissant jusqu'à la raie de mes fesses, ce qui cette-fois, m'arracha un gémissement, puis un nouveau coup m'arracha un nouveau cri, aussi tordu que cela puisse paraître, je trouvai ça foutrement excitant et je suis sur qu'il s'en était rendu compte.

Se penchant de nouveau jusqu'à mon oreille, je sentis un troisième coups

- C'est vingt pour les deux fois ou je t'ai fais venir avec ma langue, susurra t-il en embrassant mon lobe

Je me sentais mouillé comme jamais, même si je me demandai comment j'allais supporter encore dix sept coups, pour le moment, la douleur n'était que plaisir, je traiterais avec le reste plus tard, pensais-je en soupirant. Il passa un doigt le long de ma fente avant de sentir le quatrième coups

- Délicieux, soupira t-il la voix trainante

Cette remarque me fit comprendre qu'il m'avait goutté et j'ai bien cru que de l'imaginer sucer son doigt suffirait à me faire venir, mais le cinquième coups fut un peu plus violent que les précédents, il passa sa main glacé sur mes fesses pour me soulagé et je me surpris à prier secrètement pour qu'il entre ses doigts en moi...

Au dixième coups, mes fesses me brulaient purement et simplement, mais la situation, sa façon de ramasser régulièrement mon excitation du doigt ou de passer sa main sur mes fesses m'excitait trop pour me faire pleurer

- Je ne pense pas que tu seras encore excité à la fin de ta punition, mais si tu supporte les dix prochains coups aussi calmement que les premiers, tu auras une récompense, me promit-il

Le onzième coups s'abattit sur moi et je hurlais ma douleur, il continua ainsi jusqu'au quinzième, oui j'avais de plus en plus mal et mes fesses devaient être rouge écarlates, mais je me sentais toujours aussi mouillé. De nouveau, les lanières firent leur chemin le long de ma fente pour atteindre ma cuisse sur laquelle il frappa le seizième coups à proximité de mon paquet de nerfs, je gémis bruyamment regrettant presque qu'il ne l'est pas atteint.

- Je rêve ou ça t'excite vraiment ce que je te fais? Demanda t-il dans un grognement

Je décollai légèrement la tête du lit pour lui répondre, un peu honteuse de ce que je m'apprêtais à lui avouer, cependant il aurait été ridicule de lui mentir, il savait très bien ce que je ressentais.

- J'aime, murmurai-je

- Hum, c'est peut-être par ce que je ne frappe pas assez fort? Se demanda t-il en m'assenant le dix septième coups

- Ha! Hurlai-je surprise par la force qu'il y avait mit

- Oui, c'est peut-être ça! Grogna t-il en réitérant sur l'autre fesse avec autant de force

Deux doigts glissèrent sur ma fente, certainement pour vérifier l'état de mon excitation et je l'entendit rugir en frappant de nouveau

- A moins que ma compagne soit réellement capable de prendre tout ce que je lui donne...

Dix huit...

Dix neuf...

Il frotta les lanières contre mon entre et mes hanches se déplacèrent d'elle même cherchant un contact plus soutenu...

Vingt... la plus douloureuse

- A quel moment t'es-je autorisé à bouger? Siffla t-il en agrippant mes cheveux pour tirer ma tête en arrière, tu n'as pas idée des efforts que je dois faire pour ne pas te baiser comme tu semble le mériter! Grogna t-il avant de me mordiller le cou

Tout mon corps lui hurler de me prendre, mais je n'osai pas prononcer le moindre mot, avec sa fameuse punition, il était parvenu à m'exciter autant qu'avec son pouvoir, j'avais du mal à le croire...

Il me relâcha et je retombai lourdement sur le lit, puis j'entendis le bruit de ses vêtements déchirés, je me léchai les lèvres en prévision, peut-être allait-il accéder à ma prière silencieuse?

Il se colla à moi et frotta son érection contre mes fesses, je tentais du mieux que je pu de ne pas bouger, mais je dois bien avouer qu'il m'était difficile de ne pas me frotter à mon tour contre lui. Mes fesses étaient encore bouillonnantes mais la douleur était gérable, il se décolla de mon corps et me retourna sur le dos, plongeant ses iris noires dans les miennes, il me caressa avec le martinet qu'il fit glisser sur mes seins, mon ventre, puis mon paquet de nerfs. J'étais tellement hypnotisé par ses yeux que je fus parfaitement incapable de profiter de sa nudité et dieu seul sait à quel point je voulais le scanner. Il s'allongea près de moi et s'empara de ma main qu'il guida sur son torse, enfin, je fus capable de me détacher de ses yeux pour passer mes iris sur son torse magnifique, il avait des cicatrices partout, c'était très impressionnant, mais ça ne le rendait que plus beau.

- Touche-moi, murmura t-il en serrant les mâchoires

Il paraissait luter contre lui même, il lâcha ma main et agrippa les draps avec force tendis que je glissai mes ongles sur son corps, chaque centimètre que mes mains pouvaient atteindre, j'explorai, me délectant de ses doux gémissements, alors que lui avait fermé les yeux, puis sa main se déplaça pour atteindre ma nuque et ramener ma bouche sur son torse, je le gratifiait alors d'une multitude de baisers, passant ma langue sur ses cicatrices, tout en baladant mes doigts le long de ses bras. C'était sensuel, doux, mais j'avais besoin de plus, tellement plus, lui aussi sans doute, puisqu'il s'empara de l'un de mes mains pour la glisser sur sa longueur que j'attrapai fermement, il guida le mouvement de haut en bas en rythme.

Je continuai à faire danser ma langue sur lui, m'attardant sur ses mamelons, il grogna lorsque j'accélérai légèrement mes mouvements sur sa longueur. En baissant les yeux dessus, je me permis de détailler son membres, il était long et épais, j'eus alors la soudaine envi d'y goutter, je voulais savoir si c'était aussi bon que de l'embrasser. Lentement, je descendis ma bouche jusqu'à son ventre, puis je décollai mes lèvres de sa peau pour les faire réapparaitre sur la tête de son membre, il poussa un rugissement sauvage qui ne fit qu'accroitre mon excitation.

- Si tu vas jusque là, soit prête à assumer ma bête! Gronda t-il sévèrement

J'étais bien trop excité pour écouter son avertissement, j'engloutis goulument sa longueur entre mes lèvres en réitérant les mouvements de ma main avec ma bouche, suçant de haut en bas en rythme et remerciant secrètement cette chienne de voyante pour m'avoir montrer involontairement la technique.

Jasper grogna, se tortilla sous moi et agrippa violemment mes cheveux en me tirant en arrière pour me regarder, ses yeux étaient totalement noirs, il semblait presque menaçant

- Je t'aurais prévenu! Siffla t-il en me repoussant en dehors du lit, mets toi à genoux par terre!

Je m'exécutai alors qu'il s'installa sur le rebord du lit, un grognement constant s'échappant de sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas lâché mes cheveux et les tenaient si fort que s'en était douloureux, en tirant vers le bas, il se pencha vers moi avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres

- Je ne vais pas te laisser me sucer, c'est toi qui vas me laisser baiser ta bouche! Tonna t-il en attrapant fermement son membre, maintenant ouvre!

Je ne sais pas ce qui n'allait pas avec moi, mais j'adorai quand il était comme ça, autoritaire et dominant, à tel point que je me sentais mouiller le long de mes cuisses, je me pressai d'ouvrir la bouche et il engouffra son membre dedans en cognant contre ma gorge, je tentais de respirer par le nez et d'ouvrir autant que possible, il agrippa mes cheveux des deux mains et fit ce qu'il avait dit, il baisa ma bouche sans retenu...

- Si... chaude! Siffla t-il en déplaçant l'une de ses mains sous mon menton, qui aurait dit que ma compagne était aussi sale que moi! Rajouta t-il en ricanant méchamment

Ses coups devinrent plus rapide et mon propre besoin de jouir plus puissant, il l'avait certainement ressentit par ce qu'il me noya dans un vague de plaisir intense, bien plus intense que ce qu'il m'avait envoyé jusqu'ici

- Tu sens ce que tu me fais? Gémit-il bruyamment, je vais te faire goutter à ma jouissance, ma compagne

Une seconde après, il remplissait ma bouche et je jouissais avec une telle force que je fus presque heureuse de ne pas pouvoir hurler, me contentant d'un cri étouffé entre mes lèvres occupées. Son goût était divin, éclaboussant ma gorge avec force alors que son membre tremblait frénétiquement, il se dégagea lorsque j'eus tout avalé et il me fallut m'agripper à ses genoux pour ne pas m'écrouler au sol sous la force de l'extase qui faisait encore trembler mon corps.

Il me tira sur lui et m'embrassa avec passion, puis il parcourra ma joue pour atteindre mon oreille.

- Je ne te conseil pas de me provoquer de la sorte le soir de notre accouplement, me conseilla t-il en murmurant, je ne prendrais pas tant de soin ce soir là...

En tirant la couverture sur moi, il m'enroula dedans et m'emprisonna fermement dans ses bras en posant son menton sur ma tête, j'étais épuisé, vidé et heureuse, je l'entendis ronronner fortement, bercé par les vibrations, je fermais les yeux...

- Je t'aime tellement chérie, je ne pourrais plus supporter d'être loin de toi, susurra t-il en déposant un baiser sur ma tête

J'étais tellement bien, que je n'eus même pas la force de répondre, la seconde d'après, je m'étais endormi...


	16. Chapter 16

Pov Jasper

Je regardais mon ange dormir dans mes bras et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si je n'avais pas été trop loin, bien sur, j'avais vérifié ses émotions tout le long et ma bête avait vraiment besoin que je la laisse sortir avant que j'en perde totalement le contrôle, mais elle était encore humaine et une humaine sans expérience aucune, alors que moi, j'avais une sexualité relativement développé depuis bien longtemps.

J'avais vraiment hâte de la transformer, de la voir réclamer autant que moi ce besoin de rapport sauvage, animal, par ce que oui, notre bête, le vampire se tapissant derrière l'attitude sociable que nous nous efforçons d'avoir avait tout de l'animal enragé et en ce qui me concerne, ma bête se débattait violemment réclamant l'accouplement depuis trop longtemps. Je la retenait depuis si longtemps qu'être auprès d'elle en était presque douloureux, j'étais sans cesse en pleine bataille interne et je ne pouvais qu'attendre que sa bête me réclame aussi violemment que la mienne la voulait, mais pour cela, je devais attendre qu'elle devienne mon égal.

Ce soir avait été une sorte de compromit pour moi et une leçon pour elle, je voulais qu'elle se désinhibe, qu'elle gagne en confiance en elle, alors, je l'avais poussé, du moins ma bête l'avait poussé pendant que moi, je m'efforçais de tenir les reines serrés.

Prends la et fais-là tienne! Ma bête grondait sans cesse

Le vampire en moi ne voulait pas perdre de temps ou prendre de soin, s'accoupler et la transformer, combattre cet instinct était presque aussi difficile que me forcer à ne pas boire de sang tout en supportant l'odeur... à la vérité, mon comportement était clairement contre nature. Je m'adaptai à son humanité pour ne pas la perturber et ce, malgré mon opinion à ce sujet.

Je savais qu'au premier contact physique, mes instincts me frapperaient durs pour reprendre le dessus et c'est surtout ça qui m'a décidé à rester loin d'elle pendant tout ce temps, éviter de lui parler, éviter autant que possible tout contact, d'ailleurs, avant cette fameuse nuit ou je l'avais retrouvé blessé par Victoria, je ne l'avais encore jamais touché.

Alors j'avais simplement pris mon mal en patience, supportant de la voir au bras d'Edward en espérant que mon calvaire prendrait rapidement fin.

Je dois tout de même avouer qu'elle m'avait surpris ce soir, je n'aurais pas poussé aussi loin si ses émotions n'avaient pas été en demande, j'avais tenté au mieux de ne pas projeter mes propres émotions et je savais que j'y étais parvenu, je voulais qu'elle trouve la force d'aller d'elle même au delà de sa peur, de sa gêne ou de sa honte sans mon aide, j'avais besoin de la sentir totalement pour pouvoir arrêter à tout moment, si elle s'était mise à paniqué, à pleurer ou à se laisser dépasser par une quelconque émotion, j'aurais arrêter de suite, mais je n'aurais pas imaginer que toutes ses émotions seraient écrasés par son excitation, ni qu'elle apprécierait à ce point.

Je ne m'étais donc pas inquiété de son comportement surprenant pendant notre petite séance, ce qui m'inquiétai en revanche, c'est sa réaction en se réveillant, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit accablé par la honte ou qu'elle se sente gêné et surtout pas qu'elle m'en veuille pour avoir laissé ma bête lui parler de la sorte, étant humaine pouvait-elle réellement comprendre les réels instincts primaires qu'un vampire devait assouvir? Mon côté bestial était autant en demande que celui qui réclamait son amour et je ne pouvais pas assouvir l'un sans contenter l'autre, bien sur, j'avais envi de lui faire l'amour lentement, langoureusement, mais je n'étais pas capable de mettre gentiment ma bête de côté, d'ailleurs, aucun vampire n'en était capable face à sa compagne, il devait sortir de temps à autre, même le gentil monstre qu'était Carlisle avait ses périodes, mais lui avait la chance d'avoir une compagne réclamant la même chose, ayant les mêmes besoins, sans compter qu'Esmée avait l'avantage d'être incassable.

Mon dieu! J'aurais tellement voulu connaître quelqu'un dans ma situation, je naviguai à l'aveuglette, il était si rare d'avoir une compagne humaine...

Je me rendais compte de la difficulté qu'était d'être avec une humaine, fragile, cassable... même ce soir en lui donnant cette fessé, j'avais plus usé de mon don que du martinet, à chaque fois qu'elle avait cru que je frappai plus fort, mon don était en action et malgré ce que je lui avait fait ressentir, ses fesses allaient parfaitement bien, je ne pouvais pas risquer de la blesser.

Je priai donc pour qu'elle se réveille sans se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit, je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse et qu'elle assume sa sexualité avec moi, ce qui deviendrait naturel après sa transformation, je devais m'efforcer de l'aider à l'obtenir en étant humaine.

Peut-être était-il temps que je la laisse disposer de mon corps? De la laisser voir que je lui appartenais autant qu'elle m'appartenait? Ma bête me laisserait-elle faire ça avant l'accouplement?

- Arrête de te prendre la tête connard! Murmura Peter du salon

- J'aimerai...

Je me levai pour rejoindre l'imbécile, il ne parlait pas pour rien... en général du moins. Évidemment, le branleur m'attendait, tranquillement affalé sur le canapé, les jambes croisés sur la table basse.

- C'est perturbant Peter, avouai-je en m'installant près de lui

- Je sais, j'imagine ton dilemme, avoir peur de la froisser, de la blesser

- Ouai, son amour propre et sa santé physique, c'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus, elle est humaine, réagissant comme une humaine... avec la bonne morale humaine

- L'hypocrisie humaine, tu veux dire? Ricana t-il

- Ma bête devient folle Peter, sérieux, sifflai-je en grinçant des dents, le besoin de sauvagerie est là, à un point que je me demande si je ne devrais pas attendre de l'avoir transformé avant l'accouplement...

- Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir attendre encore des mois? Me coupa t-il moqueur

- Que faire d'autre? M'énervai-je, si elle n'est pas capable de s'adapter à moi, alors je vais devoir m'adapter à elle

- C'est ce que tu as fais pendant deux ans et regarde ce que ça a donné! Bordel! Bouscule la! C'est elle qui va devenir un vampire, c'est à elle de s'adapter, sincèrement Jasper, je pense qu'elle ira bien, elle est capable de s'adapter, il faut juste que tu efface Edward et toutes ses conneries de son esprit...

C'est à ce moment là que Bella fit son apparition en bas de l'escalier, je tournai prudemment la tête sachant que c'était sa réaction qui me confirmerait si j'avais eu raison de lui présenter le vampire que je suis aussi rapidement, était-elle prête à lui faire face? Aurais-je dû attendre un peu plus longtemps?

Je fus agréablement surpris de découvrir un large sourire sur son visage...

- Viens ici, Isabella, lui demandai-je en souriant, et dégage Peter, rajoutai-je en me tournant vers l'intéressé

Elle s'avança vers moi pour s'installer directement sur mes genoux, puis elle s'agrippa à mon cou en nichant son visage contre mon torse.

- J'ai pas eu de ronron ce matin pour me réveiller, chuchota t-elle

Je ris, heureux de constater que tout va bien

- Pardon, madame, murmurai-je en commençant à ronronner, ça va?

- C'est parfait, ricana t-elle

- Je t'aime Isabella

- Je t'aime aussi Jasper

Elle se redressait, prenant mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa... mon dieu! Des initiatives! Merci...

Je me remis à espérer retrouver une sexualité saine, putain! J'en avais foutrement besoin et sa réaction ne faisait que confirmer qu'elle était loin d'être traumatisé et qu'elle avait vraiment apprécié notre moment ensemble, je me doutais bien qu'elle n'était pas la fragile petite chose d'Edward, en tout cas, elle ne l'était plus, maintenant elle était devenu ma compagne et je m'en voulais déjà de m'être à ce point inquiété...

Je prenais le temps de goutter son baiser, doucement, tendrement, je me sentais soulagé, rassuré de constater que ma technique commençait enfin à porter ses fruits, elle avait gagné en confiance et réagissait comme devrait le faire ma compagne à chaque fois que l'envi lui prenait de m'embrasser, enfin elle osait, enfin, je ne me sentais pas obliger de lui dire quoi faire ou de réclamer...


	17. Chapter 17

Pov Alice

Attendre, c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire, attendre qu'enfin il s'éloigne d'elle… et attendre avec cette fille qui paraissait me haïr n'arranger en rien mon problème. Je passai la plupart de mon temps à lire ou à chasser, le bon point dans cette histoire, c'est que je n'étais plus tenu de jouer mon rôle, devoir me nourrir de ces horribles animaux pendant toutes ces années est loin d'avoir été facile, sans compter cacher mes pensées ou avoir l'air heureuse, j'avoue que Jasper m'a rendu heureuse une partie de ma vie, sans être amoureuse de lui, je l'ai aimé, d'une certaine façon, je l'aime toujours, mais j'ai toujours était dévoué à mon maitre et puis, sachant que cela prendrait fin, qu'il était destiné à cette humaine m'avais forcé à me rappeler ma place, un jour Jasper me détesterait, je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait si tôt, mais je le savais, il ne pourrait pas comprendre ma mission, il ne pourrait pas comprendre pourquoi j'avais fait cela.

J'étais triste de savoir que mon maitre m'avait créé uniquement pour cette raison, pour cette fille et au fond, j'aurais voulu pouvoir la tuer de mes mains, peu importe ce qu'elle était censé devenir, je lui devais ma vie, mais je lui devais aussi ma solitude… comment ne pas la haïr?

Le retournement, l'avenir… il change, puis se fige et change encore, j'avais fais une erreur en couchant avec celui que j'avais appelé mon frère, mais il devenait de plus en plus difficile de lui cacher mes pensées, il fallait bien que je l'oriente vers autre chose et puis depuis que cette saleté d'humaine avait envahi nos vies, je sentais la fin approcher, la fin de ma mission et de ma raison de vivre…

Alors que j'étais une fois de plus vautré sur ce foutu lit d'hôtel à rabâcher ma vie, une vision s'offrit à moi

Jasper et Bella dans une chambre à moitié nu

Jasper laissant Bella boire son venin, partager ses souvenirs avec elle

Jasper et Bella faisant l'amour… sauvagement, passionnément

- Je t'aime tant chérie, murmura-t-il avant d'exploser dans l'extase

Je me secouai la tête, je n'avais absolument pas envi d'avoir ce genre de vision, Jasper n'avait jamais fait cela avec moi, il n'avait jamais était jusqu'à échanger son venin ou même ressentit le besoin de faire quelque rituel d'accouplement avec moi.

Ça me rendais malade, j'espérais que nous pourrions l'enlever avant que cela n'arrive, la manipuler serait plus compliqué que prévu après ce rituel, heureusement que cet imbécile de Sally était là, j'avoue que sur ce coup, je ne pouvais que m'en réjouir, elle allait sauver la situation, mais j'en voulais tellement à Jasper, les décennies que nous avions passé ensemble ne voulaient-elles rien dire pour lui? Alors, je n'étais rien? Rien d'autre que quelque chose qui l'avait tenu occupé pendant ce temps, m'avait-il seulement aimé?

Comment ne pas ressentir de la haine envers lui, à elle, je ne pouvais rien faire, mais à lui… cette chienne de Maria avait toujours voulu le retrouver, je l'avais vu dans mes visions, après qu'il se soit échappé, elle avait cherché pendant un long moment, peut-être devais-je la mettre sur sa piste? Après tout, pendant qu'il sera occupé avec elle, il ne sera pas derrière nous…

La vision de son départ pour la chasse devenait de plus en plus clair, j'avais le temps d'aller faire un tour au Texas, de lui dire où trouver son cher major.

Je me levai promptement de mon lit en attrapant mon sac, un sourire vicieux s'étirant sur mes lèvres, oui, il allait me payer ça, non seulement, j'allais lui prendre sa précieuse humaine, mais en plus, j'allais le ramener à ce qu'il avait tenté de fuir durant toutes ses années, pour avoir garder un œil sur Maria pendant un moment afin de savoir si elle allait nous suivre ou non, je savais de quoi elle était capable, je savais qu'elle n'appréciait pas d'être trahi, la désertion n'était pas une option lorsqu'on faisait parti de son armée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou, voyante? Aboya Sally en tournant la tête vers moi

- J'ai des choses à faire, soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel, mes visions deviennes plus clairs, nous pourrons aller la chercher dimanche matin, en attendant, je vais régler un problème

- Quel problème?

- Rien te concernant, crachai-je avant de disparaitre de sa vue

Merde, qu'avais-je fais à cette fille pour qu'elle me déteste à ce point? Je l'ait à peine connu, elle paraissait vouloir me sauter dessus chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur moi.

Je me précipitait vers l'aéroport le plus proche, ce serait rapide, je serais de retour dès le lendemain matin, mettre Maria sur les traces de Jasper me permettrait de le mettre hors jeu pendant que sa Bella deviendrait l'une des nôtres…

Pov Bella

Pendant que Jasper et Peter discutait de je ne sais quoi dans le salon, je m'étais assise au pied d'un arbre à quelques mètres de là, profitant du soleil, j'étais juste bien, je retraçais la cicatrice de mon visage du bout des doigts, elle me gênait moins ou peut-être que je commençais simplement à m'y faire, après tout, il s'agissait là d'une cicatrice de guerre, de celle que je garderais après ma transformation, en plus de celle marquant les traces de dents de Riley et Victoria, peut-être que Jasper avait raison en disant que ça me permettrait de ne pas être emmerdé par les autres vampires, bien sur, ceux qui m'avaient fait cela n'était pas mort dans un combat contre moi, d'ailleurs, j'avais même était plutôt pathétique, mais personne n'était obligé de le savoir, aux yeux de tout les inconnus, ceux qui m'avaient fait ça seraient morts de ma main.

Mes émotions semblaient étranges, j'avais la sensation d'être parvenu à me libérer en quelque sorte, je ne me sentais plus constamment gêné, les gestes que j'avais envers Jasper me semblait si naturels à présent, je laissais simplement mon corps suivre mes envies et je crus comprendre qu'il appréciait grandement ma prise d'assurance ce que je pouvais comprendre, s'il avait eu le même comportement que moi, nous n'aurions jamais pu être ensemble.

Cela faisait quelques jours que je me demander si nous ne devrions pas organiser le rituel d'accouplement plus tôt que prévu, d'une part, par ce que je me sentais prête et d'autre part par ce que j'avais hâte d'avoir une vrai vie sexuelle avec lui, surtout depuis la nuit que nous avions passé ensemble, j'avais ressentis ses craintes en me levant le lendemain matin, le pauvre projetait dans tout les sens, il avait eu peur de m'avoir fait du mal, pas physiquement bien sur, puis ce que j'avais rapidement découvert qu'il m'avait plus ou moins berné concernant les coups que mes fesses étaient censés avoir reçu, mais il avait vraiment eu peur de m'avoir traumatisé, mon dieu! Il est vrai qu'être face au vampire pour la première fois avait été impressionnant, mais c'était surtout excitant, par ailleurs, j'avais bien conscience que son comportement était naturel, j'avais aimé, du début à la fin et ce, malgré la peur.

J'aimais sa façon de me parler, sans se demander s'il était assez doux, assez gentil, assez humain… il était lui et ça m'allait parfaitement bien, d'autant que bientôt, j'allais être transformé, autant m'y faire de suite. J'avais à plus d'une reprise entendu Peter et Charlotte ensemble et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il arrivait souvent que ce ne soit pas doux, j'avais entendu Peter appeler Charlotte sa petite salope et elle ne s'en était pas offusqué, elle avait elle-même quelques surnoms assez amusants pour son compagnon et cela ne remettait pas en cause leur amour et leur lien, bien au contraire…

- Tu penses à moi? Entendis-je derrière mon dos

- Toujours, ricanai-je doucement

Je le sentis derrière moi en une seconde, son torse collé contre mon dos, ses mains dans mes cheveux

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses exactement?

Je gémis en sentant ses dents me mordiller légèrement la peau de mon cou et je suis sur que ma culotte devait déjà être fatigué, peut-être devrais-je simplement arrêter d'en porter ou investir dans un magasin de lingerie?

- Je me demandai quand aurait lieu le rituel, murmurai-je en fermant les yeux pour profiter de ses caresses

- Serais-tu pressé ma compagne? Demanda-t-il d'une voix enjoué

Je le sentais sourire et je savais qu'il aimerait ma réponse, il avait raison, j'avais plus qu'envie de le sentir en moi…

- Humm… oui? Rigolai-je en sentant sa langue chatouiller l'arrière de mon oreille

- Penses-tu être prête?

- Oui, Jasper

- Sur? Insista-t-il en taquinant mes mamelons à travers le tissus de mon débardeur

- Peut-être que c'est toi qui ne l'est pas, le taquinai-je à mon tour

Cette remarque eut le don de le statufié quelques secondes, puis il se mit à rire de bon cœur

- Bien, on dirait que tu essaye de me provoquer…

Je haussais innocemment les épaules, je voulais vivre cette expérience, le laisser boire mon sang et boire son venin, lire ses souvenirs aussi difficiles que pourraient être certains d'entre eux et enfin, le laisser me prendre, enfin, le sentir en moi, sans retenu aucune

- Demain, tu veux? Proposa-t-il le sourire dans la voix, je t'aiderais à dormir plus longtemps cette nuit pour que tu ne manque pas d'énergie, quelques heures de sommeil en plus seront nécessaires ma compagne, je vais tellement te faire jouir que tu auras besoin d'hiberner plusieurs jours dans ton lit après ça…

Je ressentis un léger frisson me parcourir, j'avais hâte et mon entre jambe aussi à en juger par l'humidité s'en dégageant, je le sentis lever légèrement la tête et rire doucement…

- Oui, tu es prête, murmura-t-il en passant l'une de ses mains sur mon cou, j'ai tellement envi d'être enfin en toi ma compagne, bien au chaud dans ton humidité

- Merde, Jasper, tu le fais exprès? Demandai-je de plus en plus excité

- Je ne comprends pas chérie, répondit-il innocemment

- Arrête de me taquiner, sinon je t'évite jusqu'à demain, oui, je suis excité, tu le sais, je le sais, pas la peine d'en rajouter, ricanai-je à mon tour

- Humm, tu sais que me menacer de t'éloigner de moi n'est pas la meilleurs idée que tu es eu, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête, tu es une vilaine, vilaine fille Isabella…

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, que l'intense vague de plaisir qu'il m'envoya me fit jouir, là, dans l'herbe, me faisant hurler si fort que j'entendis Peter se foutre de moi de la maison.

- Jas…per! M'écriai-je en tentant de reprendre mon souffle, c'est… c'est pas du jeu

- Chérie, qui t'as dit que c'était un jeu? Par ailleurs, je ne peux pas laisser ma compagne dans un besoin de libération si intense

- Tu pourrais au moins me prévenir pour que je puisse retenir un peu les sons…

- Tu n'as rien à retenir et puis je t'ai prévenu la première fois que nous avons prit une douche ensemble, tu te souviens? Je t'ai dis que je ne me gênerais pas pour te faire jouir avec mon don dès que l'envi me prendrait, tu m'appartiens! Grogna-t-il contre mon cou, ton cœur, ton corps, ton âme et ta jouissance

Je fermai les yeux en me délectant de ses paroles et de ses gestes et en remerciant le ciel d'avoir un compagnon avec un tel don, certains hommes ne parviennent jamais à faire jouir leurs femmes, moi j'avais droit à ma libération régulièrement avec tant de facilité…

Je me tournai pour lui faire face en nichant mon visage contre son torse, je ne pus résister à l'envi d'embrasser son cou, l'entendre gémir était une vrai récompense pour moi, en me collant un peu plus à lui, je sentis son érection contre ma cuisse, alors en souriant, je glissais ma main jusqu'à son entrejambe, frottant lentement de haut en bas

- Tu sais ce qui va se passer si tu continu? Grogna-t-il contre mon oreille

- Humm, tu vas me baiser la bouche? Murmurai-je innocemment

Je l'entendis siffler légèrement et marmonner qu'il avait créé un monstre, en fait, je pense que le monstre en question avait toujours était là, Jasper n'avait fait que le sortir de la léthargie dans laquelle Edward s'était évertué à le plonger. J'eus à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que je me retrouvai allongé sur le lit de la chambre avec un Jasper aux yeux noirs planant au dessus de moi, il me scruta pendant un long moment sans rien dire, puis il étira un sourire plein de sous entendu

- Dis au revoir à Jasper, grogna la bête un sourire vicieux plâtré sur le visage

- A tout à l'heure Jasper, murmurai-je docilement en retenant mon sourire

Il se dégagea pour se déplacer à ma droite et déboutonna son pantalon

- Dépêche toi d'ouvrir ta jolie bouche ma compagne…


	18. Chapter 18

Âmes (très) sensibles ne pas lire!

Ps: merci pour vos messages et vos coms de plus en plus nombreux

Biz les beautés

Sandra

* * *

ACCOUPLEMENT

(1er partie)

Pov Jasper

Enfin, nous y étions, enfin, j'allais la faire mienne. Je l'avais fait dormir jusqu'en début d'après-midi, puis elle s'était nourrit et était resté avec Charlotte afin qu'elle l'aide à se préparer et discuter si elle en avait besoin.

Ce rituel ne concernait que ma compagne et moi, notre échange et notre première nuit, le rituel d'accouplement était différent du rituel d'éternité qui aurait lieu la nuit de sa transformation, on pourrait apparenter celui-là à une sorte de mariage ou tous les proches étaient conviés, jurant notre amour devant tous, je marquerais mon territoire devant les autres mâles et à l'issue de cela, je la transformerais. Je ne lui en avait pas parlé, mais j'avais déjà fait préparé nos anneaux, ceux marquant notre appartenance à notre clan et notre appartenance mutuel. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'il ne serait pas trop difficile pour elle de réaliser ce rituel, d'autant qu'une bonne partie des Cullen, ainsi que quelque uns de mes vieux amis seraient là, je tenais cependant à faire cela, elle était celle que j'avais espéré toute ma vie et je voulais marquer la différence entre elle et les autres femmes avec qui j'avais été par le passé. Jamais je n'avais imaginé une seconde pratiquer quelque rituel que ce soit avec Alice et encore moins avec Maria, ce soir, Isabella verrait tout, tout ce que j'ai fait avec ces deux femmes et d'autres, je voulais qu'elle comprenne à quel point elle était différente pour moi, à quel point ce qui nous unissait était plus fort, tellement, que j'éprouvais le besoin de la faire mienne de toutes les manières possibles.

- J'ai préparé votre chambre, m'annonça fièrement Peter en bondissant vers moi avec un sourire béat sur le visage

- Merci mon frère...

- Sur qu'on ne peut pas y assister? Insista t-il pour la énième fois

- Peter! Sifflai-je, je te l'est dit, ce qui va se passer ce soir est entre ma compagne et moi, tu sais très bien que ce rituel d'accouplement est très personnel, tu devras attendre le jour de sa transformation

- Ok, soupira t-il en m'adressant un sourire repentant, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir ça avec un humaine...

- Et tu ne le verra pas ce soir non plus, tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'être à proximité avec Charlotte, ça fait quelques jours que je ne me suis pas nourrit et je ne voudrais pas boire trop de son sang, donc si ton don te titille, entre dans la chambre et arrache moi à elle...

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu n'as été te nourrir? Me reprocha t-il en croisant les bras sur la poitrine

- J'ai du mal à la laisser, surtout avec tout ce qui se passe

- Tu sais que nous prendrons bien soin d'elle major, tu peux la laisser ici pendant ta chasse, nous ne laisseront pas cette Victoria s'approcher d'elle, m'assura t-il en levant les yeux au ciel

- Je sais Peter, c'est juste... difficile, soupirai-je bruyamment, mais j'irais demain matin

Il hocha la tête et je me levai pour sauter de mon perchoir et retourner dans la maison, Isabella serait bientôt prête et je voulais aller l'attendre dans la chambre et voir si le baiseur n'en avait pas fait un peu trop également.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être inquiet sachant ce que mes souvenirs allaient lui montrer, bien sur, je m'étais évertué à la préparer à ce qu'elle allait voir et je ne lui avait rien caché de ma relation avec Maria ou des crimes dont je m'étais rendu coupable, mais je savais que ce serait difficile pour elle, je le savais pour avoir tant souffert en la voyant partager de prudes baisers avec Edward, ce que j'avais fait avec Maria ou même Alice n'avait rien de prude, Isabella m'avait dit comprendre, affirmant avec véhémence que si elle avait eu le même age que moi, j'aurais dû supporter ce genre de souvenirs et elle avait sans doute raison, mais lui faire du mal n'était vraiment pas dans mes intentions et je me doutais que de pouvoir être témoin de mes ébats avec ces deux femmes serait forcement difficile pour elle...

- Tu penses à moi? Entendis-je soudainement

Je relevais la tête pour la découvrir sur le pas de la porte, habillé d'une longue robe blanche absolument magnifique, elle semblait amusé d'être parvenu à surprendre un vampire, je dois dire que j'étais vraiment perdu dans mes pensées. Elle détailla rapidement l'intérieur de la chambre, baladant frénétiquement son regard sur les dizaine de bougies, puis elle reporta son attention sur moi en souriant timidement.

Je fus à ses côtés en une seconde, la faisant légèrement sursauter à ma soudaine proximité.

- Toujours, murmurai-je en la scrutant intensément, viens

Je lui prit la main pour l'amener au milieu de la pièce après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle, j'étais heureux d'avoir laissé Peter se charger de l'ambiance, je constatais qu'il était infiniment plus doué que moi pour ce genre de chose, il avait même pensé à la musique...

- Danse avec moi, soufflai-je en l'attirant plus étroitement contre mon torse

Elle garda le silence, se contentant de se nicher contre moi en fermant les yeux, je pris soudainement conscience que ça non plus, je ne l'avais jamais fait avec aucune autre femme avant elle, sincèrement, ça ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit, même en ayant aimé Alice, notre intimité n'avait rien de très romantique, à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais rien eu de très romantique.

Me reculant légèrement, je posais mes mains de chaque côté de son visage, elle rouvrit les yeux pour aimanter ses iris aux miennes, je n'avais pas besoin de mon pouvoir pour voir à quel point elle me faisait confiance, son regard était suffisamment criant de cette vérité et d'amour aussi, j'avais voulu attendre qu'elle tombe vraiment amoureuse de moi, je jubilai intérieurement du peu de temps qu'il avait fallut pour ça. Je collai mon front au sien, mirant avec une telle force son regard que je crus m'y noyer.

- Je t'aime ma compagne, souriais-je en caressant l'ovale de son visage du pouce, est-ce que tu es prête?

Elle hocha la tête lentement en me gratifiant d'un autre sourire marquant sa confiance

- Je suis prête

Elle pencha légèrement la tête pour me permettre d'accéder à elle plus facilement, je fis glisser ma main sur sa nuque pour m'emparer de ses mèches de cheveux me cachant le point à inciser, je plaquai ses cheveux en arrière et avança lentement ma bouche jusqu'à son cou, trainant ma langue le long de celui-ci, récoltant un gémissement de sa part, je guidai légèrement son visage sur le côté laissant mes lèvres atteindre l'arrière de son oreille et j'incisais doucement le point en question, le sang s'écoula lentement sur sa peau et je lapai consciencieusement le nectar avec ma langue, jouissant du plaisir que cela semblait lui procurer et puis... toute sa vie s'offrit à moi...

Son enfance, ses parents, ses amis, son ancien lycée, le nouveau mari de sa mère, sa décision de partir de Phœnix, son arrivé à Forks, sa rencontre avec Edward, les mots qu'il avait osé lui dire avant de la laisser dans cette foret, sa léthargie, sa souffrance, le retour d'Alice, la visite en Italie, Edward la priant de le reprendre, son acceptation, la demande en mariage, ce jour ou elle les avaient surprit ensemble, sa souffrance... encore, sa fuite, Victoria, ses mots, ses tortures, l'espoir lorsqu'elle avait entendu le téléphone, son soulagement lorsqu'elle me vit arriver, moi...

Tous était apparut si vite et avec tant de précisions, je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour me réveiller en tentant de garder mon calme malgré ce que j'avais vu de Victoria, je dois avouer que le fait d'en être témoin, de le voir comme si j'avais été à sa place ne fit qu'attiser ma colère. Je me détachai lentement de sa peau après avoir scellé la plaie, soupirant, je reculais légèrement pour la regarder, il m'étais très difficile de ne pas grogner, ni même de ne pas me mettre à courir pour retrouver cette chienne.

- Elle paiera pour ce qu'elle t'a fait, promis-je en baladant mon nez contre sa joue

Elle ouvrit les yeux et m'offrit un triste sourire, je ressentais de la gêne émanant d'elle, avoir été mise à nu de la sorte ne devait pas être facile pour elle, d'ailleurs, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle avait tant souffert après le départ de la famille, si je l'avais sus, je ne serais pas resté à l'écart aussi longtemps.

J'embrassai le bout de son nez et me recula d'un pas, la musique jouait toujours et l'ombre des bougies caressait son visage la rendant plus désirable que jamais, mon regard devait marquer ma convoitise, il m'était très difficile de garder le contrôle, d'autant que je savais que derrière la gêne qu'elle ressentait, se cacher également son excitation. Sans rompre le contact visuel, je portais l'ongle de mon pouce sous mon oreille pour inciser assez profondément afin de faire jaillir le venin, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et la divine odeur de son excitation s'intensifia à un point que je ne pu retenir un grognement. Je plaquai ma main sur sa nuque et attira son visage sur ma plaie en baissant la tête pour lui faciliter l'accès.

- Bois ma compagne, commandais-je en fourrageant ses cheveux, je vais t'aider pour faciliter les choses, ne t'arrête que lorsque tu seras arrivé à de récents souvenirs

Je sentis ses lèvres brulantes sucer le venin avec avidité, je tentai de l'aider à supporter ce qu'elle voyait en lui envoyant des vagues de calme, d'amour et d'assurance, ses mains s'accrochèrent plus fermement à mon cou tendit que mon venin faisait son chemin le long de sa gorge, je scannai ses émotions avec attention, peur, douleur, horreur même, mais aussi amour, compréhension, acceptation, espoir. Bien sur, elle mit beaucoup plus de temps à me boire, mon histoire était infiniment plus longue que la sienne, mais enfin, je la sentis se détacher lentement de moi, mais au lieu de reculer, elle colla sa bouche contre mon oreille me laissant gouter à l'amour qu'elle ressentait en tentant de le projeter vers moi...

- Je t'aime, major, murmura t-elle, bien plus encore maintenant

Et c'était vrai, l'intensité de son amour pour moi semblait avoir doublé de volume, il était presque aussi fort que le mien, ce qui était relativement incroyable pour une humaine. Je la prit dans mes bras et la souleva pour la porter jusqu'au lit, incapable de me retenir plus longtemps, j'arrachai sauvagement sa robe qui termina en lambeaux sur le sol et je découvris qu'elle ne portait aucun sous-vêtements, elle était totalement nu, prête...

- Tu voulais gagner du temps? La taquinai-je en la chevauchant

- Vu l'état de ma robe, j'imagine que j'ai bien fait, rétorqua t-elle avec un petit sourire

Je me baissai pour atteindre ses lèvres tout en veillant à ne pas m'appuyer sur elle, l'embrassant avec passion, lorsqu'elle eut besoin de reprendre son souffle, ma bouche glissa sur sa mâchoire, son cou, puis fit le chemin jusqu'à ses seins, je gratifiais chacun d'eux de mes caresses en tentant de retenir ma bête le plus longtemps possible, il était extrêmement difficile d'être lent, ma bite n'en pouvait tout simplement plus, alors que je mordillai doucement son mamelon, je fus frappé par tant d'excitation venant d'elle que je savais qu'il me serait impossible d'être plus patient. Je levai les yeux vers elle pour mirer son visage tordu dans le plaisir, elle essayait de retenir ses gémissements en se mordant la lèvre et je me mis à grogner.

- Je sais que c'est ta première fois ma compagne, mais je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps, je veux m'enfoncer en toi, grognai-je en remontant lentement vers son visage, et je veux t'entendre, repris-je, ne te retiens pas, suis-je clair?

- Oui major, murmura t-elle docilement

Je déchirai rapidement mes vêtements et je me penchai de nouveau pour planer sur elle, respirant son odeur, je frottai ma pointe contre son entrée tout en nichant mon nez sur son cou incapable de retenir le grondement constant s'échappant de ma poitrine.

- Tu vas avoir mal quelques secondes, la prévins-je avant de m'enfoncer d'un coup sec en elle

Elle lâcha un cri de douleur alors que je me délectai de la sensation d'être en elle, c'était si chaud, mais brusquement, l'odeur de son sang me frappa de plein fouet et je perdis le peu de contrôle qu'il me restait. Sortant promptement de sa douce chaleur sans me préoccuper de ses protestations, je glissais sur elle pour me retrouver entre ses jambes, humant le mélange des parfums, sang mélangé à son jus avait créer une fragrance auquel il m'était impossible de résister, j'engloutis deux doigts en elle pour récolter le nectar, elle gémit, tentant de pousser ses hanches dessus afin d'enfoncer mes doigts un peu plus loin en elle, mais je ressortais pour les porter à ma bouche, léchant lentement ce que j'avais recueillis en regardant ma compagne me supplier du regard de la combler de nouveau, je lui souris en lapant son jus rougit par son sang et je replongeais mes doigts en elle, réitérant l'opération à plusieurs reprises tout en la noyant dans une vague de plaisir pour la faire patienter. Agrippant brusquement ses cuisses, je plongeais mon visage contre sa chatte luisante, aspirant tout ce que j'ai pu trouver, la faisant jouir dans le processus, mais je fus incapable de lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, je repris ma position initiale en rampant sur elle, replaçant ma longueur contre son entre prêt à m'y noyer pleinement.

- Ton sang mélangé à ton excitation est le plus incroyable nectar auquel je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de goutter, murmurai-je contre sa bouche

Elle agrippa mes cheveux et m'embrassa violemment en levant ses hanches pour me faire entrer en elle, je souris contre sa bouche et pris le relai en m'appuyant pour m'engloutir totalement en elle, je bus son cris, celui-ci n'avais plus rien à voir avec de la souffrance, elle m'emprisonna entre ses jambes en essayant de me pousser plus profondément en elle, cherchant désespérément à me sentir d'avantage. Je commençais alors à bouger, lentement, laissant sa douce humidité couler entre moi et ses parois brulantes

- Plus vite, major, plus fort, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de plus, supplia t-elle avant de me mordre l'oreille

Sans un mot, je me détachai d'elle, la laissant dans la confusion la plus totale, les yeux écarquillés...

- Tourne toi, à quatre pattes! Sifflai-je

Elle se sentit de suite soulagé et elle s'exécuta rapidement, m'offrant une vue imprenable sur ses jolies fesses... plus tard, pensais-je intérieurement.

Dès qu'elle fut en position, je plaquai mes deux mains sur ses hanches et je plongeai en elle, elle hurla, un mélange de surprise, de souffrance et de plaisir, atteignant les fins fonds de ma compagne, je m'immobilisais, profitant quelques secondes d'être enfin uni à elle, mais elle ne semblait pas partager ma pensée, puisqu'elle se mit à bouger frénétiquement les hanches, j'attrapai alors une poignée de ses cheveux pour attirer son visage vers moi

- Qui t'as dis de bouger? Grognai-je

- S'il te plait major...

- S'il te plait quoi?

- Prends-moi, major

Je sortais d'elle pour n'y laisser que ma pointe et m'enfonça lentement...

- Comme ça? Ricanai-je sachant très bien ce qu'elle voulait, ou comme ça?

Surveillant ma force, je fis quelques va-et-viens à vitesse inhumaine

- Ha, putain! Oui, comme ça major, prends-moi... comme ça! Haleta t-elle en se cambrant d'avantage

Effectivement, la prendre comme ça était bien meilleurs, mais cela avait tout de même l'inconvenant de devoir rester relativement concentré sur ce que je faisais, elle pouvait supporter une certaine vitesse, mais certainement pas ma force, une seconde d'inattention et je regretterais à jamais d'avoir céder à cette envie. Heureusement pour moi, quelques secondes suffirent pour que je la sente se serrer autour de moi, je lâchai ses cheveux et me pencha pour coller mon torse contre son dos et atteindre d'une main l'un de ses mamelons pour le pincer et de l'autre son paquet de nerfs auquel j'attribuai les mêmes soins

- Jouis ma compagne! Grognai-je en mordillant son épaule, cris mon nom!

Une seconde après, elle jouissait en hurlant mon nom, m'emmenant avec elle...

Pov Alice

Je n'en revenais pas! Bon sang, comment cela était-il arrivé? A présent, je devais me dépêcher de rentrer avant que Maria gâche tout, salope! Et moi qui pensais qu'elle serait de mon côté!

Flashback

J'avais fais le voyage jusqu'au Texas assez rapidement, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre, j'allais là bas pour lui dire où trouver le major et je devais repartir aussi vite que je n'étais arrivé, je n'étais pas sur de la trouver, j'avais été parfaitement incapable d'avoir la moindre vision de cette garce depuis que j'avais pris ma décision de la prévenir, soit elle était morte, soit elle était devenu amie avec l'un de ces loups immondes, quoi qu'il en soit, je devais tenter ma chance et aller voir ce qu'il en était. Je fus heureuse de constater que le camp n'avait pas bougé depuis toutes ces décennies, il était toujours établie sur sa propriété à l'abri des regards indiscret. Un de ses gardes vint m'accueillir à l'entrée du camp, je trouvais étrange de ne pas croiser plus de soldat autour du camp, dans mes souvenirs, il y en avait toujours eu une dizaine pour surveiller les alentours.

- Appel ta maitresse, dis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, dit-lui que j'ai des informations importantes pour elle

Le vampire au cheveux noirs hocha la tête et repartit aussitôt en courant, j'attendis cinq minutes, dix, quinze et lorsque je pensais à entrer par moi même, elle apparut devant moi avec deux de ses gardes avec elle, elle me scruta de haut en bas, se demandant certainement si elle me connaissait, il est vrai que j'étais la seule à la reconnaître grâce à mes visions.

- Qui es-tu? Siffla t-elle en s'approchant lentement

- Qui je suis n'a pas d'importance, répondis-je tendu, ce qui est important, c'est que j'ai une information intéressante pour toi

Elle se mit à rire en secouant la tête, dans toutes les visions que j'avais eu de cette femme, je l'avais souvent vu sourire méchamment, mais jamais rire de bon cœur comme elle le faisait en ce moment

- Et bien, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir de quoi il s'agit, ça paraît important

- Je sais que tu cherche le major depuis longtemps, commençais-je sans prêter attention aux grognements de l'un des deux gardes près d'elle, je sais où il est en ce moment même, il se trouve au nord du Montana avec sa compagne...

- Le major à donc trouvé sa compagne, ricana t-elle, et qu'espères-tu que je fasse de cette information au juste?

- Tu voulais le récupérer, je te donne l'occasion de le faire, dis-je en souriant

Le plus grand des deux gardes, un blond aux cheveux mi-long se mit soudain à rugir sauvagement, Maria mit une main sur son bras pour tenter de l'apaiser... attends... elle tente d'apaiser un de ses soldats?

- Calme toi, mi amor, murmura t-elle en lui caressant le bras avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi, et que pourrais-tu y gagner? Insista t-elle

- Il m'a également abandonné, il a besoin d'avoir ce qu'il mérite, sifflai-je haineuse

- Serais-tu Alice? Grommela t-elle

J'écarquillais les yeux ne sachant pas s'il valait mieux pour moi tenter de m'enfuir, si elle savait qui j'étais, alors elle savait également que c'était grâce à moi que ses recherches dans le passé n'avaient rien donné

- Je t'ai posé une question, soupira t-elle, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal

- Oui, c'est moi, murmurai-je en baissant la tête

- Et tu es en colère contre le major par ce qu'il ta laissé pour sa compagne, la vrai?

- Oui...

- Si je reprenais le major, devrais-je aussi m'occuper de sa compagne? Demanda t-elle en plissant les yeux

- Non! M'écriai-je paniqué, il ne faut pas toucher à Bella, nous avons des projets pour elle, si tu veux prendre le major, je vais te dire exactement où et quand, il faudra que tu le prenne pendant qu'il ira à la chasse...

- Qui a des projets pour sa compagne? Tu n'es pas seule?

- Mon clan la veut, soupirai-je

- Et bien Alice, je ne vais pas te reprocher d'être une garce par ce que je l'est été durant de nombreuses années, toutefois, laisse moi te dire ceci, siffla t-elle en prenant la main du garde qui grondait toujours, il est tout à fait normal que le major t'ait laissé pour son âme sœur, tu le comprendra peut-être un jour, si tu rencontre ton compagnon, ce n'est pas quelque chose contre lequel on peut résister, Jorik, ici présent me l'a fait comprendre, il m'a... transformé, murmura t-elle en souriant à pleines dents, tu ne devrais pas tenter de te venger de lui, accepte le fait qu'il t'es laissé et cherche ton propre compagnon, je t'assure, la vengeance ne ramènera jamais les sentiments passés qu'il a pu avoir pour toi. Personnellement, je regrette mon comportement, j'ai changé, aussi cliché que cela puisse paraître, l'amour ma changé...

- Mais... mais tu dirige toujours cette armée... tu.. tu, bégayais-je totalement abasourdis par ces paroles

- Non, ce n'est plus une armée, mais un clan, ceux qui sont ici ont décidé de leur propre chef de demeurer à nos côtés, les autres sont parti librement, je n'aspire qu'à vivre en paix à présent, le major a beaucoup souffert à cause de moi, alors je suis heureuse pour lui s'il a trouvé la paix avec sa compagne

Incapable d'en entendre d'avantage, je me mis à courir le plus vite possible, même elle, bon sang! Même ce monstre s'était retourné contre moi...

Fin flashback

J'avais eu deux visions pendant mon voyage de retour, l'une de Maria discutant seule avec Jasper et l'autre de Jasper partant à la chasse en début de matinée, si je me dépêchai, je pourrais arriver avec suffisamment d'avance afin d'en profiter pour lui prendre sa Bella, je n'avais plus le choix maintenant que cette sale garce de Maria avait décidé de se repentir en prévenant Jasper de mes projets concernant Bella, je n'avais qu'un peu plus de sept heures pour organiser son enlèvement avec Sally, je savais que ce serait notre seule chance, je devais absolument empêcher la vision de se réaliser, empêcher Maria de prévenir Jasper avant que nous ayons obtenu Bella en espérant que Mika n'avait rien vu de tout cela, mon maitre avait attendu la naissance de cette saleté d'humaine durant des décennies, si je ne parvenais pas à réparer l'erreur que j'avais commise en allant voir Maria, il ne me le pardonnerait jamais...


	19. Chapter 19

ACCOUPLEMENT

(2eme partie)

Pov Bella

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ce serait si bon, que notre première union serait si intense, il est vrai que gouter aux souvenirs de Jasper en premier lieu avait été terrible, il avait tenté de m'y préparer, mais à la vérité, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu être préparé à ça, heureusement qu'il m'avait aidé, j'avais vu les massacres, mais j'avais aussi vu ses regrets, sa souffrance... et je n'avais pu que l'aimer d'avantage, il avait été crée et entrainé à être une machine de guerre, comment aurait-il pu faire autrement? J'avais vu sa torture lorsqu'il ressentait les émotions de ses victimes, en particulier celles qui avaient confiance en lui et que Maria le forçait à détruire, j'avais vu son éveil, ses questions, ses doutes quand à cette façon de vivre, son amitié avec Peter et son incapacité à lui faire du mal en tuant sa compagne, j'avais vu sa fuite, sa solitude, sa rencontre avec Alice, l'espoir, l'amour aussi, sa rencontre avec les Cullen, ses premières années, son ennuie, sa lassitude, le changement en lui lorsqu'il m'avait vu pour la première fois, sa peine de devoir rester loin de moi, la jalousie le rongeant de l'intérieur lorsqu'il me voyait avec Edward, sa culpabilité après m'avoir attaqué, sa colère lorsqu'il avait vu la photo qu'Emmet lui avait montré dans les bois, sa rage en déchiquetant Edward, puis Alice, sa peur lorsqu'il m'avait téléphoné, sa douleur et son soulagement lorsqu'il m'avait trouvé ainsi que son besoin de vengeance et la promesse qu'il s'était faite de ne jamais plus me laisser...

C'était beaucoup pour moi, pour mon esprit, je m'étais sentis envahi, chaotique... mais j'étais heureuse de n'avoir aucun secret pour lui et qu'il n'en ait aucun pour moi, même si le voir avec d'autres femmes n'était pas facile, non pas à cause d'une forme de jalousie, je n'étais pas stupide au point d'être jalouse de son passé, mais par ce que je n'avais aucune expérience contrairement à lui, sachant ce qui devait se passer après, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de douter, c'est là que son don avait été une fois de plus le bienvenu, il avait été plus compréhensible que d'habitude.

- Tu penses à moi? Murmura t-il contre mon oreille me tirant brusquement de mes pensées

- Toujours, répondis-je en riant

Et c'était vrai, il ne quittait jamais mes pensées, c'est comme s'il faisait parti de moi, même lorsque j'avais autre chose en tête, une partie de lui était là, dans mon esprit. Il me tira sur lui, mes jambes de chaque côté de ses cuisses, il avait le sourire, un magnifique sourire, il semblait heureux, aussi heureux que moi.

- Prête pour une chevauché fantastique? Ricana t-il en glissant un doigt sur ma poitrine nu

- Toujours, répétai-je en souriant

Il plaqua une de ses mains sur ma nuque et m'attira contre lui

- J'ai hâte que tu sois transformé, je veux porter ta marque...

- Je vais éviter de céder à l'envi de te mordre pour le moment

- Tu en a envi? S'étonna t-il

- Ho oui! Soupirai-je contre son cou, mais je tiens à mes dents

Il me redressa doucement pour me regarder, son regard était si intense que j'avais l'impression qu'il observait de près mon âme, comme s'il avait passé une frontière inexploré, peut-être grâce au rituel...

- Je t'aime chérie... toujours

- Moi aussi, soufflai-je en lui caressant la joue, tellement que je pense même à remercier Edward et Alice, en fin de compte, ils nous ont rendu service, c'est ce qu'on appel un mal pour un bien, non?

Il se mit à rire en hochant la tête, puis prit mon visage en coupe

- Tu sais ce que je veux maintenant, ma compagne?

- J'en est une petite idée, mais une précision serait la bienvenue, roucoulai-je espiègle

Attirant mon visage jusqu'à lui pour atteindre mon oreille, il souffla doucement sur mon oreille

- Je veux que tu t'empale sur moi, que tu me monte et que tu prenne ton plaisir en me faisant jouir, susurra t-il en me frappant d'une vague d'euphorie

Je gémissais en fermant les yeux, passais ma langue sur son oreille et me positionna pour le prendre en moi, son rugissement m'encouragea à être audacieuse, ravi de ma capacité à apprendre rapidement, je pris mon rythme, suçant la peau de son cou, je déplaçai frénétiquement mes hanches sur lui, de haut en bas, parfois, de droite à gauche, me redressant pour me pencher en arrière, je plaçai mes mains derrière moi entre ses jambes pour prendre un meilleurs appui, lui offrant la vue, cette position me permit de bouger plus vite, de le faire entrer plus profondément, il grondait, rugissait apparemment très satisfait de moi malgré la faiblesse de mon corps.

- Regarde-moi! Grogna t-il soudainement

J'ouvrais les yeux et me redressais pour obéir, ses iris n'avaient jamais été si noires, il avait le regard fou, sauvage, tout comme son expression, c'était si excitant...

- Viens, ordonna t-il en tendant les mains vers moi, je veux tes lèvres

Sans cesser mes mouvements, je me penchai de suite pour l'embrasser, l'une de ses mains était sur mon visage, tandis que l'autre voyageait sur mon paquet de nerfs, me pinçant légèrement

- Jouis chéris, jouis et fait moi jouir, gronda t-il en glissant sa bouche jusqu'à mon sein droit

Il n'en fallut pas moins pour me faire venir, sa bouche aspirant violemment mon mamelon avait fini de venir à bout de moi, je hurlais son nom et il en fit de même simultanément, épuisé, je m'effondrais sur son épaule, son sexe encore palpitant en moi ou peut-être était-ce moi qui palpiter pour deux...

Je sentais son amour graviter autour de moi, je me sentais au chaud, en sécurité, aimé comme jamais personne d'autre ne pourrait le faire, il me souleva légèrement pour me mettre dans une position plus confortable, m'entoura de ses bras et son torse se mit doucement à vibrer sous ses ronronnements.

J'étais physiquement épuisé, mais je n'avais pas envi de m'endormir, pas du tout, j'étais bien dans les bras de Jasper, bercé par ses doux ronronnements...

- Je veux qu'on se mari rapidement, m'annonça t-il soudainement

- Humm, d'accord, répondis-je sans l'ombre d'une hésitation

Je ne trouvai pas cela particulièrement utile, mais ça paraissait être une suite logique, par ailleurs, si cela le rendait heureux, alors je l'étais aussi.

- D'accord? Répéta t-il en pivota la tête vers moi

- Oui, d'accord, tu voulais que je dise non?

Il me serra d'avantage contre lui et déposa une multitude de baisers sur mon cou et mon visage

- Tu veux quoi?

Je fronçai les sourcils, pas très sur d'avoir compris ce qu'il me demandait.

- Deux témoins, un marieur et une plage en toile de fond?

- Tout ce que tu veux, murmura t-il contre ma peau

Nous restions ainsi pendant je ne sais combien de temps, à se cajoler l'un l'autre, lui jouait avec mes cheveux pendant que je trainai le bout de mes doigts contre son avant-bras, j'aurais voulu rester ainsi éternellement, juste nous deux, mais ce n'était pas sans compter sur Peter...

- Major, viens vite! S'écria t-il du salon

- Merde! Siffla Jasper

- C'est important, descends major! Insista Peter

Jasper poussa un long grognement, il se redressa sur le lit, embrassa mon front et se leva. A ce moment là, je regrettais de ne pas avoir la force de botter les fesses de Peter, comment pouvait-il nous déranger dans un moment pareil? Je posai les yeux sur le réveil, il était déjà quatre heure du matin et je n'avais toujours pas envi de dormir, alors pendant que Jasper sortait de la chambre après m'avoir promit de revenir vite, je me pressai d'enfiler un pantalon de yoga, ainsi qu'un débardeur et je sortais à mon tour...

Dans le couloir, j'entendis les voix de Peter et Jasper qui semblaient aussi énervé l'un que l'autre.

- Tu es sur de ça? Siffla Jasper, je n'ai vraiment pas envi que cette sorcière fasse son apparition maintenant

- Je le sent major, je suis sur que c'est elle et...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que quelqu'un frappa frénétiquement à la porte, l'un des garçon l'ouvrit et j'entendis un rugissement appartenant à Jasper...

- Maria! Cracha t-il

J'étais partagé entre mon envi de descendre, d'être près de Jasper et mon besoin de rester en sécurité, pas pour moi, mais pour lui, je savais qu'il n'apprécierait pas que je me mette à découvert de la sorte, surtout face à elle, mais aussi humaine que je pouvais être, je voulais être à ses côtés...

- Major, soupira t-elle, je sais que tu n'es pas ravi de me voir, mais je te demande de m'écouter...

- Je ne veux pas t'entendre, reprends tes soldats avec toi et dégage! Siffla t-il

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici! Renchérit Peter

- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour causer des problèmes, il faut que tu m'écoute major

- Quoi? Tu as besoin d'aide pour anéantir une armée, pour former tes soldats ou pour les tuer? Grogna Jasper

- Merde, écoute là! Siffla la voix de l'un de ses soldats

- Jorik, mi amor, s'il te plait, il est normal qu'il réagisse de la sorte

Jasper se mit à rire sombrement et je savais qu'il était sur le point de perdre le contrôle

- Major, s'il te plait, calme toi, plaida t-elle, je ne suis pas venu te demander de l'aide, je suis venu t'offrir la mienne

- Je ne vois pas en quoi tu pourrais m'aider

- J'ai reçu la visite d'une petite voyante...

- Quoi? Hurla Jasper, tu veux me faire croire qu'Alice est venu te voir?

- C'est la vérité, intervint de nouveau le vampire nommé Jorik

- Elle voulait que je vienne te reprendre pour se venger de toi

Encore une fois, Jasper se mit à rire et Peter fit de même, ce que j'avais un peu de mal à comprendre car personnellement, je ne trouvais pas ça drôle du tout

- Ce n'est pas le plus important, reprit Maria, elle m'as parlé de ta compagne, apparemment, son clan serait très intéressé par elle

- Écoute Maria, je n'ai pas envi de jouer avec toi, je connais très bien le clan d'Alice pour l'avoir intégrer durant plusieurs décennies et nous ne risquons absolument rien d'eux

J'entendis Maria soupirer et échanger quelques mots en espagnol avec Jorik

- Major, je sais que tu me hais et tu as toutes les raisons de le faire, mais aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, j'ai changé depuis que j'ai rencontré mon compagnon, il n'y a plus d'armée, plus de combat, juste un clan... tu sais que je ressens lorsqu'il se trame quelque chose mieux que personne, si tu ne me crois pas, vas au moins interroger cette fille, je suis sur qu'elle doit être rentré maintenant...

Le silence s'installa durant plusieurs minutes, puis Jasper se remit à parler, apparemment au téléphone

- Bonjour, c'est Jasper

- Carlisle, Alice est-elle avec vous en ce moment? J'ai besoin de lui parler

- Depuis combien de temps?

- Ok, je te rappel

Jasper siffla, visiblement ennuyé par sa conversation avec Carlisle

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Peter

- Alice à disparut et n'a plus donné de nouvelles depuis le lendemain de notre départ

- Elle a clairement dit que son clan avait des projets pour elle, que si je venais te prendre, il faudrait que je l'épargne, soupira Maria, je sais que tu ne veux pas me voir auprès de toi ou de tes proches, mais David ici présent est un excellent traqueur, laisse le t'aider à la retrouver s'il te plait, je ne pourrais pas imaginer perdre Jorik, maintenant que je l'ait trouvé, je sais que je t'es fais du mal, mais accepte mon aide, je te jure qu'il se trame quelque chose...

- Ça me fait foutrement chier de le reconnaître major, mais je te l'est dit, il va se passer quelque chose...

Jasper savait qu'il allait se passer un truc pareil? Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'Alice avait poussé le vice jusqu'à aller voir Maria pour nous séparer, ni même qu'elle projetait de me faire quelque chose, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est de qui elle pourrait parler en disant son clan... n'est-ce pas Carlisle et sa famille son clan?

- Tu penses que ça pourrait être les Volturi? Demanda Jasper

- J'en sais rien major, mais je suis sur que ça va être grave

- Putain! J'ai pas besoin de ça, Victoria est toujours dans la nature et maintenant vous me dites que quelqu'un d'autre veut Isabella?

- Qui est Victoria? Demanda Maria

- Un vampire qui veut tuer Bella pour se venger de la mort de son compagnon

- A t-elle un pouvoir particulier?

- Pas à ce que je sache, répondit sèchement Jasper

- Bien, savez-vous où elle traine?

- La dernière fois elle était dans les environs de Forks...

- David, Marco, vous allez sillonner les environs et vous allez trouver cette Victoria, lorsque vous l'aurez retrouvé, tuez la! Siffla Maria

- Pourquoi tu fais ça Maria, que cherche tu exactement?

- Je te l'est dit major, je veux me racheter pour le mal que je t'es fait, tu peux ne pas me croire, mais prends mes avertissements au sérieux et laisse mes hommes trouver Victoria en gage de bonne volonté

J'entendis quelqu'un faire les cent pas dans le hall, certainement Jasper, un petit grognement continu s'échappant de sa poitrine

- Major? Appela Peter

- Merde! Si je ne ressentais pas l'amour qu'il y a entre eux, je me contenterai de les jeter dehors, mais... si elle a raison... ça concerne la sécurité de ma compagne... je ne peux pas! Gronda t-il incohérent, je ne peux pas refuser son aide s'il s'agit de ma compagne... que tes hommes aillent trouver Victoria, mais elle ne sera sans doute pas seule, elle était avec un homme lorsqu'elle à agressé ma compagne, ne la tuer pas, je la veux

Je reculai lentement vers la chambre essayant d'intégrer ce qui était en train de se passer, il y a encore quelques minutes, j'étais heureuse dans les bras de Jasper et maintenant, cette Maria était ici, j'apprenais que Victoria n'était visiblement pas la seule à me vouloir du mal, qu'Alice était encore plus vicieuse que je ne l'aurais imaginé et que Jasper m'avait mentit...


	20. Chapter 20

CHANGEMENTS

Pov Bella

Un nombre incalculable de questions me taraudaient l'esprit, cela faisait plus de dix minutes que j'étais assise sur le lit à chercher dans les souvenirs de Jasper ce qu'il avait bien pu me cacher, mais bien sur, mon cerveau humain avait oublié la majorité de ses souvenirs ne laissant que les grandes lignes, comment aurais-je pu me rappeler d'une conversation parmi des millions d'autres? Par ce que oui, en plus de cent cinquante ans, Jasper en avait eu des millions.

Je soupirai en balançant nerveusement ma jambe, je n'aimais pas savoir qu'il m'avait caché quelque chose, je pouvais comprendre son besoin de protection, mais il devait comprendre que j'avais droit de savoir.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur un Jasper paraissant plus que furieux, il me jaugea quelques secondes et puis, il apparut devant moi trop rapidement pour que mon esprit ne puisse enregistré ses mouvements. Il s'agenouilla et posa sa tête sur mes genoux en me noyant dans une vague d'amour. Au bout de cinq minutes son silence m'irritai sérieusement, alors je me risquais à lui parler.

- Jasper, pourquoi tu m'as mentis? Demandai-je sèchement

- Pardon, murmura t-il en relevant la tête pour rencontrer mes yeux, tu as entendus?

- Oui, une partie du moins

- Je n'ai pas voulu te mentir ma compagne, s'excusa t-il de nouveau, j'avais l'intention de t'en parler, mais sincèrement, je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiète d'avantage... ça en plus de l'accouplement, j'ai voulu attendre un peu

J'inspirai un bon coup, son explication avait du sens, il est vrai qu'entre l'accouplement et Victoria, j'étais déjà assez stressé, cela ne m'empêcher toutefois pas de ressentir un peu de colère, pas envers lui, mais plutôt envers tout ceux qui ne semblaient vouloir nous foutre la paix.

- Je comprends, soupirai-je en glissant une main sur sa joue, ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait temps de me transformer Jasper?

- Oui chérie, il est temps, acquiesça t-il avec ferveur, mais je dois d'abord aller me nourrir et attendre l'arrivé d'Emmet et Rosalie, leur aide ne sera pas de trop. Il se leva pour s'assoir à mes côtés et me tira sur ses genoux en posant sa tête au dessus de la mienne. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de Maria, reprit-il en me caressant les cheveux, je ressens son amour pour ce Jorik, mais elle a toujours été si... manipulatrice

- Où est-elle? Quémandai-je doucement

- Je lui ait dit que j'avais besoin de réfléchir, elle est dehors, elle attend...

Incapable de savoir pourquoi, je voulais faire confiance à cette femme, aussi monstrueuse pouvait-elle avoir été, aussi ridicule soit l'idée que l'amour puisse changer totalement la personnalité de quelqu'un, je voulais croire que c'était possible, je voulais la croire.

- Donc, tu vas attendre que Rosalie et Emmet soit là pour partir à la chasse en me laissant avec mes quatre gardes du corps tout en tenant Maria éloigné jusqu'à ce que tu sois sur qu'elle est inoffensive?

Il se pencha en arrière en me repoussant légèrement pour me regarder

- Oui, c'est ce que je veux faire, répondit-il en levant un sourcil, comment tu as deviné?

- Et bien, ça me paraît logique, quoi faire d'autre? Connaissant Maria, la laisser trop près sans s'être assuré qu'elle ne joue pas un jeu tordu serait dangereux, par ailleurs, je peux comprendre que tu prennes des précautions en appelant Emmet et Rosalie en renforts pendant que tu vas à la chasse...

- Je t'aime Isabella, tu sais que je ne laisserais rien t'arriver, n'est-ce pas?

- Je sais Jasper, je sais que tu as besoin de chasser et que tu veux être le seul à me transformer, je ne veux personne d'autre non plus

Son sourire illumina son visage, il m'adressa un sourire narquois

- Serais-tu à présent capable de lire dans mes pensées ma compagne?

- Heu... non, disons que c'est ce que je ferais, je veux ton venin en moi Jasper, pas celui de qui que ce soit, je comprends que tu sois obligé de t'absenter pour te nourrir avant de me mordre, souriais-je

- Tu es tellement parfaite pour moi, à moi, grogna t-il soudainement avant de m'embrasser, mienne...

Je gémissais contre sa bouche, il quitta furtivement la mienne à plusieurs reprises pour me répéter que je lui appartenais et bientôt, alors qu'enfin je serais devenu son égal, il sera également à moi dans tout les sens du terme.

- Je t'aime major, soupirai-je en scrutant ses iris rougeâtres, je t'aime vraiment...

- Je sais ma compagne, je le sens

Il allait replonger sur mes lèvres mais je plaquai mes mains de chaque côté de son visage

- Non attends, le priai-je le laissant dans la confusion, je voulais te dire merci, de m'avoir sauvé cette nuit là, d'avoir été avec moi depuis, de m'avoir ouvert les yeux et de m'aimer, tout est si... différent maintenant... je suis tellement différente maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma vrai place, en fait ce n'est pas une impression, je suis à ma vrai place, ici, dans tes bras

Fermant les yeux un instant, il m'inquiéta dans les premières secondes, puis un large sourire s'étira doucement sur ses lèvres, il resta ainsi quelques minutes sans un mot

- Jasper? M'inquiétai-je

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux en étirant plus largement son sourire

- Désolé, ricana t-il en secouant doucement la tête, je profitai juste de...

- Mes émotions? Souriais-je

- Oui, m'y noyer est aussi jouissif que de me noyer en toi, juste différent, mais tout aussi merveilleux

Je caressai ses joues du bout des doigts sans le quitter des yeux en tentant de me concentrer sur mon amour pour lui, essayant de lui renvoyer autant que possible et me maudissant de ne pas jouir d'un pouvoir identique au sien, puis je posai doucement, lentement mes lèvres sur les siennes, il ouvrit de suite la bouche près à m'accueillir...

- Major! Grogna Peter depuis le salon

Décollant ma bouche de celle de Jasper, je grognai ludique, il rit à ma veine tentative de paraître menaçante

- Pourquoi ne puis-je pas lui botter le cul, grimaçais-je en levant les yeux au ciel

- Par ce que tu l'aimes bien, rétorqua Jasper en souriant

- Ho mais je l'adore major, je le fais vraiment, mais parfois...

- Bientôt chérie, tu pourras jouer

- J'ai entendu! Siffla Peter

- Putain! S'écria Jasper, j'arrive! Il me déposa sur le lit et se leva. Tu as faim?

- Oui, je vais descendre pour grignoter quelque chose

- Pas question! Gronda t-il brusquement, pour le moment, je ne veux pas te voir sortir de cette chambre

Je savais qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de discuter avec lui, il avait l'air plus que sérieux et il savait bien mieux que moi quoi faire dans ce genre de situation alors je me contentais de hocher la tête en souriant faiblement.

- Bien, alors... j'attends Charlotte je présumes?

- Tu présumes bien ma compagne, roucoula t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ma tempe, je vais parler à Peter et dire à Charlotte de te nourrir

- Bien major

Il se pencha soudainement sur moi et souffla sur mon oreille puis huma mon parfum

- Putain de merde, ma femme! Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu m'excite lorsque tu m'appelle comme ça

- Je suis sur que j'en est une vague idée, rétorquai-je en fermant les yeux pour tenter de contrôler ma propre excitation

- Je te crois, ricana t-il en sortant de la pièce

Je me laissai tomber sur le lit et tendis mon bras pour attraper la télécommande de la télévision pour me changer les idées, m'inquiéter ne servirait à rien, je ne voulais pas commencer à paniquer, je savais que c'est ce qui arriverait si je laissais la peur m'envahir, peur de ce qui pourrait arriver, peur de Victoria, d'Alice, de Maria, de la transformation, de la douleur physiquement... à vrai dire, j'avais toutes les raisons de me mettre à paniquer.


	21. Chapter 21

Pov Jasper

La colère bouillonnait en moi comme de la lave en fusion, non seulement, nous allions devoir faire face à cette chienne de Victoria, mais aussi à un ennemie sans visage qui apparemment travaillait de concert avec mon ex femme, sans oublier que maintenant je me retrouvai avec une Maria soit disant repentante!

Je serrai les poings en tentant de garder ma bête bien enfermé au fond de mon esprit, descendant les escaliers pour aller voir Peter, j'en profitai pour demander à Charlotte d'amener quelque chose à manger à ma compagne lorsque je la croisait sortant de sa chambre, elle se contenta de hocher la tête en souriant et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Soupirai-je en me plantant devant mon ami

- Emmet à téléphoné, ils seront là dans l'heure, ils ont décidé de venir à pied pour aller plus vite, Maria est en attente à une vingtaine de kilomètres au sud, elle attend notre appel

- Peter, je ne suis pas sur de vouloir Maria près d'Isabella...

- Je sais, moi non plus, mais j'ai beau me concentrer encore et encore, je ne sens pas de danger venant d'elle, ce qui ne veut pas dire que je lui fais totalement confiance, mais... je ne crois pas qu'elle soit ici pour autre chose qu'aider

- Il va tomber de la merde, ricanai-je sombrement, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle puisse se repentir, sérieusement, cette femme à toujours été capable du pire

- Mais tu as dis toi même que ses émotions étaient clairs envers ce Jorik?

- Oui, c'est l'amour fou, soupirai-je en roulant des yeux, très intense, elle est très doué pour contrôler ses émotions mais il est impossible de créer ça... ils s'aiment vraiment. Je me laissai tomber sur le divan en me prenant la tête entre les mains. Quoi qu'il en soit, repris-je en levant les yeux sur Peter, dès que Rosalie et Emmet arrivent, je vais chasser rapidement, la transformation doit se faire aujourd'hui

Il s'installa à mes côtés et allongea ses jambes sur la table basse

- Tu es sur qu'elle est prête pour ça? Me demanda t-il dans un murmure

- Oui, répondis-je avec véhémence, elle me surprend, elle est incroyable! Je sais que d'être témoin de mes souvenirs n'a pas dû être facile pour elle, mais elle a été si forte, je suis tellement fière d'elle...

- J'ai remarqué le changement depuis quelques jours, acquiesça t-il en souriant, je vois qu'elle ne semble plus aussi horrifié par sa cicatrice, elle a gagné en confiance, tu as sans doute raison, plus vite elle sera transformé, mieux ce sera...

- Je...

Je fus interrompue lorsque Emmet frappa frénétiquement à la porte, Peter se leva pour aller lui ouvrir

- Hé! Mec, ça fait un bail! S'écria Emmet en passant la porte

- Heureux de te voir ici Emmet, répondit Peter, ta magnifique femme également, rajouta celui-ci en lui baisant la main

- Je vois que certaine chose ne changeront jamais, ricana Rosalie en souriant

Ils me rejoignirent dans le salon, Rosalie me sauta littéralement au cou

- Tu nous a manqué Jasper! S'exclama t-elle en embrassant ma joue

- Vous m'avez manqué aussi, assurais-je en serrant la main de son mari alors qu'elle était toujours dans mes bras

- Mec, on a sentit des vampires au sud...

- Je sais, le coupai-je, c'est Maria

- Attends! Maria... Maria, celle dont tu nous a parlé? S'étonna Rosalie en s'installant sur le divan

- Oui, c'est une longue histoire, je laisse Peter vous en parler, je voudrais que vous restiez ici pendant que je vais aller à la chasse, dès que je reviens, je transforme Isabella

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu semble si pressé et inquiet? Demanda Emmet en se frottant l'arrière du cou

- Pour faire court, il n'y a pas que Victoria qui veut s'en prendre à elle, Maria est venu me prévenir que ma chère ex femme serait venu lui rendre visite pour lui demander de me capturer en prenant soin de ne pas toucher à Isabella car son clan aurait des projets pour elle

- Je ne comprends pas, grogna Rosalie, quel genre de plan? Carlisle serait incapable de lui faire de mal, qu'est ce qui lui arrive à Alice, de quoi elle parle au juste?

- Il semblerait qu'elle ne parlait pas de votre clan, intervint Peter

- Tu es en train de me dire que Alice ferait partit d'un autre clan et qu'ils veulent enlever Bella! Gronda Emmet, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire? Se taper son fiancé ce n'était pas suffisant? Et puis si elle faisait partit d'un autre clan, comment est-il possible qu'on en est pas entendu parler plus tôt?

- Il y a beaucoup de questions sans réponse Emmet, je ne sais pas, pour être honnête, je n'y comprends pas grand chose, mais je dois prendre l'avertissement de Maria au sérieux. Je m'avançais vers la porte pour partir de suite. Je vais à la chasse, annonçais-je en me tournant vers eux, s'il vous plait, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule l'espace d'une seconde

- T'inquiète pas mec, je vais aller la voir, m'assura Emmet en se dirigeant vers les escaliers, on va discuter un peu elle et moi

- Ne la fait pas chier Emmet! Le prévins-je avant de sortir

Il cligna de l'œil sur moi et se mit à courir jusqu'à l'étage, Rosalie se dirigea dans la même direction en m'adressant un regard rassurant avant que je ne sorte pour me nourrir.

Pov Bella

Je venais de finir le sandwich que Charlotte m'avait amené, elle était resté avec moi pour regarder la télé, une émission stupide soit disant humoristique, j'avais beau essayer de me concentrer sur l'écran je ne parvenais pas à me changer les idées, je me levai avec la ferme intention d'aller prendre un bain, mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte et lorsque Charlotte l'ouvrit, je vis Emmet sourire à pleines dents.

- Emmet! Hurlai-je en sautant dans ses bras

- Hé l'humaine! Ricana t-il en me faisant tournoyer dans les airs, ciel, tu sens comme Jasper, petite sœur

- J'espère bien, ricanai-je en remarquant Rosalie debout derrière lui, salut Rosalie

- Salut Bella, répondit-elle en entrant dans la pièce, alors, accouplé?

Elle devait sans doute s'imaginer que j'allais me sentir gêné, mais je lui adressait un sourire éclatant en repensant à ma nuit avec Jasper. Je regardais du coin de l'œil Charlotte se lever pour les saluer tous les deux, puis elle se réinstalla sur le lit en me souriant à son tour

- Oui, accouplé, souriais-je en leur faisant signe de s'installer autour de la table

- Ma petite sœur est devenu une femme? Plaisanta Emmet

- J'imagine que oui, rétorquai-je en haussant les épaules. Alors, vous êtes là pour combien de temps? Demandai-je dans l'espoir de changer de sujet

- Autant qu'il sera nécessaire, répondit Emmet, il semblerait que pas mal de monde te cours après...

- Ouai... heu, je suis désolé, murmurai-je en baissant la tête, j'aurai voulu qu'on se revoit dans d'autres circonstances, apparemment je ne suis pas prête à avoir la paix

- T'inquiète Bella, tenta de me rassurer Emmet en passant son bras sur mes épaules, on va faire en sorte que tu ailles bien pendant la chasse de ton Jasper, ensuite, tu seras enfin comme nous, ce sera tellement plus simple, on pourra s'amuser...

- Quoi? Tu veux que je te casse la figure avec ma force de nouveau né? Le taquinai-je en plissant les yeux

- Bella, Bella, Bella, tu crois vraiment que tu pourrais me faire vaciller?

- On verra ça...

Nous restions à discuter et rire pendant une vingtaine de minutes, Emmet me raconta ce qui s'était passé après mon départ précipité de Forks, comment lui et Rosalie avaient retrouvé les corps d'Edward et Alice en morceaux, même Rosalie se mit à rire en repensant à la scène, elle avait suggéré d'enterrer leurs membres autour de la maison, mais Carlisle et Esmée étaient rentré trop tôt. Charlotte ricana et elle allait se lever pour rejoindre Peter lorsqu'un bruit de verre brisé l'interrompit dans son élan, elle se tourna vers nous en fronçant les sourcils et Emmet se leva de suite pour se mettre devant moi en position de défense alors que Rosalie se posta devant la fenêtre.

- Je vais voir ce qui se passe, restez ici, grogna Charlotte en sortant de la chambre en courant

- Merde! Jasper n'avait pas tord quand il disait que tu étais en danger, tenta de plaisanter Emmet

- Pas drôle Emmet, pas drôle du tout, rétorquai-je la voix tremblante

Après quelques minutes qui parurent durer des heures, Charlotte réapparut à la porte avec un expression étrange sur le visage, Emmet l'interpella à plusieurs reprises, mais elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, elle s'avança sans un mot vers lui et lui sauta dessus brusquement avec la ferme intention de le blesser.

- Charlotte! Hurlai-je en me reculant contre le mur du fond

Rosalie bondit vers eux pour aider son mari, mais une femme rentra en collision avec elle et elles furent projetés contre l'armoire près de la porte de la salle de bain, je regardai la scène horrifié, Emmet hurlait après Charlotte qui paraissait totalement incapable de reprendre le contrôle d'elle même, ses yeux semblaient mort, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ses paroles.

Je pivotai légèrement la tête pour voir que Rosalie continuait à se battre contre l'autre vampire, je remerciais le ciel que la chambre soit si grande, mais même comme ça, je craignais me prendre un coup dans le processus, je savais que si l'un d'eux tombait sur moi, je n'y survivrais sans doute pas. A ma grande surprise, Emmet ne paraissait pas capable de prendre le dessus sur Charlotte, il arrivait à peine à la repousser, en même temps, elle avait été entrainé à se battre avec les meilleurs alors je ne fus pas surprise, quand à Rosalie, je poussais un cri en constatant qu'elle avait un bras en moins, elle peinait à se défendre, je me demandai où était passé Peter. Je vis alors quelqu'un auquel je n'aurais jamais imaginé devoir faire face de nouveau, Alice se tenait contre le mur du couloir, elle regardait la scène en souriant béatement.

- Alice? Murmurai-je décontenancé de la voir ici

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, son sourire devins encore plus vicieux

- Bella, cracha t-elle en s'avançant vers moi, très jolie cicatrice!

Je n'avais malheureusement aucun moyen de reculer d'avantage, je vis Emmet appeler son prénom lorsqu'il la vit, mais son manque d'attention permit à Charlotte de balancer son corps juste à côté de moi avant de bondir de nouveau sur lui, je me mis à courir de l'autre côté de la pièce en direction d'Alice qui ne manqua pas de m'attraper au passage, elle me mit sur son épaule et commença à courir pour sortir de la maison, elle allait si vite que je fus obligé de fermer les yeux.

Lorsqu'enfin elle s'arrêta, je remarquai que nous étions au bord d'une petite route devant une voiture, je savais que Jasper serait incapable de suivre mon odeur si je montais avec elle, mais je n'avais aucun moyen de me défendre, de refuser de monter dans la voiture, rien...

- Alors salope, ricana t-elle en ouvrant la portière passager, tu as vraiment cru que j'allais te laisser vivre une vie paisible avec mon mari?

- Si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui a couché avec mon fiancé en premier lieu, par ailleurs, je crois savoir que Jasper s'est arrangé pour se séparer rapidement de toi...

Je sentis soudainement ma joue piqué fortement, elle venait de me gifler si violemment que je crus qu'elle m'avait brisé la mâchoire

- Je te conseil de fermer ta grande gueule, humaine! Grogna t-elle en me poussant dans la voiture, tu vas vite comprendre que la patience n'est pas une de mes vertus.

Mon dieu, ce ne pouvait pas être la même Alice que j'avais fréquenté durant pratiquement deux ans, impossible, elle était si différente, haineuse et pleine d'amertume. Elle contourna le véhicule et s'installa derrière le volant alors que je me tenais toujours la joue, puis elle démarra en trombe avec la ferme intention de m'emmener loin de mon amour.

Pov Alice

J'avais réussi, il s'en était fallut de peu, mais j'étais parvenu à prendre la petite garce avec moi. Elle était resté silencieuse pendant une bonne partie du voyage, se tenant fermement la joue, je craignais l'avoir frappé trop fort, je savais que mon maitre m'en voudrait pour ça, mais au moins, je lui ramenait cette garce. Au bout de deux bonnes heures de route, elle avait finit par s'endormir, je n'avais toujours pas reçu d'appel de Sally et je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'ils s'étaient tous entre tués. Je n'aimais pas plus cette fille qu'elle ne m'aimait elle même, par ailleurs, il fallait qu'ils meurent tous, je ne savais pas ce qu'avait prévu mon maitre, mais il était très conscient que laisser des témoins pourrait causer des ennuies, il enverrait certainement quelques uns de ses gardes pour faire le ménage, si les Volturi découvraient ce que nous avions fait avant que nous ne soyons près, ce serait notre fin à tous.


	22. Chapter 22

Pov Jasper

Je m'étais nourris plus que de mesure, je ne pensais pas être capable de m'attaquer à elle surtout après le rituel que nous avions partagé, mais il s'agissait de pousser mon venin dans son système sans la boire et l'exercice était loin d'être facile qu'il paraissait l'être, je ne voulais prendre aucun risque, j'ai donc bus jusqu'à plus soif.

Je relevai la tête de la dernière carcasse, j'aurais préféré pouvoir trouver un humain, mais je n'avais tout simplement pas le temps, je voulais la transformer au plus vite, demeurer humaine était devenu trop dangereux dans l'état actuel des choses. Après avoir enterrer le dernier cadavre, je me mis à courir vers la maison, sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais beaucoup trop éloigné. Alors que j'étais arrivé à mi parcourt une odeur que je ne pourrais jamais oublier vint me pourrir les narines...

- Alice! Crachai-je en accélérant pour rentrer

Cette chienne était dans le coin, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, surtout que je ne sentais que son odeur, elle ne pouvait pas être stupide au point de venir seule jusqu'ici? Je commençais à imaginer toute sorte de scénarios, je savais que je pouvais compter sur mes amis pour qu'il n'arrive rien à ma compagne, mais je savais aussi qu'Alice n'était pas venu jusqu'ici pour rien, elle ne viendrait pas se présenter à moi en sachant ce que j'avais l'intention de lui faire. Pendant quelques secondes, je me suis demandé si Maria avait quelque chose à voir avec ça, mais elle était dans la direction opposé, le parfum d'Alice était quand à lui sur mon chemin.

J'arrêtai brusquement de respirer en apercevant un corps en morceaux au sol devant le perron, Peter... Peter avait été tout bonnement désossé et pour le connaître, ce n'était pas chose aisé à faire, je pouvais au moins me consoler en sachant que je pourrais le remettre en état plus tard, pour le moment, je m'élançais dans la maison pour rejoindre la chambre d'Isabella inquiet en constatant le silence de mort qui régnait dans la maison. En moins d'une seconde, je me tenais immobile dans l'encadrure de la porte qui avait été brisé...

- Non! Soufflai-je horrifié par le spectacle sous mes yeux

- Mec, sanglota Emmet, je sais pas... merde, j'ai rien compris...

Il était à genoux devant le corps de Rosalie, elle était consciente mais avait un bras en moins, ainsi qu'une jambe arraché au niveau du genoux, sans compter les nombreuses morsures. Le corps de Charlotte était tout comme celui de Peter en morceaux, elle gisait prêt du corps d'un autre vampire, devant Maria, Jorik et un de ses gardes.

- C'est toi! Hurlai-je en dévisageant Maria, c'est toi qui a fait ça! Où est-elle?

- Non! Gronda Emmet, putain, si elle n'était pas arrivé, on serait surement tous mort Jasper, c'est Alice... Alice... elle l'a emmené...

Je tombai au sol, décontenancé, secouant la tête, sanglotant comme un gamin, comment cette salope avait-elle pu me faire ça?

- Comment? C'est tout ce que je fus capable de dire entre mes sanglots

Emmet avait finit de remettre les membres de Rosalie en place, mais elle était trop faible pour se relever, Maria se tourna vers son garde et lui demanda d'aller chasser dans les bois pour soigner leurs blessures, il bondit vers la fenêtre et partit comme une flèche.

- On discuter tranquillement ici, commença Emmet qui caressait doucement les cheveux de sa femme, Charlotte s'est levé pour aller voir Peter qui était resté en bas, on a entendu un bruit de verre brisé et puis Charlotte nous a demandé d'attendre ici, je me suis mis devant Bella pour la protéger, Rosalie est allé devant la fenêtre et puis... Charlotte est revenu, je pensais que tout aller bien, mais elle avait une expression étrange et puis elle a bondit sur moi, elle paraissait... absente, un autre vampire est arrivé derrière elle pour sauter sur Rosalie, on a commencé à se battre, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Charlotte soit si difficile... ensuite j'ai entendu Bella prononcer le nom de ton ex femme, j'ai tourné la tête une seconde pour voir qu'elle regardait tranquillement le combat en souriant et mon manque d'inattention à suffit à Char pour reprendre le dessus, quelques secondes après, Alice et Bella avaient disparut et Maria est arrivé...

- Apparemment cette chienne été capable de prendre le contrôle de l'esprit de Charlotte, intervint Maria en désignant le vampire au sol du menton, dès que j'ai compris ce qui était arrivé, j'ai contacté mon traqueur et je lui est demandé de suivre l'odeur de Bella...

J'étais toujours au sol, incapable de bouger, je l'avait abandonné, laissé, je m'en voulais même d'avoir douté de Maria même en sachant que j'avais de très bonne raison, elle était partit maintenant à cause de moi...

- Jorik, va remettre le corps de Peter en un seul morceau, je vais m'occuper de Charlotte

Il embrassa furtivement Maria et sauta lui aussi par la fenêtre pour s'occuper de Peter, Maria fit quelques pas, s'accroupit devant le corps de Charlotte et commença à reconstituer son corps et c'est à ce moment là que ma peine, ma peur mua lentement en colère, en rage, comment avait-elle pu me faire une chose pareil? Comment Alice pouvait-elle me faire ça? Pourquoi s'en prendre à Bella? N'avait-elle pas dû supporter assez à cause d'elle, de Victoria, de moi?

- Je vais la tuer! Grognai-je en me relevant, je vais tuer cette chienne!

Je commençais à faire les cent pas en me demandant ce que je devais faire, pour le moment, Maria et Jorik s'occupaient de Peter et Charlotte, Maria avait eu le bon réflexe en demandant à son traqueur de suivre Bella, mais il était loin à la recherche de Victoria et je ne savais pas combien de temps il lui faudrait pour la rejoindre.

- Où était ton traqueur? Demandai-je en me tournant vers elle

- Environ quatre cent kilomètres au nord, répondit-elle en emboitant la tête de charlotte sur le reste de son corps, tout dépend où elle l'emmène, il me contactera dès qu'il l'aura repéré, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre, la seule chose dont je sois sur, c'est que nous n'avons pas à faire aux Volturi

- Comment peux-tu être sur de ça?

- Pas leurs méthodes, répondit-elle avec assurance, j'ai toujours surveillé les Italiens, je ne connais pas cette fille... non, je suis sur que ce n'est pas eux...

- Il faut la remettre debout pour l'interroger, grogna Emmet

- Non, si elle est capable de prendre le contrôle de l'un d'entre nous, on sera mal, s'opposa Maria, et si elle prend le contrôle du major, on est mort...

Je ne pouvais que hocher la tête, j'avais suffisamment de mal à gérer ma colère, pas besoin de servir de marionnette. Jorik revint dans la pièce en portant le corps de Peter, il le posa sur le lit et disparut de nouveau après nous avoir informé qu'il allait chasser lui aussi. Le garde de Maria arriva quelques secondes après son départ avec deux proies dans les bras, il tendit l'une d'elle à Emmet qui aida Rosalie à boire, Maria plaça le corps de Charlotte près de Peter sur le lit et attrapa l'autre proie, la pauvre parvenait à peine à ouvrir les yeux, je dû ouvrir sa bouche pendant que Maria coupa la jugulaire de l'animal pour faire couler le sang directement dans sa bouche.

Enfin, Rosalie se releva sans quitter les bras d'Emmet qui paraissait toujours aussi choqué, Charlotte commença à marmonner et Maria se chargea de nourrir Peter avec l'aide de Jorik.

- Nous ne savons rien, marmonnai-je pour moi même, qui est ce clan, où elle l'a emmené et surtout pourquoi...

- Nous ne savons pas qui est le clan, soupira Maria, mais nous savons qu'il ne s'agit pas des Volturi, apparemment, le clan semble jouir de membres relativement puissants, quand au lieu où elle a été emmené, j'ai une totale confiance en mon traqueur, il va la trouver...

- Pourquoi... ça paraît clair, intervint Rosalie, Edward n'a jamais été capable de lire ses pensées, je pense que ce n'est pas pour rien... je suis sur qu'elle sera destiné à avoir un don dès qu'elle sera transformé

- Bouclier, murmura Maria en écarquillant les yeux

- Oui, acquiesçai-je, bien que j'ai toujours pu utiliser mon pouvoir sur elle et qu'Alice pouvait la voir dans ses visions, Aro n'a jamais été capable de lire ses pensées tout comme Edward et Jane n'a pas pu la torturer...

- Donc puissante, rajouta Maria, on peut comprendre pourquoi ils l'a veulent tant

- Mais à part les Volturi et nous, personne ne sait de quoi Bella est capable! Siffla Emmet, à mon avis ce sont les Volturi...

- Non, je suis d'accord avec Maria, ça ne peut pas être les Volturi, ils n'agissent pas comme ça, je ne sais pas qui ils sont, mais si ils tiennent à ce point à l'avoir avec eux, ce n'est pas pour rien...

- Une guerre? Proposa Rosalie

- Il n'y a plus de guerre maintenant, ça fait plusieurs décennies que je n'ai pas participé à une guerre, mais au dernières nouvelles, il ne restait que John et sa pathétique armée et je l'ait détruit, par ailleurs, ils ne chercheraient pas un pouvoir spécifique, pour ce genre de bataille nous nous contentons des nouveaux nés, non, c'est autre chose, certainement quelque chose de plus important... ils savent déjà que ceux contre qui ils veulent se battre possèdent de grands pouvoirs, ils tiennent trop à elle... au moins on est sur qu'ils ne lui feront pas de mal, le tout est d'arriver avant qu'ils la transforme eux même...

- Putain! Crachai-je, non, non, non

Je rugissais en tirant sur mes cheveux, ils ne pouvaient pas, ils ne pouvaient pas la transformer à ma place, ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça, je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire ça...

- Je vais contacter Carlisle pour lui demander d'organiser une rencontre avec les loups, dis-je en sortant de la chambre, je ne sais pas à quoi on va avoir à faire, mais ils ne seront pas de trop

- Je suis désolé major, souffla difficilement Peter

Autant j'avais envi de passer ma colère sur quelqu'un, je savais qu'il n'y était pour rien, par ailleurs, il n'était pas en état de recevoir mes coups.

- Moi aussi, murmura Charlotte, je ne me souviens même pas ce qui est arrivé

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Emmet, raconte leur, je vais téléphoner, Maria, je veux bien ton aide...

Elle étira un faible sourire, hocha la tête et me suivit jusqu'au salon.


	23. Chapter 23

COURSE

Pov Bella

Je me réveillai en espérant avoir fait un cauchemar, mais lorsque ma tête pivota à gauche et que je tombai sur Alice, je compris que je n'avais pas rêvé, elle m'avait bien enlevé et d'après ma joue douloureuse, son coup non plus je ne l'avait pas rêvé

- Alors princesse, réveillé? Chantonna t-elle

- Pourquoi tu fais ça Alice? Murmurai-je en retenant mes sanglots, je t'aimai comme une sœur, pourquoi tu m'as fais ça?

- Par ce que c'était ma mission, ricana t-elle, je devais te surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps et te ramener à mon maitre ensuite...

- Temps pour quoi? M'emportais-je en me redressant

- Baisse d'un ton, je ne voudrais pas te ramener à mon maitre trop amoché, ton futur pouvoir est très convoité, tu vas simplement intégrer notre armée

J'ouvrai la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son ne voulut sortir, de quoi parlait-elle? Intégrer une armée? Les Volturi... c'était surement eux, Aro avait toujours voulut mon pouvoir

- Les Volturi, soufflai-je pour moi même

- Tout faux! Tu vas justement intégrer l'armée qui a été créer pour les combattre...

- Quoi?

- Ciel Bella! Tu as toujours été si ennuyeuse, pourquoi faut-il toujours tout répéter avec toi, tu vas être transformé et entrainé pour combattre lesVolturi, mon maitre veut prendre le contrôle depuis longtemps et tu es la pièce maitresse de son plan, celle qui nous permettra de gagner haut la main...

- Par ce que leurs pouvoirs n'a pas d'effet sur moi

- Enfin! Soupira t-elle en souriant à pleines dents, tu commence à comprendre

- Alors... tu as toujours joué la comédie, tu n'as jamais fait parti de la famille de Carlisle, soufflai-je difficilement

- Bingo! Je ne faisais qu'attendre le moment ou tu apparaitrais

- Mais... tu es resté avec eux plus de soixante ans...

- Oui, ça paraît long pour un humain, mais pour nous c'est l'équivalent de quelques mois, mon maitre savait que tu serais celle qui lui permettrait d'être protégé des pouvoirs des jumeaux, c'est à cause d'eux qu'il à perdu la dernière fois, il a dû attendre ta naissance durant plusieurs décennies et il m'as envoyé m'occuper de toi, en quelque sorte...

- Et ton mariage avec Jasper c'était aussi de la comédie? Demandai-je à demi mot

- Et bien disons qu'il m'as aidé à mettre mon scénario en place, toutefois on s'attache facilement à Jasper, avoua t-elle pensive

J'étais horrifié, paniqué, apeuré et énervé, cette chienne avait trahit tout le monde, elle avait manipulé Jasper, toute la famille... Edward...

- Est-ce que... Edward est dans le coup?

- Bien sur que non, ricana t-elle moqueuse, franchement, ce mec n'a pas les couilles pour ça, il était juste... amusant

- Donc me faire du mal, c'était aussi juste... amusant

- Exactement! Grogna t-elle en resserrant sa prise sur le volant, tu n'as aucune raison de te plaindre, j'ai été créer uniquement à cause de toi, transformé à cause de toi, juste par ce que l'un de ses gardes avait vu que je pourrais jouer un rôle dans ta vie, que je pourrais les aider à te ramener à eux...

- Tu es folle! Hurlai-je

Une nouvelle baffe sur la même joue, mon dieu ça fait mal...

- Ferme ta gueule!

J'obtempérai volontiers de peur qu'elle ne finisse vraiment par me briser la mâchoire. J'aurai voulu être forte, mais penser à Jasper me brisa le cœur, il devait me transformer pour éviter ce genre de situation et voilà que celle que j'avais cru être ma sœur avait eu la bonne idée de m'enlever, mon dieu, comment avions-nous tous pu vivre aussi longtemps dans le mensonge? Comment avait-elle pu mentir à tous le monde, même à Edward sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte? Je n'en revenais pas...

Le silence s'installa dans l'habitacle, un silence qui aurait pu être gênant, mais qui en fait m'avait permit de me calmer un temps soit peu, elle tourna à une rue et dû ralentir à cause du feu rouge à quelques mètres, sans réfléchir, j'ouvrai la portière et me jetai de la voiture en marche devant les passants médusés, dans ma chute, je pris tout mon poids sur mon bras droit qui craqua méchamment à l'impact. Immédiatement, plusieurs passants arrivèrent autour de moi et je vis la voiture stoppait un peu plus loin, je rassemblais mon courage et me relevai rapidement pour me mettre à courir en gardant à l'esprit que la seule façon de m'en sortir était de ne pas m'isoler, elle n'oserait rien me faire au milieu des humains, du moins c'est ce que j'espérai.

Alors que je courrais sur le trottoir en priant qu'elle ne tente pas de me rattraper de peur de se montrer au soleil, je vis un homme avec un téléphone dans les mains, je lui arrachais au passage sans m'arrêter de courir, il hurlait au voleur, ce qui aurait pu me faire rire dans d'autres circonstances, je tournai au coin de la rue et ralentis ma course pour composer le numéro de Jasper

- Quoi? Hurla t-il

- Jasper... c'est moi, m'écriai-je en tentant de reprendre mon souffle

- Chérie? Soupira t-il incrédule, tu es où?

- Je... merde je ne sais pas, elle m'as plus ou moins assommé, je me suis réveillé il n'y a pas longtemps, écoute moi, elle va surement bientôt me rattraper, soufflai-je en regardant autour de moi, elle a dit que son maitre voulait me transformer pour que je fasse partis d'une armée visant à détruire les Volturi, je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, elle a dit qu'ils avaient attendu des décennies pour moi, qu'elle avait été créer à cause de moi, que son maitre avait perdu contre eux la dernière fois à cause des jumeaux et qu'ils pensaient que j'étais importante...

Je poussais un hurlement de surprise lorsque je la vit de l'autre côté de la rue bien caché à l'ombre, elle souriait méchamment en imaginant certainement ce qu'elle allait me faire endurer pour me punir de ma petite escapade

- Chérie? Isabella, j'ai besoin que tu me dises où tu te trouve, me pria Jasper aussi paniqué que moi

Je courais toujours en prenant soin de rester au soleil tout en regardant tout autour de moi pour tenter de me situer, je vis un panneau indiquant la route à prendre pour aller Twin Falls...

- Il y a un panneau qui dit que je suis à cinquante cinq kilomètres de Twin Falls, Jasper elle me suit, elle est là, sanglotai-je en tremblant

J'étais essoufflé et paniqué, j'avais peur qu'elle ne m'attrape et j'étais sur qu'elle allait finir par y parvenir, le soleil ne me protégerait pas éternellement

- Tu es dans l'Idaho chérie, surtout fais en sorte de rester près des humains, elle n'osera prendre le risque de se montrer, je vais venir te chercher...

- Il sera trop tard, murmurai-je en m'adossant à un banc pour reprendre des forces, Jasper, je t'aime...

- Je t'aime aussi chérie, je vais venir, je te jure que je vais te trouver et...

Je sentis un coup violent dans mon dos, le téléphone vola dans les airs, je retombais quand à moi sur le banc en poussant un cri avant de m'évanouir...


	24. Chapter 24

Pov Jasper

Un bruit sourd coupa court la conversation, elle l'avait trouvé, c'était forcement ça, cette chienne l'avait trouvé, mais le bruit que j'avais entendu me disait que le téléphone avait dû tomber par terre, c'est pour ça que ça avait coupé.

Sans attendre, je me mis à courir pour sortir de la maison et me diriger dans la direction qu'elle m'avait indiqué, avec un peu de chance, je pourrais suivre son odeur, dans une partie de mon esprit, j'imaginais déjà ce que je ferais endurer à Alice pour avoir osé faire ça, ma compagne paraissait tellement paniqué, elle avait peur, elle avait peur de celle qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginer devoir craindre un jour et Alice allait payer pour ça, elle avait déjà trahit sa confiance en couchant avec cette chatte d'Edward et maintenant, elle l'enlevait pour l'emmener je ne sais où? Qui était ses maitres?

D'après de qu'Isabella avait eu le temps de me dire au téléphone, Alice aurait été crée uniquement pour l'enlever? Ça me semblait énorme, mais tout été possible, ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'est comment ses maitres avaient-ils pu voir la naissance d'Isabella plusieurs décennies à l'avance, ainsi que sa participation dans ce clan.

- Major, où est-ce que tu vas? Entendis-je derrière moi

Merde! J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas remarqué que Maria m'avait suivit avec son compagnon et l'un de ses gardes.

- Isabella a téléphoné, dis-je sans ralentir ma course, elle est dans l'Idaho, près de Twin Falls, sais-tu quel à été la dernière guerre à laquelle les Volturi ont participé?

Elle se tut un moment en rattrapant les quelques mètres de retard qu'elle avait sur moi, je tournais légèrement la tête vers elle attendant une réponse, si quelqu'un savait, c'était bien elle, elle avait passé des années à les surveiller, son visage s'illumina soudainement et elle étira un léger sourire.

- Les Roumains, marmonna t-elle pensive, c'est la dernière grande guerre à laquelle les Volturi ont participé, ils voulaient reprendre leurs trônes, mais les jumeaux les en ont empêchés...

- Les jumeaux! Sifflai-je en repensant à ma conversation avec ma compagne, Isabella m'as parlé d'eux, elle a dit que celui qui la voulait avait perdu la dernière guerre à cause d'eux

Je vis Maria lancer quelque chose à son garde qui le rattrapa sans bien comprendre ce qu'elle attendait

- Appel mon traqueur, dit lui d'aller dans l'Idaho, près de la frontière, Twin Falls et retourne voir Peter, explique lui la situation

Le vampire arrêta de courir derrière nous et autant que ça puisse me faire chier, je glissai un merci à Maria, peut-être avait-elle vraiment changé? Je l'avais bien fait, moi.

Il s'agissait donc forcement des Roumains, les Volturi les avaient combattu, il y a de cela plus d'un millénaire pour leur voler leur trône, ce que je pouvais comprendre, de ce qu'on m'avait raconté sur ces Roumains, ils étaient viles et cruelles, bien plus que les Italiens. Toujours est-il qu'après ça, Stefan et Vladimir avaient à de nombreuses reprises tenté de reprendre leur place sans succès, j'avais entendu parler de leur dernière bataille contre les Volturi, il y a plus d'un siècle, de nombreux vampires avaient péri, les jumeaux ne leurs avaient donné aucune chance, d'ailleurs, depuis leur arrivé dans la garde, les Italiens ne s'étaient plus jamais battu à la loyale, c'était tellement plus simple de laisser Alec immobiliser leur ennemies et d'arracher leur tête une par une, ou, si Aro était de mauvaise humeur, laisser Jane les torturer avant de les soulager en les tuant. Je devinais donc que le bouclier de ma compagne allait se développer considérablement dès qu'elle serait transformé, elle serait puissante, du moins, c'était l'avis de ces enfoirés, ils ne se seraient pas donné autant de mal sans cela.

Nous passions déjà la frontière de l'état, jamais je n'avais couru si vite, même Edward n'aurait pas pu tenir la distance, je savais que Maria et Jorick avaient toutes les peines à tenir la cadence, mais peu m'importer, je ne pouvais pas ralentir, je ne devais pas et pour la première fois de ma vie, je remerciais le ciel d'avoir fait de moi ce que j'étais, si cela pouvait me permettre de la retrouver rapidement, alors j'étais enfin heureux d'être un vampire, bénissant, ma vitesse, ma force et mon pouvoir. A cette vitesse, j'étais sur d'atteindre Twin Falls dans une bonne heure, elle m'avait dit cinquante kilomètres, mais je ne savais pas dans quelle direction, cinquante kilomètres laissaient un périmètres important pour la chercher et j'avais peur qu'Alice l'ait de nouveau prise en voiture, ce serait moins rapide, mais de cette façon, il nous serait impossible de la suivre...

- Peut-être qu'on devrait contacter Aro! Cria Maria qui était à quelques mètres derrière

Je grognais en réponse, elle était censé être intelligente pourtant!

- Je n'ai pas confiance en lui, que penses-tu qu'il arrivera lorsqu'il saura qu'Isabella a une puissance capable de bloquer les pouvoirs de ses gardes?

- Il l'enrôlera... ou la tuera, si elle refuse

Bingo, imbécile! Sifflai-je intérieurement, ce connard ne devra jamais apprendre de quoi elle est capable, du point de vue de Aro, un pouvoir capable de rendre les jumeaux totalement inoffensif signerait tout simplement sa perte, il se ficherait totalement qu'Isabella veuille juste vivre tranquillement, qu'elle n'ait aucun attrait pour le pouvoir, il aurait peur et c'est la pire des émotions, celle qui fait faire n'importe quoi.

Je ne pouvais pas nier que ces imbéciles en robes longues étaient utiles, dieu! Si ça n'avait pas été eux, Maria aurait tué tous les humains sur son passage pendant ses siècles de folies, je n'aimais pas le reconnaître, mais ils devaient rester à leur place, par ce que s'ils en arrivait à disparaître, ce serait le chaos dans notre monde, en particulier si les Roumains en arrivaient à reprendre le pouvoir, ces fous avaient toujours rêvé de réduire les humains en esclavage.

Pov Bella

Cette fois, lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais sur le dos d'Alice, comment cette salope était-elle parvenu à m'assommer et m'enlever en plein milieu de la rue? Mon dieu, sous la panique il nous arrive d'être si stupide! Peut-être aurais-je dû entrer dans un magasin ou continuer à courir? Mais j'avais été si fatigué que je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de faire une pause, stupide corps humain!

Je ne sais pas où nous étions, mais il y avait des champs autour de nous et un peu plus à l'ouest, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une ferme, lorsqu'elle commença à courir dans cette direction, je fus prise de panique, que voulait-elle faire? Il y avait surement des humains dans la maison, s'il l'a voyait en plein soleil que ferait-elle?

Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps pour avoir ma réponse, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année travaillait dans son jardin et elle leva la tête en écarquillant les yeux lorsqu'elle nous vit. Alice ne prit pas la peine de ralentir sa course, elle courut tout droit sur elle, la pauvre femme se mit à hurler, je ne sais pas si c'était par ce qu'elle avait remarqué la vitesse étrange à laquelle Alice se déplaçait ou si c'était à cause de sa peau qui scintillait, mais je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de question, Alice me jeta au sol sans ménagement et sauta sur elle pour planter ses dents dans son cou, la pauvre femme poussa un cri qui fut rapidement étouffé et il se passa quelque chose de plus horrible encore lorsque je remarquais qu'elle scrutait la porte de sa maison avec un regard d'horreur, un petit garçon était adossé contre le mur pleurant silencieusement en regardant sa mère se faire assassiné. Je me relevais rapidement pour faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'inutile, je me plantais bêtement devant l'enfant, comme si la faible humaine que j'étais pourrait le protéger! Alice balança le corps de la mère au sol et se tourna vers moi en souriant, ce fut bien la première fois qu'elle avait l'apparence d'un vampire, un vrai, effrayant et sans pitié.

Tu essaye de faire quoi au juste? Ricana t-elle en s'approchant lentement

- Alice, il doit bien rester quelque chose qui ressemble à des émotions en toi? Grommelai-je en serrant les dents, il doit avoir quatre ans, il ne se souviendra de rien

Elle fit un bond et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de moi, un sourire narquois sur son visage de garce

- Tout d'abord, sache qu'à cet age là, on parle déjà beaucoup, ensuite, ne le sais-tu pas? Il n'y a rien de plus pure et délicieux que le nectar d'un enfant, chantonna t-elle en se léchant les lèvres

- Je t'en supplie, ne fait pas ça! Hurlai-je en scrutant le regard qu'elle avait sur l'enfant

Sans prendre la peine de me répondre, elle me poussa violemment contre la devanture de la maison, je tombais de tout mon poids sur le sol en me tenant le bras qui devait certainement s'être cassé dans la chute et je la vit bondir sur l'enfant, je me relevais pour tenter de m'interposer de nouveau entre eux avant qu'elle ne plante ses dents, mais elle me repoussa de nouveau avant de se jeter sur lui, je ne pouvais rien faire, si ce n'est fermer les yeux en écoutant les hurlements du petit garçon.

Jasper, où es-tu? Pensais-je en sanglotant


	25. Chapter 25

PRÈS

Pov Jasper

Nous venions enfin d'arriver dans la région, les humains autour de nous, nous avaient obligés à nous déplacer lentement en entrant en ville, nous suivions son odeur qui flottait dans la rue, puis je sentis celle d'Alice, je grondais, attirant quelques regards sur moi et je devais luter contre ma bête, dans l'état dans lequel j'étais, il ne m'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour faire un carnage.

- Séparons-nous Jasper, proposa Maria qui me montrait la direction qu'elle voulait suivre du menton

Je hochai la tête et elle tourna à droite alors que j'allais à gauche, les odeurs étaient tantôt mêlés, tantôt séparés et je commençais sérieusement à paniquer, mon monstre rugissait furieusement et j'avais toutes les peines du monde à le retenir. Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche et je priai intérieurement que ce soit elle

- Hé mec!

- Emmet! Sifflai-je, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Je pensais que tu voulais savoir, nous avons repéré Victoria, elle est apparut à quelques kilomètres de la maison, Peter et moi sommes parvenu à l'attraper

- Arrachez lui les bras et les jambes, mais ne la tuait pas! Grondai-je en manquant de peu de briser le téléphone

- Ok

Je raccrochai rapidement, j'étais content que cette garce soit enfin hors d'état de nuire, mais j'avais une affaire au combien plus urgente en ce moment même, avant même que j'eus le temps de le remettre dans ma poche, il vibra de nouveau

- Quoi?

- Major, j'ai trouvé un téléphone cassé sous un banc, il y a son odeur dessus, très clairement, la piste indique qu'Alice était ici aussi, j'imagine qu'elles étaient là au moment ou... bref, la piste mène vers le sud

Je raccrochai et me mis à courir à vitesse humaine pour rejoindre Maria, nous devions nous presser et ma bête aurait voulut tuer tous les humains autour de moi qui ne faisaient que me ralentir.

J'aperçus Maria et Jorick, ils attendaient devant le banc en question, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle avait été là il y peu de temps, alors qu'elle me parlait au téléphone, sa voix tremblante de peur.

Les odeurs de ma compagne et de cette garce d'Alice conduisaient vers le nord, passant par des champs, je fus heureux de constater qu'elles n'avaient pas reprit la voiture. Maria et moi avions donc continués vers le nord tendit que Jorik était parti à la recherche du véhicule d'Alice dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider.

Notre course nous conduisit vers une petite ferme, le sang envahit nos narines quelques kilomètres avant d'arriver sur place, je fus soulagé de constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celui de Bella, mais en découvrant les corps d'une mère et de son enfant d'à peine cinq ans, je fus horrifié, malgré toutes les années passées auprès d'Alice, je ne la savait pas capable de ça et j'étais malade à l'idée qu'elle ait pu faire ça devant ma compagne toujours humaine.

- Je croyais que ton ex femme était végétarienne ! Lança Maria en mettant le feu aux deux corps

- Moi aussi, murmurai-je en secouant la tête, moi aussi

Je n'attendis pas qu'elle ait finit, je me remis à courir, cette fois elles s'étaient déplacées un peu plus vers l'est, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle essayait de faire, pourquoi courir en zig zag de la sorte ? Elle devait bien se douter que ce n'était pas cela qui allait m'empêcher de les suivre ?

J'entendis Maria me rattraper, elle resta silencieuse pendant l'heure qui suivit, puis elle répondit au téléphone, Jorik avait apparemment retrouvé le véhicule mais n'y avait rien trouvé, elle lui donna les instructions pour nous retrouver et raccrocha

- Il n'a rien trouvé…

- J'ai entendu, la coupai-je sèchement

- Nous allons la retrouver major, qu'ils ne veulent pas la tuer est une bonne nouvelle en soit

- Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils la transforment à ma place ! Sifflai-je furieux

Cette fois-ci elle ne répondit pas, elle savait qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle soit transformé par ces enfoirés, j'avais beau essayer de ne pas y penser, je n'y parvenais pas, imaginer l'un d'eux poser les dents sur sa peau me rendais malade.

Après deux heures de courses supplémentaires, les odeurs disparurent soudainement…

- Merde ! Grognai-je en tombant à genoux, non, non, non !

Alice avait retrouvé une voiture, impossible donc de savoir dans quelle direction nous devions aller. Je restais là un long moment, totalement désespéré, anéanti, elle avait besoin de moi, elle avait peur, elle était seule, je devais la trouver, mais si je choisissais de suivre la mauvaise direction, je me risquai à m'éloigner d'elle d'avantage…

- Major, murmura Maria en s'approchant de moi

Je levai la main pour lui signifier que si elle tenait à la vie, il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle garde ses distances. Après quelques minutes, son téléphone sonna de nouveau, j'étais sur qu'il s'agissait certainement de son compagnon désespéré de ne pas nous avoir encore trouvé.

- Maria, j'ai retrouvé leur trace

- Où ? S'écria-t-elle

- Sur une route en direction du Canada, je crois que l'humaine tente de nous aider, je trouve quelques cheveux à elle sur le chemin, elle est loin d'être stupide

Je bondissais sur mes pieds pour arracher le téléphone des mains de Maria

- Quelle route ? Hurlai-je

- La nationale donnant directement…

Je balançais le téléphone dans les mains de Maria, il n'y avait qu'une nationale conduisant directement vers le Canada près d'ici, je me remis à courir aussi vite qu'il me fut possible vers elle, regrettant amèrement d'avoir perdu autant de temps effondré sur moi-même, d'autant que c'était la direction que je voulais prendre.

Pov Bella

Alice avait de nouveau volé une voiture après son horrible carnage, nous étions repartit depuis quelques heures et j'entendais toujours les hurlements de ce gamin dans ma tête.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour aider Jasper à me retrouver, je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas nous suivre alors que nous étions en voiture, alors, il m'était venu une idée, prétextant que j'étais malade, j'étais parvenu à ouvrir la vitre et je m'arrachais quelques cheveux que je laissais s'envoler en dehors de la voiture en espérant que ça suffirait pour aider mon compagnon à me retrouver par ce que je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire d'autre.

- Ferme cette vitre !

- Je suis malade, rétorquai-je en pivotant légèrement la tête vers elle, tu veux vraiment que je vomisse ici ?

Elle soupira bruyamment et resserra sa prise sur le volant

- Pourquoi tu as fais ça Alice ? Tu avais une famille, Carlisle et Esmée t'aiment comme une fille, il n'est pas trop tard pour arrêter cette folie, tu vaux mieux que ça, tentais-je d'argumenter

Elle laissa échapper un rire lugubre et je sus à la seconde qu'il était vraiment trop tard pour elle, il n'y avait rien à faire

- Tu ne changeras jamais Bella, même après ce que tu as vu, tu t'obstines à croire que je peux faire volte face, changer d'avis, ne comprends-tu pas ? J'ai été créé à cause de toi…

- Et au milieu de cette connerie, tu avais gagné une famille, les Cullen ne savait rien de tout cela, ils t'ont vraiment aimé, tu le sais, alors pourquoi leur tourner le dos ?

- C'est trop tard, soupira-t-elle, il n'y a rien à faire, on n'échappe pas à mes maitres, tu vas bientôt le découvrir

- Mais les Cullen vont t'aider, Jasper aussi t'aidera…

- Es-tu stupide ? Ricana-t-elle sombrement, je croyais que tu connaissais Jasper mieux que ça Bella, n'es-tu pas censé être sa véritable compagne d'âme ? Il me tuera à la seconde ou il pourra mettre la main sur moi

- Je suis sur que je pourrais l'en empêcher…

- Tu t'entends Bella ? Grogna-t-elle, j'ai été marié avec Jasper plus de soixante ans et c'est toi, la petite humaine qui le connait depuis quelques semaines qui va l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il veut ?

Je baissais la tête dans la défaite, elle avait certainement raison, si Jasper décidait de la tuer, ce ne serait certainement pas moi qui allait l'en empêcher, du moins, je ne pense pas que quelques paroles pourraient l'en dissuader.

- Il m'écoutera, mentis-je

- Tu as beau être sa compagne Bella, la vérité, c'est que tu ne le connais pas, sais-tu combien de personne il a tué ? Tu as pleurniché parce que j'ai tué cet enfant, sais-tu combien Jasper en a tué ?

- Oui, murmurai-je gêné

Elle tapa violemment sa main contre le volant en grognant sauvagement

- Alors le rituel à bien eu lieu, cracha-t-elle visiblement écœuré à cette idée, tu sais donc à quel point tu es incapable de lui offrir ce dont il a besoin, dans un lit en particulier…

Je restais silencieuse en tentant de ne pas me laisser prendre par le doute

- Sérieusement Bella, reprit-elle moqueuse, tu as vu ce que nous faisions dans un lit Jasper et moi, tu sais bien qu'il a besoin de plus que de serrer les dents à chaque instant pour éviter de te briser…

- Jusqu'à ce que je sois transformé, rétorquai-je sur le même ton

- Malheureusement, il n'aura pas l'occasion de te retrouver, mon maitre nous attend, il va te transformer et tu deviendras sa compagne

- Plutôt crever ! Sifflai-je

Elle se mit à rire en secouant la tête

- Bella, crois-moi lorsque je te dis que tu ne pourras rien contre les pouvoirs de ses gardes, lorsqu'il en aura finit avec toi, tu auras totalement oublié Jasper

J'étais horrifié par ce que je venais d'entendre, qu'avaient-ils décidé de me faire ? Allais-je réellement oublier Jasper ? Je repassais toutes les possibilités dans mon esprit durant l'heure qui suivit, me demandant si je ne devrais pas tenter de nouveau de m'enfuir, que serait le pire pour Jasper, ma mort ou me voir avec un autre compagnon? J'étais resté la tête collé à la vitre durant tout le trajet, tellement absorbé par mes pensées que j'en avais oublié de continuer à laisser des traces de moi sur le chemin, au moment même ou je pris conscience de cela, Alice se remit à parler

- Nous y sommes, le maitre s'est déplacé jusqu'ici pour t'accueillir, tu devrais te sentir flatté…

- Je t'emmerde Alice, toi et ton maitre

Elle agrippa une poignée de mes cheveux et attira mon visage vers le sien, une expression menaçante marquant ses traits

- Je ne te conseil pas de lui manquer de respect Bella, il y a des choses bien pire que la mort, tu peux me croire

- Vas te faire foutre Alice !

Elle tira un peu plus fort sur mes cheveux m'arrachant un cri, puis elle me relâcha sans un mot et gara la voiture dans une petite rue, j'avais été tellement distraite que je n'avais pas fait attention au paysage, je ne savais pas où nous étions. Elle sortit de la voiture et vint m'ouvrir la portière pour me tirer à l'extérieur et me traina avec elle jusqu'à une petite maison en briques.

Quelqu'un sortit de la maison, il faisait déjà sombre, mais je remarquai parfaitement ses iris rouges sang, était-ce lui le maitre dont elle m'avait parlé ?

- Où est-il ? Demanda-t-elle en passant devant lui

- Il t'attend, répondit le vampire en nous suivant à l'intérieur

Il n'y avait aucun meuble dans cette maison, pas de décoration, rien, cette maison n'était apparemment là que pour servir de point de rendez-vous. Nous ne croisions pas moins de sept vampires, puis elle me traina dans un petit couloir donnant sur une pièce éclairé par des bougies au milieu de laquelle il y avait une grande table, ainsi que quatre chaises ornant celle-ci. Alice me poussa jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et recula de deux pas.

- Enfin, la voix d'un homme soupira

J'étais tout bonnement terrifié, non pas de rencontrer ce vampire, mais en repensant à ce que m'avait dit Alice, je ne voulais pas oublier Jasper, je ne voulais pas faire parti de cette armée, encore moins participer à une guerre…

Le vampire en question arriva derrière moi, je fermai les yeux en tentant de contrôler ma respiration, je ne voulais pas leur donner la satisfaction de voir ma peur.

- Isabella, je t'ai attendu longtemps, très longtemps, murmura-t-il en collant son torse contre mon dos

Sa main voyagea jusqu'à mes cheveux qu'il caressa lentement, je dû faire un effort énorme pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer, seul Jasper pouvait me toucher de la sorte, je ne voulais pas des mains de ce monstre sur moi, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Il marcha lentement pour se retrouver devant moi et je sentis son haleine glacé sur mon visage

- Aujourd'hui, tu nous rejoins, moi et mon clan, aujourd'hui, tu deviens mon arme et ma compagne

Je rouvris les yeux sur lui, la pièce était très sombre et j'avais un mal fou à distinguer ses traits, il était un peu plus petit que Jasper, ses cheveux étaient apparemment longs et il portait une tenue étrange… d'un autre âge et c'est tout ce que je pus distinguer.

- Tu es bien plus belle que dans mes rêves…

- Moi qui étais sur que les vampires ne pouvais pas rêver, marmonnai-je entre mes dents

Je m'attendais à me faire gifler au vue de ce que m'avais dit Alice, mais il étira un sourire que je remarquais uniquement par la blancheur de ses dents reflété par les lumières des bougies.

Il caressa doucement ma joue meurtrie

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il en se décalant légèrement pour regarder Alice

- Elle s'est cognée, mon maitre, répondit-elle

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire, sérieusement pourquoi ne pas assumer ?

Il reporta son regard sur moi et je n'en fus pas très sur, mais il parut froncer les sourcils

- Sur quoi t'es-tu cogné Isabella ? Me demanda-t-il

- Sur sa main, crachai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine

Le vampire disparut soudainement et j'entendis un hurlement terrifiant derrière moi, si terrifiant que je n'osais pas me retourner, mais rassemblant le peu de courage dont je disposais pour voir ce qui se passait, je fis l'effort de faire volte face et la première chose que je remarquais, c'était deux bras jonchant le sol tendit que le reste du corps d'Alice était entre les mains du vampire, près à se faire broyer.

- Arrête ! S'il te plait ! Hurlai-je horrifié par la scène se jouant devant moi

Le vampire se statufia, puis se tourna lentement vers moi sans relâcher Alice pour autant

- Elle t'a blessé et tu l'a défends ?

- Quelques baffes ne justifies pas sa mort, rétorquai-je tremblante

- Quelques baffes ? Répéta-t-il dans un grognement menaçant

Il se retourna pour poursuivre ce qu'il avait commencé à faire, autant je haïssais Alice pour ce qu'elle avait fait, je ne pouvais pas souhaiter sa mort, pas ainsi, pas dans la torture qu'il semblait vouloir lui infliger

- S'il te plait, murmurai-je en serrant les yeux fermés

Je l'entendis soupirer bruyamment, puis un son me fit comprendre qu'il avait laissé tomber le corps d'Alice au sol

- Emmenez son corps dans les cachots ! Siffla-t-il

Je prenais le risque de rouvrir les yeux, deux vampires ramassèrent le corps d'Alice et disparurent par une petite porte, enfin, je pus recommencer à respirer un peu plus calmement, je me doutais que dans ma situation, la meilleurs chose à faire était de ne pas provoquer sa colère, cela me permettrait peut-être de trouver un moyen de m'échapper un peu plus tard.

- Tu possèdes une bonté hors du commun, soupira le vampire qui se planta devant moi à vitesse inhumaine, sais-tu qui je suis ?

- Celui qui a ordonné de me faire enlever ?

Il se mit à rire joyeusement, ce vampire semblait vraiment avoir de sérieux problèmes de comportement, il s'empara de ma main et m'entraina jusqu'à l'une des chaises pour m'y installer.

- Je suis Stefan, ton compagnon

Je me mis à tousser bruyamment, essayant de ne pas mourir étouffé par ma propre salive, lorsqu'enfin je parvins à m'éclaircir la voix, je relevais la tête pour le regarder en tentant de garder mon calme.

- Et tu as décidé ça tout seul ?

- C'est ton destin Isabella, répondit-il d'un ton suffisant, tu participeras à la guerre que nous remporterons grâce à ton don, puis tu siègeras à mes côtés sur le trône

Je restais coite, ce que m'avait dit Alice était donc vrai, ce malade avait bien l'intention de me transformer pour me faire intégrer son armée pour ensuite me prendre pour compagne.

- Nous allons rentrer chez nous, puis je te transformerais…

- Chez nous ? Répétai-je à demi-voix

- Nous avons dû nous établir en Ecosse pour des raisons… pratiques, je vais te laisser te reposer cette nuit, nous partirons demain matin, mais avant, susurra-t-il en caressant l'ovale de mon visage du bout des doigts, je vais m'assurer de ta fidélité

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais j'étais sur en revanche que je devais m'en inquiéter, allait-il me manipuler ? Etait-ce le moment ou j'allais oublier Jasper ?

Il fit appeler l'un de ses gardes, mais il parla trop rapidement pour que je puisse comprendre ses mots exactes, un vampire apparut rapidement par la porte par laquelle les gardes avaient emmenés Alice.

Il s'avança lentement vers moi qui me crispé sur mon siège, je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait l'intention de me faire, mais je n'étais pas rassuré le moins du monde

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demandai-je la voix tremblante

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma compagne, roucoula Stefan, ce ne sera pas douloureux, je te le promets…

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, le vampire avait plaqué sa main sur mon front et avait fermé les yeux, ma vision se troubla quelques secondes, puis il leva la main et j'eus l'impression de me réveiller, tout redevint clair et bizarrement, je ne me sentais absolument pas différente. Le vampire disparut rapidement de la pièce et je pris conscience que Stefan me tenait toujours la main.

- Tu vois, tu n'as pas souffert, souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ma main

Je restais silencieuse en espérant que ma capacité à résister aux dons de la plupart des vampires m'avaient permis de résister au sien, j'imaginais que j'aurais dû ressentir quelque chose, ne sachant pas quoi, je décidais qu'il valait mieux que je continue à paraitre la plus docile possible.

- Effectivement, murmurai-je en tentant de paraitre détendu

- Tu es fatigué ? Tu as faim peut-être ? J'ai fait amener de la nourriture humaine

- Non, merci, par contre, j'aimerais prendre un bain, est-ce que c'est possible ?

Il déposa de nouveau un baiser sur ma main et se leva, deux nouveaux gardes apparurent devant lui en s'inclinant légèrement

- Amenez ma compagne jusqu'à la salle de bain et préparez sa chambre

Les gardes s'inclinèrent à nouveau et l'un d'entre eux tendit la main vers moi, en soupirant, je m'en emparais pour suivre les deux vampires.

- Je viendrais te voir avant que tu ne t'endormes, déclara Stefan avant que je ne sorte de la pièce

Je suivais les deux vampires sans un mot, il m'emmenèrent à l'étage, celui me tenant la main ouvrit une porte et m'y poussa doucement à l'intérieur

- Il y a tout ce dont tu peux avoir besoin pour faire ta toilette, nous allons préparer ta chambre

- Merci, murmurai-je tendu

Je refermais la porte derrière moi et balaya la pièce des yeux cherchant désespérément un moyen de m'échapper, mais rien, rien si ce n'est une petite fenêtre qu'il m'était impossible de passer. Je fis couler l'eau et m'installa sur le bord de la baignoire, j'avais peur de sortir de cette pièce, peur d'aller dans cette chambre en sachant que ce Stefan avait l'intention de m'y retrouver.

Je restais un long moment dans le bain à pleurer, espérant que Jasper parvienne à me trouver et que Stefan n'ait pas le temps de me toucher avant que cela arrive, je ne voulais pas non plus être transformé par quelqu'un d'autre que mon compagnon.

Au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte pour me rappeler que son maitre m'attendait dans la chambre, je déglutis bruyamment en enfilant le peignoir prévu pour moi et poussa la porte pour sortir de la pièce.

- Pourrais-je avoir des vêtements ? Demandai-je doucement au vampire qui m'attendait derrière la porte

- Tout est dans la chambre, répondit celui-ci en s'emparant doucement de ma main

Il m'emmena jusqu'au bout du couloir, Stefan ouvrit la porte en souriant, je distinguai plus facilement son physique, ses cheveux étaient châtain clair, il avait un visage sévère, ses yeux rouges étaient perçant et sa bouche était fine, je soupirai en entrant dans la chambre.

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et me repoussa doucement vers le lit, malgré mes efforts pour paraitre calme, je tremblais comme une feuille et j'étais à deux doigts de fondre en larmes tant ses mains sur moi me rendaient malade.

- Je suis gelé, puis-je avoir des vêtements ? Demandai-je prudemment

Il s'installa près de moi sur le lit et passa son doigt sur mon cou pour le faire lentement descendre jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins, me faisant sursauter.

- Ne craint rien ma douce compagne, j'attendrais que tes sentiments ne soient plus portés à ce sauvage que tu crois aimer

Mon dieu, pensait-il que ses paroles étaient censées me rassurer ? Je pris une grande inspiration et fis mine de frissonner dans l'espoir qu'il accède à ma demande et me donne quelques vêtements, ce qui pour mon plus grand bonheur fonctionna.

Il se leva pour atteindre le meuble près de la porte et en sortit un pyjama rouge en soie, je m'en emparais attendant patiemment qu'il se retourne pour me changer, mais il ne paraissait pas vouloir bouger

- Allons ma compagne, tu ne vas pas être gêné ?

- En fait, si

- Et bien autant t'y habituer rapidement, tu seras bientôt mienne

En serrant les mâchoires, je me retournai pour me changer, je fus incapable de retenir une larme qui coula sur ma joue gauche, j'avais beau être dos à lui, j'étais nu sous ses yeux et en pensant à Jasper, j'avais l'impression de le trahir.

Dès que j'eus terminé, Stefan me fit signe de m'installer près de lui sur le lit, ce que je fis à contre cœur, au lieu de m'assoir, je m'allongeai espérant qu'il me laisse dormir, qu'il me laisse tranquille, tout ce dont j'avais envi, c'était de pleurer…

- Comme je te l'aie dit, nous partirons très tôt demain matin, c'est pourquoi je vais te laisser te reposer, murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser mon front, je viendrais te chercher moi-même à la première heure

Sur ce, il se releva et quitta la chambre sans rajouter un mot, à la seconde ou la porte se referma derrière lui, je fondis en larme contre mon oreiller. Après plusieurs minutes effondré, je me redressais soudainement sur le lit et me statufia en remarquant la fenêtre, je me levai pour m'en approcher, à ma grande surprise, je n'eus aucun mal à l'ouvrir, cependant, je ne voyais pas comment sauter sans me briser le cou.

Je réfléchis un long moment devant la fenêtre ouverte, ils n'avaient pas dû se méfier certainement persuadé que je n'oserais jamais sauter, mais quel autre choix avais-je ? Si je les laissais m'emmener en Ecosse, je ne pourrais sans doute jamais revoir Jasper, je devais essayer, par ailleurs, nous étions en ville, peut-être pourrais-je trouver une voiture, Jacob m'avait un jour montré comment démarrer une voiture sans clé, même si voler ne me plaisais pas beaucoup, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, si je survivais au saut que j'allais devoir faire, ce serait ma seule façon de m'enfuir en espérant qu'aucun vampire ne me rattrape avant que je n'ai le temps d'atteindre mon but.

Je pris deux grandes inspirations et je passais ma jambes par la fenêtre en m'accrochant fermement sur le rebord de celle-ci, j'en fis de même avec l'autre en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, je commençais alors à avancer lentement vers l'autre bout du toit, le plus simple, vu d'ici du moins, était d'atteindre le poteau électrique et de me laisser glisser le long de celui-ci avant de me mettre à courir aussi vite que possible.

Il me fallut pratiquement dix minutes pour parcourir quelques mètres, lorsqu'enfin je me retrouvai prêt du poteau en question, je n'en menais pas large, de la fenêtre, je n'avais pas vu la distance que je devrais sauter pour l'atteindre et je n'étais vraiment pas sur d'y parvenir.

Mes bras me faisait mal, j'avais froid et j'étais fatigué, je ne savais pas combien de temps il leur faudrait pour se rendre compte de mon absence, allaient-ils vraiment attendre le lendemain matin pour pénétrer dans la chambre ?

Je tenais difficilement en équilibre sur le bord du toit et j'avais peur de poser le pied sur la gouttière, j'étais sur qu'elle ne supporterait jamais mon poids, de nouveau, je pris une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage, je ne pouvais pas rester ici toute la nuit et je préférai me rompre le cou plutôt que de faire partit des plans de ce Stefan. Enfin, je trouvais le courage de sauter et j'attrapai de justesse le poteau en plein vole, je dû m'y accrocher avec mes bras et mes jambes pour ne pas me casser la figure. Je sentais mon cœur palpiter dans ma poitrine, j'avais rarement eu aussi peur de ma vie, non seulement de m'écraser au sol, mais aussi d'être prise en train de m'échapper ou du moins, d'essayer.

Lentement, je me fis glisser le long du poteau pour arriver en douceur sur mes pieds et je me mis à courir aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient, j'arrivais rapidement devant un véhicule garé dans une rue à proximité, je savais que si je parvenais à m'enfuir en voiture, ils ne pourraient pas me suivre à l'odeur, c'était ma seule chance.

Je m'écorchais les doigts jusqu'au sang en ouvrant le boitier sous le volant, mais ça en valait la peine parce qu'en connectant les files que Jacob m'avaient montrés, la voiture démarra sans mal, j'en fus si heureuse que je me mis à pleurer en m'installant correctement derrière le volant pour partir aussi vite que possible, je n'arrivais pas à croire être parvenu à échapper à une bande de vampire aussi facilement, non pas que cela avait été facile, mais échapper à des vampires était censé être impossible et pourtant, à cet instant, je roulais à toute vitesse pour retrouver Jasper.

Même si je ne savais pas exactement d'où je venais, je savais que je devais prendre la direction de l'Idaho, sachant que Jasper me cherchait, j'espérais bien le trouver sur le chemin.

Je roulais des heures en empruntant la nationale conduisant directement à mon point de départ, ou plutôt au lieu que j'avais indiqué à Jasper. Après plus de quatre heures de route, lutant pour ne pas m'endormir à coup de musique country sur une radio quelconque, je parvins enfin à atteindre l'état en question, malheureusement, je me rendis compte que l'essence allait me manquer pour continuer, je garais donc le véhicule en prenant le temps d'effacer toutes mes empruntes de la voiture, même si au vu de la situation, cela paraissait futile, j'avais assez de problèmes et aucune envi d'être poursuivit par la police en plus d'une bande de vampires cinglés.

Je continuais donc mon chemin en marchant sur le bord de la route sous une pluie battante, toujours habillé de ce stupide pyjama rouge, j'avais besoin de faire une pause, j'avais froid, je mourrais de faim, mais j'avais peur qu'en m'arrêtant je ne finisse par être retrouvé par Stefan et ses sbires. Après avoir marché un long moment, je tombais de nouveau sur une voiture qui m'attendais à l'entrée de ce qui ressemblait à un village, je me sentais de plus en plus mal, j'avais mal au crane, aux yeux et je devinais que j'avais de la fièvre, me balader en tenu légère sous la pluie à cet époque de l'année n'était pas très bon pour la santé et je commençais à en payer le prix.

J'avais donc volé une nouvelle voiture, un vieux modèle de Volvo datant d'un autre âge, mais manque de chance, la voiture calla dans la ville voisine, je n'étais parvenu à rouler avec qu'une demi heure, fatigué, je décidais de rester dans la voiture faire un somme jusqu'au lendemain matin. En serrant les bras contre mon torse, je m'endormis en quelques minutes.


	26. Chapter 26

Pov Jasper

J'avais couru plusieurs heures le long de la route en question, mais j'avais dû changer de direction en court de route, j'avais été surpris de sentir l'odeur fraiche d'Isabella dans la direction par laquelle j'arrivais, elle avait donc fait demi tour, était-elle parvenu à s'échapper ?

Maria m'avait rapidement rejoint, en revanche, son compagnon, lui, n'était toujours pas avec nous, ce qui me parut étrange, il aurait dû nous rattraper depuis un bon moment déjà.

Dès que j'avais sentis son odeur, je m'étais mis à marcher lentement, il avait plu et l'odeur était de plus en plus légère, elle m'avait conduit à l'entré d'une petite ville jusqu'à une petite voiture rouge, j'ouvris la portière et fus sur qu'elle était là il y a encore peu de temps.

- Elle était là, marmonnai-je pour moi-même, elle a roulé dans cette voiture

Je refermais la portière en la claquant plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu, j'étais tellement en colère, la pluie avait fait disparaitre son odeur et je ne savais pas quelle direction prendre. Je soupirai bruyamment en tentant de reprendre mon calme, fermant les yeux, je me concentrais sur son odeur, elle avait pratiquement disparut, mais je pouvais sans doute avoir au moins une petite idée de la direction qu'elle avait prise en faisant un effort.

- Vers l'ouest, murmurai-je en rouvrant les yeux

Je repris ma marche dans la direction en question, elle ne pouvait être que dans cette direction, je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'elle n'est pas de nouveau prit un véhicule.

- Major, tu es sur ? Demanda prudemment Maria

- Oui, soufflai-je en essayant de ne pas m'énerver contre elle, où est Jorik ?

- Je lui aie dit de retrouver mon traqueur

Bien que je ne comprenais pas cette décision, je hochai la tête et reporta mon attention sur la route, celle-ci me conduisit dans une ville après une quarantaine de kilomètres de marche parcourut à une lenteur affligeante. Il commençait à faire jour et je commençais à désespérer, elle était certainement parvenu à s'échapper et moi je me trouvais incapable de la retrouver, malgré toutes mes capacités, j'étais tout simplement inutile.

En poussant un grognement d'exaspération, je m'adossais contre un mur dans la rue principale, je ne savais plus quoi faire, tout ce dont j'étais sur, c'est que si je ne la retrouvais pas rapidement, ce serait Alice qui s'en chargerait et je ne pouvais pas permettre que ça arrive.

- Putain de merde ! Sifflai-je en tapant du poing contre le mur causant son effritement

- Du calme major, nous allons la retrouver, tenta de me consoler Maria

- Je ne sais plus où chercher, j'étais sur qu'elle était dans le coin, mais rien, je ne peux plus suivre son odeur, elle a certainement Alice aux trousses et je me retrouve incapable de l'aider… inutile, voilà ce que je suis… inutile…

Maria s'approcha de moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules dans une veine tentative de me réconforter, j'allais lui dire de rester loin de moi, mais elle me surprit lorsqu'elle osa poser ses lèvres sur les miennes…

Pov Bella

Je m'étais réveillé, fiévreuse, je toussais douloureusement et j'avais un mal fou à ouvrir les yeux tant ceux-ci me faisaient mal. Me redressant non sans difficulté, je fus heureuse de constater que le soleil était levé, il faisait moins froid, d'ailleurs, avec ma température, je mourrais de chaud, je voulais reprendre la route, mais sans la voiture, je ne savais pas comment faire, je me sentais beaucoup trop mal pour marcher, mais je me décidais tout de même à sortir de la voiture dans l'espoir de retrouver une autre voiture à voler, il ne m'avait fallut qu'une malheureuse journée pour devenir une vrai spécialiste du vole de voiture.

J'avais des courbatures partout et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à sortir du véhicule, il me fallut me tenir solidement à la carrosserie pour ne pas m'écrouler au sol, je fis quelques pas vers la rue principale, par chance, à cette heure, il y avait très peu de monde dans les rues, je ne tenais pas à me faire remarquer, j'étais non seulement malade, mais aussi habillé d'une manière étrange pour quelqu'un se baladant dehors. Je continuais à marcher quelques mètres en me tenant à tout ce que je pouvais trouver, puis je pivotais la tête dans l'espoir de trouver la direction que je devais suivre et c'est en cherchant cette réponse que je me statufiai devant une scène que je crus d'abord provoqué par la fièvre, là, devant moi, Jasper adossé à un mur avait les lèvres collées à celles de Maria, cette fille qu'il était censé détester, je me frottais furtivement les yeux, mais en levant les mains de mon visage, la scène n'avait pas changé, après quelques secondes de plus, Maria s'écarta lentement en lui disant quelque chose, il lui répondit apparemment très calmement…

Incapable d'en voir d'avantage, je détournai les yeux et me mis à marcher aussi vite que mon état me le permettait dans le sens inverse, j'eus soudainement envi de vomir, j'étais choqué, anéantis, j'avais parcourus tout ce chemin dans l'espoir de pouvoir sauter dans ses bras et lorsqu'enfin je le trouvais, il avait les lèvres collées à une femme qu'il m'avait assuré détester, il ne l'avait pas repoussé, il ne s'était pas énervé… rien. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je fus capable de marcher, mais au bout d'un moment, je m'écroulais lourdement au sol, parfaitement incapable de me relever.

En me réveillant, je fus prise de panique, j'étais seule dans une chambre bleu et un lit de petite fille, je soupirai en constatant que je n'avais pas été reprise par Stefan, mais combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour me retrouver ? Surtout avec ma bonne idée de lui demander d'épargner Alice.

- Tu es réveillé ? Me demanda une petite voix

Je tournais la tête vers la voix en question, il s'agissait d'une petite dame d'un certain âge, elle tenait une trousse de soin dans ses mains et souriait à pleines dents

- Heu… oui… excusez-moi, vous êtes ?

- Julie, marmonna-t-elle, mon petit fils et sa petite amie t'ont trouvé dans la rue, fiévreuse et blessé

- Blessé ? Répétai-je perplexe

- Ta joue, mon petit

- Ho !

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné, mon premier mari était également un homme violent, je comprends donc…

Je n'osais pas la contredire, pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'une bande de vampires était derrière moi ? Que mon petit ami vampire m'avait trahit avec une femme, elle-même vampire ? La pauvre allait m'envoyer à l'asile pour ça…

- Merci madame, mais je vais bien, murmurai-je en pivotant sur le lit pour en sortir

- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir dans cet état, mon enfant, tiens, je t'ai laissé des vêtements, tu auras plus chaud que dans ce pyjama…

- Merci madame, pourrais-je passer un coup de fil ?

- Tu ne vas quand même pas rappeler cet homme ! S'indigna-t-elle

- Non, bien sur que non, je voudrais appeler mon père

- Parfait, change toi, je vais aller chercher le combiné

Je pris le jean et le pull posé sur le bord du lit, j'étais reconnaissante à cette dame de m'avoir recueillit, mais malade ou non, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la mettre en danger en restant chez elle, à mon sens, téléphoner à Carlisle était la seule chose à faire. Je m'habillais rapidement et attendis sagement le retour de Julie assise sur le lit, je l'entendis remonter les escaliers pour revenir dans la chambre, tendit que je tentais de me remémorer le numéro de téléphone de Carlisle, ce qui était loin d'être facile.

- Tiens, le combiné, prends aussi cette pilule, ça devrait t'aider à faire baisser la fièvre

Je la remerciai d'un hochement de tête en m'emparant du combiné, malgré mes efforts, je fus incapable de me remémorer le numéro de Carlisle, je décidais donc de joindre l'hôpital de Seattle via les renseignements, je n'étais pas sur qu'il travaillait, surtout après tout ce qui s'était passé, mais lorsque la dame que j'eus au téléphone me confirma qu'il était bien là, je poussais un soupire de soulagement en lui demandant de prévenir le docteur Cullen que sa fille Isabella avait besoin de lui parler d'urgence.

- Allo, Bella ? Entendis-je après une bonne minute d'attente

- Carlisle, soupirai-je en retenant mes sanglots, Carlisle, j'ai besoin d'aide

- Bien sur, que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'es pas avec Jasper ? Emmet est bien venu vous rejoindre ?

- Une chose à la fois, toussai-je dans le téléphone

- Tu es malade ? Paniqua-t-il

- Carlisle, je ne peux pas répondre au téléphone, murmurai-je, je suis dans une petite ville dans l'Idaho

- Bien, je vais partir de suite…

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir attendre Carlisle, il serait dangereux pour moi de rester sur place, marmonnai-je en plaquant ma main sur mon front, mais je n'ai pas d'argent, ni de téléphone, j'appelle de chez une dame, son fils ma ramassé dans la rue…

- Pourquoi Jasper n'est-il pas avec toi Bella ? S'indigna-t-il

- Peut-être par ce qu'il est occupé à embrasser Maria, murmurai-je pour moi-même

- Quoi ! S'écria Carlisle

- Carlisle, calme toi, peux-tu m'aider s'il te plait ?

- Est-ce qu'il y a une National American Bank dans la ville dans laquelle tu es ? Demanda-t-il

Je relevais la tête pour regarder Julie qui était adossé à la porte ne ratant pas une miette de notre conversation

- Est-ce qu'il y a une National American Bank en ville ? Lui demandai-je

Elle hocha la tête en souriant

- Oui, Julie me dit qu'il y en a une en ville

- Quelle ville ? Demanda-t-il

- Où sommes-nous exactement ?

- Omeon city, répondit Julie

- Tu as entendu ?

- Oui, Omeon City, vas dans la banque, je vais contacter mon banquier, il ne peut rien me refuser, je vais m'arranger, ne t'inquiète pas

- Mais je n'ai pas de papiers d'identités sur moi Carlisle, l'informai-je

- Ne t'en fais pas, mon banquier serait prêt à donner un million de dollar au premier passant devant sa banque pourvut que je ne déplace pas mes fonds dans une autre banque, crois-moi, ce sera vite réglé, vas là bas

- Bien, merci Carlisle et s'il te plait, ne dis pas à Jasper où je suis…

- Je comprends, mais fais-moi plaisir, arrange toi pour t'acheter un téléphone portable afin que tu puisses me joindre

- Promit, murmurai-je avant de raccrocher

Je tendais le combiner à Julie en me levant pour partir

- Je vous remercie pour votre aide Julie, mon père va me faire parvenir de l'argent pour que je puisse rentrer, pourriez-vous m'indiquer la direction que je dois suivre pour aller à la banque ?

- Bien sur, mon petit

Nous descendîmes les escaliers et elle ouvrit sa porte d'entré en pointant une rue du doigt

- Tu vas tout droit, puis tu tournes à droite, la banque est à une cinquantaine de mètres après le cinéma

- Merci encore Julie, murmurai-je avant de passer la porte pour suivre la direction qu'elle m'avait indiqué

J'arrivais devant la banque en quelques minutes, je me demandais comment Carlisle pourrait obtenir de me faire remettre de l'argent alors que je n'avais même pas de pièce d'identité sur moi, mais dès que j'entrais à l'intérieur, un homme arriva vers moi en souriant

- Vous êtes Isabella Swan ? Me demanda-t-il en tendant la main vers moi

- Oui, vous avez déjà été prévenu ?

- Oui mademoiselle, le directeur de la banque de Seattle vient d'appeler le notre et nous a donné des instructions précises à votre sujet, veuillez me suivre

Je suivais donc l'homme en question qui m'emmena dans son bureau et me fit assoir sur une chaise, il disparut quelques minutes et revint avec une liasse de billet dans les mains, j'écarquillais les yeux, je pensais à quelques centaines de dollar, pas quelques milliers…

- Voilà, il y a vingt milles dollar, j'espère que ça vous suffira ?

- Oui, c'est même beaucoup plus que ce que j'aurais cru, soufflai-je, pourriez-vous mettre cette sommes dans une enveloppe ?

- Bien sur mademoiselle

Il me fit signer un papier, me salua après m'avoir donné l'enveloppe en question et je sortis de la banque avoir la somme sur moi. Je fis rapidement le tour des magasins voisins pour m'acheter un manteau, un téléphone portable et un sac, puis je pris un taxi en lui proposant cinq milles dollar pour m'emmener à Seattle, bien sur, le monsieur en question n'hésita pas une seconde lorsque je lui montrais l'argent en question.

Je n'avais toujours rien mangé, je tremblais de plus en plus, j'avais également du mal à respirer, le médicament que m'avait donné Julie ne semblait pas m'aider, je me sentais plus mal à chaque minute. J'attrapai mon téléphone portable pour recontacter Carlisle à l'hôpital, il m'avait rendu une fière chandelle et je me promis de le remercier correctement, lui et Esmée étaient vraiment de merveilleux parents…

- Oui ?

- Carlisle, c'est moi, soufflai-je difficilement

- Tu sembles avoir des problèmes pour respirer Bella

- Oui, je me sens mal, j'ai de la fièvre, j'ai mal partout et je dois faire de plus en plus d'efforts pour respirer…

- Combien de temps avant que tu arrives ici ?

- Le chauffeur m'a dit que ça prendrait dix à douze heures, soupirai-je, je vais essayer de dormir un peu

- Non ! S'écria Carlisle me faisant sursauter, je ne suis pas sur de ce que tu as, mais je veux que tu évites de t'endormir, je pense que le mieux est que je vous rejoigne en chemin, passes moi le chauffeur, je vais lui demander son itinéraire

- Très bien… monsieur, vous pouvez vous garer quelques minutes ? Mon père voudrait connaitre votre itinéraire

Je tendais le téléphone au chauffeur qui discuta avec Carlisle quelques minutes, puis il me rendit le téléphone en marmonnant quelques mots que je fus incapable de comprendre et redémarra la voiture, malgré tout mes efforts, je fus parfaitement incapable de rester éveillé, en quelques minutes, je tombais dans les bras de Morphée.


	27. Chapter 27

Pov Jasper

J'étais resté coït pendant quelques secondes, totalement choqué, au delà du réel…

- Tu avais besoin de te détendre, se justifia-t-elle en souriant bêtement

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux me demandant si je n'avais pas rêvé cette horreur

- Est-ce que tu es folle ? Demandai-je le plus calmement du monde

- Ho, je t'en pris, un homme reste un homme, marmonna-t-elle en reculant d'un pas

- Je suis un homme amoureux et accouplé, pauvre conne et je pensais que tu l'étais aussi, grognai-je menaçant

- Ce qui ne nous empêche pas d'avoir des invités dans notre lit de temps à autre, répondit-elle nonchalante

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu es folle, marmonnai-je en secouant la tête, je ne vais pas te tuer par ce que tu as ton utilité, mais approches toi de nouveau de moi et je jure de t'arracher la langue, compris ?

- Désolé, major, je pensais…

- Tu pensais mal Maria ! La coupai-je furieux, maintenant disparait de ma vue avant que je ne change d'avis

Elle hocha docilement la tête et s'éloigna rapidement de moi, je n'en revenais pas qu'elle ait osé me faire ça, j'avais été tellement choqué que j'en étais resté immobile quelques secondes et elle ne devait son salut qu'aux humains qui gravitaient autour de nous, je l'aurais sans doute déchiré sans cela. Je restais encore un long moment à cette même place à penser à ma compagne, anéantis à l'idée d'être incapable de la trouver, de l'aider, puis je décidais de parcourir les rues de la ville, de toute façon, pleurer sur mon sort ne m'aiderait pas, autant tenter quelque chose, même si cela devait s'avérer inutile.

La ville étant ridiculement petite, parcourir la moitié de celle-ci à vitesse humaine ne me pris qu'une petite demi-heure, les épaules tombantes, je repris le chemin de la rue principale afin d'aller fouiner le sud de la ville et en traversant la rue, c'est là que je sentis son odeur, fraiche de quelques minutes, elle était là, à proximité, je suivis sa trace jusque dans une banque, dans un magasin de vêtements pour femme, de téléphone portable, puis de nouveau, je la perdais, c'était à devenir fou, jamais je n'avais eu autant de difficultés à retrouver quelqu'un. Je sentais ma patience arrivait à des limites encore jamais atteinte, ma bête était enragé et moi aussi, je n'en pouvais plus, comment était-il possible d'être si proche et de la rater ?

Je laissais mon mauvais côté reprendre le dessus sans me soucier de savoir qui croiserait mon chemin, mais la sonnerie de mon téléphone me sortit de ma transe, je me pressais de répondre en espérant que ce soit elle

- Oui ?

- Jasper, c'est Carlisle

Sa voix était froide, étrange, lui qui paraissait toujours si chaleureux

- Carlisle, à moins que ce soit grave…

- Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe avec Bella ? Demanda-t-il sèchement

Je soupirai en me laissant tomber sur un banc

- Elle s'est fait enlever par Alice, mais je crois qu'elle est parvenue à s'échapper, du moins j'espère, je suis sur sa trace, mais je passe mon temps à perdre son odeur…

- Enlever par Alice ? Répéta-t-il incrédule

- Oui, Emmet ne t'a pas raconté ?

- Non, mais j'aimerais que tu le fasses…

- Ecoute Carlisle, ce n'est pas le moment, téléphone à Emmet et demande lui de t'expliquer en détail… une minute, si Emmet ne t'a rien dit, comment es-tu au courant ?

Je l'entendis soupirer bruyamment et après quelques secondes de silences, il concéda à me répondre

- Sans doute parce que Bella m'a contacté pour me demander de l'aide, répondit-il brusquement

- Quoi ! Hurlai-je sans me soucier des humains autour de moi, pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas appelé moi ? Demandai-je indigné

- Peut-être par ce qu'elle t'a vu embrasser quelqu'un d'autre ? Grogna-t-il

Je restais silencieux une bonne minute, totalement abasourdit, non pas par ce qu'elle nous avait vu, je lui aurais de toute façon dit ce que Maria avait fait, mais par ce qu'elle était là à ce moment là, près de moi et que je n'avais rien vu…

- Elle… nous a… vu, soufflai-je avec difficulté

- Oui, apparemment, siffla Carlisle visiblement furieux

- Où est-elle ?

- Elle ne veut pas te voir et je n'irais pas contre sa volonté, soupira-t-il

- Excuse-moi ? Je me fiche de ce que tu penses Carlisle, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de la voir, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle pense…

- Mais je ne t'empêcherais rien du tout Jasper, en revanche, si elle ne veut pas te voir, je respecterais sa volonté, d'autant qu'elle est malade, elle n'a pas besoin de s'énerver…

- Malade ? Grognai-je

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, je vais aller la rejoindre, au mieux un simple rhume… au pire…

- Au pire, quoi ?

- Une pneumonie, elle semble avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a dû faire pour s'échapper, mais si c'est bien une pneumonie, elle a surement dû marcher longtemps sous la pluie… et lorsqu'enfin elle arrive jusqu'à toi, elle te trouve les lèvres sur une autre… je peux comprendre qu'elle ne veuille pas te voir et je te demande de respecter ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux…

- Carlisle…

- Je dois y aller, me coupa-t-il, je te tiendrais au courant

Il ne me laissa pas le temps d'argumenter d'avantage, il me raccrocha au nez, je tentais de le rappeler, mais il ne répondait plus, je dû faire un effort incroyable pour ne pas briser le téléphone entre mes doigts, Carlisle avait raison et Isabella aussi, mais je devais lui expliquer, je devais la voir, elle était malade et elle avait toujours un troupeau de vampires derrière elle, je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule, Carlisle serait incapable de la protéger.

Je réfléchis une seconde, dans tout ce chaos, j'étais tout de même heureux de savoir qu'elle serait bientôt avec Carlisle, mais la colère n'était pas loin, il n'avait pas le droit de me laisser en dehors de ça, il n'avait pas le droit de garder secret son lieu de rendez-vous avec elle. Dans un éclair de lucidité, je décidais de téléphoner à Esmée, elle, elle m'écouterait et en la travaillant un peu, elle finirait par me dire où se trouvait Bella, j'étais sur que Carlisle lui avait dit, il n'avait aucun secret pour elle.

- Jasper ?

- Esmée, soupirai-je, désolé d'aller droit au but, mais je dois savoir où Carlisle va retrouver Isabella…

- Jasper, murmura-t-elle, ne me mets pas dans cette situation, tu sais que je ne veux pas trahir Carlisle

- C'est ma compagne ! Hurlai-je

- Peut-être que tu aurais dû y penser avant d'embrasser cette fille ! Rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton, tu sais ce qu'elle a traversé avec Edward, que crois-tu qu'il se soit passé dans sa tête lorsqu'elle t'as vu ?

- Je ne l'aie pas embrassé Esmée, c'est elle et si elle a survécu à ça, c'est parce qu'il y avait des humains autour de nous, tu me connais Esmée, tu sais que j'accorde une importance primordiale à la loyauté, jamais je n'aurais fait ça, tu me connais bordel !

Elle resta silencieuse un long moment, je pouvais presque l'entendre penser à l'autre bout du fil

- Je pensais aussi connaitre Alice et Edward, murmura-t-elle tristement, je ne sais pas Jasper, d'après ce que m'a dit Carlisle, elle est certainement malade, elle a besoin de se reposer et de rester au calme, je ne suis pas sur que te voir va réellement l'aider

- Je t'en supplie Esmée, aide moi, je ne vais pas l'ennuyer, je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle ira bien, elle a un clan de vampire malades aux trousses, je ne peux pas la laisser seule avec Carlisle, il ne sera jamais capable de la protéger à lui tout seul…

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Paniqua-t-elle

- Toi non plus tu n'as pas parlé à Emmet ?

- Non, pas depuis son départ

- Bella s'est fait enlever par un clan dont Alice fait apparemment partit, nous pensons qu'il s'agit des Roumains mais nous n'en sommes pas très sur…

- Alice… Alice ferait partit d'un autre clan ? Souffla-t-elle décontenancé

- C'est une longue histoire Esmée, mais oui, apparemment Bella est parvenu à s'échapper, je ne sais par quel miracle, je dois la protéger, tu comprends ?

- Elle… elle est en route pour Seattle, lâcha-t-elle brusquement, Carlisle doit la rejoindre sur la route, mais je ne sais pas où exactement

- C'est bon, je vais les trouver, merci Esmée, merci

Je raccrochai rapidement en étirant un léger sourire sur mes lèvres et m'élança en direction de Seattle, si Carlisle devait la rejoindre, c'est qu'elle était forcement en voiture, il n'y avait pas trente six routes menant à Seattle.

Pov Bella

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je m'étais endormi, mais lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux, Carlisle était au dessus de moi, il me parlait, mais j'avais toutes les peines à comprendre ce qu'il me disait, il me fallut me concentrer afin de pouvoir lui répondre.

- Tu peux ouvrir la bouche ?

Je me contentais de hochai la tête avant de m'exécuter, il ausculta ma gorge et fronça rapidement les sourcils, apparemment pas ravi de ce qu'il venait d'y trouver.

- C'est une pneumonie, m'informa-t-il en secouant la tête, je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital, mais elle est déjà bien avancé, il serait peut-être mieux d'envisager ta transformation de suite…

- Non, soufflai-je difficilement

Il me regarda les yeux ronds, pas très sur d'avoir bien compris mes paroles, chacun de mes mots étaient douloureux, mais je voulais que les choses soient clairs

- Le destin… décidera pour… moi si je dois vivre… ou mourir

- Bella ! S'indigna-t-il

- C'est… ma vie, murmurai-je en refermant les yeux

Je le sentis me décaler légèrement, il m'avait apparemment installé sur la plage arrière de sa voiture, puis il se pressa de se mettre derrière le volant. Ça me rendais malade de mettre Carlisle dans ce genre de situation, mais les choses n'étaient plus aussi évidentes, transformé, pourquoi faire ? Faire parti de cette stupide armée ? Rester éternellement avec quelqu'un qui s'empresse de me trahir quelques semaines seulement après m'avoir soutenue être mon compagnon ? Non, j'étais fatigué de tout cela, fatigué d'être trahi, il avait osé reprocher à Edward de m'avoir trompé, mais qu'avait-il fait, lui ? Pensait-il qu'un simple baiser était moins important ?

Peut-être qu'Edward avait eu raison, tout comme Alice, je n'en avais jamais valut la peine, je me doutais bien qu'avec un visage à présent défiguré cela n'arrangerait pas les choses, j'avais voulu croire Jasper, me disant qu'à ses yeux j'étais toujours belle, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, une fois de plus, je m'étais fait avoir, une fois de plus, j'avais été la pathétique humaine trop naïve…

Pov Jasper

Je courrais comme une flèche depuis un petit moment, je ne devais plus être très loin maintenant, je voulais tellement la voir, lui parler, la toucher. Plus j'y pensais et plus je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir tué cette garce de Maria pour avoir osé me toucher, je pouvais comprendre ce qu'elle avait dû ressentir, je n'aurais jamais cru que je serais l'un de ceux qui la ferait souffrir de la sorte.

Mon téléphone sonna de nouveau m'arrachant à mes sombres pensées

- Oui ? Murmurai-je

- C'est Carlisle, il faut que tu nous rejoignes, je suis à deux kilomètres après la frontière de l'état…

- Elle m'a demandé ? M'enquis-je plein d'espoir

- Non, soupira-t-il, ça s'annonce mal et elle refuse d'être transformé

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, je remis le téléphone dans ma poche sans raccrocher, j'étais à peine à une dizaine de kilomètres du lieu qu'il m'avait indiqué, je savais que Carlisle ne la transformerait pas contre son gré, mais moi, je le ferais sans hésitation, aucune et c'est pour ça qu'il m'avait appelé, il pensait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas et il ne voulait pas la laisser mourir, mais sachant qu'elle avait décidé ça à cause de ce qui s'était passé avec Maria…

- Merde ! Sifflai-je en accélérant de plus belle

Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle n'avait pas le droit, pas sans m'avoir écouté, pas sans savoir ce qui s'était passé… cet instant marqua celui ou je haïssais Maria comme jamais, pour elle ce n'était rien, elle ne se rendait pas compte, elle ne respectait rien, elle avait beau clamer qu'elle avait changé, Maria serait toujours Maria, elle passait son temps à faire ce dont elle avait envi sans se préoccuper des conséquences pour les autres, elle avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas réapparaitre devant moi, je ne pourrais plus supporter sa vue.

Enfin, je vis la Mercedes de Carlisle garé sur le bas côté de la route, il était à l'arrière avec elle lui apportant des soins, ce qui ne fit que m'inquiéter d'avantage. J'ouvrais la portière de l'autre côté, Carlisle était tellement concentré qu'il sursauta en entendant la portière s'ouvrir

- Jasper, souffla-t-il soulagé

Je me statufiais en regardant ma compagne endormi, elle était presque aussi blafarde que nous et avait un bleu immense sur sa joue droite.

- Je vais la transformer, murmurai-je pour moi-même

- Je te préviens Jasper, elle est catégorique…

- Qu'à-t-elle dit ?

- Qu'elle voulait laisser le destin choisir pour elle

- Je suis son destin et je décide pour elle ! Sifflai-je, elle ne mourra pas, il n'en ait pas question

- Bien, acquiesça-t-il en m'adressant un faible sourire, alors c'est maintenant, elle ne tiendra plus très longtemps


	28. Chapter 28

ÉTRANGE

Pov Jasper

J'étais monté à l'arrière avec elle après l'avoir mordu à plusieurs reprises, je l'avais ensuite prise dans mes bras, la tenant fermement contre mon torse tendit que Carlisle nous conduisait chez moi. Les retrouvailles n'étaient pas celles que j'avais espérés, mais elle était là, dans mes bras et à présent, je comprenais mieux pourquoi je n'avais pas sentis sa présence un peu plus tôt, malade comme elle était, son odeur naturelle en avait été altéré.

La transformation semblait se dérouler normalement et enfin, nous retournions chez nous.

- J'aimerais comprendre, Jasper, souffla soudainement Carlisle

- C'est une longue histoire Carlisle, répondis-je en soupirant, moi-même, je ne suis pas sur de comprendre, au début, je pensais qu'il faudrait simplement la protéger de Victoria et puis, Maria est venu, elle m'a expliqué qu'Alice lui avait rendu visite pour lui demander de venir s'emparer de moi, mais qu'elle ne devait pas toucher à Bella, que son clan avait des projets pour elle...

- Des projets? Grogna-t-il

- Oui, ma première réaction à été de l'envoyer sur les roses, je pensais qu'elle voulait simplement tenter de me faire revenir, mais elle disait la vérité et puis la suite à confirmé son récit. Je caressais doucement les cheveux de ma compagne qui gémissait en réponse à la douleur du venin, mais qui tentait courageusement de ne pas hurler. J'étais à la chasse lorsqu'ils se sont fait attaqué par Alice et un autre vampire, repris-je doucement, je voulais me nourrir avant de la transformer

- Alors, il était convenu que tu la transforme?

- Oui, je suis partie pour ça, mais sur le chemin du retour, j'ai sentis l'odeur d'Alice, avec ce que m'avait dit Maria, j'ai couru aussi vite que possible, j'ai d'abord trouvé le corps de Peter en morceau devant la maison et lorsque je suis entré dans la chambre, Rosalie était blessé, Char, dans le même état que son compagnon et Bella avait disparut... je ne suis même pas partis deux heures... et... je n'ai pas été capable de la protéger, Carlisle...

Je fermais furtivement les yeux en penchant la tête en arrière, je n'en revenais pas d'avoir été si stupide, pourtant cette garce de Maria m'avait prévenu, elle m'avait dit qu'il allait arriver quelque chose, tout comme Peter d'ailleurs.

- Je ne te reproche pas ça, Jasper, soupira-t-il en serrant fermement le volant, il était normal que tu ailles chasser avant de la mordre pour la transformer, d'ailleurs, ils étaient nombreux à veiller sur elle, ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais laissé seule. Il marqua une longue pause en tapotant nerveusement le volant. Ce que je te reproche en revanche, c'est d'avoir blessé Bella en embrassant une autre femme, reprit-il d'une voix dure

- Je ne l'aie pas embrassé! Me défendis-je en resserrant ma prise sur le corps de ma compagne qui s'agitait de plus en plus, c'est cette garce! Nous étions en pleine rue Carlisle, qu'aurais-je dû faire?

- Ne pas la laisser s'approcher autant! Siffla-t-il visiblement hors de lui

- Je te jure que je m'y attendais pas, j'étais abasourdis, j'avais ressentis l'amour de Maria pour son compagnon, pour moi, tout était clair

- Maria... à un compagnon? S'étrangla-t-il

- Qui l'eut cru? Grommelai-je en roulant des yeux

- Tu aurais dû la repousser, insista-t-il à voix basse

Je me tus quelques secondes, c'est vrai, j'aurai pu la repousser, j'aurai dû... mais j'étais tellement surpris, tellement... choqué? Ce qui était sur, c'est qu'elle était vraiment la dernière personne que j'aurais voulu embrasser, d'ailleurs, à part ma compagne, je n'avais pas envi d'embrasser qui que ce soit, Maria me dégoutait, notre passé était trop lourd, trop moche, elle était belle, cela était indéniable, mais même en aillant changé, même si je n'avais pas été à ce point attaché à la merveilleuse créature dans mes bras et même si elle avait été la dernière femme sur cette planète, jamais je n'aurais voulu de ce baiser, préférant milles fois me frotter l'entre jambe contre un arbre, plutôt que de me salir de nouveau avec elle.

- Tu as raison, acquiesçais-je après un long moment, mais je jure de n'y avoir pris aucun plaisir, c'est juste... juste, j'étais si choqué qu'elle ait osé faire ça, je te promets Carlisle, c'est comme si... un âne tentait de te séduire en faisant la danse du ventre... c'était trop improbable et je pense que si j'avais bougé, ça aurait été pour la détruire, purement et simplement...

Il eut un mal fou à retenir son rire, mais je sentais à ses émotions qu'il était plus qu'amusé par métaphore, le faire rire n'était pas le but, je voulais qu'il comprenne à quel point cette situation m'avait parut absurde, presque irréelle.

Je baissais les yeux sur ma compagne, je me doutais que j'allais avoir du mal à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait qu'elle, je m'en voulais, elle venait de parvenir à s'échapper, malade, pour tomber sur moi et la reine des chiennes faire du bouche à bouche, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu...

- J'aimerais savoir dans quel clan Alice s'est intégré, marmonna-t-il pour lui même

Je secouais doucement la tête en retenant un grognement qui menaçait de s'échapper, j'aurais voulu éviter le sujet, pour le moment du moins, mais Carlisle avait le droit de savoir, il devait savoir

- D'après ce que j'ai appris, il s'agirait de Stefan...

- Les roumains! Hurla-t-il manquant de peu de nous mettre dans le faussé

Je me contentais de hocher la tête, je savais que Carlisle les avait rencontré à plusieurs reprises, j'espérais bien qu'il pourrait m'en apprendre un peu plus sur eux en temps voulu

- Tu as dis qu'elle était parvenu à s'échapper?

- Elle y est parvenu lorsqu'elle était avec Alice, mais elle a juste eu le temps de me parler quelques minutes au téléphone avant que cette traitresse ne la rattrape, puis plus tard, lorsque j'étais sur ses traces...

- Avec des vampires aux trousses? Me coupa-t-il incrédule

- Et bien, c'est possible, si elle a sauté de la voiture pendant qu'elle était avec Alice, la seconde fois, je ne sais pas... je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu lui arriver...

Il resta silencieux un long moment, je sentais qu'il était intrigué, surpris et très inquiet

- C'est étrange, Jasper, je veux bien croire qu'elle soit parvenu à surprendre Alice en sautant de la voiture, mais qu'elle est pu s'échapper une seconde fois... elle est humaine

Je grognais en pensant à ce qui avait pu lui arriver, il est vrai qu'il était difficile à croire qu'elle ait pu s'échapper à deux reprises, mais j'appréhendais ma réaction au moment ou j'apprendrais les détails de son évasion, je ne voulais pas penser à ce qu'ils avaient pu lui faire, j'avais peur de savoir

- Tu penses qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange à ça?

- Pas toi? Fit-il en haussant les épaules

- Elle est incroyable, soufflai-je en déposant un baiser sur son front, mais il est vrai qu'échapper à un vampire n'est pas chose aisé et...

Je fus coupé par un cris déchirant, cela faisait plus d'une heure que nous roulions et le venin devait avoir atteint tous les organes internes maintenant, c'était le plus douloureux

- Je vais tenter d'apaiser ta douleur, chérie, murmurai-je contre son oreille, je vais prendre tout ce que je peux pour te soulager

Je fis de mon mieux pour l'empêcher de souffrir, à ce moment là, j'aurais voulu avoir le don d'Alec, en lui coupant le sens du touché, j'aurais pu lui éviter la souffrance, mais je ne pouvais que lui envoyer vague par vague de léthargie, de soulagement et d'euphorie, tout en tirant le plus de douleur possible, mais celle-ci étant physique, je savais que le soulagement que je pourrais lui apporter aurait ses limites.

Il nous fallut plus de deux heures pour arriver enfin chez nous, tous le monde était là, je sortais promptement de la voiture pour l'emmener dans notre chambre, là où elle pourrait être plus à l'aise, voyager en étant balloté n'aidait pas pendant la transformation.

Je ne pris pas la peine de les saluer, je passais devant Charlotte, Emmet et Rosalie sans répondre à leurs questions et me précipita à l'étage.

Je l'allongeais doucement, ses cris bien que moins fréquents m'étaient insupportables, d'autant que ce n'était que le premier jour, je lui ôta ses vêtements, puis les miens et me colla contre elle, je savais que la fraicheur de mon corps soulagerait un peu la brulure.

Elle se calma immédiatement, du peu que je me souvenais de ma transformation, j'avais eu l'impression que mes organes et ma peau se liquéfié, que mon sang bouillait. Je restais ainsi, allongé contre elle, l'entourant de mes bras en priant pour que ces trois jours passent rapidement, mais une partie de moi était aussi heureux, enfin, elle ne serait plus aussi fragile, elle ne pourrait plus tomber malade, par ailleurs, j'étais pressé qu'elle se réveille, ne serait-ce que pour faire le nécessaire afin qu'elle ne soit plus jamais en danger en m'occupant de ce Stefan et passer mon éternité à lui faire oublier la vision de ce baiser immonde auquel elle avait dû assister.

Quelques heures plus tard, quelqu'un frappa lourdement à la porte, je reconnu de suite Peter, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il entre, je voulais être seule avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille...

- Dégage Peter! Grognai-je vers la porte

- Désolé, mais je dois te parler, maintenant

Il n'attendit pas que je l'autorise à entrer, il s'engouffra dans la chambre sans se préoccuper de mes grognements, il paraissait inquiet, assez pour m'inquiéter d'avantage. Il baissa la tête vers le plancher et je l'entendis déglutir, mal à l'aise

- Parle! M'impatientai-je

- J'ai deux choses à te dire, commença-t-il prudemment

Je roulais des yeux lorsqu'il fit de nouveau une pause

- Peter, dis-je en tentant de rester calme, j'ai ma compagne dans mes bras, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais venir te botter le cul, alors parle!

- Maria à appelé, elle veut savoir si elle peut revenir

Je soupirai bruyamment en resserrant ma prise sur le corps d'Isabella lorsqu'elle se mit à gémir violemment

- Dis lui de rentrer chez elle, si je la vois, je la tue

- Major... ce n'est pas une bonne idée, on va avoir besoin d'elle

Je fronçais les sourcils, apparemment, il avait pire à m'apprendre

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Peter, dis-je en serrant les dents, ils ne vont quand même pas venir avant la fin de la transformation?

Il commença à faire les cents pas dans la chambre, ce qui était loin d'être rassurant

- Je ne pense pas, lâcha-t-il enfin, ils vont venir la chercher, c'est sur, mais je pense que le danger le plus probable... sera ta compagne

- Quoi? Grondai-je

Je soulevais légèrement mon corps pour mieux le mirer, regrettant amèrement de ne pas être en position de lui en mettre une

- Je sais qu'elle va certainement m'en vouloir puisqu'elle a vu Maria m'embrasser, mais... dangereuse? Tu te fou de moi?

- Tu as embrassé Maria? S'étonna-t-il

Il s'était statufié au milieu de la pièce avec un expression dégouté sur le visage

- Tu es sourds, connard? Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je viens de te dire que c'est elle qui m'a embrassé, mais peu importe...

- Ce n'est pas ce dont je parle, me coupa-t-il violemment, quelque chose cloche, je ne sais pas quoi, mais quelque chose ne va pas, tu ne te demande pas comment elle s'est échappé si facilement?

Je me statufiais à mon tour en regardant mon ami, comment pouvait-il imaginer que ma compagne puisse me faire du mal? C'était impossible, impossible de blesser son âme sœur, peut importe les raisons ou les circonstances, les compagnons ne se blessent pas l'un l'autre, ce serait se blesser sois-même.

- Écoute Jasper, je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas exactement, mais je suis inquiet et je sens que le danger est déjà dans la maison et j'ai cette sensation depuis que vous êtes rentré, je te demande juste de te méfier... il pourrait lui avoir...

- Ma compagne est un bouclier puissant! Le coupai-je dans un grognement menaçant, elle ne peut pas avoir été manipulé par le don d'un des chiens de gardes de Stefan, maintenant, sors!

Je dû prendre plusieurs grandes inspirations pour ne pas me lever pour lui enfoncer la tête dans le mur, je ne pouvais pas croire que Bella puisse devenir un danger et je ne voulais pas accepter qu'elle puisse avoir été approché par ce clan de cinglés, mise à mal par Alice, à vrai dire, depuis que je l'avais retrouvé, je m'évertuais à ne pas penser à ça, à ne pas perdre la tête, pas pendant sa transformation, elle avait trop besoin de moi.

Malgré ma réaction, j'étais tout de même intrigué par ce que m'avait dit Peter, avait-il raison?

Je ne le pensais pas, ils auraient prit consciemment le risque de la perdre? Pendant sa fuite, elle aurait pu avoir un accident ou autre chose et si j'avais bien compris, elle était trop précieuse à leurs yeux pour risquer de la perdre, d'ailleurs, elle avait tout de même faillit mourir sans avoir pu être transformé, non, ils n'auraient pas fait tout cela pour prendre le risque de perdre un pouvoir qu'ils auraient apparemment attendu durant des années, ça n'a pas de sens.

Tout cela me paraissait de plus en plus étrange, qu'ils l'ait laissé s'échapper ou non, cela me semblait illogique, la laisser partir était stupide, mais le fait qu'elle puisse réellement s'enfuir paraissait impossible, Alice l'aurait vu s'échapper ou au moins, elle aurait pu facilement la rattraper, comment avait-elle fait pour parvenir à glisser entre les doigts d'une bande de vampires?

Je soupirais en reportant mon attention sur le visage tordu de douleur de ma compagne, je ne voulais pas me laisser ronger par l'inquiétude maintenant, pas au moment ou elle avait autant besoin de moi, alors en soupirant, je nichais mon visage dans ses cheveux pour tenter de me vider l'esprit, pour ne penser qu'à elle et aux soins que je devais lui apporter.


	29. Chapter 29

RÉVEILLE

Pov Bella

La souffrance ne m'avait pas quittée, j'avais ressentis un soulagement et même une sensation de fraicheur à un moment, mais je ne parvenais pas à en découvrir la source, tout comme les voix autour de moi, j'étais bien trop accaparé par la douleur pour m'en préoccuper. Je me demandais pourquoi Carlisle avait fait ça, pourquoi il n'avait pas respecté mes souhaits, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il pouvait être du genre à transformer quelqu'un contre son gré, apparemment, je m'étais trompé puisque j'étais en ce moment même sur le buché me menant à l'immortalité.

Le voulais-je vraiment?

A chaque fois que j'avais désiré être mordu, c'était par amour, d'abord d'Edward, puis de Jasper, étais-je si stupide?

Oui, certainement

La douleur semblait reculer, comme si elle avançait vers mon centre, comme si toutes les flammes répartit dans chaque parcelle de mon corps se réunissaient en un seul et même point; mon cœur. Mes phalanges étaient lentement devenu insensible, puis mes mains, mes bras, mes jambes, ma tête ne me faisaient plus mal, à présent, la chaleur s'était concentrée dans ma poitrine, elle consumait mon cœur, lentement mais surement, je voyageait vers la mort, une mort sans fin, une mort où mon corps aurait la capacité de se mouvoir plutôt que de pourrir six pieds sous terre, mais les derniers événements me faisaient peur, pourrais-je supporter cette vie seule? Pourrais-je supporter de faire de nouveau face à Jasper? La seule chose dont j'étais sur, c'est que le pardon n'était pas une option.

Ce que Jasper s'était évertué à reconstruire en moi, cette confiance, en moi, en lui, en notre amour, tout paraissait avoir disparut, tout ces efforts pour en revenir au point de départ, la solitude, la trahison, la douleur et la peur.

Je sentais la chaleur qui continuait à avancer, le point de souffrance semblait beaucoup plus petit, plus intense aussi, je n'avais plus mal à la poitrine, seul mon cœur brulait encore, j'entendais ses battements ralentir.

- C'est bientôt fini, chérie, entendis-je murmurer contre mon oreille

Ce fut les premières paroles qui me parurent audibles et je fus horrifié en prenant conscience qu'il s'agissait de Jasper, il était là, peut-être depuis le début, peut-être même que c'était lui qui m'avait transformé? Je m'entendis gronder instinctivement à l'idée qu'il ait pu se permettre de décider à ma place, il en aurait eu le droit il y a peu de temps, mais ce baiser qu'il avait partagé avec cette garce avait mit fin à ce que nous partagions nous...

- Isabella, tu m'entends?

Sa voix était à la fois pleine d'espoir et d'inquiétude, pensait-il que j'allais lui sauter dans les bras? Que j'avais tout oublié?

Je réfléchissais soudainement à ma vie, effectivement, certains pans de mon esprit semblaient avoir disparut, mais bizarrement, pas Jasper, pas ce que nous avions partagé, pas les Cullen, mais beaucoup de souvenirs paraissaient flous, lointain, alors que d'autres étaient restés intacts.

Je sentis une violente douleur et tout mon corps se souleva brusquement, la seconde d'après, mon coeur avait cessé de battre, je n'entendais plus ses tambourinements presque assourdissants, rien, j'étais morte.

Pov Jasper

Je n'avais pas lâché son corps durant les trois jours de transformation, essayant au mieux de la soulager, de refroidir sa peau brulante. Je tentais tant bien que mal de ne pas penser aux paroles de Peter, mais celles-ci s'évertuaient à me hanter, qu'était-il réellement arrivé à ma compagne alors qu'elle était entre leurs mains?

À plusieurs reprises, j'essayais de lui parler, de la rassurer, mais son manque de réaction me conforta dans l'idée qu'elle ne m'entendait pas, jusqu'à ce que qu'elle se mette à grogner...

Était-ce contre moi? En réponse à sa douleur, le premier son du vampire qu'elle était devenu?Avait-elle conscience que j'étais là? Je lui avais demandé si elle m'entendait, mais à part de bas grognements, rien ne me confirmait que c'était le cas. Son corps se raidit brusquement, puis son coeur se mourut la seconde suivante, enfin, elle allait se réveiller.

Elle s'était embellie, ses cheveux s'étaient allongés de quelques centimètres, sa bouche paraissait un peu plus pulpeuse et ses lèvres joliment rosés. Elle portait toujours la cicatrice sur son visage, mais elle était belle, elle avait toujours été belle.

- Ma compagne, murmurai-je contre son oreille, je suis là

Je me décalais lentement pour attraper mon pantalon que j'enfilais rapidement, puis je m'emparais de sa main que je serrais doucement dans la mienne. Plus de cinq minutes passèrent et elle n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux, je ne ressentais plus de douleur, mais je ne ressentais pas non plus ses émotions, chaque seconde qui s'écoulait ne faisait qu'attiser mon inquiétude, n'aurait-elle pas dû ouvrir les yeux? J'avais assisté à de nombreuses transformations et à chaque fois, à la seconde ou le coeur se mourrait, les yeux s'ouvraient.

- Carlisle! Appelais-je en tentant de ne pas paniquer

Celui-ci déboula dans la chambre, ses yeux se posèrent instantanément sur son corps sans vie, puis sur moi, il s'avança les sourcils froncés, la mine inquiète, puis sans dire un mot, il prit l'autre main de ma compagne

- Bella?

Rien, aucune réponse, aucun mouvement

- Carlisle, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il en secouant doucement la tête, son coeur s'est arrêté depuis combien de temps?

- Presque sept minutes

Il souleva sa tête en douceur et tenta de lui ouvrir un œil, mais un grondement l'arrêta dans son geste alors que les yeux de ma compagne s'ouvrirent sur lui. Je poussais un soupire de soulagement et laissa échapper un rire nerveux

- Tu nous a inquiété, lâchai-je en me baissant pour déposer un baiser sur son front

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens avant que je n'ai eu la chance de la toucher, ses iris devenus rouges étaient si haineux, jamais au grand jamais, je n'avais vu une telle expression, un tel regard sur son visage et puis brusquement, ses émotions s'insinuèrent en moi et j'eus la sensation de me prendre un coup en plein visage, tant de colère, de tristesse et de... haine de sois?

- Isabella, soupirai-je en comprenant que j'allais rapidement devoir m'expliquer au sujet de Maria, chérie je...

Elle me repoussa avec tant de force que je reculais jusqu'au mur, sans m'adresser le moindre regard, elle se redressa lentement pour s'assoir et balaya la pièce du regard.

- Comment te sens-tu, Bella? Demanda Carlisle apparemment pas très à l'aise avec son comportement

Pivotant la tête d'un quart de tour vers lui, elle lui adressa un sourire mauvais, ferma furtivement les yeux en secouant la tête et les rouvris. En quelques secondes, ses émotions avaient changés du tout au tout, elle n'était plus en colère, juste triste, vraiment très triste.

- Comme quelqu'un qui a été trahis, murmura-t-elle

Elle plaqua la main sur sa bouche, surprise d'entendre sa nouvelle voix, puis ses doigts glissèrent sur son cou, elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma rapidement.

- Tu as soif? Demandai-je

Elle ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers moi et se leva, certainement plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu

- Woh! S'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle était arrivé à la porte, je voulais juste me lever

Je pris une grande inspiration et marcha lentement jusqu'à elle, j'agrippais son bras avec douceur, elle se tourna vers moi, me repoussa de nouveau et se mit en position d'attaque, genoux pliés, tête allongé dans ma direction, lèvres retroussées, le tout illustré par de longs grognements.

- Ne me touche pas! Siffla-t-elle menaçante

Elle se redressa soudainement en fronçant les sourcils, son expression avait muée en un millième de seconde, ce n'était plus de la colère que je lisais dans ses émotions, mais la confusion

- Non! S'écria-t-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains

Lorsqu'elle tomba à genoux, je m'élançais pour me précipiter à ses côtés, mais deux bras me tirèrent en arrière.

- Major, non! Grogna Peter qui était entré par la fenêtre

- Peter, si tu ne me lâche pas tout de suite, je jure que...

- Elle est dangereuse! Grogna-t-il les yeux rivés sur ma compagne

Celle-ci releva la tête en entendant Peter, puis se releva comme si de rien était, la confusion avait disparut, la tristesse avait reprit sa place. J'aurais voulu tenter de la calmer, la soulager de sa tristesse, après tout, mon pouvoir servait à ça, mais je craignais qu'elle ne m'en veuille d'avantage.

- J'ai peut-être très envie de lui tordre le cou, mais contrairement à lui, je l'aime trop pour lui faire du mal

J'aurais pu me sentir soulagé par ses paroles, d'ailleurs, une partie de moi l'était, mais l'autre n'aimait pas ce qu'elle pensait et tant qu'elle refuserait de m'écouter, la situation n'avancerait pas.

- Chérie, soupirai-je en me dégageant de la poigne de Peter, laisse-moi t'emmener chasser, nous avons besoin d'être seuls, de parler...

- Major...

Je me tournais vers Peter et lui assena un magistral coup de poing, je ne pouvais plus supporter son comportement face à ma compagne, les choses étaient suffisamment compliqués comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

- Peut-être qu'Emmet et moi devrions l'emmener? Proposa Carlisle qui était jusqu'ici resté silencieux

- C'est ma compagne, je vais l'emmener! Grognai-je

- Merci, Carlisle, je veux bien, répondit-elle sans porter la moindre attention à ma remarque

Je les observais sortir de la chambre les poings serrés, Carlisle m'adressa un regard repentant et me demanda silencieusement d'être patient, peut-être avait-il raison,? Elle avait certainement besoin d'un peu de temps, elle venait à peine de se réveiller, elle avait soif et avait encore du mal à gérer l'intensité de ses émotions...

- Major, méfie-toi, murmura Peter qui se frottait la fissure apparente sur la joue

- Tu commences à m'énerver, Peter! Sifflais-je

- Tu ne peux pas prendre mon don au sérieux uniquement quand ça t'arrange! Me répondit-il sur le même ton

- Elle est confuse et elle m'en veut à cause de cette salope de Maria, ce que je trouve plutôt normal!

Il soupira de manière théâtrale et se laissa tomber sur le lit, je fis quand à moi les quelques pas me séparant du fauteuil et en fis de même.

- Major, je ressens un fort danger... je ne te demande pas de l'éviter, mais de te méfier, je suis sur qu'ils ne l'ont pas laissé partir si facilement sans raison

- Son bouclier est puissant Peter, je doute qu'elle est été manipulé, d'ailleurs, si ça avait été le cas, elle m'aurait déjà attaqué, tu ne crois pas?

- J'en sais rien, mais je préfère faire confiance à mon don

Je restais silencieux un moment me demandant combien de temps il me faudrait pour regagner sa confiance et regrettant de ne pas avoir Maria sous le nez pour pouvoir lui faire payer la note pour avoir mit la pagaille.

- Merde! M'exclamai-je en prenant conscience que j'avais totalement oublié que Victoria était enfermé dans la maison

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Victoria, je l'avais oublié celle-ci! Grognai-je en me relevant, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de m'occuper d'elle

Peter laissa échapper un rire et se leva pour me suivre après m'avoir indiqué où je pourrais la trouver. J'aurais mille fois préféré courir pour retrouver Isabella, c'était à moi de l'amener à sa première chasse, à moi de m'occuper d'elle, les retrouvailles ne s'étaient pas déroulé comme je l'aurais voulu, mais je tentais de faire preuve de bon sens et de faire abstraction de mes désirs.

Arrivé devant la porte où était gardé la chienne, je me tournais vers Peter qui paraissait plus qu'amusé par ma colère, je m'étais à plusieurs reprises imaginé ce que je ferais vivre à cette chienne à tête rouge lorsque je l'aurais entre les mains, mais à cet instant, je voulais juste qu'elle disparaisse, j'avais autre chose à faire, autre chose à penser.

Je poussais la porte en bois et dû retenir mon sourire en voyant ce qu'avait fait Emmet, la pauvre avait été accroché au mur face à nous et ses membres de l'autre côté de la pièce

- Emmet à de drôles de goût en matière de déco, s'esclaffa Peter en secouant la tête, ce mec à un putain de problème!

Il lui avait arraché les avant-bras qui étaient accrochés juste face à elle, à droite de la porte et en avait fait autant avec les jambes, il y avait du venin partout sur le sol et d'après l'odeur, Emmet l'avait nourrit au sang animal.

Depuis notre apparition dans la pièce, elle n'avait rien dit, se contentant de nous scruter le regard mauvais. Ses cheveux étaient plein de terre, elle avait de la boue sur le visage, cette fille ne m'avait jamais attiré, mais aujourd'hui, la regarder en était presque douloureux.

- Tu aimes ton nouveau régime? Demandai-je en m'approchant lentement

- Relâchez-moi! Grogna-t-elle

- Bien sur, ricana Peter, c'est demandé si gentiment

Je levai les yeux au ciel et soupirais en prenant conscience que mon esprit était trop préoccupé par ma compagne pour me déchainer sur la garce face à moi.

- Je voulais te torturer des heures durant, mais je veux juste que tu meurs et le plus vite sera le mieux

La dessus j'attrapai sa tête entre mes deux mains et l'arracha d'un coup sec, ne la laissant pas essayer de me convaincre de l'épargner, je la balançais au sol et soupirai à nouveau en avançant jusqu'à la fenêtre dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir.

- Ça ne te ressemble pas, marmonna Peter

- Je veux juste qu'elle me pardonne

- Je sais mec, malheureusement, ce n'est pas le seul problème et...

- Je sais, Peter! Le coupai-je en grognant, mais pour le moment, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Tu as vu le regard qu'elle a eu? Elle m'a regardé comme si... comme si elle me haïssait

La main de mon ami s'abattit sur mon épaule qu'il serra doucement

- De la patience, major

Je me contentais de hocher la tête, me demandant si la patience allait suffire à la calmer, mais Peter avait raison, ce n'était malheureusement pas le seul problème et nous allions devoir se préparer à faire face à Stefan bien assez tôt.


	30. Chapter 30

PERTURBATION

Pov Bella

Alors que je courrais avec Emmet et Carlisle à mes côtés après m'être nourris durant des heures, je repensais à ce qui était arrivé dans la chambre lorsque j'avais fait face à Jasper. Je ne savais pas quoi penser, pas quoi faire, mon cœur maintenant aussi mort que le sien était anéantit, j'étais anéantis, rien ne m'avais jamais parut si douloureux que de repousser Jasper, mais c'était plus fort que moi, je posais les yeux sur lui et je revoyais la scène, ses lèvres sur celles de Maria, j'en étais malade et ça ne semblait pas sur le point de s'arranger.

J'étais également très inquiète par la voix qui avait envahit mon esprit durant quelques secondes, je ne sais pas ce que c'était, d'où elle venait, mais j'étais plus qu'effrayé à l'idée de l'entendre de nouveau.

- Tu t'es assez nourris? Entendis-je derrière moi

J'arrêtais de courir pour me tourner vers Carlisle et Emmet qui me regardaient tous les deux apparemment inquiet.

- Je crois, murmurai-je en détournant le regard

_Tues-les! Ils méritent tous de mourir, fais ce que tu dois faire Isabella!_ Hurla à nouveau cette voix

J'écarquillais les yeux me demandant si je n'étais pas devenu cinglé, Carlisle s'approcha de moi lentement, mais je l'arrêtais d'un geste de la main.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi! Grognais-je avant de me prendre la tête entre les mains

- Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? S'inquiéta Emmet qui tentait à son tour de s'approcher de moi

_Ils doivent mourir, arrête de lutter, Isabella! _

Je tombais à genoux en hurlant, secouant frénétiquement la tête

- Tais-toi, tais-moi, répétai-je inlassablement

- Bella! S'écria Carlisle en courant vers moi

Le pauvre n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, je le repoussais si fort qu'il s'écroula à quelques mètres de moi

_Tues-les! Ils doivent finir en cendre, c'est nous ta famille à présent!_

- Non! Hurlai-je, arrêtez!

Emmet fit un bond vers moi et tenta de me toucher, mais je le repoussais avec autant de violence que je l'avais fais avec Carlisle qui s'était relevé et me regardait décontenancé.

- Bella, dis-nous ce qui t'arrive, on ne pourra pas t'aider sans ça, plaida-t-il

Il recommença à avancer lentement vers moi et je soupirais soulagé en constatant que la voix paraissait avoir disparut, je me relevais lentement en lui adressant un regard d'excuse

- Je veux rentrer, éludai-je en commençant à avancer vers la maison

- Tu dois nous dire ce qui s'est passé, Bella, insista Carlisle

Je me contentais de secouer la tête, que voulait-il que je lui dise? Que j'entendais une voix, que je devenais folle? Pas question!

Ni Carlisle, ni Emmet n'insistèrent d'avantage. En rentrant, je tombais sur Jasper assit sur les marches du perron, apparemment en attente pour moi, il se leva dès qu'il me vit, son expression semblait si douloureuse que je ravalais ma colère beaucoup plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Nous devons parler, déclara-t-il

Je clignais des yeux deux fois, pas très sur de savoir quoi répondre, encore moins d'être capable de garder mon calme. Je ravalais le venin dans ma bouche et secoua la tête

- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de dire quoi que ce soit, grommelai-je en baissant les yeux

- Et moi je crois au contraire que ça l'ait, contra-t-il en grognant légèrement

Quelque chose en moi, l'instinct certainement, me poussa à hocher la tête, lui désobéir paraissait presque impossible

- Bella, entendis-je derrière moi, nous devons comprendre ce qui s'est passé!

Je me tournais vers lui pour lui adresser un regard sévère, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour ça, pas avec Jasper face à moi.

- De quoi tu parle Carlisle? Intervint Jasper

- De rien! Grognai-je sans lâcher Carlisle des yeux

- Ce n'était pas rien, contra Carlisle

- Je suis un nouveau née, sifflai-je, il est normal que je fasse des crises de colère!

Emmet ne put s'empêcher de mettre son grain de sel

- Rien à voir avec une crise de colère, Bella

Je poussais un grognement d'avertissement, ce qui se passait dans ma tête ne regarder que moi et il n'était pas question que je le partage avec qui que ce soit. Je sentis la main de Jasper agripper mon bras et je dû faire un effort pour ne pas succomber au léger courant électrique qui parut passer entre nous.

- Viens, murmura-t-il en m'entrainant avec lui

Je tirais mon bras pour arrêter la sensation, il n'était pas question que j'oublie si facilement ce qu'il avait fait, mais il poussa un grognement menaçant et agrippa de nouveau mon bras, sans ménagement cette fois.

Il m'emmena jusqu'à la lisière du bois et se tourna vers moi

- Isabella, ce qui s'est passé avec Maria n'aurait jamais dû arriver, je te jure que je ne m'y attendait pas, commença-t-il l'air grave, je comprends que tu sois en colère, que tu m'en veuille, mais je t'en veux également, tu as faillis mourir et si Carlisle ne m'avait pas prévenu de ton refus d'être transformé, tu serais certainement morte à l'heure qu'il est

Ses paroles ne firent qu'attiser ma colère et un léger sifflement s'échappa de mes lèvres tendit que je sentais mes yeux se noyer dans une piscine d'encre noire. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de m'en vouloir? De quel droit? Lui qui avait non seulement embrassé son ancienne maitresse, mais qui en plus, s'était permit d'aller contre ma volonté en me transformant. Je secouais légèrement la tête dans l'espoir de me calmer, mais c'est une vague de calme qui se chargea d'écraser ma colère.

La colère revint cependant aussi vite qu'elle avait disparut, je relevais lentement les yeux sur lui, les mâchoires et les poings serrés

- Est-ce que c'est tout? Demandai-je

Il creusa ma joue dans la paume de sa main et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du mien

- Non, soupira-t-il, je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu doute de moi, je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'ai voulu ce qui est arrivé, son baiser ne m'a inspiré que du dégout

_Tue-le!_ S'imposa soudainement la voix, _tue-le! Il t'as trahis, il te ment_

Cette fois-ci, une violente douleur à l'arrière de la tête accompagna l'horrible voix qui paraissait vouloir me pousser à tuer tous le monde

- Non! Grognai-je en reculant brusquement, non, je ne ferais pas ça

Je reculais encore de quelques pas, essayant de mettre une distance de sécurité entre nous, mais Jasper s'avançait à mesure que je reculais

- Isabella! Gronda-t-il sévèrement, de quoi tu parles?

_Tue-le!_ Me répéta inlassablement la voix

- Éloigne-toi de moi! Sifflai-je en le repoussant violemment

Il poussa un rugissement qui me glaça le sang, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait et peu importe la quantité de colère que je ressentais à son égard, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.

Alors que la voix tentait encore et encore à me faire attaquer mon compagnon, celui-ci m'emprisonna brusquement entre ses bras, malgré mes tentatives, je fus parfaitement incapable de me dégager, je le sentais essayer de me noyer dans des vagues de calme, mais cela ne parut pas fonctionner. A force de me débattre, je finis par basculer en arrière pour m'écrouler au sol sur le dos avec Jasper au dessus de moi, je paniquais de plus en plus, car ma colère paraissait nourrir la voix qui résonnait dans mon esprit, elle semblait prendre un peu plus d'ampleur à chaque seconde, tentant de tuer toute ma raison

- Isabella, calme-toi! M'ordonna Jasper

- Éloigne-toi de moi! Répétais-je désespéré

- Non! Grogna-t-il, tu vas m'écouter et on va passer à travers ça

Il ne saisissait pas que ce qui était en train d'arriver n'avait rien à voir avec lui ou Maria.

Je fermais les yeux en essayant tant bien que mal de me calmer, mais lorsque je les rouvris, j'eus la surprise de me retrouver debout à une dizaine de mètres derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Jasper avait les yeux rivés sur moi, il semblait tout aussi surpris que je l'étais, cette situation étrange avait au moins eu l'avantage de me calmer instantanément.

- Est-ce que ça va? Me demanda Jasper en se plantant devant moi

- Je... je ne sais pas...

_Tue-le!_ Grogna à nouveau la voix

- Non, pas encore!

- Chérie, tu me fais peur

Jasper saisit brusquement mes deux mains tendit que mon esprit cherchait ce que pouvait être cette voix. Durant ma vie d'humaine, je n'avais jamais eu de problème de ce genre et j'avais du mal à croire que ça puisse m'arriver maintenant que j'avais été transformé, entendre des voix relevait de la psychiatrie, ce qui était loin d'être rassurant.

Je me laissais brusquement tomber au sol lorsque me revint à l'esprit ma rencontre avec Stefan, ces souvenirs étaient encore flou, mais je me rappelais clairement du vampire qui avait posé sa main sur mon front...

- Peter! Hurlais-je brusquement

Je vis Jasper froncer les sourcils, il secoua doucement la tête et resserra sa prise sur moi

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Éloigne-toi de moi, Jasper! Grognais-je

- Pourquoi? Hurla-t-il hors de lui, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Peter apparut soudainement en affichant une expression perplexe, mais il semblait comprendre ce que j'attendais de lui puisqu'il tira Jasper en arrière

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais! Grogna mon compagnon à l'attention de son ami

- Elle est dangereuse, se contenta-t-il de répondre

J'entendis Peter appeler Carlisle et Emmet qui apparurent rapidement autour de moi qui étais toujours assise par terre les mains plaqués sur le visage.

- Elle va avoir besoin de nous tous, expliqua Peter

- Mais merde! Hurla Jasper, est-ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qui se passe?

Avec ça, il repoussa violemment Peter qui fut projeté à une centaine de mètre, s'écrasant lourdement sur un arbre

- Major, elle essaye de te protéger! Expliqua Peter en se relevant

La seconde d'après, je perdais pied, alors que Jasper s'approchait lentement de moi en levant les mains en l'air comme pour me rassurer sur ses intentions, mais la voix semblait prendre un pouvoir étrange sur moi et je lui sautais à la gorge pour planter sauvagement mes dents en lui.

Je fus violemment tiré en arrière par Emmet et Peter, Jasper n'avait pas essayé de se défendre, il était totalement immobile, choqué.

J'avais quand à moi la sensation que mon corps se refusait à obéir à mon esprit, je voulais me calmer et surtout pas faire de mal à mon compagnon, mais je grognais toujours sauvagement à son intention, prête à l'attaquer à nouveau à la première occasion qui me serait offerte. Intérieurement, je pleurais, j'étais tout bonnement enfermé dans mon propre corps, prisonnière de cette voix qui avait prit le contrôle de mes actions.


	31. Chapter 31

DILEMME

Pov Jasper

Je restais immobile devant ma compagne solidement maintenue par Peter et Emmet, elle grognait et tentait de se dégager dans l'espoir de me sauter à la gorge, mais malgré toute la hargne qu'elle semblait mettre dans ses gestes, ses yeux paraissaient vouloir pleurer.

Je ne m'étais pas défendu et si elle parvenait à nouveau jusqu'à moi, je ne pourrais pas me défendre, pas contre elle, impossible.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Murmurais-je sans la lâcher des yeux

Carlisle m'adressa un regard confus, il ne semblait pas en savoir plus que moi.

- Elle a été manipulé, je te l'aie dit! Grogna Peter, c'est l'un des sbires de Stefan, j'en suis sur

- Si c'est le cas, elle aurait dû nous attaquer dès son réveil, objecta Carlisle

- Son bouclier lui a certainement permit de résister, d'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient parvenu à contrôler son esprit, seul le contrôle de son corps semble lui échapper

Je m'avançais lentement vers eux, voir ma compagne tenu de la sorte par mes frères me rendait malade et je devais retenir mes instincts pour ne pas leur arracher les bras.

- Que veux-tu dire, Peter?

Il resserra sa prise sur le bras d'Isabella et se décala légèrement pour me faire face

- Je suis sur qu'elle est comme enfermé dans son propre corps, soupira-t-il en m'adressant un regard peiné, au fond, elle ne veut pas te faire de mal, mais son corps ne répond plus

J'étais horrifié d'apprendre ça, elle devait être terrifié, perturbé, il fallait l'aider et vite. A contre cœur, je lui envoyais une puissante vague de léthargie, suffisante pour l'affaiblir un moment.

- Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser dans cet état, marmonna Emmet en l'entourant fermement dans ses bras, il faut l'aider

- A part en retrouvant le vampire qui lui a fait ça, je ne vois pas comment, grommela Carlisle, et pour faire ça, il va falloir s'attaquer au clan de Stefan, je ne pense pas que nous soyons prêt à livrer une bataille de cette ampleur

- Nous ne le sommes pas, acquiesça Peter, si Stefan à prévu de s'attaquer aux Volturi, c'est que son armée est assez puissante pour ça, il n'aura pas Bella pour les protéger, mais nous non plus...

Poussant un rugissement, je déracinais le premier arbre à ma porté, pourquoi ne pouvions-nous pas vivre en paix? Qu'avaient-fait à ma compagne?

- Alors je vais le trouver! Grognai-je

- Non, souffla Peter, ils sont trop puissants et nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux, à part en faisant appel à Aro, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions venir à bout de l'armée de Stefan. Nous avons trop peu d'information, en fait, nous ne savons rien si ce n'est que ta très utile ex femme est avec eux

- Contactons Aro! Intervint Emmet, après tout, c'est pour le combattre lui que Stefan a fait ça, il peut bien nous venir en aide

Je faisais les cent pas devant eux en essayant de ne pas poser les yeux sur ma compagne afin de garder mon calme, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'ils en étaient arrivé à la manipuler. Carlisle paraissait lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées, j'espérais bien qu'il pourrait trouver une autre solution pour aider Isabella que prendre contact avec les Volturi

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, lâcha-t-il brusquement, si j'ai bien tout compris, Stefan veux Bella dans son camp à cause de la capacité de résistance de son bouclier. Aro repose son pouvoir sur les dons de son armée, en particulier sur les jumeaux, s'il apprend que Bella est capable de bloquer leurs pouvoirs...

- Il la tuera ou l'intégrera dans son clan, grognais-je

Carlisle se contenta de hocher la tête, il semblait plus blafard que d'habitude, ses émotions témoignaient de son anxiété et c'était loin d'arranger la mienne. Je ne savais pas quoi faire si ce n'est retrouver Stefan et son clan de pourritures.

- Je vais le trouver, répétai-je pour moi même

- Peter à raison, s'opposa Carlisle, c'est trop dangereux

- Je ne vais pas la laisser dans cet état! Grondai-je en désignant son corps anesthésié du menton, il n'en est pas question!

Je marchais vers elle qui était toujours fermement maintenu dans les bras d'Emmet, j'aurais pu les lui arracher pour ça dans d'autres circonstances et c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je voulais reprendre Isabella dans mes bras, je supportais de moins en moins de la savoir dans les siens. En me plantant devant lui, je lui fis signe de la lâcher et de reculer, mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant de froncer les sourcils.

- Emmet, bouge! Sifflais-je menaçant

- Elle risque de t'attaquer de nouveau, Jasper, contra-t-il

- Bouge, tout de suite! Grognais-je, je sais me défendre, Emmet, je n'ai aucunement besoin de toi pour ça

- Pourtant tu ne t'es pas défendu lorsqu'elle t'a attaqué

Je levais les yeux au ciel en m'efforçant de ne pas lui sauter au cou

- J'ai été surpris, soupirai-je en secouant la tête, je vais la tenir avec mon don, maintenant, bouge

Il haussa les épaules et la souleva doucement pour me la passer. Elle était toujours éveillé, mais son corps était épuisé, je ne risquai donc pas grand chose.

- Laisse-moi contacter Eleazar avant de prendre une décision, me pria Carlisle, peut-être saura-t-il quoi faire

Je hochais lentement la tête et il disparut dans l'instant pour contacter son ami. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre avec elle, bien que j'étais heureux de savoir que son esprit n'avait pas été corrompu, je me sentais tout de même anéantis, enfermé dans son propre corps, est-ce qu'il existait pire manipulation? Certainement pas

J'avais ramené Isabella dans notre chambre, allongé sur le lit, je la tenais fermement dans mes bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux du bout des doigts, baladant mes yeux sur chaque détail de son visage

- Je sais que tu m'entends, ma compagne, je vais trouver une solution, je vais trouver le moyen de te libérer

Ses yeux qui jusqu'ici paraissaient scruter un point invisible devant elle, voyagèrent sur mon visage, elle les serra fermés une seconde, puis les rouvris sur moi, puis elle parvint à hocher faiblement la tête avant de reprendre ses grognements. Je dû de nouveau l'assommer avec une dose de léthargie, me demandant combien de temps il me faudrait la tenir de cette façon.

Nous venions à peine de nous retrouver que nous devions faire face à cette situation, je ne voulais pas ça pour elle, je ne voulais pas qu'elle est à supporter les assauts comme elle l'avait fait depuis qu'elle avait été mise dans la confidence de notre existence, James, Victoria, Alice, Stefan et peut-être bientôt Aro Volturi... pourquoi devait-elle supporter ça?

Le porte s'ouvrit soudainement à la volé laissant apparaître Carlisle dont le visage était orné d'un large sourire. Je me redressais pressé de découvrir la cause de la soudaine bonne humeur de Carlisle, espérant une bonne nouvelle

- Eleazar pense qu'il y a une solution, déclara-t-il en pénétrant dans la pièce, il connait un vampire dont le pouvoir consiste à décupler les dons, il pense que si le bouclier de Bella peut être renforcé, alors elle sera capable de se libérer d'elle-même

Je la serrais dans mes bras un peu plus fort, soulagé

- Quand peut-il l'amener? Soufflai-je à demi voix

- Il arrive dans deux jours, marmonna Carlisle dont le sourire fana instantanément, il va falloir la garder ainsi jusque là

- Merci, Carlisle

Il quitta la chambre en ayant retrouvé son sourire. Il est vrai que tenir Isabella de la sorte durant deux jours n'allait pas être facile, ni pour elle, ni pour moi, mais si comme le pensait Eleazar son bouclier pouvait gagner en puissance, si elle pouvait se libérer de cette emprise, alors je pourrais la retrouver très vite. Je savais cependant que les problèmes étaient loin d'être terminés, lorsque Stefan comprendrait que son plan n'avait pas fonctionné, il enverrait ses sbires pour la ramener, c'était inévitable, nous allions devoir nous battre et je me demandais si je n'allais pas être obligé de m'associer aux Volturi, pourrais-je empêcher Aro de découvrir le pouvoir de ma compagne?

Je n'avais pas un nombre infini de solutions, soit j'utilisais l'armée de Aro, soit je créais la mienne et je n'étais pas sur d'en avoir le temps, surtout avec Alice dans le camp adverse.

Pov Bella

Je tentais de me battre tout en sachant que c'était perdu d'avance, cette voix continuait à me parler, à répéter des immondices, mon esprit parvenait à y faire abstraction, mais mon corps paraissait y répondre.

Je ne pouvais qu'être heureuse de l'effet que semblait avoir le don de Jasper sur moi. Jusqu'ici, il ne l'avait jamais utilisé de façon négative, il était étrange de sentir mon corps épuisé, mais je le remerciais silencieusement, sans cela, j'étais certaine que si on m'en donnait l'occasion, j'aurais été capable de le tuer.

Lorsque ce vampire avait posé sa main sur moi, je ne me serais jamais imaginé que cela aurait un tel effet, Stefan me l'avait pourtant dit, mais je n'avais pas compris. Il est vrai que j'aurais certainement dû être moins naïve, j'avais été stupide de croire qu'un clan tout entier ne se rende pas compte qu'une humaine était parvenu à s'échapper de leur crypte, sans même qu'ils ne prennent la peine de me poursuivre... j'aurais dû me douter que c'était trop facile, mais j'étais tellement obnubilé par le besoin de retrouver Jasper, puis par le baiser qu'il avait partagé avec Maria, que je n'avais pas une seconde réfléchis à la facilité avec laquelle je m'étais échappé des griffes de ce Stefan.

A présent allongé dans les bras de Jasper, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre, ce qui ne m'aurait pas dérangé si cette attente n'avait pas été une vraie torture. Résister à l'appel de cette voix était si douloureux, physiquement douloureux, j'avais l'impression que des petites aiguilles avaient été plantés dans mon crane tentant chaque seconde de me faire lâcher prise en essayant de détruire mon bouclier.

- Ce sera bientôt terminé, murmura Jasper avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front, je sais que tu te sens mal, mais c'est bientôt fini

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais enfermé dans cette réalité étrange où tout paraissait flou, mais je voulais croire qu'il avait raison, que bientôt ce serait terminé et ces paroles étaient ce qui me permettait de trouver le courage de résister. Ça aurait pourtant été si simple de me laisser aller, d'obéir à cette voix.

- Il vient d'appeler, il arrive, déclara une voix que je fus incapable de reconnaître

- Enfin! Soupira Jasper apparemment soulagé

Je sentis son corps se déplacer légèrement, puis il se décala. De nouveau, mon corps commençait à s'agiter et Jasper me calma aussitôt.

Une partie de moi aurait voulu encore lui en vouloir pour ce qui s'était passé avec Maria, une partie de moi aurait voulu être capable de repousser son étreinte, mais la situation du moment était trop grave et j'étais bien trop reconnaissante de l'avoir à mes côtés.

- Bonjour, Jasper, entendis-je, je te présente Vincent

- Bonjour, répondit Jasper, alors, tu penses pouvoir l'aider?

- J'espère, souffla la voix d'un autre homme

Jasper se déplaça et quitta le lit, me laissant seule, puis je sentis une autre pression à mes côtés ainsi qu'une main tenant la mienne, l'inconnu la serra doucement et une autre main vint se plaquer sur le haut de ma tête, puis soudain, j'eus la sensation de me faire électrocuté, tout mon corps était secoué de spasmes tendit que le courant me parcourait de la tête au pied avec une violence dont je me serrais bien passé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais? Grogna Jasper

- Je l'aide, répondit l'inconnu

Je dû supporter cette horrible douleur durant de nombreuses minutes, puis brusquement, je sentis mon corps se détendre et la douleur disparaitre...


	32. Chapter 32

LES CONSÉQUENCES DE LA DÉLIVRANCE

Pov Jasper

Elle était devenu soudainement inerte, elle ne bougeait plus depuis quelques secondes, je la lâchais des yeux pour regarder ce Vincent qu'Eleazar avait ramené, l'interrogeant du regard.

Il se contenta de secouer la tête, apparemment, lui non plus ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi elle ne bougeait plus.

- Elle devrait avoir ouvert les yeux, souffla-t-il les sourcils froncés

Un grognement naquit du fin fond de ma poitrine, si ce connard avait fait plus de dégâts, je n'allais surement pas le laisser repartir tranquillement.

- Chérie? L'appelais-je doucement

Je me baissais vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'effleurer sa peau, la seconde d'après, j'avais traversé le mur de la chambre pour me retrouver projeté dans le couloir, lorsque je relevais la tête pour tenter de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, j'eus la surprise de constater que nous avions tous été soufflé, comme happé par une puissante explosion, sauf que là, Isabella venait de jouer le rôle de la bombe.

Je me relevais rapidement, enjambant les débris de murs autour de nous pour retourner à ma place initiale, elle était assise sur le lit, les yeux grands ouverts, visiblement choqué par ce qui venait de se passer

- Il s'est passé quoi au juste? S'exclama Emmet en scrutant les dégâts

- Je crois que le bouclier de Bella à littéralement explosé, ou plutôt, il nous a soufflé, en quelque sorte, expliqua Eleazar en se frottant le menton

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? S'affola ma compagne, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

Je bondissais à ses côtés, m'emparant de sa main pour tenter de la calmer.

- Tout va bien, chérie, ce n'est rien, murmurai-je en l'attirant dans mes bras

Elle me repoussa violemment, ses traits marquant clairement la panique que ses émotions me renvoyaient

- Tu es fou? Ne t'approche pas de moi, sanglota-t-elle brusquement

- Bella, intervint Vincent, ce n'est rien, ton bouclier à gagné en puissance, il suffira de t'y habituer

Je n'étais même pas sur qu'elle écoutait tant elle était occupé à scruter ses mains comme s'il s'agissait de deux grenades prêtes à exploser.

- Isabella, soupirai-je en m'avançant vers elle, tout va bien, Vincent à raison, ton bouclier est un peu plus puissant, mais tu vas t'y faire

Elle pivota la tête vers moi, décontenancé, elle ne semblait pas être de mon avis, elle secoua la tête et recommença à sangloter. Je dois avouer que j'étais assez surpris par ce qui venait d'arriver et je n'étais pas le seul, mais au moins, elle était libéré de l'influence qui la poussait à vouloir me tuer et puis elle était devenu plus puissante, ça ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose.

- Comment tu te sens, Bella? Demanda Carlisle

Elle haussa les épaules et plaqua ses mains sur son visage, je la pris dans mes bras sans me soucier qu'elle le veuille ou non, il n'était pas question que je m'éloigne, pas alors qu'elle avait tant besoin de moi.

- Laissez-nous

- Non! S'affola ma compagne, ne nous laissez pas!

- Isabella! Grognais-je brusquement hors de moi

- Non! Répéta-t-elle en fixant Peter, si je fais quelque chose de mal, l'un d'entre vous doit être là pour me déchirer si nécessaire

Je la lâchais et fis quelques pas en arrière, en rage à l'idée qu'elle puisse imaginer que l'un d'entre nous pourrait lui faire du mal...

- Bella, murmura Peter en lui adressant un sourire rassurant, je ne ressens plus de danger venant de toi, je ne crois pas que Jasper risque quoi que ce soit avec toi maintenant

- Regarde autour de toi! S'écria-t-elle haletante sous l'effet de la colère, je détruis tout!

Las, je me tournais vers le groupe en essayant de calmer mes tremblements qui devenaient de plus en plus frénétiques

- Dehors! Hurlais-je à leur intention

J'en avais plus qu'assez de toute cette merde, cela faisait des jours que je n'avais pas pu la tenir dans mes bras correctement, des jours que je ne lui avait pas fait l'amour, des jours que notre relation s'était détérioré sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Après son enlèvement, il avait fallut que cette chienne de Maria foute la merde, ensuite elle tombait malade, m'obligeant à la transformer alors qu'elle ne le voulait plus, lorsqu'elle se réveillait enfin, elle ne voulait même pas que je m'approche d'elle et pour finir, elle tentait de me tuer sous l'influence de je ne sais quel connard. Ma patience avait dépassé des limites jamais atteinte, c'était trop, beaucoup trop, je voulais que ma compagne me revienne dans tous les sens du termes et je le voulais maintenant.

J'étais incapable de contrôler le grondement constant qui s'échapper de ma poitrine, incapable de contrôler ma colère, incapable de rester loin d'elle, peu importe ce qui pouvait arriver.

Je levais les yeux sur elle, mais elle fuyait mon regard, ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre mon irritation.

- Isabella, regarde-moi! Ordonnais-je sévèrement

Elle ferma les yeux furtivement et releva les yeux lentement mais surement pour les aimanter aux miens.

- Tu vas arrêter ça, maintenant! Grognais-je en posant la paume de ma main sur son visage, nous allons mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute. Je ne veux plus que tu es peur d'être seule avec moi, je ne veux plus que tu doute de ma sincérité et je ne veux plus que tu me rejette, jamais...

De nouveau, elle ferma les yeux, mais je plaquais mon autre main sur son visage pour le relever vers moi et elle les rouvrit aussitôt.

- Je t'aime, murmurais-je en collant mon front au sien, et tu ne peux pas me repousser à chaque fois que quelque chose cloche, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça doit fonctionner, Isabella

Je voyais bien qu'elle avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas pleurer, elle semblait perdu, j'aurais voulu me contenter de la prendre dans mes bras, de lui dire que je l'aimais, mais nous devions faire le point sur les derniers événements, malgré tout ce qui venait de se passer, le baiser de Maria était ce qui devait être réglé en premier, parce que c'est ce qui entacher le confiance qu'elle avait en moi, cette connerie m'avait fait perdre sa confiance, autant dire que je l'avais en partie perdu.

- Je n'aime pas Maria, je ne l'aie jamais aimé et je ne l'aimerais jamais. Ce baiser merdique n'avait rien d'agréable. Elle grinça et baissa les yeux, apparemment incapable de soutenir mon regard. Regarde-moi! Répétai-je en tentant de calmer ma colère

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, grogna-t-elle les yeux clos

- Nous allons parler de ça, nous allons en parler maintenant, tout comme du reste! Sifflai-je. Maintenant, ouvre les yeux et les oreilles bien grand. Il lui fallut quelques secondes qui me parut interminable pour qu'enfin ses iris se fixent aux miens, mais enfin, elle obtempéra. Je t'aime, répétais-je, tu me connais, tu as tout vu de moi, tu sais que je suis loyal, ne doute pas de moi simplement parce que j'étais trop surpris pour réagir, tu sais au fond que je ne te trahirais jamais, tu sais que ça m'est impossible, tout comme je sais que tu n'en serais pas plus capable que moi et si découper cette chienne en morceaux t'aide à être convaincue de ce que je te dis, alors, soit, je vais la mettre en morceaux si c'est ce que tu veux...

- Peu importe ce que je sais, marmonna-t-elle tristement, ça n'enlève pas la douleur

Je poussais une énorme vague de confiance, d'amour et de sincérité sur elle, la débarrassant totalement de la douleur qu'elle ressentait par la même occasion.

- Moi, je peux enlever la douleur, souriais-je en caressant ses lèvres du pouces. Maintenant, embrasse-moi

Être témoin de cette seconde d'hésitation qu'elle eut avant de coller ses lèvres aux miennes me déchira de l'intérieur, j'en fis cependant abstraction, même si ce que je lui avais dis n'était que la vérité, je comprenais à quel point ça avait été douloureux pour elle et je pouvais bien prendre ma part. J'oubliais cependant très vite cette douleur pour me fondre dans le baiser qu'elle m'offrait enfin, cela faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas goutté ce cadeau, trop longtemps que je n'avais pas ressentit ces frissons d'extase qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir m'offrir. Me laissant emporter dans la sensation, je la repoussais doucement sur le lit pour planer sur elle, j'approfondissais le baiser tout en glissant mes mains le long de son corps, mais elle eut brusquement un mouvement de recul. Je penchais la tête en arrière, levant un sourcil

- Et... et si je perds à nouveau la tête?Soupira-t-elle

- Je suis sur que ça ne va pas se reproduire et sincèrement, même si c'était possible, je m'en fiche totalement parce que si tu ne m'embrasse pas maintenant, c'est moi qui vais perdre la tête

Elle étira un faible sourire et me ramena à elle en empoignant mes cheveux pour engouffrer sa langue dans ma bouche. Le soulagement que je ressentais n'avais pas d'égal, c'était purement jouissif de pouvoir enfin l'étreindre, la toucher, l'embrasser...

- J'ai besoin de me fondre en toi, ma compagne, susurrai-je contre sa bouche, j'ai besoin de te posséder

Je déchirais ses vêtements sans ménagement pressé de parcourir son corps devenu à présent incassable, elle gémit bruyamment lorsque j'avalais son mamelon entre mes lèvres et ses mains voyagèrent le long de mon torse pour rejoindre la fermeture éclair de mon jean qu'elle s'empressa de faire glisser. Elle libéra mon érection et lorsqu'elle m'empoigna fermement, ce fut ma perte, je tirais violemment sur ses jambes pour me coller contre sa fente et je quittais furtivement sa bouche

- Il est temps de marquer ce qui t'appartiens, grognais-je en plaquant ma main contre sa nuque pour amener sa bouche jusqu'à mon cou, je suis à toi et à toi seul

Au moment ou ses dents perçaient ma peau, je m'enfonçais violemment en elle, lui arrachant un grognement, je dû maintenir sa bouche contre moi tendit que je m'activais en elle sans perdre de temps, soulager de pouvoir enfin assouvir mon besoin de la posséder, celui d'être marqué également. Son venin m'incendia instantanément, mais je ne fis rien pour calmer la douleur, bien trop heureux de la ressentir.

- J'aime cette douleur, je la veux, lui assurais-je en l'empêchant de se reculer, n'arrête pas

Je penchais légèrement la tête pour atteindre son cou, grattant doucement mes dents sur sa peau et je poussais mon propre venin dans sa chaire, j'allais me retirer de suite pour lui éviter de trop souffrir, mais tout comme moi, elle appuya durement sur ma nuque pour m'empêcher de me détacher d'elle, j'accélérais mes mouvements, m'enfonçant aussi loin qu'il me fut possible, de ma main libre, je jetais sa jambe droite sur mon épaule pour me fondre d'avantage en elle, profitant de la sensation, la douleur ne rendant le plaisir que plus intense. Lorsque je la sentis se resserrer autour de moi, je me pressais de déclencher sa jouissance me sentant prêt à me libérer en elle.

Son plaisir m'emporta instantanément et je lâchais aussitôt ma prise sur son cou pour lécher la plaie, elle en fit autant et je souris en prenant conscience que nous nous étions mit à ronronner tous deux.

- Je t'aime tellement, soupirais-je contre sa peau, tellement que je voudrais passer mon éternité en toi, plongé dans ton excitation

Je passais lentement ma langue sur son cou de bas en haut tout en serrant fermement son corps contre moi, priant silencieusement pour ne jamais avoir à la lâcher. Je ne pensais pas cela possible de mon côté, mais sa transformation n'avait fait qu'accroitre, non pas mon amour qui de toute façon était déjà sans limite bien avant son réveille, mais le lien qui lui, paraissait plus étroit, plus fort. Je l'étouffais de mon amour, pour la première fois, je pus lui offrir une vague digne de ce que je ressentais vraiment sans craindre de lui faire faire un malaise, elle ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément, comme pour absorber ce que je lui offrais.

- Je t'aime, Jasper, murmura-t-elle les yeux clos, je t'aime, répéta-t-elle en les rouvrant brusquement pour les braquer sur moi, je t'appartiens

Elle passa doucement l'index de mon front à mes lèvres sur lesquelles elle s'attarda en dessinant leur contour avant de l'ôter pour le remplacer par sa bouche. Elle m'embrassa lentement, tendrement, amoureusement. Elle libéra mes lèvres et plongea son regard incandescent dans le mien durant un long moment, sans dire un mot.

- Jasper! S'écria brusquement Peter, tu ferais mieux de venir, Bella aussi, si tu penses pouvoir garder ton calme

Je levais les yeux au ciel, ce moment était trop parfait pour être gâché de la sorte, je fus cependant surpris de constater que j'étais toujours parfaitement calme, apaisé et que je n'avais pas interrompus mes ronronnements, tout comme Isabella qui souriait en regardant en direction de la porte.

- Tu devrais y aller, déclara-t-elle soudainement

- Viens, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils

- Non, si je la vois, elle va mourir, soupira-t-elle, je ne vais pas pouvoir me contenter d'une gifle

Je grognais doucement en prenant conscience qu'elle parlait de la sorcière, encore une fois, cette garce s'évertuer à me gâcher la vie.

- Je n'avais même pas compris que c'était elle, grommelai-je en secouant la tête, j'étais trop bien et encore une fois, elle gâche tout par sa présence, après tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne suis pas sur d'être capable de garder mon calme...

- On pourrait avoir besoin d'elle

- Viens avec moi, la suppliais-je

- Non, répéta-t-elle, je vais la tuer

Elle paraissait tellement sur de ce fait que je n'insistais pas d'avantage, le problème est que je n'étais pas sur du tout d'être capable de ne pas la tuer moi-même.

- Je me débarrasse d'elle et je reviens, chérie, sourirais-je en me levant à contre cœur

Je me pressais d'enfiler un jean et ma chemise, après avoir embrassé ma compagne, je fermais furtivement les yeux pour tenter de rester calme et je sortais de la chambre afin faire face à la garce en espérant avoir assez de contrôle pour ne pas lui briser le cou.


	33. Chapter 33

Pov Jasper

Je fis mon chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur à contre cœur, pourrons-nous un jour avoir la paix? Je me sentais incroyablement calme, pourtant, je n'étais pas sur de laisser Maria en vie. Ce qui pour elle n'était qu'un simple baiser avait faillit couter la vie à celle qui était mon monde et je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner, même en sachant qu'elle ne voyait pas le mal qu'elle avait pu causer avec un simple baiser.

Elle attendait avec son compagnon adossé au mur du garage, tendit que ses gardes se tenaient à quelques mètres en dehors de la propriété. Je me demandais comment son compagnon pouvait être si calme en sachant que celle qui l'aimait en avait embrassé un autre, à sa place, cela m'aurait purement et simplement rendu fou.

Je me plantais devant le couple avec Peter à mes côtés en prenant soin de garder une certaine distance de sécurité entre elle et moi, je sentais déjà les tremblements incontrôlables parcourant mon corps, ma bête me suppliant de la laisser lui régler son compte.

- Fais vite! Grognais-je sans poser les yeux sur elle, il m'est très difficile de ne pas te sauter à la gorge vu ce que ton comportement à provoqué...

- Maria ne t'as apporté que son aide! Intervint Jorik visiblement furieux, tu pourrais peut-être te montrer un peu reconnaissant!

Je levais un sourcil, surpris par ses paroles, puis la réponse me vint presque aussitôt. Je fis l'effort de poser mes yeux sur elle et vit qu'elle me suppliait silencieusement de me taire, intérieurement, elle était totalement paniqué.

Elle avait donc mentit lorsqu'elle m'avait assuré que ce n'était pas une grosse affaire, qu'elle et son compagnon avaient l'habitude d'accueillir leurs amis à l'occasion.

- Tu ne lui a pas dit? Demandais-je en étirant un sourire mauvais

- Dit quoi? S'étonna celui-ci en se tournant vers Maria, de quoi parle-t-il, mon amour?

- De... de rien, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux

Je n'avais jamais vu Maria adopter une telle attitude, elle qui paraissait toujours si fière, si déterminé, elle qui semblait être incapable de ressentir un quelconque sentiment de honte. A cet instant, elle avait peur et elle était rongé par le regret.

- Il est ton compagnon, il est en droit de savoir, insistai-je en jubilant à l'idée de pouvoir la foutre autant dans la merde qu'elle m'y avait mise

- Maria? S'enquit de nouveau son compagnon

Celle-ci semblait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, incapable de quitter le sol des yeux, s'en était presque risible, d'ailleurs, je voyais bien que Peter avait toutes les peines du monde à retenir son rire.

- Elle m'a embrassé, lâchais-je las de son silence

Jorik balada les yeux jusqu'à moi, visiblement surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et apparemment loin d'être ravis. Faute de pouvoir lui arracher la tête, je comptais bien enfoncer le clou.

- Tu m'avais pourtant dis que ton compagnon et toi aviez l'habitude d'accueillir vos amis dans votre lit, rajoutais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine

- Quoi! S'écria-t-il en se reculant d'un pas. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Maria?

A présent, il était en rage, ce n'était visiblement pas la première fois qu'elle le trahissait de cette façon. Maria avait toujours le regard rivé sur le sol, tendit que son compagnon tremblait tellement qu'il ressemblait à un loup sur le point de muter. Il fit un pas en avant et Maria recula, il siffla en avançant de nouveau de plus en plus consumé par la rage.

- C'est quoi ton putain de problème, Maria? Rugit-il en empoignant violemment ses cheveux pour l'obliger à le regarder. Je ne te suffis pas?

- Bien sur que non... je...

- Alors pourquoi te sens-tu toujours obligé de te frotter aux autres mâles? S'écria-t-il, est-ce une manière de te rassurer ou est-ce parce que tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment?

- Je t'aime! Se défendit-elle en sanglotant

Il la repoussa au sol sans ménagement, une expression de dégout gravé sur le visage

- Tu as une étrange façon d'exprimer l'affection que tu penses me porter. Je ne veux plus de toi, murmura-t-il la colère ayant laissé place à la résignation, tu ne changeras jamais...

- Non, je te jure que je t'aime, ne me laisse pas, s'il te plait, le supplia-t-elle en sanglotant

Jamais je n'aurais pensé voir Maria aussi pathétique. Je ne doutais pas de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui, il était bien présent et très intense, alors pourquoi agissait-elle de la sorte? D'autant que d'après ce que j'avais compris, ce n'était pas la première fois.

Elle avait l'air si misérable que je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir pitié d'elle.

- Content, major? Grogna-t-elle en levant les yeux sur moi

- Non! Sifflai-je soudainement furieux qu'elle se permette de m'en vouloir. A cause de toi, ma compagne ne voulait plus être transformé, elle a faillit mourir. Elle a vu, Maria et elle ne va surement pas oublier ça du jour au lendemain, alors non, je ne suis pas content

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise d'apprendre qu'Isabella avait assisté à la scène. Je vis du coin de l'œil Jorik qui était sur le point de partir, bien que sa destruction à elle ne m'aurait pas ennuyé le moins du monde, ce pauvre garçon ne méritait pas la peine qu'il ressentait.

- Toutefois, me forçais-je à ajouter, je suis aussi confus que ton compagnon. Je ressens l'amour intense que tu lui porte, alors pourquoi? Pourquoi faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide alors que tu l'aimes autant?

Elle secoua la tête et haussa les épaules, elle même incapable de se l'expliquer. Mais j'avais attiré l'attention de Jorik qui s'était de nouveau tourné vers elle.

- Je ne saurais que trop te conseiller de trouver la réponse à cette question, soupirais-je en me retournant pour partir

Peter qui n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot s'accorda le droit de lâcher un rire en pénétrant dans la maison.

- Maria, faible et pathétique, ricana-t-il en s'affalant sur le divan, on aura tout vu

- C'est en effet un spectacle étonnant, raillais-je en m'installant près de lui. Bien, à présent qu'Isabella va mieux, il va falloir prendre une décision...

- Nous devons mettre les Volturi au courant, déclara ma compagne en descendant les escaliers, c'est leur guerre, leur problème

Je tendis la main vers elle et elle vint me rejoindre sur le divan.

- Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée, répondis-je en lui serrant la main. Si Aro apprend pour tes capacités...

- Nous pourrions prévenir tous nos amis, intervint Carlisle en pénétrant à son tour dans la pièce, il nous faut nous réunir, Aro ne pourra rien faire si nous lui annonçons cela devant témoin. Il ne voudra pas que son image soit entaché, celui qui fait les lois se doit de les respecter, ce sont ses propres paroles, je le connais, il sait que gagner en pouvoir, c'est aussi inspirer le respect

Je songeais un instant à cette possibilité, même si cela ne me plaisais pas, ils avaient raison, ,nous allions devoir prévenir Aro. Je ne savais pas avec exactitude ce que tramer Stefan, mais il était déterminé et loin d'être stupide, s'il s'attaquait aux Italiens, c'est qu'il en avait le pouvoir.

- Bien, grommelai-je en scrutant ma compagne, par contre, nous allons lui demander de venir ici, pas question que j'emmène ma compagne sur son territoire

- Je ne pense pas que cela pose problème, répondit Carlisle en se frottant le menton, je vais simplement lui dire que nous avons des informations concernant Stefan, je le connais, il ne pourra pas résister, il voudra en savoir plus...

Je fus brusquement tiré de mes pensées par une vague de luxure tout à fait surprenante. Ma compagne s'esclaffa doucement en secouant la tête.

- Désolé, murmura-t-elle confuse, ça m'a échappé

Je devais sans doute ressembler à une sorte de poisson tant j'étais surpris, la discutions était plus que sérieuse et je ne voyais pas ce qui avait pu lui inspirer cette soudaine envie, aussi intense qui plus est.

- Ne t'excuse surtout pas, murmurais-je incapable de défaire mon regard de ses lèvres. Carlisle, tu t'occupes de le faire venir, s'il te plait. Quand à toi, Peter, réuni autant de monde que possible... je vais...

Peter se mit soudainement à glousser comme une dinde et je quittais furtivement ma compagne des yeux pour les poser sur lui.

- Tu projète, major, m'informa-t-il entre deux rires

Effectivement, en pivotant légèrement la tête, je remarquais Carlisle mi-gêné, mi-excité. Il quitta rapidement la pièce après s'être excusé, certainement partit à la recherche de sa femme.

Incapable de ne pas répondre à la luxure que je ressentais, je tirais Isabella sur moi et l'embrassa presque violemment alors qu'elle me chevauchait se pressant fortement contre mon érection déjà douloureuse. Sa main glissa entre nous et elle pressa mon sexe à travers le jean, ce qui m'envoya une sorte de décharge et ce fut ma perte.

- Montre moi ce que tu sais faire, Isabella, murmurais-je

Il s'était passé tant de chose que j'en avais presque oublié qu'elle était un nouveau née, il était donc logique de la voir changer d'humeur et de se faire envahir par ses instincts si brusquement.

Ce serait donc notre premier rituel de possession, parce qu'apparemment, elle était loin de se soucier de la présence de Peter qui lui était plus que ravit du spectacle se jouant sous ses yeux.

Elle arracha les boutons de mon jean et j'en fis de même avec son top, ses seins nus me facilitèrent la tâche et j'avalais le droit goulument tendit qu'elle déchira le fin tissu de son pantalon pour coller ses lèvres humides contre ma pointe.

- Empale-toi sur moi! Ordonnais-je en grognant

Elle ne se fit pas prier, sa main m'empoigna pour me positionner et elle descendit sur moi d'un mouvement brusque.

- Putain de merde! Sifflais-je en penchant ma tête en arrière

Je l'entendis grogner alors qu'elle me noyait dans sa luxure et je plaquais mes mains sur chacune de ses fesses accompagnant ses mouvements brutaux. Elle me mordait l'épaule presque douloureusement et je grondais plus excité encore.

Je sentais la luxure de Peter et cela ne fit qu'ajouter à mon excitation, je me doutais qu'il devait se demander où pouvait être sa compagne, le pauvre.

Isabella passa langoureusement sa langue le long de mon cou jusqu'à atteindre mon oreille tout en tapant de plus en plus fort sur moi.

- J'aime te sentir en moi, murmura-t-elle d'une voix suave qui faillit me faire partir

J'entendis quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce, mais je ne m'en souciais pas, trop occupé à laisser ma compagne se faire plaisir avec mon corps et ravis au delà du possible que son comportement animal ait remplacé la gêne à laquelle elle m'avait habitué lorsqu'elle était humaine.


	34. Chapter 34

MISE AU POINT

Pov Bella

Je n'avais pas prêté attention à la personne qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, à vrai dire, seule l'activité à laquelle je me livrais avec Jasper occupait mon esprit, ainsi que mes sens. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, je ne m'étais jamais sentis de la sorte, m'abandonnant totalement à mes instincts. Pour résumer, je me fichais royalement de qui pouvait être autour de nous ou même s'ils prenaient ou non plaisir au spectacle.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'un rugissement haineux atteignit mes oreilles que je tournais brusquement la tête pour grogner sur celui qui paraissait vouloir nous interrompre. Bien enchevêtré sur mon compagnon, je scrutais l'étrange personnage aux cheveux de bronze. Ce garçon me rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais je ne parvenais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Jasper qui s'était légèrement décalé de moi poussa à son tour un grondement alors que j'avais toujours les yeux plissés sur l'intrus, un grognement sourd s'échappant de ma poitrine, pressé de le voir se calmer afin de reprendre mon accouplement.

- Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu lui fais? Beugla l'inconnue

Et c'est à sa voix que je reconnus l'enculé. Edward. Ses yeux paraissaient vouloir s'échapper de ses orbites et il semblait si choqué que s'en était comique. Il se tenait droit comme un piquet, ses points serrés et son regard haineux ressemblait à un abysse obscure que Satan lui même voudrait fuir, son corps tendu paraissait prêt à attaquer. Ce mec était effrayant à regarder tant la haine semblait suinté de tous les pores de sa peau.

- Comme tu peux le voir, c'est plutôt elle qui me fait quelque chose, rétorqua Jasper d'un ton suffisant. Jasper resserra son emprise sur moi et regarda son ami au dessus de mon épaule. Peter, jette moi cette merde dehors!

- Non! Grognais-je aussitôt

Les mains de mon compagnon virent se poser sur mes joues et il ramena mon visage à lui pour me regarder. Il paraissait perplexe et... furieux?

- Serais-tu en train de me tenir tête à ce sujet? Siffla-t-il les traits marqués par la colère. Souhaites-tu l'avoir auprès de toi?

- Non, répétais-je durement. Mais je pense qu'il a besoin de comprendre que je t'appartiens

Je le sentis aussitôt durcir à nouveau en moi et je souris en réponse. Jasper se lécha lentement les lèvres et hocha la tête après avoir adressé un furtif regard à Peter pour s'assurer qu'il allait s'occuper de garder mon ex fiancé en laisse.

- Bien. Alors montre lui que tu me veux, gronda mon compagnon en empoignant à nouveau mes fesses

Je poussais un miaulement approbateur et souleva légèrement mon bassin pour claquer sur lui avec force. Je ne pouvais que m'amuser des grondements de protestations derrière nous. Plus Edward grondait, plus mes mouvements étaient forts et rapides.

- Hum... ma compagne est rude, souffla Jasper en souriant. Je tapais plus fort encore tout en grattant mes dents sur son cou. Oui... comme ça, montre lui que tu es à moi, montre lui que tu aime quand je suis en toi... montre lui ce qu'il n'aura jamais!

Ses derniers mots sortirent dans un grondement sourd. Il porta sa main à ma nuque, haletant tout autant que moi et il poussa sur mon cou pour m'inciter à le mordre. A la seconde ou j'enfonçais mes dents en lui, les siennes s'enfoncèrent dans mon épaule tendit qu'il conduisait mes hanches pour taper encore plus fort sur lui.

Je sentais la luxure, l'amour et l'euphorie couler en moi par vagues, mais aussi la colère, l'animosité, le dégout que Jasper avait à l'encontre d'Edward. Je grondais, grognais, gémissais alors que mon compagnon détacha ses lèvres de mon épaule pour lécher la plaie.

- Arrêtez! Gronda le connard derrière nous

- Putain! Tu es si humide, ma compagne, je te sens si excité, éluda Jasper d'un grondement roque. Si excitante. À moi

Je détachais à mon tour ma bouche de son cou avalant avec bonheur son venin sans ralentir la cadence.

- Je t'appartiens, murmurais-je

- Tu l'as pervertis! Hurla Edward

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à ça. N'était-ce pas lui qui était pervertit? Coucher avec celle qui avait été sa sœur durant des décennies ou du moins qui avait joué ce rôle, n'était-ce pas tordu?

- Quelle... merveilleuse perversion! Grognais-je en me sentant prête à exploser

Je me penchais en arrière pour le laisser emprisonner mon sein droit dans sa bouche, il le suça presque douloureusement avant de s'en détacher

- Je sens que tu es proche, chérie

Jasper me souriait les yeux mi-clos, il prit mon visage en coupe

- Tu es prête à jouir avec moi, ma compagne? Me demanda-t-il le regard embué de désir, tu es prête à me laisser exploser en toi?

Je hochais la tête en lui rendant son sourire, je savais ce que ça voulait dire, il allait utiliser son pouvoir et ça allait être cosmique. Ses lèvres s'emparèrent des miennes avec avidité, il suça ma langue avec force et je sentais les vagues d'euphories, de plaisir et d'amour croitre à un niveau que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. A l'instant ou j'allais exploser, Jasper relâcha ma bouche, ne voulant apparemment pas que je sois discrète et je poussais alors un grondement instinctif et animal, un son que mon compagnon partagea avec autant de force.

- Putain, ma femme, je veux ça chaque jour! Siffla Jasper en mordillant mon épaule

Je tombais sur lui en tentant de me remettre de mon orgasme, alors que ses vagues d'amour roulaient sur moi.

- Oui, major, répondis-je docilement en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou. Je t'aime, mon amour

- Je t'aime, chérie, répondit-il en me serrant à son tour dans ses bras

- Vous êtes immonde! Grogna Edward

Je me retournais vers lui en le foudroyant du regard. Ce connard commençait sérieusement à m'ennuyer, d'ailleurs, que faisait-il ici?

- Il n'y a rien d'immonde dans l'amour que je ressens pour ma compagne, connard! Répondit Jasper à nouveau hors de lui. Je vais la prendre de toutes les manières possibles et je vais posséder chaque parcelle de son corps jusqu'à la fin des temps

J'étais totalement nu, mais je n'en ressentais pas la moindre gêne, je regardais Edward retenu fermement par la poigne de Peter et je remarquais Charlotte au fond de la pièce. Le sourire qu'elle m'adressa me détendit un peu malgré la colère de Jasper s'ajoutant à la mienne et je lui rendis son sourire avant de reporter à nouveau mes yeux sur le trou du cul qui j'avais faillis épouser.

- Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse qu'il ne se soit rien passé entre nous! Crachais-je en me dégageant légèrement de l'étreinte de mon compagnon. Tu n'es rien comparé à lui, rien d'autre qu'une douleur dans le cul dont je suis heureuse de m'être débarrassé

- Voyez-vous ça! Se moqua-t-il en souriant. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a scarifié le visage, pour que tu lui corresponde d'avantage

Jasper me souleva pour me déplacer sur le divan, rangea rapidement son matériel et se leva pour faire face à Edward.

- Lâche-le! Ordonna-t-il à Peter

Celui-ci s'exécuta aussitôt en souriant, apparemment il se doutait de ce qui allait venir. Peter recula de quelques pas et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Répète! Intima mon compagnon les yeux rivés dans les puits sans fonds d'Edward. Ce que tu viens de dire, précisa-t-il comme si Edward était trop stupide pour comprendre ce qu'il attendait de lui

Mon ex fiancé prit quelques pas en arrière, sa colère mua instantanément en crainte

- Elle n'était pas une telle salope avant de te rencontrer! Lâcha-t-il après un moment silencieux. Tu l'as transformé en monstre, tout comme toi

La main de Jasper atteint la gorge d'Edward la seconde suivante, serrant son cou avec force, si bien que je crus qu'il allait lui arracher la tête d'une seule main.

- Jasper, non! S'écria Carlisle qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Ne fais pas ça, je t'en pris. Il a fait des erreurs, mais il est ton frère depuis si longtemps...

- Il n'est pas mon frère! Grogna Jasper en lui adressant un sourire lugubre. Il a insulté ma compagne et j'ai tué pour beaucoup moins que ça. Ce serra son dernier acte...

- Nous pourrions avoir besoin de lui, Jasper, plaida à nouveau Carlisle. Sa capacité pourrait nous être utile.

Je vis Peter faire un pas en avant et placer sa main sur l'épaule de Jasper qui grogna au contact.

- Il a raison, major. Nous pourrions avoir besoin de ce crétin, intervint Peter en soupirant. Autant que j'aimerais te voir écraser son cou comme une brindille, ce n'est pourtant pas le plus judicieux...

Peter fut interrompus par le sifflement de mon compagnon visiblement loin d'être ravi par l'intervention de son ami. Il jeta cependant le corps d'Edward qui s'écrasa sur le mur derrière lui.

- Adresse toi de la sorte à ma compagne à nouveau et j'arrache l'immondice que tu as entre les jambes pour l'enfoncer dans ta gorge

Edward resta silencieux. Il se redressa pour se remettre sur ses pieds et reporta son attention sur le plancher un moment avant de relever les yeux sur Carlisle.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de venir! L'accusa-t-il en découvrant les dents. Pour que je vois mon innocente fiancé se faire pervertir par ce monstre?

Ce fut à mon tour d'intervenir. J'étais toujours nu comme un ver mais je m'en fichais royalement. Pourquoi ce connard ne pouvait-il pas simplement accepter la situation et nous laisser en paix? Après tout, c'était lui qui m'avait trompé avec sa sœur, lui qui m'avait manqué de respect, lui qui m'avait trahi. Mon poing se connecta à sa mâchoire avec une telle force que lorsqu'il percuta le mur derrière lui, celui-ci fut en grande partie détruit.

- Vas en enfer! Tu m'as trompé, tu m'as trahis! Qui es-tu pour nous juger? Baiser celle que tu as considéré comme une sœur durant des années! Peut-être que si tu avais été moins concentré sur sa chatte et plus sur son cerveau de morue tu te serais rendu compte qu'elle nous avait tous trompé!

Il m'écoutait cracher mon venin en se frottant la mâchoire, les yeux écarquillés alors que mes paroles devaient résonner dans sa boite crânienne. Je ne pouvais pas croire que ce violeur d'esprit n'avait pas été capable durant toutes ces décennies de comprendre le jeu d'Alice.

- A moins que tu l'ais sus? M'étranglais-je le souffle coupé

- Bien sur que non! Grogna-t-il en se redressant. Alice à toujours très bien caché ses pensées...

Mon compagnon poussa un léger grondement de surprise alors qu'il s'avança pour se placer entre Edward et moi.

- A quel sujet mens-tu, Edward? Lui demanda-t-il en serrant les poings.

- Je ne mens pas! Se défendit celui-ci le regard fuyant. J'ai eu des suspicions parfois, me demandant si elle ne cachait pas quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle faisait partit du clan de Stefan

Les yeux de mon compagnon passa sur chaque personne dans la pièce. D'abord Carlisle, puis Peter, sa compagne, pour finir par moi.

- L'un d'entre vous a-t-il pensé à Stefan depuis qu'il est arrivé?

Tous le monde secoua la tête et je crus que les yeux de Carlisle allaient sortir de ses orbites

- Tu... savais?

- Bien sur que non! Gronda-t-il de plus en plus dans la crainte. J'ai entendu vos pensées à distance, avant d'arriver ici

- Menteur! Siffla Jasper en faisant un pas vers lui. Avant que tu arrive ici, il n'y avait que luxure dans nos esprits. Ne joue pas avec moi Edward, ce sera plus douloureux si tu continue à mentir

Edward tenta brusquement de s'enfuir en passant sur la droite afin de se glisser jusqu'à la porte, mais Peter lui bloqua le chemin et l'emprisonna dans ses bras. Le pauvre Carlisle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait toujours le regard perdu, la bouche entre-ouverte et une expression de choc sur le visage.

- Je ne le dirais qu'une fois. La vérité, tout de suite! Ordonna mon compagnon en le saisissant par les cheveux

Mon ex fiancé gémit dans la douleur et ferma les yeux

- J'ai vu deux ou trois fois certaines pensées suspectes, avoua-t-il enfin en rouvrant les yeux sur Jasper. Je ne savais pas exactement à quel point elle était impliqué, j'ai cru qu'elle connaissait simplement Stefan, je ne pensais pas qu'elle faisait partie de son clan. Je voulais... j'ai cru qu'elle était heureuse d'être dans la famille...

Jasper relâcha sa prise sur la crinière du misérable. Il secoua la tête en se tournant vers Carlisle.

- As-tu contacté Aro?

- Heu... pas encore, murmura Carlisle visiblement gêné. Je... j'y vais

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en le regardant si mal à l'aise, nous savions tous pourquoi il n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire, d'ailleurs je me demandais où il avait laissé Esmée.

- Nous allons faire en fonction de cet appel, soupira Jasper. Mais quelque soit la décision des Volturi, je veux Stefan, je veux le tuer pour ce qu'il t'a fait

Jasper gronda en regardant dans ma direction. Je lui adressais un sourire et me retins de lui demander de laisser les Volturi traiter avec cette merde. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'il soit blessé... ou pire. Il tendit ensuite la main vers moi et je me pressais de faire les quelques pas nous séparant pour m'en emparer.

- Regarde cette femme, Edward! Lui intima-t-il en reportant son attention sur lui. Jasper attendit qu'Edward prenne la peine de lever les yeux sur moi. Elle est à moi, reprit-il avec véhémence, elle m'appartient, depuis toujours et pour toujours. Je te conseil de t'y faire parce que ça ne risque pas de changer. Par ailleurs, elle sera bientôt ma femme. Approche-toi d'elle, insulte-là ou pose simplement un regard inapproprié sur elle et je vais te montrer à quel point je suis doué pour la torture!

Sur ces bonnes paroles, mon compagnon m'entraina avec lui à l'étage, puis dans notre chambre. D'après l'expression de son visage, il ne semblait pas très heureux et je craignais que la conversation ne me rende pas très heureuse non plus.


	35. Chapter 35

Pov Jasper

Elle s'installa sur le lit, les yeux rivés sur le sol, je soupirais sachant qu'elle avait remarqué que mon irritation gravitait toujours autour de moi. Ne pas tuer Edward avait été presque douloureux

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de parler de crainte qu'elle s'imagine que ma colère était dirigé vers elle.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche de toi

Elle releva la tête pour me regarder, ses émotions marquant son incrédulité

- Jasper, je ne veux pas de lui, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?

Je poussais un soupire, oui, je le savais. J'avais confiance en elle, mais certainement pas en lui, il était parvenu à la manipuler dans le passé, je ne voulais pas le laisser recommencer, je ne voulais même pas qu'il essaye de devenir ami avec elle. Le savoir dans ma maison me rendais foutrement malade et je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir supporter sa présence.

L'odeur de nos ébats était tellement perturbant que j'avais un mal fou à ne pas lui sauter dessus, mon odeur était similaire, mais le savoir sur elle me perturber infiniment plus.

- Chérie, vas prendre une douche rapide. L'odeur du sexe sur toi m'empêche de réfléchir correctement et autant je voudrais m'enfoncer en toi, nous devons avoir une conversation...

Elle étira un léger sourire et hocha la tête avant de se rendre jusqu'à la salle de bain. À présent qu'elle était comme moi, mon besoin de la prendre était bien plus fort qu'avant, je me sentais comme un putain de pervers et à chaque fois que je posais les yeux sur elle, je pensais à sa chatte.

Sainte mère de la baise! Comment pouvais-je prétendre avoir une conversation avec elle sans que mon visage ne finisse collé entre ses jambes? Je ne m'étais jamais sentis comme ça, ce qui était plutôt compréhensif, puisqu'elle était ma compagne. Je souriais en repensant à l'époque ou Peter avait rencontré Charlotte, ils avaient baisé encore et encore durant des jours, s'arrêtant uniquement à cause de la soif devenu insupportable. J'aurais dû pouvoir faire la même chose, j'en avais besoin, mais entre les Roumains, les Volturi et cet enfoiré d'adolescent que Carlisle avait eu la bonne idée de faire venir, je n'allais pas pouvoir vivre mon pèlerinage avant un bon moment.

Une vague de luxure attira brusquement mon attention et je tournais la tête vers la porte de la salle de bain. Sans même m'en rendre compte de suite, j'étais derrière la porte de la douche déjà dur comme l'enfer. Et lorsque j'ouvris le rempart me séparant de ma gourmandise, je me statufiais en la découvrant assise sur le carrelage, les jambes écartés et les doigts travaillant sur son clitoris. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle se lécha les lèvres avant d'enfoncer un doigt en elle, visiblement autant excité qu'amusé par mon expression.

Je me débarrassais rapidement de mes propres vêtements et pénétra dans la douche pour me planter devant elle, la bite à la main, caressant ma longueur de haut en bas les yeux rivés sur sa chatte. Elle fit un mouvement vers moi et je grondais sur elle.

- Ne t'avise pas d'arrêter! Grondais-je

Elle poussa un petit sifflement plaintif et remit ses doigts en place

- Je te veux, major, soupira-t-elle le regard fixé sur mon arbre

- Tu vas m'avoir, rétorquais-je sombrement. Mais je veux te voir jouir sous tes doigts

Un autre doigt pénétra en elle et ses mouvements s'accélèrent, pas une seconde ses yeux quittèrent ma longueur tendit que j'accélérais moi même le rythme émerveillé par le spectacle devant moi. C'était si excitant de la voir ainsi que j'étais déjà prêt à exploser rapidement, surtout en la voyant se lécher les lèvres devant mon érection.

- Jouis sur moi, major, me supplia-t-elle en reportant son regard sur mon visage. Jouis sur moi...

Au moment même ou j'explosais sur ses seins, elle poussa un grondement marquant sa propre jouissance. L'eau qui coulait sur elle se chargea de nettoyer ma semence et elle se redressa pour se mettre à genoux devant moi. Le bout de sa langue jouant avec le bout de ma queue.

Je poussais une fois dans sa bouche pour ressortir presque aussitôt en plaquant ma main sur sa gorge, je soulevais son corps pour la regarder.

- J'ai besoin que tu me dise que tu es à moi, grognais-je menaçant. J'ai besoin que tu me promette de m'appartenir et d'être là à chaque fois que j'aurais besoin de toi...

- Je suis à toi, Jasper et je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux, m'assura-t-elle le visage noyé dans la luxure. Tu sais, je pense qu'Edward avait raison pour une chose...

Je grognais l'empêchant du même coup de poursuivre, je n'aimais pas ce qu'elle disait, je ne voulais pas entendre parler de ce connard, surtout pas de ce qu'il pensait.

- Depuis que je t'aime, poursuivit-elle sans prêter attention à mes grognements d'avertissements, j'ai sans cesse envie de sentir ta bite en moi. Mes grognements s'éteignirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparut, je suivais alors ses yeux redescendant lentement sur mon érection. Peut-être suis-je devenu une salope comme la souligné Edward? Mais je suis ta salope, uniquement la tienne, je ne veux que toi, major, tu es celui que j'aime, celui à qui j'appartiens. Fais tout ce que tu veux de mon corps...

Ho putain! L'entendre me parler comme ça m'avait presque envoyé sur le bord, je la repoussais contre le mur carrelé derrière elle pour enfoncer violemment mes dents dans sa gorge.

- Tu veux être ma salope?

- Oui, major, je veux que tu me baise encore et encore

Je léchais lentement la morsure que je venais de lui faire tout en frottant mon érection contre sa chatte. Comprenait-elle l'effet que ses mots venaient d'avoir sur moi?

- Quand je t'ai vu par terre à te doigter toute seule, tu étais si excitante, chérie, grognais-je contre sa gorge. A quoi pensais-tu?

- A toi, répondit-elle aussitôt. A quel point j'ai adoré me faire prendre devant les autres par tes soins

- Tu aime quand je te réclame devant les autres? Soufflais-je en pinçant violemment ses mamelons entre mes doigts

- Oui. Je veux qu'ils sachent tous que je suis à toi. J'ai besoin que tu me baise, major. C'est en moi, si fort... je...

Je venais d'enfoncer mes doigts entre ses plis et elle haletait bruyamment. Je ressentais son besoin, sa luxure et son amour, un cocktail détonnant pour me mettre en condition. Je glissais mon autre main sur son cul, passant lentement sur le long de la ligne, m'arrêtant exactement au bon endroit.

- Est-ce que tu veux ça? Soufflais-je contre son oreille

- S'il te plait, s'il te plait, me supplia-t-elle les yeux clos. J'ai besoin de toi, major...

J'enfonçais un doigt en elle et elle poussa un cri strident, j'allais me reculer, pas très sur qu'elle soit réellement prête pour ça, mais ses yeux se rouvrirent sur moi, plus sombres que jamais.

- Enfonce-toi en moi! Grogna-t-elle sévèrement

- Merde! Grognais-je à mon tour en la retournant pour la coller contre le mur. Je vais te baiser fort, chérie, je vais te faire jouir encore et encore...

Je m'enfonçais alors entre ses jolies fesses, j'en avais eu envi tellement longtemps, me retenant de peur de la choquer, de peur de lui faire du mal, mais à présent qu'elle me réclamait ici, pas moyen que je me retienne d'avantage. Elle poussa un grondement sauvage et ses instincts reprit à nouveau le dessus.

- Ho oui! Enfonce-toi profondément en moi, major. Putain... fais-moi jouir... oui... comme ça

Je poussais en elle si fort que j'en détruisais une partie du mur sur lequel elle se tenait alors qu'elle poussait son bassin vers moi, réclamant plus. Je sortais brusquement d'elle pour plonger dans sa chatte sans lui laisser le temps de protester et je changeais encore et encore en me délectant de ses gémissements.

- A qui es-tu? Sifflais-je en pinçant douloureusement son clitoris entre mes doigts

- A toi, major, tout à toi

- Hum... tu es si serré... si humide... partout... moi aussi je suis à toi, ma petite salope, souriais-je en grattant mes dents sur son épaule. Je t'appartiens, je ne veux que toi

Je battais furieusement en elle durant plus d'une heure retenant nos jouissances, lui interdisant de se laisser aller avant que je ne l'y autorise. J'étais tellement bien, perdu dans notre extase que je n'avais aucune envi d'arrêter

- Je t'en pris, major... j'ai besoin de jouir, s'il te plait

- Où chérie... dis-moi où tu veux ma semence?

- Dans ma bouche... crache tout... dans ma bouche

- Putain, femme! Tu vas être ma mort... sais-tu ce que tu me fais quand je t'entends parler ainsi?

Je la fis jouir en accélérant le rythme, agrémentant la chose d'une vague d'euphorie et dès que je la sentais partir, je me dégageais d'elle qui se laissait tomber à genoux la bouche grande ouverte. À peine m'étais-je enfoncé dans sa gorge que j'explosais en poussant aussi loin que possible. Sentir sa langue jouer avec moi m'envoya dans des contrés jamais explorés et mes yeux roulèrent à l'arrière de ma tête alors que mon rugissement fit trembler toute la maison.

J'eus besoin de quelques secondes pour sortir de ma transe et lorsque je rouvrais les yeux, ce fit pour la découvrir se léchant les lèvres.

- J'en veux encore, souffla-t-elle sans me lâcher des yeux

Putain, moi aussi, pensais-je en la prenant dans mes bras avec la ferme intention de reprendre les choses sur le lit. Elle s'accrocha à mon cou le gratifiant d'une multitude de baisers et je soupirais d'aise, remerciant le ciel de l'avoir choisit pour moi.

- Je t'aime, soupira-t-elle alors que je la posais doucement sur le lit.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon amour, murmurais-je en planant sur elle. Je te veux tellement que je ne suis pas sur d'être capable de m'arrêter un jour

Je plantais des baisers sur son cou, descendant lentement jusqu'à sa poitrine lorsque ce crétin d'Emmet se manifesta brusquement derrière la porte.

- Quoi? Sifflais-je

- Et bien, d'abord merci, ricana-t-il visiblement heureux pour la projection dont il avait profité. Mais Carlisle nous veut en bas maintenant, il a eu Aro au téléphone...

Je soupirais en relevant la tête vers mon Isabella qui avait l'air aussi frustré que moi. Je haussais les épaules et l'embrassais rapidement avant de me relever pour me vêtir.

- On arrive, dis-je à contre cœur avant de reporter mon attention sur ma compagne. Nous reprendrons plus tard, chérie

- Quand allons-nous pouvoir nous accoupler correctement? Grogna-t-elle en enfilant un jean. C'est frustrant

- Je sais, ma compagne, mais il y a des choses urgentes à discuter. Je jure de m'occuper de toi plus tard

- J'espère bien, sourit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil. Est-ce que tu peux... m'aider?

- Comment ça?

- Avec ma luxure, soupira-t-elle gêné

Je m'approchais d'elle pour l'étreindre, incapable de me retenir de sourire comme un gamin

- Il n'y a pas à être gêné, ma compagne, lui assurais-je amusé. Ce que tu ressens est normal et même si je n'en ai pas envi, oui, je vais t'aider avec ta luxure, pour le moment en la retenant, mais je te viendrais en aide d'une toute autre manière un peu plus tard

- Je te veux tellement que j'ai un mal fou à me retenir de te sauter dessus pour te violer, ria-t-elle

- Instincts...

- J'aime ça, souffla-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure

Moi aussi, pensais-je en scrutant sa bouche. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de courir aussi loin que possible avec elle pour nous enfermer durant des jours afin de calmer nos besoins à tous les deux, mais deux coups à la porte me rappelèrent que ce n'était pas le moment.

- J'ai déjà dis à Emmet que j'arrivais, Peter! Grognais-je en poussant une vague de calme en direction de ma compagne

Je m'emparais de sa main après avoir calmé sa luxure et nous descendions pour découvrir tous les membres de la famille réuni dans le salon. Je m'installais sur le divan à côté de Peter et tira Isabella sur mes genoux en tentant de retenir l'érection qui me menaçait.

- Bien, soupira Carlisle. J'ai eu Aro au téléphone et comme nous devions nous en douter, il veut venir ici et rencontrer Bella

Je savais cela inévitable, mais je fus incapable de retenir mon rugissement, ce connard ne mettra jamais la main sur elle, pas question.

- Il veut simplement lui parler, Jasper, tenta de me rassurer Carlisle

- Ce serait plus sur pour lui

- Écoutez, je sais que nous avons toutes les raisons de nous méfier d'Aro, mais il m'a assuré que rien ne serait fait à notre famille et qu'il nous était reconnaissant de l'avoir prévenu du danger que représentait Stefan. Je pense que si nous lui proposons notre aide...

- Tu veux qu'on risque nos vies pour les Volturi? S'emporta Edward

- Je veux surtout l'empêcher de désirer Isabella dans sa garde, plus il nous devra, mieux ce sera

- Et alors? S'il la veut, c'est son problème! Rétorqua celui-ci en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, je ne vais pas risquer ma vie pour la salope de Jasper!

Je me redressais prêt à lui sauter à la gorge, mais ma compagne enveloppa ses bras autour de mon cou en ronronnent doucement.

- Il a raison, major, soupira-t-elle. S'il ne veut pas participer à ça, c'est son choix. Et je suis belle et bien ta salope

Elle termina sa phrase par un petit grognement ludique tendit qu'Emmet, Peter et Charlotte se mirent à rire.

- Chérie, ne veux-tu pas le devenir pour moi? Se plaignit Emmet en lui caressant la cuisse

- Non. Tu es mon salop, c'est moi qui gère! Siffla-t-elle en repoussant sa main. Si tu es sage, peut-être, je dis bien peut-être que je te laisserais prendre le dessus un jour

Emmet lui adressa un regard de chiot et Peter se moqua ouvertement de la domination de sa femme, et puis ce connard d'Edward s'énerva à nouveau, coupant court à nos fous rires.

- Putain! Vous êtes tous des porcs!

- Ho ta gueule, Eddie! S'emporta Emmet en lui jetant un regard de mort. Il n'y a rien de dégoutant à avoir du sexe avec nos merveilleuses compagnes, si tu n'étais pas un tel trou du cul, peut-être que tu pourrais comprendre

- D'ailleurs, ne te permets pas de nous traiter de porcs alors que tu as trompé Bella avec cette traitresse de voyante! S'écria Rosalie

Il poussa un grognement et quitta rapidement la pièce, visiblement irrité de se faire insulter de la sorte. Ce connard ne comprenait rien à nos liens, il ne comprenait rien à l'amour que nous partagions et encore moins à la délicieuse luxure accompagnant ces émotions.

- Bien, ils arrivent quand? Demandais-je en essayant de calmer mon irritation

- Dans moins d'une semaine, Aro va me recontacter dès que son avion aura atterrit

- Est-ce qu'il ne va pas nous rendre responsable à cause d'Alice? Demanda Isabella

- Je ne pense pas, soupira Carlisle. Ce n'est pas comme si nous l'avions aidé

Je pestais intérieurement, ce connard de Volturi était bien capable de retourner la situation à son avantage s'il en arrivait à découvrir les dons de ma compagne, il se délecterait à l'idée de l'intégrer dans sa garde et c'était bien la dernière chose que je voulais pour elle.

Je secouais la tête pour revenir à la réalité, il nous restait au moins une semaine et je ne voulais pas m'angoisser avant que cela ne soit réellement nécessaire. Je soulevais ma compagne pour me lever et entrelacé mes doigts avec les siens.

- Nous allons en ville, est-ce que quelqu'un veut venir? Proposais-je en baladant mes yeux sur chaque membre de la famille

Emmet, Peter et leurs compagnes se proposèrent aussitôt. J'avais besoin d'eux pour attirer l'attention d'Isabella lorsque je la laisserais pour aller acheter sa bague de fiançailles, il était grand temps de lui faire ma proposition officiellement et je voulais lui offrir une bague, une sorte de symbole de notre union.

- Où va-t-on? Me demanda-t-elle en tirant doucement sur ma main

- Se balader en ville, chérie

- Mais... ma soif? Je ne suis pas sur d'être capable de me retenir, Jasper

Je serpentais mes bras autour de sa taille en l'attirant vers moi.

- Je vais m'occuper de ta soif, ma compagne. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais la tenir en échec. Je remarquais son incrédulité, alors en soupirant, je soulevais doucement son visage du doigt. Tu me fais confiance?

- Bien sur, mais comment tu vas pouvoir supporter ça en plus de la tienne?

- Isabella, mon contrôle est bien meilleur que tu ne l'imagine. Toutes les fois ou j'ai perdu le contrôle, ça a été à cause de celles des autres, c'est difficile de supporter la soif de six vampires en plus de la mienne, mais là, il n'y aura aucun problème, Peter et Charlotte n'ont aucun problème de soif puisqu'ils ne se privent pas et le contrôle d'Emmet et Rosalie n'ont jamais été un problème, ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord?

- Je ne veux pas que tu souffre par ma faute, Jasper

Je poussais un léger grognement pour l'avertir d'arrêter de s'opposer à moi avant de glisser ma langue entre ses lèvres.

- La seule chose qui me fait souffrir pour le moment, c'est de ne pas être en toi, roucoulais-je

J'illustrais mes paroles en lui faisant gouter à ma luxure, relâchant du même coup la sienne.

- Pourquoi ne pas aller s'enfermer dans la chambre dans ce cas? Proposa-t-elle en passant la main sur mon érection. On dirait que tu en as autant besoin que moi

- Tu n'as pas idée, chérie, grognais-je en appuyant ma main contre la sienne. Mais j'ai besoin d'aller en ville. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle sera toujours là tout à l'heure

- Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Dans ce cas, fais-moi plaisir et calme-moi avant que je te saute dessus pour te violer

J'étirais un sourire et après avoir recouvert sa luxure pour la soulager, je l'entrainer avec moi dehors pour rejoindre les autres qui nous attendait déjà dans la voiture. Emmet s'était installé derrière le volant, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire, j'étais plus que ravi de pouvoir taquiner ma compagne durant le trajet. J'ouvrais la portière pour la faire monter près de Charlotte et la refermais derrière moi.

Le trajet fut rapide. Emmet papotait avec sa femme tendit que Peter et Charlotte s'adonnaient exactement à la même chose que moi et Isabella, les caresses et les baisers, regrettant de ne pouvoir aller plus loin...


	36. Chapter 36

RENCONTRE

Pov Bella

La sortie s'était passé bien mieux que je ne l'aurais cru, en fait, mise à part le fait que Jasper s'était éclipsé durant une bonne demi heure pour aller je ne sais où, sortir de la maison m'avait fait un bien fou. Je n'étais cependant toujours pas très à l'aise au milieu des humains, même si Jasper avait mit ma soif en échec, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de craindre un manque de contrôle.

- Alors, tu ne veux pas me dire où tu étais ? Demandais-je en faisant une légère moue

Il enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux en riant ce qui n'arrangea en rien mon irritation

- Non, chérie

- Pourquoi ? Insistai-je

- Parce que c'est une surprise

Je roulais des yeux, les surprises n'étaient pas vraiment pour moi, mais je me gardais d'insister et je reportais mon attention sur le paysage. Peter et Charlotte riaient ensemble à côté de nous, j'essayais de ne pas faire attention à leur flirt, mais c'était plus que difficile de les regarder se bécoter de la sorte tout en tenant sa propre luxure en échec.

En rentrant à la maison, Jasper m'attira à l'extérieur pour aller faire un tour et je commençais sérieusement à me poser des questions, il avait une attitude étrange et je m'en inquiétais à mesure que nous avancions. Je n'aimais tellement pas ça que j'en arrivais à me demander s'il n'allait pas me faire le coup d'Edward en rompant avec moi en plein milieu de la foret. Il s'arrêta après une bonne dizaine de minutes de marche et se tourna vers moi pour me faire face.

- Tu commence à m'inquiéter, murmurais-je en fronçant les sourcils

- J'aurais voulu faire ça autrement, commença-t-il le visage grave, mais...

- Jasper, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Le coupais-je brusquement prise de panique

Il prit conscience de mon état et s'empara de mes mains en m'envoyant une forte dose de calme

- Chérie, il n'y a rien de grave, me rassura-t-il

Je secouais honteusement la tête en forçant un sourire

- Désolé, juste... mauvais souvenir

- Je ne te quitterais jamais, chérie. En fait, c'est tout le contraire, murmura-t-il en sortant un petit écrin de sa poche. J'aurais voulu faire mieux, mais les derniers événements ne nous le permettent pas. Pour le moment, en tout cas

Il m'adressa un sourire radieux et ouvrit la petite boite noire qui renfermait une bague ornée de deux cercles enlacés sertit de diamants.

- Voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur d'accepter de porter mon nom ?

L'inquiétude et la peur furent rapidement remplacé par la nervosité, je trouvais ma réaction quelque peu ridicule, d'autant que j'étais à présent moi aussi un vampire et que passer mon éternité avec lui semblait une suite logique à nos sentiments, cependant, le symbole renfermé dans cette petite boite me faisait peur.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de lui répondre.

- Bien sur, Jasper

La seconde d'après, la bague était autour de mon doigt et moi j'étais emprisonné dans une étreinte serré.

- Je t'aime, Isabelle, chuchota-t-il contre mon oreille, je jure de te rendre heureuse

- Je t'aime aussi...

Je fus interrompu par le ricanement d'une voix que j'aurais souhaité ne jamais plus entendre. Jasper se détacha de moi et se retourna en me repoussant derrière lui tout en grognant.

- Si ce n'est pas mignon !

- Stephan ! Grognais-je

Celui-ci apparut enfin entre les arbres à une bonne centaine de mètres devant nous, bien évidement, il n'était pas seul, loin de là.

- Isabella, chantonna-t-il se récoltant du même coup un rugissement haineux de la part de Jasper. Comment pourrais-tu l'épouser alors que tu as déjà un compagnon ?

- Vas au diable ! Siffla Jasper. Elle ne t'appartiendra jamais

Stephan étira d'avantage son sourire et avança lentement vers nous.

- Tu crois ? Ricana-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur moi. Je suis un peu déçu que le don de Sahel n'est pas eu l'effet désiré sur toi, mon amour, cela aura été amusant de te voir tuer le major. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui va m'empêcher d'obtenir ce que je veux. Alors dis-moi Isabella, jusqu'où es-tu prête à aller pour sauver ton cher fiancé ?

Je me raidis aussitôt, je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, mais je savais de quoi il était capable et si torturer un membre de sa garde ne lui posait pas de problème, je ne voulais pas imaginer ce qu'il serait prêt à faire à Jasper.

Mon compagnon grogna plus fort et me repoussa à nouveau derrière lui.

- Elle n'ira nulle part avec toi. Je n'ai pas peur de ta petite armée, Stefan, tu n'es qu'un lâche et les lâches ne survivent pas longtemps en ce monde ! Gronda Jasper dont le pouvoir était déjà en action sur les trois gardes autour de Stefan

Pour toute réponse, le connard en face à nous se mit à rire. Il était loin d'être stupide et j'étais certaine qu'il ne s'était pas jeter dans la gueule du loup aussi facilement. Dès que cette pensée passa dans mon esprit, un autre garde apparut derrière Stefan et je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait, mais cela semblait faire effet sur Jasper parce qu'il tomba brusquement à genoux. Prise de panique, je plaquais une main sur son épaule pour tenter de le sortir de sa léthargie, mais sans succès. Jasper ne bougeait plus du tout, il paraissait totalement paralysé.

- Relâche-le ! Sifflais-je hors de moi

Stefan pencha la tête sur le côté, il souriait plus largement encore.

- J'aurais voulu que tu m'aime par toi même, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de te faire la cour correctement. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu seras mon arme et ma compagne, que tu le veille ou non, Isabella

Il reprit sa marche vers nous et je paniquais de plus en plus sachant qu'il n'hésiterait pas à arracher la tête de Jasper, peu importe que j'accepte ou non de venir avec lui, il ne prendrait pas le risque de laisser mon compagnon en vie.

Mais bien avant qu'il ne puisse poser la main sur lui, nous nous retrouvions dans le salon de la maison juste en face de Peter qui poussa un cri de surprise.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Hurla-t-il en se levant brusquement du divan

Jasper parut aussitôt reprendre vie et il se leva à son tour avant de se tourner vers moi sans prendre la peine de répondre à Peter qui continuait à parler.

- Tu l'as fait encore ! S'écria Jasper

Je fronçais les sourcils, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui venait d'arriver, mais je m'en fichais, l'important à cette minute, c'est que cet enfoiré de Stefan était à proximité de la maison. Je n'eus pas le temps de me demander où était tous le monde que tous apparurent autour de nous, visiblement pressé de comprendre la situation.

- Stefan est là, m'empressais-je de répondre à leurs regards interrogateurs

Peter parut surprit

- J'aurais dû le sentir arrivé, marmonna-t-il le front plissé

- Oui et bien il avait quelques gardes avec lui, grommela Jasper, dont l'un qui n'a eut aucun mal à me paralyser

- Bella peut nous protéger contre ce type de don, intervint Charlotte

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de la former, rétorqua Jasper, ce n'est pas si simple

- Et pourtant elle est parvenu à vous faire apparaître dans le salon

- Télé-porteur ! S'exclama Carlisle

Je commençais sérieusement à en avoir marre de les entendre parler de moi de la sorte, d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se poser ce genre de question.

- Alors on fait quoi ? S'enquit Emmet

Personne n'eut le temps de lui répondre puisque la porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur les gardes que nous avions laissé à l'extérieur, bizarrement, Stefan paraissait avoir disparut. Le garde qui avait paralysé Jasper s'avança de quelques pas devant les autres avant d'étirer un sourire sadique.

- Viens avec nous, m'ordonna-t-il

Je n'eus pas vraiment l'occasion d'y réfléchir, tous le monde était déjà incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, je marchais donc vers lui en espérant que les quelques pas que j'avais à faire pour le rejoindre me permettrait de trouver une idée. L'enfoiré me tendit la main et je m'en emparait en souriant. Je ne sais toujours pas comment, l'instant d'après, nous étions à nouveau à l'extérieur de la maison et j'espérais que ça donnerait suffisamment de temps aux autres pour se débarrasser des trois gardes restés dans la maison avec eux. Mais pour le moment, je me retrouvais avec un vampire furieux devant moi et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je devais faire. Je lui avais lâché la main pour reculer de quelques pas dès que nous étions apparut dehors et celui-ci me scrutait avec un regard sauvage.

- Je ne peux pas te tuer, mais te faire très mal n'est pas un problème, m'informa-t-il dans un grognement

Sur ces bonnes paroles, l'imbécile sauta sur moi pour planter ses dents sur mon épaule si profondément que je crus qu'il l'avait arraché. Je tentais tant bien que mal de le faire lâcher prise mais il ressemblait à un chien enragé, ce connard n'appréciait visiblement pas qu'on joue au plus malin avec lui. Je fis la seule chose qui me vint instinctivement à l'esprit, je mordis à mon tour, mais dans son cou, il me lâcha aussitôt, mais pas moi. De ma main libre, je poussais aussi fort que possible sur sa tête et après quelques secondes d'efforts, elle se détacha du reste de son corps.

Je tombais à genoux lutant pour ne pas me mettre à hurler tant la brûlure de son venin me torturait, cela n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec les morsures de Jasper, non, cette douleur était presque aussi insupportable que la transformation elle-même.

- Isabella ! S'écria Jasper en se précipitant vers moi avec les autres derrière lui. Merde, il t'a mordu ?

Je hochais la tête et Jasper poussa la main que j'avais plaqué sur ma blessure pour examiner les dégâts, il fit glisser le tissu de ma chemise déchiré et passa lentement la langue sur la plaie. Je poussais un soupire de soulagement en sentant une onde de réconfort déferler sur moi, je n'étais plus aussi tendus et la douleur était moindre, mais j'avais eu la trouille de ma vie.

- Tous le monde va bien ? M'enquis-je incapable de lever suffisamment la tête pour vérifier par moi-même

- Grâce à toi, répondit Peter en riant. On a vraiment de la chance, le connard aurait pu tous nous décapiter sans même qu'on puisse bouger le petit doigt

Tous le monde commença à parler de ce qui venait de se passer, mais Jasper continuait à lécher ma plaie qui était refermé depuis un moment déjà.

- Je vais bien, Jasper, lui assurais-je

Il me répondit par un long grognement, alors je me contentais de me serrer d'avantage contre lui

- Peut-être devrions-nous retourner vers Forks ? Proposa Carlisle

- Je suis sur que Stefan saura très bien où nous trouver, marmonnais-je en décollant mon front de l'épaule de Jasper. Cet enfoiré à plus d'un tour dans son sac

- Elle a raison, gronda mon compagnon, cet assaut n'a servit qu'à évaluer nos forces, il veut récupérer Isabella. Carlisle, rappelle Aro et dis lui de se magner le cul

Carlisle disparut immédiatement dans la maison après avoir attrapé la main d'Esmée pour l'emmener avec lui.

- Peter, organisez-vous, je veux deux d'entre vous constamment sur le toit de la maison, personne ne s'éloigne seul

- Oui major

Jasper me prit dans ses bras, il semblait encore très énervé, je ne lui fis donc pas remarquer que j'étais parfaitement capable de marcher. Il me conduisit dans la chambre et s'éloigna quelques secondes le temps d'aller me faire couler un bain.

- Tu vas te détendre une heure ou deux, dit-il en revenant se planter devant moi, ensuite, nous allons devoir tester ton pouvoir

Je hochais docilement la tête, il avait raison, je devais apprendre à me servir de mon bouclier. Il me berça sans dire un mot jusqu'à ce que la baignoire soit remplit, puis il me déshabilla et me plongea dans l'eau.

- Je suis désolé, soupira-t-il tout en me frottant doucement le dos

Je fronçais les sourcils en pivotant légèrement vers lui incapable de comprendre pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de s'excuser.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ne pas avoir été capable de te protéger, répondit-il honteux

- Jasper, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, grommelai-je. Que voulais-tu faire contre un don pareil ? Je vais m'entraîner dur et cela ne posera plus de problème, mais s'il te plaît, ne te fustige pas pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable

Il se contenta de secouer la tête, visiblement toujours aussi honteux. Je poussais un long soupire et ouvris les bras.

- Viens ici, murmurais-je en souriant

Il se pencha sur la baignoire et fondit dans mon éteinte.

- Je t'aime, mon futur mari, riais-je doucement contre son épaule

- Je t'aime, ma futur femme

A nouveau, notre petite bulle éclata lorsque la voix de Carlisle nous informa que les Volturi étaient déjà sur le chemin et qu'ils seraient là au milieu de la nuit. Je n'étais pas particulièrement ravi de savoir qu'ils seraient bientôt ici, mais s'ils étaient la seule solution au problème de Stefan, alors ainsi soit-il. La seule chose qui me faisait réellement peur était la réaction d'Aro lorsqu'il saurait de quoi je suis capable, je n'avais pas plus envi de l'avoir sur le dos que cet enfoiré de Stefan.


	37. Chapter 37

ALLIÉS ?

Pov Jasper

Nous étions tous dans le grand salon, immobile devant Aro, Marcus, Cauis et leur gardes. J'avais dû garder ma colère en échec alors que les premiers mots d'Aro fut de demander pourquoi ce n'était pas Edward qui se tenait près d'Isabella. Après une rapide explication, je me pressai d'en venir au fait, n'ayant aucune envie de parler d'avantage d'Edward. A contre cœur, j'avais dû tendre la main vers le vieux vampire qui ne semblait pas prendre la menace au sérieux dans un premier temps, mais il avait vite déchanté.

- Je ne peux pas crois que cet imbécile soit allé jusque là ! Chuchota Cauis d'une voix furieuse. Nous aurions dû le tuer lorsque nous en avions l'occasion, Aro !

Celui-ci resta silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur ma compagne, des vagues de convoitise m'atteignaient de plein fouet et un fort grognement s'échappa de ma poitrine.

- Du calme, empathe, ricana-t-il sans lâcher ma compagne des yeux. Qui ne serait pas intéressé ?

Il avait murmuré la dernière phrase pour lui-même et je commençais déjà à regretter d'avoir fait appel à eux, peu importe qui il était, cet enfoiré n'avait aucun droit de porter de tels sentiments à son égard.

- Je me calmerai lorsque ta convoitise aura disparut ! Grognai-je hargneux

Mes mots provoquèrent une légère ligne de peur qu'il s'empressa de faire disparaître avant de reporter son regard vers moi.

- Tu as raison... excuse mon comportement, elle est juste... envoutante, sans parler de son pouvoir. Aussi incroyable que je pensais qu'elle le serait après sa transformation. Il étira d'avantage son sourire et fit un pas en avant, les yeux rivés sur elle. Tu avais déjà attisé ma curiosité lorsque tu étais encore humaine, mais à présent, tu es devenu réellement... captivante...

Je poussais un rugissement qui fit sursauter Isabella et découvris les dents, prêt à sauter sur ma cible, mais ma douce serra doucement ma main pour attirer mon attention et je me calmai, non sans mal cependant.

- Ne devrions-nous pas parler de ce qui se passe avec ce Stephan ? Soupira ma compagne en resserrant sa prise sur ma main. De ce que j'ai pu voir, il semble organisé, il sait ce qu'il fait...

Je devrais sans doute la remercier pour cela plus tard, j'étais vraiment à deux doigts de sauter au visage de l'imbécile devant moi, sa convoitise n'avait pas diminué le moins du monde et je n'aimai pas ça du tout. Connaissant le niveau de mesquinerie d'Aro, nous allions devoir faire attention à lui. Il allait vouloir Isabella pour lui-même et se doutant qu'il ne pourrait pas l'obtenir de plein gré, il allait certainement penser à quelque chose d'autre. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était du genre à accepter un refus.

- Chère Isabella, murmura-t-il doucement en étirant lentement un sourire arrogant. Pourrais-je voir par moi-même ?

- C'est un bouclier, intervint rapidement Carlisle qui avait sentit ma soudaine monté d'irritation. Tu ne pourras rien voir, Aro

Je le vis serrer les mâchoires et tenter de garder un visage impassible, mais il n'appréciait pas l'intervention de son vieil ami et bien sur, n'allait pas s'en contenter.

- J'aimerai vérifier cela par moi-même, insista-t-il tranquillement en tendant la main vers ma compagne

Celle-ci leva un sourcil avant de se tourner vers moi pour mon approbation, ce qui ne fit qu'irriter Aro d'avantage.

- C'est inutile, sifflai-je entre mes dents, tu ne verras rien...

- Je pense qu'Isabella est capable de répondre a ma demande par elle-même, souligna Aro avec suffisance. Ma chère ?

- Mon compagnon a raison, murmura ma compagne en souriant. Par ailleurs, tu as déjà vu tout ce dont tu as besoin. Je me suis faite enlever alors que j'étais toujours humaine parce qu'il voulait m'inclure à ses plans, apparemment, il semblerait que ce Stephan réfléchit a votre destruction depuis un moment. Personnellement, je ne veux pas participer a ça, je veux retourner à ma vie...

Aro abaissa sa main à contre cœur et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais son frère Marcus le coupa en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Nous avons à faire, mon frère, souffla celui-ci d'une voix sévère. Partons...

- Mais...

- Pas de mais, Aro. Ils sont accouplés, n'y pense même pas ! Grogna-t-il

Je ne comprenais pas bien ce qui était en train de se passer entre eux, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Aro se permettait un comportement inapproprié envers la compagne d'un autre. Je fus cependant heureux que son frère coupe court à sa bêtise avant que je ne perde la tête.

Avec un profond soupire théâtrale, Aro hocha la tête et se tourna vers l'un de ses gardes pour lui souffler quelques ordres, puis vers Jane pour lui ordonner à elle et Demetri de rester avec nous.

- Bien maître, répondit-elle doucement

- Stefan ne laissera certainement pas Isabella. Il va vouloir la récupérer, je veux que vous restiez pour tenter de faire prisonnier l'un de ses gardes.

Et bien, je n'étais pas réellement ravi de la présence de ces gardes avec nous, mais je pouvais comprendre leur utilité. Ils avaient besoin d'en apprendre plus et quoi de mieux que d'avoir l'occasion de faire prisonnier l'un des garde de Stephan ? Cependant, je ne devenais que plus irrité en prenant conscience que notre paix allait encore être dérangé durant un bon moment. Je venais juste de demander à Isabella de m'épouser et je ne pouvais pas me concentrer la dessus.

Après quelques mots échangés avec Carlisle, ils nous firent enfin le plaisir de partir et je soupirai de soulagement de ne plus avoir a supporter le regard d'Aro sur ma compagne. Autant je pouvais comprendre son intérêt, cela ne voulait pas dire que je serais capable d'être suffisamment patient pour supporter son comportement de merde.

- Ça va ? Murmura brusquement ma compagne

- Oui, chérie, répondis-je en forçant un sourire

Elle leva un sourcil amusé et attendit patiemment

- Disons juste que j'ai bien faillis perdre patience avec Aro. Je n'ai pas aimé ces émotions a ton égard... sa convoitise était si forte, son besoin et son... excitation...

- Hé ! Tu sais que tu n'as rien à craindre, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire sur mon visage fut cette fois bien sincère. J'aimai qu'elle veuille me rassurer, même si je savais cela inutile. Je n'avais aucun doute sur sa loyauté à mon égard, je n'étais inquiet que par les méthodes d'Aro pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

- Je sais, chérie, souriais-je plus largement. Ce sont ses intentions à ton égard qui m'inquiète plus que son comportement que je trouve cependant très irritable

Elle se colla a moi et posa la tête sur mon torse alors que j'enroulais mes bras autour d'elle.

- Et bien, si mon bouclier est aussi puissant que tous le monde le pense, bientôt il ne pourra plus faire grand chose pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, me fit-elle remarquer. Du peu que je sais, les Volturi ne comptent que sur les pouvoirs de leur garde...

Cette pensée m'apporta un sentiment de satisfaction intense, même s'il était accompagné par l'inquiétude. Cela voulait simplement dire que nous allions devoir passer les prochains jours à travailler sur son bouclier afin de nous assurer qu'Aro n'obtienne jamais ce qu'il veuille. Avec les pouvoirs de Jane et Alec, les chances étaient très minces, mais sans leurs dons, j'étais sur qu'ils n'auraient aucune chance contre moi. Personne ne pouvait me battre dans un combat au corps à corps.

Personne.

- Nous allons donc travailler la dessus dans les prochains jours, chérie.

Elle hocha la tête en m'adressant un sourire malicieux, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, Jane et Demetri pénétrèrent après avoir raccompagné leurs « maîtres ».

- Nous allons devoir vous suivre partout jusqu'à ce que l'un des gardes de Stephan tente à nouveau d'enlever ta compagne, m'expliqua Demetri avec un sourire narquois

Je me raidissais dans les bras de ma douce, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge en sachant ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais Isabella pressa doucement mes bras certainement dans l'espoir de me calmer.

- Nous allions justement dans notre chambre, ricana-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Tu peux rester derrière la porte si tu le souhaites, cela ne nous gêne pas le moins du monde

Et avec ça, elle me traîna à l'étage sans prêter attention aux regards qui suivaient notre chemin jusqu'au escalier. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment son raisonnement, mais après des heures enchevêtré l'un a l'autre comme des animaux, Demetri avait fini par nous informer qu'il retournait en bas et de le prévenir si nous voulions quitter la maison.

- Je savais qu'il finirait par se lasser, chuchota ma compagne

Les prochains jours qui suivirent, nous restions la plupart du temps dans notre chambre à faire l'amour, mais aussi à apprendre a contrôler son bouclier. Ce ne fut pas facile, mais après de longues heures d'essais, elle avait finit par parvenir à bloquer mon pouvoir. Ne rester plus qu'à le tester avec un autre don.

Depuis un moment, nous avions remarqué qu'Edward et Jane s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. Ils étaient sans cesse ensemble à discuter de je ne sais quoi, s'envoyant des regards dégoulinant de luxure et de convoitise. Donc, ils nous parut évident que nous avions nos cobayes sous les yeux et que nous ne pouvions pas rater une occasion de nous amuser.

La première étape fut de faire en sorte de me protéger du pouvoir d'Edward, ce qui fut visiblement plus facile que nous ne l'aurions pensé. J'avais insulté le pauvre bougre durant plus d'une demi heure dans mon esprit sans obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une once d'indignation de lui, il n'avait même pas détourné les yeux de sa nouvelle dulcinée. Lorsque nous étions certain que le bouclier de ma douce était parfaitement efficace, nous remontions dans la chambre afin détourner l'attention, puis je m'amusai avec leurs émotions, si bien que Jane avait fini par attaquer Edward après que sa convoitise ce soit brusquement changé en colère. Le pauvre avait fini immobilisé au sol, l'attaque de sa petite sorcière de copine provoquant ses hurlements aigus dans toute la maison.

Pour Isabella, l'exercice était loin d'être facile. Il s'agissait de bloquer mes pensées tout en stoppant le pouvoir de Jane sur Edward l'espace d'un instant, juste pour voir si elle en était capable et tout cela, en évitant d'éveiller leur soupçons.

J'étais si fier d'elle en ressentant le soulagement de la petite merde au sol durant une seconde.

Après cela, nous décidions d'aller a la chasse, nous permettant une bonne crise de rire au souvenir de ce pauvre Edward, totalement choqué par le comportement de Jane, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour provoquer une telle réaction, allant jusqu'à s'entretenir avec Carlisle afin de s'assurer qu'à l'avenir il se comporte comme un parfait gentleman. Le pauvre méritait bien ça, par ailleurs, il avait pour une fois eu son utilité.

Je me sentais bien plus détendu après ce jour, sachant que je n'aurai aucun mal à détruire Jane ou Demetri si cela s'avérer nécessaire, tant qu'Isabella me gardait sous son bouclier, le combat était gagné d'avance.

À présent ne restait plus qu'à savoir si oui ou non Stephan allait revenir à la charge. J'étais tenté de penser qu'il ne laisserait pas Isabella, mais je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il puisse être stupide au point de risquer de venir attaquer sachant qu'il n'avait aucune prise sur elle.

A la seconde ou cette pensée traversa mon esprit, j'entendis un grand fracas venant de notre chambre. Je me précipitais avec Demetri sur les talons, pour la première fois heureux de savoir que Jane était resté à l'étage avec elle. Mais lorsque nous pénétrions dans la chambre, Jane était au sol, une expression hébété marquant son visage.

Et ma compagne avait disparut...

Pov Bella

Jasper était descendu pour parler avec Peter alors que je restais dans la chambre pour finir de m'habiller. Il m'avait dit que Maria avait laissé un message afin de pouvoir le rencontrer et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'elle voulait. Depuis le jour ou les Volturi était venu nous rendre visite, elle s'était fait plus que discrète de peur que la punition qu'elle aurait dû recevoir depuis des décennies n'arrive enfin. Son message semblait cependant important et je savais que Jasper devrait faire l'effort de l'écouter. Évidemment, l'idée qu'elle puisse de nouveau s'approcher de lui ne me plaisait pas le moins du monde, mais ce n'était pas comme si nous étions dans une situation nous permettant de laisser libre cour à mes désirs.

Elle serait morte depuis longtemps sinon.

Plongé dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas de suite remarqué le léger parfum venant de l'extérieur et lorsque je le fis, je cru de suite qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un membre de la garde venu rendre visite aux deux que nous avions ici. Je tournai légèrement la tête vers la porte sachant que Jane ne devait pas être très loin, puis je m'avançais doucement afin l'inviter à pénétrer dans la chambre et aller voir son compagnon. Mais avant que je n'ai le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, je vis Jane projeté violemment contre le miroir accroché au mur tendit qu'une paire de bras trop fort pour moi s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille. Totalement prisonnière du vampire qui me tenait fermement, je fus incapable de me libérer et avant que je n'ai même le temps d'appeler Jasper, il sauta par la fenêtre me tenant fermement contre lui.


End file.
